Opposition
by WhiteBear27
Summary: When Luke arrives on Dagobah, it is clear that he cannot harness his powerful emotions and remain in the Light. Desperate to train the boy to oppose Vader, Yoda tries the only thing left to him: bringing Anakin Skywalker from the past. On hiatus as of 6/4
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**I'm writing this story in hopes that it is an original idea. So please, sit back, enjoy, and leave a review to help me get on my feet! If you like Game of Thrones, Naruto, or Avengers content, check out some of my other stories!**

**Chapter 1**

"_Luke."_

His name reverberating in his mind, Luke strained to pull his face out of the snow and acknowledge the familiar voice that seemed to be calling to him from the past.

"_Luke."_

The voice called again, more intensely this time. Fighting against the cold that was numbing every muscle and cell in his body, Luke finally cracked his eyes open enough to see, without subjecting them to the harsh winds battering his face.

"Ben?" he asked incredulously.

"_You will go to the Dagobah system. There, you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me."_

"Dagobah…?" Luke asked, the name was unfamiliar to him, though his thoughts were addled from injury, as well as the numbing from the snow around him. The subzero temperatures had him wondering if he should've killed the wampa and sheltered in its cave rather than fleeing.

Feeling himself slipping away, Luke reached a hand forward, grasping for any sort of help from the deceased Jedi Master, appearing as a blue apparition, as if he were a ghost in front of him. Though even as Luke cried for him, Ben Kenobi faded until nothing was left in his place but the cold wind and swirling snow.

Luke collapsed back onto the frigid flakes, resigning himself to a freezing death, until he became vaguely aware of a tauntaun's squeal in front of him. Too cold to move, Luke could only hope that the tauntaun had a rider as he drifted off into the void of unconsciousness.

* * *

Luke's eyes fluttered open, vision blurred by the liquid he was submerged in. With his nose pinched shut, Luke's only method of breathing was the contraption supplying his oxygen that was fixed in his mouth and behind his teeth. As he lazily scanned his surroundings, he could make out humanoid forms on the other side of the bacta tank, but no details became evident.

He felt the bottom of the tank his his toes, so he pushed off, floating to the top of the tank, where he was pulled out of the water by members of the medical staff of the rebel base. Several of them grinned and patted him on the back.

"You gave us quite a scare there, Commander. Feeling better?"

Luke could only nod and give slight smiles back, too exhausted from the healing process. He was also pleased to have feeling back in his limbs and extremities, genuinely surprised that he hadn't lost fingers or toes to the frost.

After being dried off and clothed in a thick tunic, he was assigned to a waiting area, where the team could monitor his health for the next few hours. Lounging in one of the chairs, he was alerted to a door hissing open on his left, announcing the arrival of his two friends, Han and Chewbacca. The droids C-3PO and R2-D2 were behind them.

"How ya feelin' kid? You don't look so bad to me. You look strong enough to pull the ears off a gundark," Han jested, his signature carefree smile plastered across his face. Chewie agreed in his guttural language, nodding rapidly, agreeing with Han.

Luks smirked. "Thanks to you."

Han grinned, holding up two fingers. "That's two you owe me, junior."

Leia, who'd managed to sneak in behind them, cleared her throat to announce her presence to the three of them. Han turned slowly, a his smile never wavering. "Well, Your Worship, looks like you managed to keep me around for a little while longer."

Leia rolled her eyes. She absolutely hated when Han called her that, and he knew it, which is why he kept at it. "I had nothing to do with it," she insisted. "General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy field."

Han glanced back at Luke, his mouth forming an O as he nodded sarcastically. "That's a good story. I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

Leia angered visibly at that, shaking her head at Han's stubbornness. "I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain."

Chewie, chuckled, sounding like sniffles to everyone else, but they all knew it was a laugh. Luke even allowed a small grin to form across his face. As much as he was in Han's debt for saving his life, it was indeed funny.

Han looked offended as he turned to his partner. "Laugh it up, fuzzball! But you didn't see us alone in the south passage," Han said, walking towards Leia, placing his left arm around her shoulders. "She expressed her true feelings for me."

Leia thrust his arm off of her, anger burning behind her eyes. "Why you stuck-up . . . half-witted . . . scruffy-looking . . . nerf-herder!"

Now it was Han's turn to be angry. "Who's scruffy-lookin'?"

He bent over to put his face next to Luke's, ignoring Leia at this point. "I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?"

Leia walked forward, shoving past Han. "Well I guess you don't know everything about women yet."

Without warning, she leaned forward, trapping Luke with her hands on the back of his head, pulling him into a forceful, yet soft kiss. When they released, Luke's eyes, as well as Han's and Chewie's, were as wide as dinner plates.

Leia looked up at Han with a victorious expression before turning on her heel and marching out of the sick bay. The two men and the wookiee watched her go, stopping only when the door slid closed behind her. Luke grinned and placed his arms behind his head, whistling a tune as Han looked down at him with mild contempt.

Before either of them could say anything, a voice over the intercom captured their attention. "_All headquarters personnel, report to command center. All headquarters personnel, report to command center."_

Han nodded to Luke. "Take it easy."

* * *

Zipping up the familiar flight gear of the Alliance, Luke felt oddly comforted that they'd finally see some action after these many months spent running from the Empire. Their shadowy grasp could only be evaded for so long, and often needed a light to be shone on it to garner a reprieve from its pursuit.

Making his way into the main hangar, Luke turned for the Falcon. The two smugglers were in the midst of their repairs, Chewie doing some wire work down below. Luke approached him from the front. "Chewie? Take care of yourself, okay?"

The wookiee nodded and growled in his guttural language as Luke scratched his sweet spot over the collarbone. The massive, hairy wookiee embraced him from behind as he turned away, leaving a smile on Luke's lips as he laughed before turning to Han.

The brash Correllian was atop the Falcon, talking to a scanning droid, attempting to discern the ailments of the old YT-1300 freighter. "Hi, kid," he called down. "You all right?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah."

He wanted to say more to the former smuggler, but the words caught in his throat. He gave a grin to his friend, dropping his head afterwards, meaning to head for his speeder. "Be careful," he heard from behind him.

"You, too."

The old T-47 landspeeders weren't exactly the most heavy weaponry, but they did provide efficient air support for the Alliance ground forces, though they had yet to face the scale of a battle they were bound to head into today.

As he sprang into the cockpit, his copilot, Dak, was already seated behind him, in a chair facing the opposite direction, so their helmets touched in the back. "Feeling alright, sir?" he asked.

"Just like new, Dak, how about you?"

"Right now, I feel I could take on the whole Empire myself!" the copilot claimed.

Luke chuckled. "I know what you mean."

Grabbing the center stick, Luke pulled back, raising the speeder off of the ground, and eased her until she was out of the hangar. They circled a few times, waiting upon the rest of the pilots to join, before heading out to the battlefront as one.

"Echo Station Five-Seven, we're on our way," Luke relayed through his comlink to the ground force commander.

"_Take caution, Imperial walkers are advancing on our position."_

Luke took a deep breath, steeling himself for the firefight that was about to commence. "Stay tight, boys. Attack pattern Delta."

The speeders whizzed around the walkers, firing into their sides whenever possible, but the light cannons were having no effect on the armor of the walkers. The durasteel was simply too thick. Suddenly, an idea burst into Luke's head.

"Rogue group, use your harpoons and tow cables, it might be our only chance of stopping them."

As the firefight ensued, only one walker was brought down, by Wedge and his copilot. Wedge was the best pilot in the Alliance, next to Luke, of course. With the death of Red Leader in the attack on the Death Star, Luke was promoted, and Wedge was named his number two. There had seldom been any engagements in the months since, and they had yet to truly test the hierarchy, nor was Luke used to commanding squadrons of fighters.

As Dak died from a stray cannon shot by a walker, Luke realized the futility of this battle. They were fighting for time here, not to win. Now that Luke no longer had a tow cable to operate, he tasked himself with leading other members of Rogue group in, giving them firing lanes. At least until he was shot down himself. He barely made it back to the hangar on foot, just having time to leap into his X-Wing with R2 and take off before the power generator was destroyed.

* * *

As Luke input coordinates manually into the navicomputer, R2 beeped concernedly. He'd received the coordinates from a galaxy map once he investigated the whereabouts of this Dagobah system. It was a remote planet, far to the west of the galaxy, more in wild space than anything else.

"There's nothing wrong, R2, I'm just setting a new course. We're not gonna regroup with the others. We're going to the Dagobah system. Yes, R2. That's alright, I'd like to keep it on manual control for a little while."

As the stars turned to blue streaks in front of him, signaling their entry into hyperspace, Luke sat back and tried to make himself comfortable in the compact cockpit of the X-Wing. The plotted course would take several hours, if not days, to complete, so Luke tried to get some rest.

He was awakened by the dull beeping of R2, alerting him that they were dropping out of hyperspace. The planet before him was clearly swampy. Dense clouds and fog covered the atmosphere, and what water was visible was brown instead of the conventional blue. The life-form scanners were off the charts, the surface teeming with billions upon billions of creatures.

Luke suddenly wondered how he was supposed to find one Jedi Master on the whole planet. It wasn't as if Ben gave him specific directions to him. As if on queue, the old man's voice filled Luke's mind.

"_Trust the Force."_

Luke nodded to his invisible Master, closing his eyes an stretching out with his feelings, opening himself up to the universe. He allowed the warm sensation to take him over and guide his hand, and by extension, the ship, towards their desired destination. Once he opened his eyes again, they were in the upper atmosphere, so Luke stayed the course. Only when the alarms went off did he begin to panic.

The dense fog was jamming his scanners, as well as limiting his vision. The moisture began to stall the engines, and the ground was not visible, so Luke realized they could crash at any moment. Tree branches moved into his view, the canopy knocking them aside, until finally, the nose of the fighter ended up in brown, murky water.

Growling in frustration, Luke opened the canopy and clambered onto the hull to stay dry. R2 ejected himself from the astromech's position, and hobbled across the metal surface, indicating the shore close to them.

Luke shook his head. "No, R2, you stay put, I'm gonna have a look around."

Without warning, the fighter shifted in the water, and the poor droid rolled off the edge, disappearing into the murk. Seconds later, R2's scope appeared above the surface of the rippling water, excited beeping indicating his condition.

Luke sighed with relief as the droid made its way to shore, the brown water already dirtying him. Luke unpacked the emergency survival supplies from the storage compartment, tossing them to the embankment before joining the droid.

As he set up the equipment, he surveyed the surrounding swamp. It seemed to resonate with him, as if every living being unseen was connected to him. "It's like something out of a dream…" he muttered.

Pulling out a food tray, Luke sighed, sitting on a nearby root to eat the meagre meal. "There's something familiar about this place," he told R2. "I don't know. I feel like-"

"Feel like what?" a voice sounded behind him.

Luke's hand flew to his blaster, freeing it of its holster to point at the intruder. A small, green life form, no more than two feet tall, was sitting behind him. Its ears were the size of its head, and wisps of shite hair still clung behind them. In his gnarled, three-fingered hands, it clutched a walking stick, and it was clad in a simple robe. No footwear could be seen, and its three-toed feet hung freely. It cowered at the sight of the blaster, shielding his face with his hands.

"Like we're being watched," Luke finished.

"Away, put your weapon. I mean you no harm," it protested. Large eyes shone underneath a wrinkled brow. "I am wondering, why are you here?"

"I'm looking for someone," Luke revealed, lowering his blaster.

"Looking?" the creature asked with wide eyes. "Found someone, you have, I would say, hmm?"

Luke gave an uneasy chuckle. "Right."

"Help you, I can, yes, hmm," the creature stated.

Luke shook his head uneasily, wary of the stranger on the planet that didn't seem to have intelligent life. "I don't think so. I'm looking for a great warrior."

The creature laughed mockingly. "A great warrior! Haha. Wars not make one great."

He hobbled, with the help of his walking stick, to the low stump that Luke left his food on, grasping one of the ration sticks and taking a nibble out of it. "Hey! That's my dinner!" Luke cried.

The creature gagged. "How you get so big eating food of this kind?" it asked as it pulled itself onto one of the crates that Luke brought from the X-WIng. It dug into a supply box and produced a lamp, a look of wonder on its face.

"Give me that," Luke made a grab for it, but the creature held it away. "Mine, it is, or I will help you not."

"I don't want your help, I want my lamp back, I'm gonna need it to get out of this slimy mudhole."

"Slimy? Mudhole?" the creature asked, offense etched into its voice. "My home, this is!"

Its attention was suddenly captured as R2 grabbed the lamp with a metal clamp while the creature was distracted. It cried in protest and began smacking R2 with its gimer stick. Winning its tug of war, the creature developed a triumphant smile.

"Will you move along, little fellow, we've got a lot of work to do," Luke tried.

"No. No, no! Stay and help you, I will . . . find your friend."

"I'm not looking for a friend," Luke clarified. "I'm looking for a Jedi Master."

The creature went silent as its eyes widened. "Oh . . . Jedi Master. Yoda. You seek Yoda."

"You know him?!" Luke asked. Maybe the little guy would be of some use after all, he thought.

The creature nodded. "Take you to him, I will. Yes, yes, but now, we must eat. Come, come." As the creature hobbled off into the wilderness, Luke sighed. "R2, stay and look after the camp."

* * *

**I know it was a rather short chapter, but I felt it was a decent stopping point. Chapters will be much, much longer in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**Sorry, another short one, but I had to end where I did, otherwise, this chapter would be obscenely long. Enjoy anyways!**

**Chapter 2**

Set into the roots of a massive tree sat a small hut. Firelight could be seen emanating from its small windows ad doorway as Luke approached. He struggled to fit himself in, seeing as how it was meant for someone much, much smaller than he. The small creature began poring over the a small counter, muttering about how great his food would taste compared to the ration tray.

"Look, I'm sure it's delicious, I just don't understand why we can't see Yoda now."

The creature chuckled in his vaguely irritating manner, as if he were constantly mocking Luke. "Patience! For the Jedi, it is time to eat as well. Hmm?"

Luke sighed, taking a seat next to the fire, where he made himself a bowl of the stew the creature had made. "How far is Yoda? Will it take us long to get there?"

"Not far. Yoda not far," it replied, moving to join Luke. "Patience. Soon you will be with him."

As it made its own bowl, he turned to Luke. "Why wish you become Jedi, hmm?"

"Mostly because of my father, I guess," Luke shrugged.

Yoda scoffed. "Mm, father. Powerful Jedi was he. Powerful Jedi."

"Oh, come on. How could you know my father? You don't even know who I am," Luke reasoned, growing impatient. "I don't even know what I'm doing here, we're wasting our time!" he yelled, tossing his bowl of stew aside.

The creature let out a long breath of air and raised his head to stare at the ceiling. "I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience."

"_He will learn patience."_

Luke started at the voice. "Ben?"

The creature turned back to Luke. "Hmm, much anger I sense in him. Much fear, like his father."

"_Was I any different when you taught me?"_

The creature snorted. "Yes. Curious, you were, not angry. Passion, yes, but not fear. He is not ready. Too old, he is."

"Yoda," Luke's eyes widened in realization. "I am ready. I can be a Jedi! Ben, tell him I'm rea-"

He was cut off by his head smacking against the wooden ceiling when he tried to rise. Massaging the now forming bump on his skull, he winced as Yoda's eyes narrowed.

"Ready, are you? What know you ready? For 800 years, have I trained Jedi. My own counsel will I keep on who is to be trained. A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, hmm? The most serious mind. This one, a long time have I watched. All his life has he looked away, to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was," Yoda accused, jabbing Luke with his gimer stick. "WHat he was doing. Hmph. Adventure. Heh. Excitement. Heh. A Jedi craves not these things. You are reckless!"

"_So was I, if you remember."_

"Yes, but start at an early age, you did. Had time to correct it, did we. He is too old!"

"But I've learned so much already," Luke countered.

"Will he finish what he begins?" Yoda asked Ben, receiving no answer.

Luke shook his head. "I won't fail you. I'm not afraid."

Yoda's ears and eyes widened, displaying a knowing grin, yet serious tone. "You will be. You will be."

* * *

Grabbing yet another moss-covered vine, Luke swung to the next tree. Yoda was seated on his shoulders, observing his training with a close eye. The old Jedi Master had said that Luke's physical attributes had to be enhanced before any Force training could be done. The grueling workouts under the Jedi Master were beginning to eat away at Luke, making him increasingly irritable and irritated. They never seemed to end. Completing one task only produced another, and Luke was beginning to lose his thing sheen of patience.

When they broke, he sat cross-legged on the damp ground and looked at his trainer. "How much longer must we do this? Will I never learn to use the Force?"

Yoda sighed. "If waiting for that time, you are, then missed the point, you have. Feel the Force around you, you must. Enhances your senses, it does. Let your mind wander, your feelings, guide you they will."

Luke grimaced at the words, realizing that he had yet to actually complete any of the tasks to Yoda's satisfaction. The exercises only intensified as Luke learned to enhance his attributes with the Force. The ranged from obstacle courses to meditation in strenuous positions, before finally, Yoda incorporated levitation into the exercises. Having Luke stand on one hand, Yoda balanced on one of his feet, high in the air. He told Luke to begin stacking a series of rocks, without letting them fall.

Luke's concentration broke, however, sending the both of them toppling to the ground, along with the tower of rocks. Luke bolted to his feet and hurled a rock into the nearby pond before yelling and punching a tree with his bare hands, bloodying his knuckles.

Yoda sighed. "Beware the dark side. Anger, fear, aggression, the dark side of the Force are they. Calm your mind, bathe in the Light, you must."

"But it's so hard!"

"Difficult, yes. Decades must Jedi train themselves to concentrate on one side of the Force. More difficult for you, it is."

Luke growled. His anger was burning bright, disturbing even the animals nearby. "I just don't understand why I have to do all these exercises. When will I get to lightsaber training, or Force abilities?"

Yoda placed a clawed hand over his wrinkled face. "As thin as ice, your patience is. A Jedi, discipline he must learn."

Luke growled again, angry at the Jedi Master's vague answers that left him no better than before, only succeeding in angering him further. Yoda, noticing his distress decided to lecture him further.

"If once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. Consume you, it will, as it did Obi-Wan's apprentice."

"And what do you know of Vader? What are you and Ben not telling me? The only thing he _would_ tell me, was that Vader betrayed and murdered my father," Luke shot. "Is the dark side stronger? Do you fear power, is that it?"

"No, no. Quicker, easier, more seductive, it is. Seducing you now, it is."

"And how am I supposed to know what the light and dark sides feel like?"

"You will know, when your mind is clear, when calm, you are. Your feelings, lie, they do not," Yoda explained. "A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack or harm."

Even as Yoda spoke, Luke felt a cold sensation surround him. It did not feel warm, like the Force he was accustomed to. "Something's not right, I feel cold."

He whirled his head around, searching for the source of the feeling, settling on a small cave, set into the side of a mossy hill. Yoda nodded, pointing with his gimer stick. "That place, is strong with the dark side of the Force. A domain of evil, it is. In, you must go. Clear your mind, remain calm, focus on the Light, you must, or you will lose yourself in the darkness."

"What's in there?" Luke asked.

"Only what you take with you," Yoda replied, remaining vague as always. "Your weapons, you will not need them."

Luke scoffed, belting on his father's lightsaber and blaster, turning towards the darkness of the cave. As he advanced into the swampy wilderness, he felt the fog cover him like a shroud, forming a cloak of moisture that obscured his vision. As the cave grew ever nearer, the darkness closed in, leaving him nearly blind, save for the few rays of light that shone through.

Every noise of the wilderness became something to be wary of as Luke lowered himself below the roots of yet another massive tree, proceeding into the mouth of the cave. Inspecting the damp stone, he was alerted to the presence of another by the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. Whirling to face the newcomer, fear pierced his heart as he was face to face with Vader, the dark lord of the Sith. The rhythmic breathing struck fear into Luke that he didn't know he had.

Scrambling to take the lightsaber from his belt, he ignited it and held it out in front of him, halting Vader's advance. He could almost feel the dark lord smirk behind his mask as he ignited his lightsaber in return, the deep red serving as a sharp contrast to the light blue of the Jedi trainee.

Yelling a challenge, Luke charged the armored Sith, swinging the blade wildly, aiming for the black helmet. The dark lord seemed to bat it aside with ease, pressing Luke back with inhuman strength. Luke nearly fell under the onslaught, every blow seeming like a hammer against a nail, beating him into the ground.

The clash of sabers created purple flashes between them, stopping only when the blades were separated. Luke readied himself once again, preparing for the assault that never came, for Vader was goading him, and he fell for it. Charging once again, Luke was horrified to find he could no longer breathe. He dropped his lightsaber and both hands flew to his throat, which was being collapsed by an unseen force.

To his dismay, Luke saw Vader advancing, lightsaber held at his side while his left hand was held in front, mimicking the choking action. Luke closed his eyes just as the lightsaber cleaved through his body, but there was no pain. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer being strangled. Instead, he was staring at a simple glass mirror, behind which, he saw himself, holding a red lightsaber, his previously blue eyes now shining amber, as if the sun were behind them.

His hands flew to his face, but the reflection didn't move, simply standing there, staring with hatred back at Luke. Confused, Luke reached out and touched the glass with his fingers, the reflective surface shattering under his touch, leaving him alone in the dark cave.

* * *

After he'd returned to Yoda, Luke recounted the events to his Master. The old Jedi grumbled with disapproval. "Train you, I cannot. Lashed out at Vader, you did. Hatred in your heart, there is. I cannot train you. Your emotions, guide your actions, they do. Master these emotions, harness them, few Jedi could. Here now, none of them are."

Luke looked crestfallen. He'd failed. He knew he did, but his anger had consumed him, and he'd attacked Vader without a second thought. He knew the reflection meant that if he continued along this path, he would become a Sith, just as his reflection had alluded to.

"What is to become of me, then?" he asked, not meeting Yoda's gaze.

The old Master lightly jumped down off of the log he was seated on and began to pace thoughtfully. "One way, there is. Break the Jedi code, it does, but necessary, it is. Times, desperate, they are. Desperate measures, taken they must be."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"_He means he will try something forbidden to the Jedi. Something to help you, though I do not agree with him,"_ Ben's voice rang in the air.

"Need your counsel, I do not. My decision, it is, as Grand Master. Train the boy, you told me to. Train him, I cannot. One Jedi, there is, capable of harnessing these emotions. His father."

Luke's eyes rose higher than Yoda's ears. "My father? But he's dead. Or do you mean that he can communicate like Ben?"

"_He is doing what must be done, though it is forbidden. He will bring your father here, from the past."_

"From the past?" cried Luke. "Won't that change the past and mean none of this would have happened?"

"No," Yoda shook his head. "The present this is. In the past, your father is. If bring him here, I do, that is the future. Change, the past does not."

Luke still didn't fully understand, but he chose not to press the Jedi Master any further. He nodded, dropping his head once again as Yoda ceased his pacing. "Return to your camp, rest, I must, if I am to accomplish this. Leave me, you will."

As Luke trudged off, heavy-footed, back towards the downed X-Wing, Yoda turned to the now fully formed Obi-Wan next to him. "This course of action, perhaps, will balance the Force again."

"_This could also have dire consequences, Master. If Anakin finds out who Vader truly is, he will be determined to face him himself. We may end up dealing with two Anakins, both tainted by the dark side."_

"Perhaps," Yoda agreed. "But the presence of his son, anchor him, it will. Remind him of his Senator Amidala it will. He boy's father, powerful, he was, a great Jedi. Face Vader and the Emperor, he can, with the help of his son."

"_Indeed. I only wish I could be beside them,"_ Obi-Wan said sullenly.

"Beside them, you are, Obi-Wan," Yoda chuckled. "Beside them, you are."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 3**

Anakin knelt down next to his trusted Captain Rex behind the small barricade in front of them. Beyond, ranks upon ranks of Umbaran militia could be seen marching through the dark forest. The capture of the planet was going slowly, and their progress had ground to a virtual halt. Anakin hoped that this ambush would turn the tide and allow them to resume their advance. Obi-Wan was counting on them to clear the way to the capital city.

Igniting his lightsaber, he grinned at Rex, the clone no doubt mimicking the action from underneath his helmet. "This is where the fun begins," Anakin stated, leaping from cover and charging towards the droid forces.

"You heard him lads, let's go!" Rex called, sounding the charge. The dozens of men bearing the blue-marked armor of the 501st charged after their Jedi general, letting loose a barrage of blue hailfire on the unsuspecting militia.

Anakin dashed through the enemy ranks, deflecting green blaster fire and cracking the helmets that allowed the Umbarans to breathe. His lightsaber flashed when needed, often resulting in the separation of an enemy's limb. The clones yelled their challenge to the militia, following their general, and letting loose a hail of blue blaster fire towards the natives.

Completely caught unawares, the Umbaran line quickly crumbled, many of them fleeing into the trees, some being shot before they even reached them. Extinguishing his lightsaber, Anakin turned back to Rex. "Get me a casualty report, then we need to rendezvous with the tanks and push for that ridge we saw earlier."

Rex nodded and headed off, leaving Anakin alone with his thoughts. Out of nowhere, he felt a twinge in the Force, as if a thread had been strummed, and the vibrations were reaching Anakin on the other end. A pounding headache followed, so he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and attempting to calm himself, reaching into the Force to feel for what was ailing him. When he tried to follow the thread connecting him, he was nearly swept off his feet, as if it were trying to pull him in.

He resisted, placing strong mental shields up in his mind to ward it off, pulling himself out of his temporary meditative trance. Anakin shook his head to clear it, then turned his attention back to his men, but they weren't there. Confused, he whirled around, studying his surroundings for any sign of his men or their Force signatures.

Growing increasingly worried, Anakin lowered his shields once again, but the maelstrom that had built up behind them quickly overwhelmed him. He was swept off into the powerful, yet warm and inviting ocean of Force energy that was carrying him off. Slamming his eyes shut, he tried to concentrate on what was happening, attempting to follow the flow of energy. The only things he could discern, though, were various voices, shapes, feelings, thoughts. It was as if the Force itself was pulling him through time. Only when his boots were suddenly submerged to the ankles did he open his eyes.

He was no longer on Umbara, that much was certain. All around him loomed a dark swamp, the murky water obscuring anything underneath it. Anakin looked around quizzically, drawing his lightsaber from his belt and igniting it, holding it high over his head to illuminate his surroundings. The chirping and chittering of many birds, lizards, and insects surrounded him, alerting him to their presence.

He briefly reached out with the Force, feeling the scale of the life forms, and the strength of the Force in this place. Anakin knew he'd never been to this planet, and he doubted that it was a very well-known one, for who would want to live in such circumstances?

Keeping his lightsaber held high, Anakin advanced into the forest, heading for the most powerful Force signature he could find. It felt oddly familiar, similar to a Jedi's. Yet he could sense something different about him, a sorrow that could not be erased. Before he could glean more, mental shields were placed so strong, that it would take Anakin years to fight through. Sighing, he trudged on, his feet making a squishing sound in the mud.

At last, through the trees, he saw the light of a fire. He knelt behind one of the larger roots to observe before acting. If he'd had backup, he wouldn't hesitate to investigate, but seeing as how he was alone, on an unfamiliar planet, with no foreseeable way off, he decided to do his best to stay alive.

The firelight emanating from the small hut flickered against the darkness, fighting a battle in which neither side gained ground, though the darkness waited for the fire to die down before reclaiming its land. Illuminated by the light of the fire, a small, hooded figure sat on the threshold, clutching a walking stick in its hands.

Recognizing the form, Anakin edged out from behind the tree, extinguishing his blade, and clipped it back to his belt. As he approached, the hood turned to face Anakin, revealing half of the face of Master Yoda, as Anakin expected. As the clawed, green fingers pulled back the hood, Anakin squatted down to face the old Grand Master. Neither of them said a word, simply studying the other.

Anakin noted that more wrinkles and lines etched the old Master's face, and he seemed to be more reluctant to move then usual. This was clearly not the Yoda Anakin knew, and he was greatly disturbed by it. Obviously, something had happened to cause the old Jedi to hide himself away like this, but with Yoda's mental shields, he was blind to it.

Yoda, likewise studied the young man before him. His shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes were just as he remembered, and the robes and boots of the Jedi that he was garbed in filled Yoda with a sense of nostalgia. He elected not to speak first, as he was exhausted from the strenuous act he'd performed only moments before.

"Master Yoda, you're . . . different," Anakin stated bluntly.

The old Master grunted. "Different, yes. The same are you."

"What has happened?" Anakin asked.

"Brought you to the future, I have," Yoda explained, ignoring Anakin's widened eyes. "A problem, I have, your assistance I require."

"Master, I thought the Code prohibited time travel," Anakin said.

"Correct, you are," Yoda nodded. "But nevertheless, your help, needed it is."

Anakin remained silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Will I be sent back afterwards?"

Yoda dropped his gaze. "No. What has been done, cannot be undone. Too weak, old, I am, to send you back."

"Then why bring me here in the first place?" Anakin demanded, his temper beginning to flare.

Yoda raised one of his three-clawed hands. "Peace, Skywalker. Be explained, everything will, once your old Master shows himself."

"You brought Obi-Wan, too?"

"_Not quite."_

Anakin looked to his left, from where the voice emanated, seeing nothing but empty swamp. Yet, even as he continued to look, the air shimmered, and a blue apparition appeared before him. It was an older man, with stark white hair and beard, earing the robes of a Jedi.

"_Hello, Anakin. It's been a long time."_

"Obi-Wan? But you're so-so . . . old!" Anakin exclaimed.

The old Jedi Master chuckled. "_Yes, though you would look nearly the same, after 20 years."_

Anakin could see his Master, yet he sensed something underneath. A strong sense of caution and wariness was laced into Obi-Wan's mind, guarding against some unseen foe. Anakin would have questioned it if it weren't for their present circumstances.

"So would the two of you mind telling me why I am now stuck twenty years in the future?" Anakin asked.

The two old Masters exchanged glances, and Yoda motioned for Obi-Wan to continue. "_It's because of your son."_

"My son?!" Anakin exclaimed. "What do you mean? I don't have a wife, nor is she pregnant with my children."

Yoda held up his hand once again. "Your lies, save them. About your relationship with the Senator, we know. Pregnant, she is not yet, but she will be."

Anakin's mouth dropped open. "Forgive me, Masters, I . . . I've broken the Code."

"_You are not here to answer for that, Anakin. That matter has already been resolved. You are here because of your son. He must be trained if he is to oppose the dark forces set against us. Unfortunately, he is far older than the conventional padawan, and is governed by his emotions. Your emotions were the strongest I've ever seen in a Jedi, and you harnessed them for good. We need you to now teach your son."_

Anakin's gaze alternated between the two of them, checking their eyes for any sign of deceit. When he found none, he rose and turned around, rossing his arms across his chest. "Well this is a fine position you've put me in. I'll never get to see my wife again, and now I have to train another padawan, my son, to fight some dark forces? Wait a minute, what dark forces? Do you mean to tell me that we lose the war?"

Yoda shook his head. "The war, won, it was, from your point of view. No, another, far greater threat, emerged it did. A Sith Lord, controlling the army of clones, he was. Slaughtered the Jedi, he used them to."

Anakin's eyes softened, and he allowed his arms to fall by his sides. He wracked his brain for any sign that the clones would willingly do that, for he was fast friends with many of them, including Rex and Cody. He sighed in defeat, accepting that it was the truth, for he knew the two Jedi would not lie to him.

"So who is this Sith Lord?" Anakin asked.

"_Chancellor Palpatine, as you knew him. Now, he is known as the Emperor."_

"Palpatine? He couldn't, he-," Anakin stopped when he saw the expressions of the two masters. Furrowing his brow in anger at being played for so many years, Anakin clenched his fists. "What do you mean Emperor?"

"The Republic, reorganized it was, into a Galactic Empire," Yoda revealed.

Anakin turned back to the two Masters. "Then I suppose that Palpatine and Dooku are the dark forces we have to contend with now?"

"_No, you killed Dooku yourself, just several months from the time we pulled you from. The Emperor has a different apprentice now, and has for the last twenty years. His name is Darth Vader, a fallen Jedi."_

"And what Jedi was seduced by the dark side to become this 'Vader?'" Anakin asked.

"You," both Masters replied in unison.

Anakin's blood ran cold. His arms flew to his head, holding it in his hands as he shook it. He turned again and began to pace, a million thoughts running through his head. What happened to Padme? How were the children born? What moved him to fall? What had he done?

"That's not possible," he whispered. "I strove my whole life to be good, to please you, both of you. And now you say that I've turned to the dark side?"

"_Only in the past," _Obi-Wan rassured. "_You still have time to rectify your mistakes by helping us train your son. Help us, Anakin. Your son is dangerously close to falling to the dark side himself, don't let him repeat your mistakes."_

Anakin glanced up at the two Masters, tears flowing down his face. "What's his name?"

* * *

Luke growled in frustration again. He didn't see why he couldn't help Yoda with his task. He wanted to be a part of it, to see his father, but alas, he'd been banished to the camp. His thoughts tempted him to investigate, to listen in and observe, but he had to remind himself that a Jedi is disciplined. Instead, he sat cross-legged on the mossy stone, seeking to calm himself.

He lowered himself into a light meditative trance, reaching out to feel the Force around him. It was everywhere on this planet, in the air, in the rocks, the trees, the animals, surrounding them, binding them together. The light radiating from this place was intoxicating. But as he widened his range, Luke could feel the tendrils of the dark side seeping into the Light. Seemingly against his will, his consciousness wandered directly towards it, curious what all the fuss was about.

Luke flinched as his consciousness met a barrier of Force energy, preventing him from delving any deeper. He would add that t the list of things to be angry with Yoda for, but this new barrier didn't have the same signature as the old Master. It felt brighter, more powerful, and yet, oddly familiar. He tried to catch a glimpse through the thoughts of the newcomer, but to no avail, as the shields were strong.

A crack of boots on twigs sounded to his left, so Luke's eyes shot open, hands flying to his lightsaber on instinct. What he saw in front of him was strangely odd. First came Obi-Wan, his blue transparency creating a slight glow around him. As he moved out of the way, Yoda could be seen, the old Jedi weary with exhaustion, eyes drooping as he balanced on the shoulder of someone.

The newcomer intrigued Luke the most. He wore a black cloth tunic underneath a black leather vest, brown leggings and black boots covering his legs. A heavy glove could be seen on his right hand, reaching nearly to his elbow, while his left hand remained bare. His tanned skin and fair complexion were familiar to Luke, as he had the same. His piercing blue eyes were also identical. His shaggy brown hair flowed behind him, nearly reaching to the shoulders, and finally, the most striking about him, was the dark scar running down his right brow and cheek. Luke knew immediately that Yoda had succeeded in his task, and that this man was his father. He clipped the lightsaber back to his belt and continued to study the trio of Jedi.

"_Luke, I would like for you to meet your father, Anakin Skywalker."_

"Hello Luke, it is nice to meet you," Anakin smiled, holding out his gloved hand. It was a good thing he'd spoken first, because Luke had been rendered mute. He took the gloved hand, and raised an eyebrow at the firmness of the material.

Anakin noticed his stare and chuckled. "Oh, that. Yeah, I lost my right arm nearly to the elbow when I was your age. This is a prosthetic, see?" Anakin pulled off his glove, revealing the golden metal fingers underneath.

Luke nodded. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this."

"I understand completely, and from what they've told me, you grew up on Tatooine as well?"

Luke nodded affirmatively. "With Owen and Beru Lars."

"I met them once, a few years ago," Anakin said before realizing his mistake. "Actually, I guess it's more like twenty three years ago now, but it was only three for me."

"So why are you here now?" Luke asked.

"To train you. They tell me your emotions are strong. I had the same problem, though I wasn't tempted by the dark side like you are," Anakin said, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

When Anakin had finished, Luke heard bubbling behind him. Turning, he was dismayed to find that his X-Wing was sinking further into the pond. "Oh, we'll never get it out now!"

R2's beeping was the only response that came. Anakin glanced down at the droid. "Artoo? Artoo, it is you! Well at least there's one familiar face! Remember me?" he asked as he petted the droid on top of its head.

R2's beeping and head rotation made Anakin smile. "That's right, buddy. I'm from the past, and they brought me here, to the future."

Luke looked puzzled. "You know R2?"

"Of course, he and I go way back. I owned this droid for thirteen years, ever since he and I blew up a droid control ship, remember, Master?" Anakin asked, looking up at Obi-Wan from his squatting position.

"_I remember," _Obi-Wan chuckled.

Luke looked accusingly at Obi-Wan. "You told me you'd never seen R2 before!"

"_No, I said I'd never owned a droid, I didn't say I'd never seen him before,"_ Obi-Wan smirked, amusedly.

Luke sighed. "In any case, we're never getting out of here without that fighter."

"So certain are you?" Yoda asked. "Always with you, it cannot be done. Hear yu nothing that I say?"

Luke waded ankle deep into the water, staring at the X-Wing, then looking back to the others. "Master, moving stones around is one thing, but this is totally different."

Anakin glanced at Yoda, then to Obi-Wan, a doubtful look in his eye. Yoda tapped his gimer stick on the wood of a log. "No! No different! Only different in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned."

Luke shrugged. "Alright, I'll give it a try."

"No! No try! Do, or do not, there is no try."

Luke nodded, unconvinced, and turned to face the fighter. He focused his mind on it, and closed his eyes. Anakin placed a hand on his chin, curious to see how his son would do in this particular task, if he lived up to his father. He was pleased to see the water begin to bubble, and the fighter began to rise slowly. But Anakin saw the muscles in Luke's back change, tensing up as he lost concentration, only succeeding in submerging the fighter more.

Yoda sighed, glancing at Anakin, who in turn, glanced at his old Master. The blue spectre placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "Good luck," he said, and faded into the air.

Anakin frowned as Luke turned away, collapsing to the ground next to Yoda in exhaustion, breathing heavily. "I can't, it's too big."

"Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hmm? And well you should not, for my ally is the Force. And a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us, and binds us. Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter," Yoda said, pinching Luke. "You must feel the Force around you. Here, between you, me, your father, the tree, the rock, everywhere. Yes, even between the land and the ship."

Luke stood abruptly, glancing at his father, before back down to Yoda. "You want the impossible."

Anakin shook his head as his son walked away, disappointed in Luke. Yoda nodded to the water, and Anakin understood. He extended both of his arms, both palms pointed into the water, and called for the Force. It answered his call, filling him, and activating in the space around him. The surface of the water bubbled once again, much more forcefully this time, and the fighter quickly appeared from the depths, covered in moss and algae, the water dripping down and disturbing the surface.

At last, Anakin set it down on the shore, directly in front of Luke, whose mouth was open in awe of what his father had just accomplished. "I don't believe it."

"That is why you fail," Yoda said, pointing his gimer stick at the young Skywalker. Luke's eyes fell as he realized his mistake. He needed to believe he _could_ do it before he even attempted the task in the first place.

Anakin nodded. "And I was moving it slowly. If needed, objects can be hurled at a much faster rate."

Luke stared in awe at his father, who he now realized was so much more powerful than he was. The gap in their skill level at that point was so large, it was nearly immeasurable, and Luke knew it. Anakin probably did as well, though he did a better job of hiding it. Fear flashed in Luke's eyes as he realized just how far he needed to progress in order to complete his training.

"Don't be afraid. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering. That is the path to the dark side. You need not fear me, for I am now one of your Masters, and you will treat me as such," Anakin stated. "Though, granted, I am not a conventional Master like Yoda or Obi-Wan."

Luke nodded quickly. "Yes, Master."

Anakin nodded in return, before breaking out into a wide grin. "Let's get started."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**Hope you guys are all enjoying the story so far. This chapter is starting to get a little longer, and in the future, they'll still be longer than this. Anyways, enjoy, and drop me a review, your support keeps me motivated! Thanks!**

**Chapter 4**

"Focus, focus," Anakin ordered. Luke was once again balancing on his hands, lifting all objects in the near vicinity, including R2. The droid beeped and whirred in protest, but to no avail.

"Concentrate. Feel the Force flow. Yes. Good. Calm. Clear your mind," Yoda instructed.

Luke's concentration broke and he fell, along with the other objects. Anakin quickly set everything right side up before kneeling in front of Luke. "Your emotions are still getting in the way. You have to channel them, use them, but not the dark ones. Bury your anger, use only your desire for protection. I sense you have friends that you care about, good. Utilize your desire to protect them."

"Did you have friends you cared about?" Luke asked.

"I did," Anakin nodded. "Obi-Wan, my old padawan, and your mother."

"What was she like?" Luke asked.

Anakin smiled sadly. "Warm and beautiful, like a star shining among the clouds. But this is no time to reminisce, get up, and try again. This time, use that desire to protect."

Yoda had stayed silent, for he did not agree with the way Anakin used the Force, but he couldn't argue with the results, as Anakin was indeed powerful, and only the most dangerous and forbidden thoughts had tempted him to the dark side. During the Clone Wars, he was easily the best strategist in the Republic, as well as the most cunning warrior.

Luke hauled himself back into the hand stand and closed his eyes to refocus. As all of the objects rose again, Yoda smiled with approval as Anakin continued to watch. Luke's arms were shaking with the exertion, but he was indeed focused.

"Good, concentrate. Through the Force, things you will see. Other places, the future, the past. Old friends long gone, and new ones yet to emerge."

Luke's eyes widened, and he lost concentration yet again. Anakin sighed in frustration, massaging his temples. Luke was proving to be an even tougher pupil than Ahsoka.

"I saw . . . I saw a city in the clouds."

"Hmm, friends you have there," Yoda said.

Luke rose and looked urgently between his two masters. "They were in pain."

Anakin was deeply troubled by this, as he remembered all too well what had happened the last time he'd gotten a vision of someone else in pain. A jab hit him in the heart and he flinched, bringing him back to reality. "You see the future," he said.

"The future?" Luke asked, earning a nod from Yoda.

"I know all too well what visions like that do to your mind, especially since they often come true, but can be misinterpreted. I had them about my mother," Anakin explained. "Just before she died."

"Well if that's the case, then I have to help them!" Luke cried.

Yoda held up a hand. "No! Stay, and complete your training, you must!"

Anakin placed his hands on his hips, analyzing his thoughts before coming to a decision. "Master Yoda, I agree with him. If his friends are indeed in danger, then how, as Jedi, can we consciously sit back and let them die?"

"The boy is not ready," Yoda said, as forcefully as Anakin had ever seen.

"Then I'll go with him, to keep him safe, and continue his training, until there is such a time that we may return," Anakin offered.

Yoda sighed. "Persuade you, I cannot. Very well. Accompany him, you will. My starfighter, one mile west of here, it is. Take it."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you, Master. We will return."

Anakin nodded to Luke, who began pulling his pilot gear on. Anakin sprinted off into the forest, in the direction that Yoda had indicated, returning several minutes later with a green and silver Jedi starfighter from the Old Republic. He climbed out of the cockpit and approached Luke.

"Do you know where to go?"

Luke shook his head. "No, but I didn't know how to get here, either."

"Let the Force be your guide, I will add my strength to yours," Anakin said, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder and closing hie eyes in concentration. When he felt Luke's feelings begin to reach out into the Force, he added his own strength, infusing it into Luke's, causing it to expand much faster.

After several seconds, Luke breathed and inaudible word. "What?" Anakin asked.

"Bespin," Luke announced. "Do you know it?"

Anakin nodded. "I've never been, but I know how to get there, follow me."

Together, father and son raced off into the clouds above Dagobah as Yoda looked on, humming to himself. Obi-Wan materialized next to him. "Only a fully trained Jedi Knight, with the Force as his ally, can defeat Vader. Ready, the boy is not."

"_Anakin will protect him."_

_Alright, set these coordinates for Bespin. It'll take a few hours to get there, so get some rest. There may be a fight waiting for us,_ Anakin said in Luke's mind. It was oddly comforting to know that he could speak to his father whenever he wanted, be they on opposite side of the galaxy, or in the same room. Their mental bond was growing stronger by the second, and he looked forward to improving it further.

* * *

Vader strode onto the bridge of his command ship, the _Executor_, a massive super star destroyer that had become a symbol of fear across the galaxy. His hands clasped behind his back, he let his thundering footsteps alert the officers to his presence. Admiral Piett snapped to attention.

"Lord Vader, good news, my lord. Our garrison at Bespin has informed us of the arrival of the _Millenium Falcon_."

"Prepare my shuttle," Vader boomed, the Admiral bowing stiffly and making his exit.

As Vader gazed out the viewport of the bridge, another officer approached him. "Lord Vader, the Emperor demands you make contact immediately."

Wordlessly, Vader turned on his heel and made his way to his personal quarters. He knelt in front of the massive holoprojector and awaited the transmission. When it shimmered into view, Vader bowed his head even lower.

"Lord Vader, I want a report on your progress," the Emperor rasped.

"We have located the rebels, I will personally capture them and bring them before you, my Master," Vader responded, lifting his head to meet the gaze of the Sith Master.

"Good," the old man responded shortly. For a moment, his eyes closed, and he seemed distracted. "I have felt a disturbance in the Force, my apprentice."

Vader nodded. "I have felt it as well, Master. The son of Skywalker is growing stronger."

"Indeed, but there is something else. The Light is becoming more powerful than I predicted, and it does not just surround Skywalker. There is another with him, blazing brighter than he," the Emperor said, eyes still closed. When the amber orbs were revealed from behind the lids, they seemed to bore into Vader, as if he were trying to intimidate him. "Skywalker will sense his friends in danger. He will confront you. When he does, bring he and his companion to me, whoever he may be."

Vader nodded once more. "Yes, Master," he replied, but the transmission had already ended, the rasping of the Emperor fading away like an echoing scream.

* * *

Vader sat impatiently in the white dining hall of Lando Calrissian's mining colony. He'd just made a deal that would ensure Skywalker and his unknown companion would walk right into his clutches. When the door hissed open, it was a trivial thing for Vader to rise and disarm Captain Solo of his weapon.

"We would be honored if you would join us," he growled.

Solo exchanged angry words with Calrissian, and Vader slowly lowered his massive form back into the chair. He allowed a small smile from behind his mask. With his friends captured, it would only take some slight torture to bring Skywalker and his unknown companion here like rabid blurrgs to a dead animal.

The three rebels seated themselves on one side of the table, Captain Solo closest to Vader. Boba Fett, the clone bounty hunter that had tracked them here, sat across from Han, and Lando sat to his left. Vader scanned the room and signaled for the guards to leave.

"So, Princess Leia, we meet again."

"Darth Vader. I knew something didn't smell right about this place, and now I know that it was your foul breath out of that mask," she shot.

Vader said nothing to her, instead turning his head to face Captain Solo. The smuggler's friendship with Skywalker would be like a beacon in the night to Skywalker. If Vader could but turn it on. To test his theory, Vader held up two fingers on his right hand, and Han's hands flew to his throat. He groaned and coughed, his face turning red. Through his connection with the Force, Vader could sense the distress that was emanating from him, and this was only a small taste of what he would feel.

* * *

Luke got several hours of sleep on the way to Bespin, but they were restless, as the vision of Han and Leia in pain haunted his dreams. He woke up drenched in sweat. Wiping his brow, he became aware of the alerts that they were to exit hyperspace.

_When we land, go look for your friends. I'll find this Vader and keep him occupied. Just make sure that you all get away safely,_ Anakin told his son.

_What about you?_ Luke asked.

_I'll be fine. Escaping won't be hard,_ Anakin said.

The descent through the clouds was certainly more peaceful that the one through Dagobah. They weren't nearly as thick, and the sun shone through them, turning them beautiful shades of pink and orange, looking like floating fruit.

The two Skywalkers set down on adjacent landing pads, and Anakin quickly became aware of the Empire's presence. He could sense the amount of soldiers in the compound. He quickly contacted Luke, informing him of the situation, and continued on his way. He stretched out with the force, searching for the touch of the dark side that he was all too familiar with from his any encounters with Dooku and Ventress. A faint signature could be felt from the other side of the compound, and he tried to penetrate it, but was blocked by a wall of hatred, serving as the Sith's mental shields.

Anakin was frightened that he could harbor so much hatred within, and wanted to understand what could make him turn to the dark side. Perhaps he would ask the Sith before he killed him. His duty as the Chosen One was to bring balance to the Force, and as far as he was concerned, this version of him had failed miserably.

For a mining colony, Anakin noticed that the place was relatively abandoned. No one patrolled the hallways, leaving an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Concentrating on the Force signature of his son, he slowly reached out and attempted to make contact with him. As this bond was relatively new, it was a great deal slower than when he would contact Obi-Wan.

Finally finding him, and worming his way into his son's mind, Anakin said, _I think it's a trap. They're waiting for you. Fortunately, they don't know about me yet. I'll spring the trap and create a diversion for you to escape with your friends._ Receding back into himself without waiting for a reply, Anakin pulled his lightsaber from his belt, holding it at the ready, waiting for the opportunity to ignite it.

He crept through the white, well-lit halls of the building, searching for Force signatures. He felt the threads of darkness begin to surround him like a spider's web, and he knew the Sith Lord Vader was close. He was guided towards a large door, the durasteel sliding up into the ceiling when he pressed the button to open it. The inside glowed red and orange, and smoke rose out of several pipes. Anakin recognized it as a carbon freezing chamber.

Smirking to himself, he made his way to a staircase, seating himself at the top. He closed his eyes and concentrated, reaching out with his feelings to search for the Sith. It didn't seem that he was aware of Anakin, for his mental shields were lowered. It was easy to track him because of the darkness inside.

Anakin seized the opportunity, and jabbed at the Sith with his mind, a wince of pain from the Sith giving him satisfaction. He repeated the action, this time diving deep into the Sith's mind. He was eager to understand why he, Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear, the Chosen One, would turn to the dark side. He gasped as the world spun around him and he was pulled in to the Sith's consciousness.

* * *

The first thing shown to him, he recognized as the Jedi Temple. The steps leading up to it, rather. He was facing the sunset on Coruscant, and a figure was receding into it. He felt something in his hand, looking down, seeing that it was a padawan braid. Anakin's eyebrows rose, and it was then he realized that the figure receding into the sunset, was his padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

His vision blurred again as he was pulled to the next memory. He stood in front of a kneeling, handless Count Dooku. In Anakin's hands were two crossed blades, his own blue one, and Dooku's curved red one. To his left, he heard a voice he recognized as Chancellor Palpatine's.

"Good, Anakin, Good," he praised. "Kill him. Kill him now."

"I shouldn't," Anakin replied, his brow furrowed with confusion.

"Do it," Palpatine spat, a voice that seemed less than human escaping his lips. Anakin cringed inside as the two blades crossed, severing Dooku's head from his body and making a sound that caused Anakin's teeth to ache, like fingernails along a chalkboard.

Anakin's vision faded to black, replaced by a cloudy vision of Padme, red-faced and screaming. She cried out to Anakin to help her as a newborn child screamed in the background. Obi-Wan appeared at her bedside, holding a bundle in his arms, encouraging her not to give up.

Anakin's breathing became quicker and quicker as he began to panic. The images were tormenting his brain, showing him all the things he feared most in the galaxy.

His vision shifted again as he sped on to the next memory. He was walking down an ornate hallway in the Senate building, a hand placed comfortingly on his shoulder. "Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force," it spoke.

Anakin turned his head to gaze upon the visage of Palpatine. "How do you know the ways of the Force?"

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force, even the nature of the dark side," he revealed coolly, as if he was elated to reveal it to someone.

"You know the dark side?" Anakin's mouth asked of its own accord. It seemed that Anakin was only along to experience the memories for himself.

"Anakin," Palpatine began. "If one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death."

"What did you say?" Anakin asked, feeling the anger burning bright inside of him, though he was only watching.

"Use my knowledge, I beg you," Palpatine pleaded.

Anakin responded by igniting his saber and moving in front of the Chancellor. "You're the Sith Lord!"

"I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than hat of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance, of conscience."

Anakin could feel the words tugging at him, beckoning him to the dark side even though it was only a memory. He suppressed them and refocused himself on the scene before him.

Palpatine turned away, and Anakin raised his saber. "Are you going to kill me?"

"I would certainly like to," Anakin growled.

Palpatine smirked. "Oh, I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger."

Anakin glanced down as Palpatine turned back to him. "I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council."

Anakin sighed in relief, hoping for it to end there, but he was not so fortunate. His vision blurred again, running through an exchange between him and Master Windu, then moving to his thoughts while awaiting Windu's return in the Council chambers. He thought of Padme, and tears streamed down his face. His vision shifted again, being replaced with Windu holding his purple lightsaber to a disarmed and helpless Palpatine.

"I am going to end this, once and for all!" the Jedi master announced.

"You can't!" Anakin protested. "He must stand trial!"

As Windu's lightsaber came back, Anakin could feel the anger and desperation building. He was helpless as his saber was ignited, severing Master Windu's hand from his arm. Palpatine blasted him with a wave of Force lightning, sending the Haruun Jedi careening into the void.

Anakin sat back and sobbed. "What have I done?!" he cried.

Palpatine, or Darth Sidious as he would be called now, rose to face him. "You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice, learn to use the dark side of the Force."

"I will do whatever you ask," Anakin breathed. "Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her."

Sidious nodded. "Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth . . . Vader."

"Thank you, my Master," Anakin bowed.

"We must move quickly, the Jedi are relentless. If they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. Every one of them, including your friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic. Go to the Jedi Temple, we will catch them off-balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate, show no mercy."

Anakin's vision faded, replaced by a dark void, the only sound being the rhythm of boots pounding together. When his eyes opened, he was on the steps of the Jedi Temple, a dark hood surrounding his face. He could sense the men of the 501st behind him. Anakin could only hope that Rex and Fives weren't among the men. It would be terrible to have to put his men through such an ordeal.

The next images were a blur. Dozens of padawans, as well as several Jedi masters and Knights, fell beneath his blade as bolts of azure energy flew around him, downing more and more of the Jedi. The Room of a Thousand Fountains was covered in the bodies of Jedi and clones alike.

On one occasion, Anakin entered a room alone, the only inhabitants being a dozen or so younglings. To his horror, his blade ignited, and Anakin was forced to watch as it slaughtered the younglings like sheep. Several of them attempted to fight back with their training sabers, but to no avail.

Thankfully, the visions stopped, moving to the next memory. The first thing he noticed was an unbearable heat. The volcanic planet was hotter than even Tatooine at noon. In front of him stood Padme, her beautiful features tainted by the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow!

"Because of Obi-Wan?"

"Because of what you've done! What you plan to do! Stop, stop now! Come back! I love you!"

Anakin glanced up to the ramp of her ship, spying the robed figure of his former master. "Liar! You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!"

His hand extended, Anakin felt the Force obey his command, closing around the throat of his wife. He was helpless to stop it, he could only watch in terror and sadness. "Let her go, Anakin! Let. Her. Go."

Thankfully, Anakin released his hand and turned to scream at Obi-Wan. "You turned her against me!"

"You have done that yourself!"

"You will not take her from me!" Anakin yelled, shrugging out of his robe.

Obi-Wan mimicked the action. "Your anger and your list for power have already done that. You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now . . . you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan," Anakin spat. "I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire."

"You new Empire? Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!" Obi-Wan cried.

Anakin scoffed. "If you're not with me, then you're my enemy."

Obi-Wan sounded sad, yet resolved. "Only a Sith deals in absolutes," he said quietly. "I will do what I must."

"You will try," Anakin acknowledged, leaping into a Force propelled backflip and igniting his saber, immediately forcing Obi-Wan on the defensive.

Anakin's vision shifted once again. This time, he was peering up at Obi-Wan from a floating platform on a river of lava. "It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!" Obi-Wan proclaimed.

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin screamed.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Don't try it."

Anakin didn't listen, though, only watching as he leapt off of the platform, attempting to clear Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master simply turned, and in one stroke, cleaved off both of his legs and his left arm. The pain was indescribable. Anakin, now little more than a cripple, rolled down the slope, sliding towards the river of lava, groaning in pain, looking up at Obi-Wan.

"You were the Chosen One!" he wailed in grief. "It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!"

Obi-Wan turned away slowly, retreating up the hill, claiming Anakin's lightsaber along the way. Anakin continued his groans of pain until Obi-Wan turned back to him. "I hate you!" he shrieked.

Obi-Wan had the most hurt displayed on his face as possible. "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."

The Jedi Master quickly turned away, though, as what was left of Anakin's clothes caught fire, roasting him beneath the leather and cloth. Anakin thought the pain before was unbearable, but this, this was not even capable of comprehension. He took it, wailing and shrieking, damaging his vocal cords in the process as Obi-Wan disappeared over the ridge.

Anakin flew through time again, yet the pain had not abated. He could feel the very air as agony on his skin. Medical droids removed the pieces of leather that were burned into his skin, all the while attaching prosthetics to the stumps of his severed limbs. He felt a suit of black leather placed on him, and armor around his shoulders. The last thing his bare eyes saw was a mask descending towards him, a flash of red ending the memory.

* * *

Vader had felt their presence the instant the two Force users had landed on the colony. The weaker one, more like the burning coals at the end of a fire, had to be Skywalker. The other, shining bright as the Tatooine sun, he felt drawn to. Deciding to let his men take care of the weaker Skywalker, Vader left in pursuit of the unknown Force wielder. If he didn't know any better, he would think it was Master Yoda, but the little green Master hadn't shown himself in nigh on two decades.

As he neared the presence, he felt an assault on his mind. It jabbed him quickly, causing him to wince in pain. He attempted to throw up some mental defenses, but the assailant was too fast, darting behind his defenses again. Vader was surprised that the unknown wielder had gone directly for his memories, seemingly knowing what he was looking for.

Even though the pain of reliving these memories was great, Vader allowed it, for as the assailant sifted through them, he could uncover their identity by finding their physical body. He followed the point of origin through the Force, letting it guide him to a carbon freezing chamber. He stood off to the side, in the shadows, trying to pierce the smoke inside of the room. When he located the man, Vader's blood froze.

Seated in front of him, eyes closed in concentration, was Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Anakin felt like he was being pulled back by a rope attached to his waist. Making sure he was in his own body, he toppled over with the sheer emotional weight, drenched in sweat, and panting. He placed his right arm against his chest, feeling his beating heart beneath his Jedi robes. He rose to one knee, retrieving his lightsaber from where it had fallen next to him, and clipped it back to his belt.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Out of the darkness, he heard the repeated hiss of a breathing apparatus. "So, you have seen what you were looking for," Vader stated simply, stepping out of the smoke.

Anakin rose to his full height and faced the Sith. "I did. And I have to say, I am disappointed. I would never turn. I would never do any of those horrible things."

Vader chuckled, a strange sound due to his voice box on the front of his chestplate. "You would not say that if you had lived through them as I did. I had no choice."

"You had _every_ choice," Anakin stressed. "And in the end, you got nothing, and the Emperor got everything."

Vader nodded. "Perhaps you are right. But the Jedi were weak. Their philosophies only served their destruction. You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my Master. I will bring you to him, and you will join us, or you will die."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WAS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**Hope you guys are enjoying so far! As always, leave me a review to show your support! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Anakin ignited his lightsaber, staring coldly at the imposing figure before him. He could feel the dark side emanating from Vader, as if it were part of his very being. Clenching his right hand around his saber, Anakin took a deep breath and prepared himself for the coming battle. Slipping into his form V Djem So stance, he waited for Vader to make the first move.

Appearing rather calm, considering the circumstances, Vader ignited his own lightsaber, holding it in a one-handed grip, appearing to use a variant of Form II Makashi. As with all Jedi and Sith, Anakin knew the form was personalized to the Sith, explaining the slightly odd stance he took compared to the standard Makashi technique.

Growing impatient, no longer waiting for Vader to make the first move, Anakin roared a challenge and dashed towards the evil version of himself, arcing his saber down in an overhead swing. The red blade rose, held in one hand to halt it in its tracks. Anakin was surprised at the strength of the Sith. After two more sweeps and cuts, it came clear that this was one of the saber duels that Anakin could not win with brute strength.

Anakin lunged one more time, the dark lord's blade descending to cleave his neck in two. He dodged to the left and flipped over Vader. Vader turned, a backhanded slash aimed for Anakin's torso. His blue blade came up to block it, leaving the two of them in a blade lock with Vader's back still half turned. Anakin reached his left hand out and Force pushed Vader, sending him several meters in the opposite direction before taking a deep breath to settle himself. He needed to figure out a weakness in the Sith's defenses, or this duel might go on forever.

* * *

From the moment their blades first clashed, Vader knew he couldn't toy with this opponent the way he'd planned to with Luke Skywalker. The younger, whole version of himself was powerful, and a master swordsman. The only way for Vader to bring Anakin Skywalker to the Emperor alive would be to hammer at him until he was too tired to resist. Unfortunately, the longer the duel went on, the more opportunities Anakin would have to strategize a way to defeat Vader.

Such as it was, once Anakin threw Vader across the room with a powerful push, he decided to adopt an alternate approach. Slipping into a form III Soresu stance, he elected to wait Anakin out. He knew the younger version of himself would not have the patience to attack consistently against Vader's near perfect Soresu, and would expose himself. That would be when Vader struck.

* * *

When Anakin refocused, he noted Vader's change in stance to Soresu. Sticking with his Djem So, Anakin dropped back into his stance and charged the Sith again. When their blades met, Vader's eyes seemed to bore into his soul, as if the Sith knew everything about Anakin and what he'd been through, which he did.

"I sense fear in you. It has been many years, but I know why it is there. You fear to lose those you care about. How weak," Vader said coldly.

Anakin growled and shoved the Sith's blade, causing the armored Vader to stagger slightly. Anakin seized the opening and dashed forward, blade raised to run him through. His eyes widened when Vader blocked his blade once again, with speed Anakin did not think he had. Ankin retreated several paces, eyeing his opponent. Vader's posture was calm and collected, for he knew he had the upper hand. The dark lord's time spent refining his emotions gave him the edge over the younger version of himself.

"You are weaker than I expected, Skywalker. Perhaps you are holding back? Where is your anger? Am I not worthy of it?" Vader taunted, seeing his visible results in Anakin's eyes.

The bright blue orbs shone with hatred and contempt. Yelling another fierce challenge, he leapt at the dark lord, determined and focused from his rage.

* * *

Luke was checking each corridor carefully, for his father had said it was a trap. Indeed, he could feel the presences of his friends, and their distress. He pulled out his blaster, then thought better of it, instead grasping the handle of his lightsaber. Walking along the stark white hallways of the mining colony's headquarters, he began to wonder how he was going to find his friends in such a vast expanse of a building before it was time to leave.

That was when Ben's words popped into his head. "_Luke, trust in your feelings."_

He did just that. He allowed the Force to guide him to his destination. His curiosity was piqued when he noticed that their signatures were constantly moving, and they were surrounded by several other signatures he didn't recognize. Allowing himself to be led through the corridors, R2 rolling along dutifully behind, Luke readied himself for a fight that he knew he would have to get into in order to rescue his friends.

As Luke rounded a corner, he spied his friends being escorted by several stormtroopers and an officer. Within a matter of seconds, the stormtroopers were held at blasterpoint and relieved of their weapons by members of the mining colony security unit, evidenced by their uniforms. Relaxing himself, Luke began to approach, relieved that he didn't have to engage in combat.

Alarms went off in his head though, as the Force warned him of the incoming fire. One of the security officers turned and shot at him. Luke barely had time to ignite his blade and deflect it away. Before any of the other officers could join in the fire, they were halted by Leia and an unknown, dark-skinned man.

Luke kept his blade at the ready until all of the security officers lowered theirs. Deactivating it, he approached and embraced Leia, patting Chewie on the arm. "Are you all right? Where's Han?" he asked them.

"He's been frozen in carbonite," the unknown man answered. "I'm Lando Calrissian, the administrator of this facility. You are?"

"Luke Skywalker."

Lando's eyes widened. "You're who the trap they've set is for!"

Luke nodded. "I am, but my fa-," he halted himself. "My friend is distracting Lord Vader so we can escape."

"What friend?" Leia demanded.

"I'll explain later," Luke assured. "But right now, we need to get out of this system. My fighter can't carry us."

"The Falcon's on a landing platform, this way," Lando started down the hall, leaving orders for his men to imprison the stormtroopers.

Luke glanced at Leia as they followed Lando, and he could tell that she didn't trust him. Luke decided to reach out and touch Lando's mind, searching for any sign of deceit. When he found none, he receded back into himself. "He's on our side, trust him."

Leia looked at Luke quizzically. "You haven't been here, haven't seen the things he's helped Vader do."

"No, but I can sense hs feelings, they are honest," Luke revealed.

Leia grumbled but said nothing further. They followed Lando through what seemed like a maze of identical passageways, never seeing another living soul. At last, when they rounded a corner, the Falcon was in sight, but so was a company of stormtroopers. They fired at the group, prompting Leia and Chewie, who had the stormtroopers' blasters from earlier, to return fire. Luke added his own blaster into the mix. It was a stalemate. Neither side was losing anyone. The stormtroopers were too well-covered to land any clean shots.

Luke sighed, his anger building at the armor-clad soldiers. He turned to Leia and Lando. "I'll hold them off, get the Falcon ready for takeoff."

Before the other two could protest, Luke ignited his saber and ran towards the troopers, deflecting their fire as he advanced. Utilizing his limited knowledge of Shien that Anakin had taught him, he deflected several of the bolts back to the person who'd fired them, dropping three of the troopers before he even reached them. He incapacitated the first one by hamstringing him with his saber, turning and slicing the blaster in half of the next one before Force pushing two others.

Another squad appeared in front of him in the narrow corridor, and he charged them as well. He ran the first one through, turning and leaving a long, smoking gash in the next man, from shoulder to hip. He'd made an error in his defenses, though, and could only watch as a re bolt of energy collided with his abdomen, burning through the cloth and searing the flesh underneath. Blood began to flow hot down his side, staining his trousers and boots as he impaled the last trooper.

His left hand clasped against his side in an effort to halt the bleeding, Luke limped back down the hallway and out onto the landing platform, where Leia spotted him. "Luke!" she cried, running down the ramp and placing his left arm over her shoulders, supporting some of his weight.

She set him down in the common area of the Falcon, ripping open a medical kit and slapping a bacta pad against the wound. "Get us out of here!" she yelled to Lando.

Luke felt the ship shudder as it rose off of the landing pad into the air. He gasped in pain as the movement aggravated his wound, causing the blood to increase its flow. Leia changed the pads, keeping pressure applied to it.

Luke took a deep breath and remembered his father, down in the colony, alone, facing Vader. He reached out with his thoughts, searching for his father's consciousness. When he found it, he shouted at it. _I'm clear! Get yourself out of there!_

* * *

Anakin growled as his latest rain of blows was parried and blocked. Anakin mimicked the action, blocking the dark lord's blows with his own blade. The amount of Force behind them was overwhelming. For each one blocked, his feet slid backwards several inches. Anakin knew he was outclassed in strength, but he made up for it with his speed.

He executed a series of sweeps and slashes, aiming for the dark lord's limbs, but the Sith was proficient at protecting himself. He'd had two decades to practice. Anakin hammered blow after blow on Vader's defenses, but the red blade was always there to stop his own blue one.

Likewise, Vader himself was beginning to get frustrated. Just as he could always block the blue blade, his red blade was constantly blocked. The two seemed an even match for eachother, and neither could gain an advantage. As Vader aimed his latest strike, a diagonal slash aimed for Anakin's left shoulder, he was surprised when the Jedi ducked underneath it instead of parrying. After pivoting, Anakin was behind him, blade on its way to sever Vader's head. But luckily, Vader was just fast enough to adjust his position and have the blade impact his chest armor, leaving a scorch mark, but otherwise causing no damage.

Anakin jumped back lightly, saber lowered, panting heavily. Vader, similarly, found it hard to catch his breath, even with the supply of pure oxygen being fed directly to him. His respirator was working overtime, the breaths having a higher pitch now, due to their shallowness. No longer were they the deep, terror-inducing sound. Underneath his armor, the leather was drenched in sweat, the salt irritating his skin.

The front of Anakin's Jedi tunic was stained with sweat, the dark splotch running down his chest. His hair clung to his forehead and around his face, giving him a wild look. "Ready to surrender yet?" he asked Vader.

"Your arrogance blinds you, Skywalker. Soon, my Master will have my son as his newest apprentice, and you will be dead. As you should be already."

Anakin scoffed. "You mean that old bag of bones Palpatine? Let him cross blades with me, I'll make him pay for all the Jedi he's murdered."

"You cannot defeat him. If you could, I would have already done so, for we are the same," Vader stated.

"I'm nothing like you," Anakin spat. "You betrayed the Jedi Order. You killed those you once called your friends. You're a disgrace."

Before Anakin could hear Vader's reply, a voice screamed against his consciousness. _I'm clear! Get yourself out of there!_

Anakin smirked to Vader. "It seems your prize has escaped you, _Darth Vader_. You will get neither me nor Luke today."

"So confident? You haven't escaped me yet, SKywalker," Vader taunted.

Anakin responded by sheathing his blade and bringing both of his hands together, bottos of both palms touching eachother. He focused his power, and unleashed a mighty Force push at the dark lord. Sending him across the room once again. He shook himself from the impact and shot to his feet, blade raised, ready for a fight, but Anakin was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Anakin dashed through the hallways, headed back for the landing platforms. He first went to the one that had Master Yoda's starfighter on it. He lifted it into the air and threw it off the side of the platform, not wishing the Empire to have access to the old technology. Retreating, he made for the other platform, where Luke's X-Wing sat.

He met a single squad of troopers, dispatching them with deflected bolts and slashes before continuing on. He leapt into the cockpit of the fighter and started up the flight sequences. Just as he lifted off into the air, the door at the end of the platform slid open, revealing a very frustrated Vader. The dark lord watched his quarry recede into the clouds, wordlessly turning back inside.

Anakin finally allowed himself to relax, sitting back in the pilot's chair and catching his breath, enjoying the sensation of flight. He couldn't relax long, though, as Luke's voice projected in his mind once again. _We're surrounded! Their fighters are pursuing us!_

Anakin projected feelings of reassurance to Luke as he pinpointed their location. Increasing his speed, he soon came upon them in orbit. The Millenium Falcon, as Luke had called it, was a disc-shaped Correllian model, with a cockpit jutting out from the starboard side. It had two dorsal cannons that were firing rapidly at the surrounding fighters.

They were an ugly design, a small, spherical cockpit connected to two hexagonal wings, with twin laser cannons underneath. Six of them were buzzing around the larger Falcon like gnats to an animal, peppering it with laser fire before looping around for another pass.

Anakin moved his fighter into attack position behind one of the ships, quickly dispatching it with the laser cannons of the X-Wing. Its sleek design and heavy weaponry made it the ideal fighter for ship-to-ship combat. Anakin thoroughly enjoyed flying it, though he didn't really have time to think about that. He took down two more fighters from behind before they realized they were being attacked. One fighter stayed to keep his attention, and the other two circled around behind Anakin. He spun and rolled, diving and dodging, ever on the tail of the first fighter. He locked on with his weapons, the fighter exploding into pieces as Anakin pulled the flight stick backwards, sending him climbing. Without warning, he reversed the thrusters and dove, watching the two pursuing fighters overshoot and fly right past him. He thrusted forward once again, giving them no time to recover, and quickly took care of them with the laser cannons.

Reducing his speed, he fell in beside the Falcon, receiving a comlink transmission from it. "Thanks for the save, friend. Who are you?" a voice Anakin didn't recognize asked him.

"I'm a friend of Skywalker's. Where are we headed?" he asked.

This time, a female voice that sounded strangely familiar answered. "The fleet is at codename Haven, I'll transmit the coordinates now."

Anakin nodded to himself as they were received. The coordinates were far beyond the outer rim, a safe location that the Empire would rarely travel to. "Coordinates received. See you there," Anakin said as he engaged the hyperdrive, the stars turning to bright streaks before him.

* * *

On board the _Devastator_, Vader knelt in front of the holoprojector as the form of his Master shifted into view. "Lord Vader, have you captured Skywalker and his companion?"

"Forgive me, Master, I have failed. However, I did uncover the identity of SKywalker's companion."

Sidious raised his brows. "Indeed? Go on, my apprentice."

"He is Anakin Skywalker, from the past. He was travelling with his son, Luke Skywalker."

For a moment, Vader thought he could see a gleam in the Emperor's eye, but it was quickly masked. "If that is the case, my apprentice, then both of them must be brought before me quickly. Double your search, for if Anakin Skywalker is allowed to live, it could prove disastrous."

Vader bowed his head. "Yes, Master."

* * *

When Anakin emerged from hyperspace, his hopes fell drastically. He'd expected a grand fleet of star destroyers and cruisers capable of counteracting the Empire's, but he was sorely mistaken. The Alliance fleet was made up of a bunch of ragtag, converted vessels. Old Nebulon-B medical frigates, several supply transports, and corvettes made up the majority. The only ships worthy of note were Mon Calamari Star Cruisers, but even those were meant more for luxury than combat.

The Falcon emerged from hyperspace moments later, and made a direst beeline for the nearest medical frigate. They docked under the frigate, while Anakin found a small hangar on the side. Setting the fighter down, he slowly hopped out, facing the maintenance crew.

"Can you tell me where the medical bay is?" he asked the nearest man.

Anakin thanked him for his directions and set off for the medical bay, for he knew through their Force bond that Luke had been injured. When he arrived, he saw his son being tended to by several medical droids, poring over a blaster wound in his abdomen. Thanking the Force that it wasn't life-threatening, Anakin approached.

A young woman was sitting beside Luke, as well as a wookiee and a dark-skinned man. Luke grinned when he approached. "Glad to see you made it alright."

Anakin shrugged. "Nothing I couldn't handle. You're the one who got injured," he said, motioning with his prosthetic arm to the wound in Luke's abdomen.

"Yeah, stormtrooper slipped one past me. I really need to get better at that," Luke winced as a needle went into his side.

"I'm sorry, you are?" the young woman asked, appearing rather entitled, as if she'd been raised like royalty.

"I'm An-" Anakin stopped himself when he caught Luke's eye. "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn."

The young woman looked unconvinced, her eyes scanning Anakin up and down. "I'm Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan."

Anakin nodded. "I'm honored to make your acquaintance, Princess."

Realizing that this meant she was the daughter of Senator Organa, Anakin paused. He'd thought that Bail's wife was infertile, yet here sat a daughter. So who was this girl? He was shaken out of his thoughts by the dark-skinned man holding his hand out to him.

"Lando Calrissian. I assume you are the pilot that saved us earlier?" he asked.

Anakin nodded. "I am."

"My thanks, Qui-Gon. Though I am sad to say I've lost my mining colony, at least I still have my life."

Leia snorted. "You won't have that for very much longer if you don't find Han."

Lando put his hands up in the air. "As promised, Princess, I'll signal once we have Han's location."

The wookiee, who'd remained silent to this point, gave a high gurgling sound, followed by a small roar. Anakin laughed out loud.

The other three looked at him quizzically. "You speak wookiee?"

Anakin winked to the three of them before engaging the wookiee in his own tongue, the series of gargles and guttural sounds drawing confused glances from the other three. "Well, we've introduced ourselves, and he said he'd personally tear you limb from limb if you couldn't help save Han."

Lando blanched at that, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped in fear. "No need to worry, we'll track that bounty hunter and find Han, right Chewbacca?" Chewbacca nodded and growled.

"So what will you do now?" Luke asked. "Will you return to Master Yoda?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, that dogfight was far too much fun to go back to that boring swamp planet. I think I'll stay and help out this little Rebellion. You could use someone like me," Anakin boasted with a smile.

"What about my training?" Luke asked.

"I think that is a conversation better had in private," Anakin said. "We'll discuss it later."

"What training?" Leia asked.

Anakin glared at Luke. "I'm afraid that we can't divulge that information at this time, Princess."

Leia scoffed and stalked away. Anakin shrugged to Luke, the young Jedi groaning to himself. "How am I supposed to get her back in a good mood now, huh?" he demanded.

Anakin shrugged. "You tell me, I don't know any of these people."

"That's my point," Luke said. "They won't trust you easily, even if you did save her from Imperial fighters."

"I guess I'll just have to impress them," Anakin stated.

Chewbacca laughed, his sniff-like sounds making all around him chuckle in amusement. Lando clapped his hands together and smiled, a big, toothy grin, displaying his pearly whites. "Well, I guess you and me better get moving, eh, Chewie?"

The wookiee acknowledged him and left the room. Lando turned back to Luke. "When we find jabba the Hutt and that bounty hunter, we'll contact you."

"Good luck, Lando. And may the Force be with you," Luke said.

Lando nodded to Anakin, who returned the gesture. As the former administrator left, Anakin turned back to Luke, placing his hands on his hips. "Well, since Master Yoda and Obi-Wan aren't here, I guess I'll be formally accepting you as my padawan. You will address me as Master or Qui-Gon, because we don't want any of your friends to learn we are related. After all, I'm only four years older than you right now."

Luke nodded, completely understanding. "Yes, Master."

Anakin grabbed his new apprentice's forearm, hauling him to his feet, since the droids had finished the stitching on his blaster wound. They walked to the viewport ans stared out into space, watching the fighter patrols fly past.

Anakin grinned, placing his arm around Luke's shoulders. "This is where the fun begins."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 6**

In the few weeks since Bespin, Anakin had quickly distinguished himself among the rebel ranks as one of their best strategists. His expertise had led to several successful operations and raids that otherwise would have been impossible. His brilliant mind wasn't the only thing he lent, as he proved to be the Alliance's best fighter pilot.

On one specific mission, they'd stolen the Empire's recreated X-Wing prototypes, effectively creating another squadron for the main fleet. Anakin was named squadron leader, and he dubbed it the Torrent squadron. Having yet to go out on his first mission with the squad yet, Anakin was busy in the hangar of Home One, the Mon Calamari star cruiser that served as fleet leader, making modifications to his new X-Wing. Having returned Luke's, he wanted his own personalized one.

Luke found his father lying underneath the X-Wing, now painted a dark shade of gray with yellow accents. Luke grimaced at the ugly colors. Anakin slid out from under it and jumped to his feet, grease smeared across his face and hands.

"Well? What do you think?" he asked, gesturing to the fighter.

"Uh, well, I think it's uh . . . " Luke stuttered.

Anakin chuckled. "I know, it's mainly for personal reasons. My old Jedi fighter was these colors. Looked better on it, too."

Luke nodded in realization. "Well, I hope you're done, _Commander Jinn_, because they want you up on the bridge."

Anakin shuddered, earning a confused look from Luke. "What was that for?"

"What? Oh, I've just never been called Commander before. It feels weird. I preferred General," Anakin stated, walking side by side with his son out of the large hangar.

Home One wasn't the largest of capital ships, but it was the heaviest one in their entire fleet, so it took the longest to navigate through, especially considering the Mon Calamari people didn't exactly design things the same as humans did.

When the doors to the bridge slid open, Anakin was surprised to see most of the commanders and generals of the Rebellion were present. He leaned against the back wall, Luke taking a seat in front of him. Leia nodded to them, acknowledging their arrival from behind Chancellor Mon Mothma.

"The Empire is amassing vast amounts of resources. We do not know why, or where they are going. Each shipment seems to vanish off the edge of the known galactic maps. Until we know what the Empire is planning, we cannot risk any large-scale fleet operations. As such, only infiltration and espionage will be permitted at this time. The fleet will have to remain at Haven point for safety."

Anakin scoffed and left the room, not caring if anyone heard, which many did. Luke facepalmed because of the embarrassment. Many of the other commanders were shaking their heads in disapproval, but some of the lower level captains and fighter pilots looked conflicted. They'd flown with 'Qui-Gon' and he'd saved many of their lives already. He'd proven himself a capable commander on several occasions, so if he was displeased at this course of action, then many of the men would be as well.

Luke sat through the rest of the briefing, the information barely making it past his eardrums, for he was distracted. A lot was eating away at his mind. His father at his side was one of them. How could they be such polar opposites? Luke followed orders, he believed in the cause, he made friends, and he had a command of his own. Why couldn't his father be happy with it as well?

Nodding to several of the men when the briefing was dismissed, Luke clasped his hands in front of his face, resting his elbows on his knees. Deep in thought, he didn't notice Leia until she waved her hand in front of his face. Startled, Luke's eyes shot up to meet Leia's.

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

"I asked if you were okay," she said, taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind. An- . . . Qui-Gon has been odd lately. He doesn't seem to want to follow anyone's orders but his own. He'd prefer a full-scale war against the Empire rather than all this sneaking around."

Leia nodded. "I've noticed that. He doesn't take well to authority. And I have to ask, is he a Jedi?"

Luke looked surprised. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he wears a lightsaber on his belt just like you. And he doesn't even carry a blaster with it like you do. He talks about the Force or whatever it's called more than you do!" Leia exclaimed.

Luke placed a hand on the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess there's no point in hiding it. Yes, he's a Jedi. I . . . found him when I didn't rendezvous with the fleet after Hoth."

"Is he training you?"

"Yes, in some things. But in others, he can't," Luke explained. "He is technically my Master, though. There are so few Jedi, we can't afford to be picky."

Leia's brow furrowed as she stared at Luke. "Something else is bothering you."

Luke would forever be amazed at how she could tell. "It's Ben. It's like he's calling to me, but not like before. I normally can hear his voice, but now, it's like he's trying to call me somewhere. I can't hear him, though."

"Have you spoken to Qui-Gon about this?"

Luke shook his head. "He's too busy modifying his fighter."

Leia shoved him playfully with one arm. "Oh, come on. That just means you're afraid to ask him."

Luke sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I suppose you're right. I'll go talk to him."

Leia gave a small smile, glad that her advice had worked for her friend. It did little to hide the sadness behind her eyes, though, which Luke noticed. "What is it?" he asked.

"I miss Han," she said sadly.

Luke nodded and pulled her into a hug. "I miss him, too. Don't worry, Chewie and Lando will find him, no matter how long it takes them."

* * *

Anakin was humming a tune as he finished the final modifications on his fighter. He wrenched the last socket into place and slid out from under the fighter, standing and smacking his hands to clear the dust off of them.

"You don't approve of this, do you?"

Anakin turned to face the direction of the voice, surprised to see Chancellor Mon Mothma. He chuckled lightly to himself. "It's not that. The Rebellion? Yes, I approve of. How you're all going about rebelling is the part I don't agree with."

She spread her hands. "Alright, Commander Jinn. What would you do were you in my position?"

"I'd find the Empire's most valuable target and destroy it. Once they realize they can't protect even their most important things, that's when we have them," Anakin said confidently.

"Yes, but how many lives would you sacrifice in the process?" Mothma asked. "Our goal is not just to win this war, it is to be alive at the end of it, to restore the Republic."

"I don't recklessly endanger my men, if that's what you're implying," Anakin said darkly. "I've commanded soldiers before. I've been outgunned for most of my fights, yet here I am. Were any of my men still alive, they would tell you."

"Exactly! Were they still alive, but hey aren't. Why is that?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," Anakin managed between clenched teeth.

"I see," the Chancellor replied softly. "Well, as much as I have enjoyed this talk, I wouldn't want to keep you from your . . . repairs. Good day, Commander."

Anakin sighed and leaned back against his fighter, placing a hand over his eyes and massaging his temples. "What was that all about?" a voice chuckled to his left.

Anakin was relieved to see it was Luke, and not another politician. He shrugged in annoyance. "Oh, just politicians being politicians. She doesn't approve of my ideals."

"Well, she does have a point," Luke said.

"So do I! I'm a better strategist than anyone in this entire fleet, but since I'm just a lowly Commander, I can't get any input. It's so aggravating. It's like me and the Council all over again," Anakin shot.

"I'll have to ask what _that_ means later. But would you really prefer all-out war with the Empire? Their fleets of Star Destroyers would rip us apart."

"Sure, they have more firepower, but they don't have the fighter capabilities we have. All I need is one squad of X-Wing pilots and a few bombers to take out a single Star Destroyer. Their fighter capabilities are reduced because of the amount of weaponry on them, and their fighters are also exponentially worse than ours."

Luke nodded. "I agree, but you're forgetting the other ships. We have very few capital ships. We would get shredded by any fleet in prolonged combat."

Anakin was growing increasingly irritated. "Look, I have my views, you have yours. Let's just leave it at that, alright?"

Luke raised his hands in surrender. "Alright. There's something else I wanted to talk to you about anyway. Something more _private,_" Luke said, motioning with his head to the quarters.

Anakin nodded, gesturing for Luke to lead the way. Once they were inside Luke's private quarters, he began to speak. "So for the last few days, I've felt this . . . pull, you could say. Like it's tugging at my mind, and Ben is pulling the thread. In the past, he's always just spoken to me, but this is different, it's like he's leading me somewhere."

Anakin's fingers rose to his chin in thought. "Well, if Obi-Wan is leading you somewhere, it's best to follow. Do you have any idea where?"

Luke nodded, and the word that came out of his mouth chilled Anakin's blood. "Tatooine."

* * *

As their U-Wing dropped out of hyperspace, Anakin fought back the urge to vomit. He'd sworn after the death of his mother that he'd never return to this planet, yet here he was. He kept telling himself that this was for his son, and that seemed to ease the queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Luke, noticing his discomfort, raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I swore I'd never come back here."

"Why?"

"You'll see," Anakin said, his eyes obscured by the shadows of his hood. He'd grabbed a robe and wore it over his tunic, like the Jedi of old. It would also help against the elements, namely the harsh sand and unforgiving winds of Tatooine.

He guided the U-Wing towards the southern hemisphere, barely glancing at the navigation layout, as this was a route he'd traveled before, the memory etched so deep into his brain that it would be nigh impossible to forget. The sand rose in clouds around the ship asAnakin set it down next to the remnants of an old moisture farm.

Luke took a deep breath and opened the doors on the side of the ship, stepping out into the hot sand. The twin suns caused the planet to have brutally hot temperatures during the day, and severely cold ones at night. Anakin ran his hands through his hair, trying to prepare himself emotionally for what he was about to experience. Sighing, he moved to join his son outside.

The two slowly approached the stone hut on the edge of a large pit, weighed heavily by their emotions. Both of them had lost parents or parental figures here, and neither of them had ever wished to return. Anakin glanced over to his son, seeing the tears flowing down his face as they approached three gravestones.

The first, on the far right, Anakin knew to be his mother's. The stone tablet was worn from two decades of erosion, but the carved words were still visible. Anakin knelt in front of it, placing his gloved right hand upon one of the grooves. He silently wept to himself, paying no heed to his surroundings for the several moments it took to collect himself.

When he finally rose, he noticed Luke standing between the other two, head bowed. Reading them, Anakin was utterly shocked to discover that they were of his stepbrother and is wife, Owen and Beru Lars. Gritting his teeth, Anakin walked up behind Luke, placing a comforting left hand on the boy's right shoulder, feeling him trembling underneath his grip.

"How?" he asked quietly.

Luke was silent for several seconds before uttering, "The Empire."

Anakin swore in Huttese, stalking back to the U-Wing to sit, waiting for his son to rejoin him. Luke did several minutes later, eyes drooping low. He sat next to Anakin, and together, they shared silence. Anakin, never one proficient at staying still, stood and faced Luke.

"Do you feel anything? Is what was calling you here?"

Luke shook his head. "I'm not sure. Instead of growing stronger, the pull has faded away, leaving a slight inclination. I'm certain it wanted us to come to Tatooine, the pounding in my head when we were still in orbit was evidence enough."

"Well, is there anywhere else on this dustrock that Obi-Wan might want to lead you to?"

Luke's eyes widened. "His house! I don't know why I didn't think of that earlier! He must have tons of Jedi artifacts in there!"

Anakin nodded. "Where is it?"

"About a hundred klicks West of here, past Beggar's Canyon," Luke said.

"Nice and secluded, sounds just like Obi-Wan. Let's go."

* * *

When they drew near to Obi-Wan's hut, it became clear that something was wrong. The door had been blown open, and piles of junk and paper were strewn across the sand. Tusken raiders were busy loading up two Banthas with things they'd acquired from the hut.

"Take over," Anakin growled, making his way towards the back, stumbling when the ship shuddered. He opened the back door and leapt out, igniting his lightsaber in midair. He slowed his descent with a left-handed Force push, slicing a Tusken in half as he landed.

The other's all screamed in fear at the sight of the glowing saber, hastily fumbling with their rifles and blasters in their haste to protect themselves. Anakin was too fast. In his rage, he set upon them like a ravenous gundark, slashing and stabbing into them with no remorse. The few surviving the initial onslaught caught wind of the message and jumped onto their banthas, but not before Anakin severed the cloth pouches from their sides, rescuing Obi-Wan's things. He floated the two cloth bundles towards the door of the hut as Luke set the U-Wing down a few dozen meters away, the only spot big enough for a ship to land.

Luke seemed afraid and shocked that Anakin would slaughter so many without a single sign of remorse. Anakin just shrugged. "They killed my mother." Luke said nothing after that, following his father into the sandstone hut.

The inside was unimpressive, just the way Obi-Wan liked it. There was a small kitchen off to the side, and a living area dominated the center of the hut, surrounding a support pillar that held up the ceiling. There was a cushion in front of the small fireplace, which Anakin knew was where Obi-Wan meditated. A small doorway on the other side led to a sleeping area, with a single bed and nightstand.

The place was a wreck after the plunder by the Tuskens, but the things they were looking for, the sand people had no use for. Journals and Jedi artifacts had no use for an illiterate, nomadic race. Anakin knelt down and picked up a small journal, no longer than Anakin's hand. He opened it and began to read its contents. It seemed to be an account of Obi-Wan's life, beginning from his days as a padawan to Master Qui-Gon. Anakin leafed through the pages, scanning through the Clone Wars, laughing whenever Obi-Wan made an amusing side comment, as he so often did. Most of the three year period featured Anakin prominently, as he could name most of the events. He stopped at one point, though, as Obi-Wan's writing style changed. It described the fall of the Jedi, and Anakin's turn to the dark side. Several places were distorted where the ink had run, presumably from the tears Obi-Wan would likely have shed while writing this. Wordlessly, Anakin slammed it shut and hid it in the folds of his robe. He didn't like hiding things from Luke, but his son would never look at him the same if he knew.

Luke was busy rifling through a trunk, pausing to scan through each journal or document, muttering to himself all the while. "Anything?" Anakin called.

"The pull has all but faded, which means Ben probably wants me to find it on my own, but I have no clue what I'm looking for," Luke said. Just as he finished, he froze. Withdrawing his hands, he held a large piece of paper, brittle with age and exposure to the elements.

Showing it to Anakin, the Jedi Knight's eyes widened at the lightsaber designs sketched on it. "He wants you to have his designs? What for? You've already got a saber."

"Maybe he wants me to make my own?" Luke offered, slowly rolling the piece of paper into a tube.

"Yes, but to do that, you'd need a crystal, and unless he has an extra one lying around here, you'd need to . . . ." Anakin stopped, his eyes widening and a corner of his mouth lifting in a wry smile.

"I'd need to what?" Luke pressed.

"You'd need to go to Ilum," Anakin said. "He wants you to face the Trials and obtain your own crystal in the caves of Ilum, like all padawans used to."

Luke smirked. "Padawan Trials? I thought we were going to do some actual training."

"Don't underestimate these Trials. You can often lose yourself amongst them. They are hard to overcome, no matter the age level," Anakin warned, wishing for Luke not to take them lightly.

"So I'm supposed to go through these trials, and he wants me to build a new lightsaber with these designs and the new crystal?"

"I guess so," Anakin nodded.

"And where is Ilum?"

Anakin grimaced. "On the complete opposite side of the galaxy, through the most heavily occupied Imperial territory in the galaxy."

"Oh. Wonderful."

* * *

"What was your childhood like?" Luke blurted as they left the atmosphere.

Anakin's eyes hardened, and Luke began to think that he wouldn't speak at all until he did. "I was a slave. Along with my mother. Until two Jedi found me, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and Obi-Wan, though he was a padawan at the time, and took me to Coruscant with them. Qui-Gon later died, and Obi-Wan trained me. He was my master for ten years, until the beginning of the Clone Wars, when I was knighted after Geonosis."

Luke listened intently, eager to know more about his father. It was rare for the Jedi to share so much about himself. He usually deflected questions such as these. Luke could sense his father's sadness through the Force. He knew that Anakin missed his old timeline. He'd left many friends behind, including a padawan, he learned.

"Her name was Ahsoka Tano, and she was more stubborn than you. You are a breeze to teach compared to her. Though she was one of my oldest friends. I can only assume she died in the Purge," Anakin said softly.

Luke pestered his father constantly with questions about the Clone Wars. What battles he'd fought in, who he'd commanded, fought against, the works. Anakin was eager to share stories such as these, as they showed off his talent and allowed him to relive joyous memories. Luke marveled at the tactics he employed on several occasions, such as when he ambushed General Grievous with tanks in an asteroid field, or when he piloted a warship directly into the enemy command ship, jettisoning in an escape pod before impact.

They talked back and forth, sharing life experiences, their likes and dislikes, favorite foods. Luke noticed that his father particularly loved flying. Everything about it seemed appealing to him, and he quickly entered into a long lecture on the amount of thrust-to-weight ratio that would optimize combat capabilities for a starfighter.

The conversation ceased when they returned to the fleet, deciding against travelling to Ilum immediately, as they would need time to prepare beforehand. The Alliance command would not take lightly to two of their squadron leaders disappearing to the other side of the galaxy on what they would see as a fool's errand.

When they retreated to their separate quarters, Anakin decided to try something he hadn't attempted since arriving in the future. He sat cross-legged in the center of the room and closed his eyes. Melding his mind with the Force, he began to lightly meditate, stretching out his feelings. Reaching for the bond that he and Obi-Wan shared, he found it somewhat intact. He attempted to contact his master, but was blocked by an invisible barrier. Straining against it, he could feel Obi-Wan on the other side, but his thoughts and emotions were muffled, as if Anakin was trying to reach him through a thick sheet of ice.

Giving up, Anakin opened his eyes and placed his face in his hands. Everyone he'd ever known, gone forever. His Master, padawan, his beloved Padme, all gone. Just so he could teach his son to control his emotions. He began to grow angry, but was halted by old words that popped into his head.

"_Nothing happens by accident, it is the will of the Force."_

Smiling sadly at those old words from master Qui-Gon, Anakin resigned himself to another day spent running patrols with the fleet. His modified X-Wing, now faster and more maneuverable than all the others, made it relaxing, for he could fly alone and not have to worry about staying in formation. It was very clear that some of the leadership didn't take Anakin very seriously. They didn't believe that he was experienced as he said, for one so young. Unable to tell them the whole story, Anakin was subjected to their judging gazes and condescending remarks towards him.

The only thing that held him attached to this failing Rebellion was his son. From the moment he'd met him, Anakin saw much of himself in Luke, but also much of Padme. The love he bore her had manifested for Luke as well, and their bond was quickly growing. Anakin knew attachment was forbidden, but it hadn't stopped him before, and it certainly wouldn't stop him now. Especially considering the Jedi Order was now in ruins.

Aroused out of his thoughts by his door hissing open, Leia had poked her head in. "Command has a mission for you. They'll brief you on the bridge."

Anakin nodded, slowly rising from his seated position. Sighing to himself, he prepared for another dose of taking orders from someone, stepping out into the durasteel hallways of Home One.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**Hope you all are enjoying the story so far, I will continue to update as often as I can. This story is insane amounts of fun to write, so I won't be getting bored any time soon. Big things are coming, but for now, just sit back and enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

As their U-Wing dropped out of hyperspace, Anakin saw how unimpressive of a planet this was. The entire surface was covered with rolling hills and grassy plains, a few scrags of rock every now and then. Several star destroyers were in orbit, no doubt attempting to subdue the planet's rebellious population. They would monitor and scan all incoming ships as well, and Anakin prayed to the Force that their scrambling codes would work.

As they waited for the codes to be confirmed, Anakin held his breath, flexing his grip on the flight sticks, preparing for the worst. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief when Luke gave him a thumbs up, making for their designated landing pad.

They had three Rebel troopers in the back with an identical number of cargo crates. The Empire would grow suspicious if a cargo shuttle touched down bearing no cargo. The troopers in disguise would pose as merchants in the city while the two Jedi searched for their target. A local rebel cell had recently been trapped to the planet's surface when their ship was damaged, and had yet to find a way off. It was Anakin and Luke's mission to find them and escort them back to the Alliance fleet.

"So what is this planet, anyway?" Luke asked.

"Lothal. I've never been, but we're in the outer rim. No idea what's so important about this one planet to the Empire, though."

Luke shrugged and flipped the switches to lower the landing gear, letting Anakin set the ship down in the landing bay. They quickly donned two heavy robes, pulling the hoods up to obscure their faces, and turned to the men.

"Alright, you guys are the selling point. You have to act like merchants, or we're finished before we even begin. We'll find those rebels as fast as possible, but take as much time as you can. Haggle for prices, do anything to stall for time until we contact you."

"Aye, Commander," they saluted to Anakin, who shivered again.

"I'll never get used to that," he muttered, opening the hatch in the floor of the ship so he and Luke could sneak away. They dropped down, hidden by the steam discharge from the ship. Using the Force to sense their surroundings, Luke waited until the coast was clear before sprinting across the hangar and leaping onto a ledge twenty feet in the air.

Anakin soon followed, and he led the way into the town, skirting the rooftops. Several of the citygoers would glance up and notice them, but simply didn't care, too absorbed in their own troubles to worry about strangers. The Empire had put the entire planet in a stranglehold, trying to squeeze the Rebels out of hiding, but the natives were sheltering them.

When the two Jedi dropped down into a side alley, Anakin checked his comms to make sure they worked, just in case he and Luke got separated. "Alright, what does the intel say?" the younger one asked.

"We're to go to this bar," Anakin said, pulling up a holomap, "and ask the bartender for Ryder Azadi. Supposedly, he was the former governer of Lothal, but now leads the resistance movement. He's harboring the rebel cell that the Empire is after."

After acquiring directions to the designated bar from a civilian, Anakin and Luke made their way towards it, careful to keep their features hidden from unwanted eyes. The inside was dark and quiet, each newcomer scanned by dozens of eyes from the tables strewn about the room. The bartender was an older Ithorian, busy wiping the inside of a glass with a dirty rag. Luke made a mental note not to order anything to drink. The shelves behind him were stocked with all manner of strong drinks, most of them colorful. An old Phase I clone trooper helmet was wedged into one of the corners, adding a more decorative look to the simple place.

Anakin strode confidently up to him, leaning his elbows on the bar. "We're looking for some information."

"Information, eh? That's a hell of a lot more expensive than a drink," the Ithorian hinted, glancing down at the bar.

Anakin growled and produced a bundle of credits, setting two bars down in front of the Ithorian. The alien simply yawned, forcing Anakin to begrudgingly set two more down. "That's more like it. What do you wanna know?"

"We're looking for a man named Ryder Azadi. We heard he's harboring some rebels from the Empire. We need to speak to them," Anakin said softly, so only those involved could hear.

The Ithorian jumped in astonishment. "You're spies for the Empire? I don't know anything about any rebels. As far as I know, they've all been killed, now get out!"

The Ithorian disappeared around the corner, leaving Anakin and Luke standing there awkwardly, glancing around at the other occupants. Anakin wordlessly stalked out of the bar, Luke hot on his tail. "What now? We'd have a harder time finding them by ourselves than the Empire does."

Anakin grinned. "Oh don't worry, they'll find us."

The two aimlessly wandered the streets of Lothal's capital city, playing the part of two curious merchants. Luke became aware through the Force's warnings that they were being watched and followed. When he told Anakin, the older Jedi simply smirked, nodding in affirmation. He motioned with two fingers for Luke to follow him down a side alley, where they slowly walked.

Mere seconds later, the pair froze, hearing the clicking sound of blasters being trained on their position. Anakin's eyes quickly flicked from one point to the next, deducing that there were five blasters pointed at them, from points both high and low. Anakin's hand reflexively disappeared into his robe, grasping the hilt of his lightsaber, but keeping it hidden. Luke likewise kept his lightsaber hidden.

Two pairs of footsteps approached them slowly from the front, while the other three remained hidden. The dark gray barrel of a rifle flicked Anakin's hood off, releasing his mane of hair that flowed down behind his ears. Luke's face was also bared in a similar fashion. Standing in front of them was a large Lasat and a teen boy, younger than Luke. He was garbed in an orange jumpsuit, and his navy blue hair was cropped short. The Lasat wore a simple green and yellow leather cuirass over his torso and legs. The boy held a pistol, while the Lasat held what Anakin recognized as a borifle. He'd studied the Lasat intensively during his days at the Temple, mainly because they were one of the few races that actually intrigued him.

The boy, pistol held level at Anakin's chest, spoke up. "Who are you, and why are you looking for us?"

Before Anakin could respond, Luke had whipped out his blaster after the Lasat had jammed the barrel of his borifle against Luke's chest. Anakin tried to send a message for Luke to calm down between their Force bond, but the young boy in front of Anakin reacted too fast. Taking Luke's drawing of a weapon as a hostile act, his hands flew to the previously hidden lightsaber hilt at his waist, igniting the green blade and sending it towards Anakin's neck.

Eyes widening in surprise, Anakin barely had time to reveal his own saber and block the green blade with his own blue one. The boy and Lasat froze, staring at the locked sabers. Anakin didn't move a muscle as the boy stepped back. "A lightsaber? You're a Jedi?" he asked.

Anakin nodded, saber still held in front of him. "I am. So is my companion. We're here on behalf of the Rebellion. We're assigned to smuggle you off-world since your ship was damaged."

The boy sheathed his lightsaber and holstered his blaster. He offered his hand, which Anakin took after deactivating his own saber. "I'm Ezra. Ezra Bridger. This is Zeb," he said, motioning to the Lasat, who nodded to them.

The three hidden members of the rebels soon joined them, as well as an old C1 droid. They were an interesting group. One, a human male, was garbed all in black, with a blonde beard and combed-back hair. Another was a young Mandalorian girl, her armor pink and orange, it seemed she was an artist. The third was a Twi'lek, her rich green skin giving her an innate beauty. Her lekku twitched as she studied the two Jedi.

"This is Kallus, Sabine, and Hera," Ezra introduced respectively.

Anakin nodded to each of them. "Pleasure. I'm Commander Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Commander Luke Skywalker."

Ezra, who oddly enough, seemed to be in charge, motioned for them to follow. "Come on, we know a safe place where we can talk."

* * *

The rebels' 'safe place' as they'd called it, was nothing more than an abandoned section of sewer line. A large antechamber served as their living area. Luke pinched his nose and waved a hand in front of his face in an attempt to combat the smell.

"Ugh, you guys live down here?"

Hera nodded sadly. "Ever since my ship, the _Ghost_, was shot down in an escape attempt by us, we've had to depend on others for survival. The resistance leader, Ryder Azadi, is an old friend of ours, and he helped set this up, at least until the heat blows over or we can repair our ship."

"And where are you with that?" Anakin asked.

"Well, the damage we sustained was significant, and all of us are accomplished mechanics, but this kind of work is out of our paygrade," Hera said.

"Well, if you want, I could take a look," Anakin offered, earning chuckles from the rest of the Spectres.

Sabine, the Mandalorian, spoke up. "Right. I doubt you by yourself can fix what all five of us combined haven't been able to fix."

"Suit yourself," Anakin shrugged. "But we won't know until I try."

"In any case, we'd still have to take you to it. We've hidden it in the outskirts, and it'll take a day or two to get there," Hera explained.

Anakin swore. "We don't have that kind of time. How attached are you to that ship?"

"Very!" every single one of them explained, even the droid, Chopper, chiming in in his own language. Anakin held his hands up in submission.

"Are you certain that the Empire won't be able to find it?" Luke asked.

The others all murmured yes. "So we'd be able to leave and come back for it at a later date without fear that the Empire had destroyed it?"

"In theory, yes," Kallus responded.

"Oh, it's more than a theory. Those bucketheads couldn't find a rock if it was stuck to the bottom of their boot. Ezra and I once hid a TIE fighter in the same spot, and it was still there months later," Zeb boasted.

Anakin sighed with relief. "That's good, because we've got a U-Wing up top waiting for our signal. We'll probably have to fight our way there, but once we get on board, I can get us past the blockade and back to the fleet."

"Sounds like a plan to me, what do you guys think?" Ezra asked, turning to his fellow Spectres. WHen they all nodded or voiced their agreement, Anakin smiled.

"Excellent, I'll tell the men to ready the ship."

As Anakin paced off to relay the information to the men via comlink, Ezra leaned over to Zeb and Kallus. "The tall one is hiding something, I can sense it. I feel like I've seen him before, but I don't remember where. He may be a Jedi, but keep an eye on him."

* * *

Slowly creeping along the narrow sewer tunnels underneath the city, the Spectres led the way towards the spaceport. After so long in these tunnels, they knew them inside and out, granting them easy access to the entire city and beyond. They'd have to stop at each grate to make sure no stormtroopers heard them, which slowed progress, but it was still faster than fighting their way through the city.

When they came to the right one, Zeb threw the grate off, jumping out, borifle at the ready. He waved for the others to climb out as well, his eyes constantly scanning for any Imperials. Kallus and Anakin joined him as the rearguard, Luke leading the way to the proper hangar. They halted in their tracks, however, when they rounded a corner and collided, literally, with a squad of stormtroopers. Luke extricated himself from the tangle of bodies, loosing two shots into the closest troopers.

"Come on!" he yelled, drawing his lightsaber and sprinting away. Anakin took up a defensive position behind, deflecting the blaster bolts and allowing the others to make their escape. Turning and following, Anakin deflected the last bolt back at its owner as he ran. He quickly caught up with the others, his Force-augmented speed serving him well. As they rounded the last corner into their hangar, the doors to the U-Wing slid open, the three rebel soldiers inside giving them covering fire with their standard issue A280 blaster rifles.

The stormtroopers pursuing them took cover, several of their number dropping. Zeb and Kallus slowly backpedaled, keeping the troopers pinned with their borifles as the others climbed aboard. They sat on the ledges of the ship, still firing as Anakin sprinted for them. A stray shot caught him in the back of the leg, but with a Force-propelled leap, he landed in the U-Wing.

Hera, sho'd claimed the pilot's chair, raised the ship off of the hangar floor, the stormtroopers growing smaller underneath them all the while. Anakin sheathed his lightsaber as the doors closed. Moving his hand to feel the back of his thigh, it came away bloody, the scent of charred flesh filling the inside of the ship. He limped over to one of the chairs in the center, careful not to let his wound touch anything.

Luke knelt down to assess th damage, but Anakin waved him off. "We need to jump to hyperspace for it to be safe to to this. Get up to the cockpit and help Hera."

Luke began to protest, but with a glare from Anakin, he bowed his head. "Yes, Master."

As the young Skywalker headed for the cockpit, Zeb and Kallus grinned to one another, grasping forearms in celebration of their escape. "Don't get too excited, we're not past the blockade yet," Ezra cautioned. "Your leg, are you alright?"

Anakin waved a hand, nodding. "Oh, yeah. I've had worse, believe me. Much worse."

"So is Luke your padawan?" Ezra pried.

"In a way," Anakin chuckled. "Where's your Master?"

Ezra's mood immediately turned sour. "Dead."

"How?" Anakin asked. No remorse, people died. No sense telling some kid that he's sorry.

"He sacrificed himself to save us."

Anakin decided not to question the boy any further, with good timing, for the ship had begun to rock from the laser fire. Three star destroyers were converging off of their bow, their turbolaser batteries intent on their destruction. Anakin would have felt safer in the pilot's chair, but it would be too dangerous to switch mid-flight. Besides, they had yet to be hit, so Hera must be a pretty good pilot.

Through the side viewport, Anakin saw the bridge of one of the star destroyers pass by, gray and imposing. "I liked the old ones better," he muttered.

"_Alright, we're clear, making the jump now,"_ Hera said over the intercom as the stars turned to streaks.

* * *

"Commander Jinn, I must congratulate you on another mission success," Leia praised, looking over Anakin, Luke, and the Spectres.

Anakin shrugged, indifferent to the whole situation. He used to lead armies, now he was being used like a glorified spy. He was meant for battle, not espionage. As the rebels all reacquainted themselves with the princess, evidently they'd met before, Anakin receded to his chambers, after viciting the healing ward to get a bacta wrap for his leg.

Often in the past, alone time was filled with worry and fear, especially when he meditated. He needed a form of physical meditation during his days as a Knight, for if he attempted to do conventional meditation like Obi-Wan, thoughts of Padme would often occupy most of his vision, inhibiting him from his full connection with the Force.

But here, in this timeline, there was no Padme to occupy his thoughts, and no one knew his true identity, so he could meditate in peace. He lowered himself to his knees in the center of the neat room, reaching out for the Force. On reflex, he tried to contact Obi-Wan through their bond, but as always, it was distorted by the different timelines. Instead focusing on the issues at hand, he asked the Force for guidance. Before he discovered an answer, the doors to his room slid open, announcing the arrival of a visitor.

Cracking his eyes, Anakin was surprised to see Ezra standing in the doorway, his arms crossed behind his chest.. "Ezra, come in. What can I do for you?"

"How about the truth?" Ezra said, producing a holocron from behind him. He closed his eyes, and seconds later, the corners spun and separated from the cube, revealing an old hologram of Anakin's saber technique modification lessons.

Anakin sighed. He knew it was only a matter of time before someone discovered who he was, he just didn't expect it to be a new acquaintance. He closed his eyes and contacted Luke. _Come to my chambers, quickly._

"I knew someone would figure me out eventually, i Just didn't expect it to be you of all people, and from the most unlikely of sources."

"You're Anakin Skywalker. But how? You look the same age as the day this was made, and that was two decades ago."

"It's a long story, please wait for Luke to get here, he can fill in some of the gaps."

Moments later, the door hissed open, and Luke stepped inside, observing the scene. He saw Anakin in the center of the room, and Ezra off to one side, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Um . . . what's going on?"

"He found me out, we have to explain," Anakin explained.

Luke's lips came together in a tight smirk, he was clearly not pleased about this, and neither was Anakin, for it was much easier to be Qui-Gon Jinn than it was for people to know he was a time-traveling Jedi. "Alright."

Luke seated himself on a nearby chair while Anakin sat on his bedside. "Well I suppose it all started when I was on Umbara, during the Clone Wars-"

"Wait, you were pulled here from the past? Oh man, the others _have _to know about this," Ezra said excitedly.

Anakin held up his hands. "Woah, slow down. We can't let word of this get out."

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Vader, and surely the Emperor already know who you are, and pretty soon, the entire Imperial Fleet will as well. Why not tell the Alliance?" Luke argued.

Anakin buried his face in his hands, running them back towards his hair. "Fine. If we're gonna do this, then you might as well call a briefing. I'll tell the entire command staff. But we won't tell them anything about Yoda or Oni-Wan."

"Wait, Yoda? As in Master Yoda?" Ezra asked.

"Anakin raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

"Of course!" Ezra exclaimed. "He helped me and Kanan get through an old Jedi Temple and defeat some Inquisitors."

"And did you tell anyone of him?" Anakin asked.

Azra shook his head. "No, only Kanan and I knew. Oh, and Ahsoka of course."

Anakin froze. "What?" he whispered.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano. She used to be a Jedi, but she left the Order."

"I know," Anakin said quietly. "She was my padawan. So she's alive?"

Ezra's gaze fell. "I'm not sure. The last time I saw her, I pulled her into a portal with me, but she didn't leave with me. She went into anther one. Originally, I thought she'd died in her duel with Vader, but I saved her."

"If you saved her from Vader, then she's alive. I know her, and she's alive. But if it's a 'Force portal' did you call it? If it's one of those, then she might not be in this time period. She may be like me, pulled to the past or future."

Ezra nodded. "I think she's alive, too."

"I don't have any clue what you guys are talking about, but are we gonna tell the Alliance or not? Not about Yoda, about you?" Luke asked.

Anakin nodded. "Yeah, we'll tell them, but I suppose I'll have to bend the truth a bit in regards as to how I got here."

"There's no possible way to explain it to them in a way that they'll comprehend, so just make something up," Luke offered.

"That's probably our best option," Anakin said, standing and heading for the door. Turning back to Luke, he said, "Call the briefing, I'll meet both of you on the bridge."

* * *

"I hope you have a good reason for calling this meeting, Commander Jinn," one of the Generals said angrily. "We have important matters to attend to."

Anakin chuckled. "Oh, trust me,this is important enough." Surveying the men and women in the room, Anakin nodded to himself. It seemed every major leader of the Rebellion was in this room. He turned to one of the many Mon Calamari tech officers and said, "Broadcast what I say to the entire fleet."

"The _entire_ fleet, sir?"

"That's what I said."

The Mon Calamari quickly busied himself with the control panel in front of him, nodding to Anakin when he was ready for him to begin. Anakin turned back towards the assembled officers, spying Luke, Leia, and the Spectres off to the right side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I believe most of you know me as Commander Qui-Gon Jinn. This, however," he paused, glancing to Luke for confirmation. When the young Skywalker nodded, Anakin grinned and continued. "This has been a facade. My name is not Qui-Gon Jinn, rather, my name is Anakin Skywalker.

"Yes, I know, Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars over twenty years ago, but hear me. I have been brought back from the past by the Force. For what purpose, I was not sure at first, but now I know it is to combat the forces of evil that are controlling the Empire: the Emperor and his pet, Darth Vader.

"Me and my son, Commander Luke Skywalker, I know, strange, thought it necessary to conceal my identity initially, as it would attract much attention to the Rebellion, more, even, than it had before my arrival. The Emperor hates all Jedi, and will do anything necessary to either kill me, or get me to join his side. Have no fear, I would never do the latter, so he'll have to kill me. That's if he can get past the many brave individuals manning these very ships.

"You all have a right to be angry with me, but know this: I'm lending my full battle experience and combat capabilities to this Rebellion. I will do anything to undermine the Empire, as it is no longer the Republic I once fought for. For the Republic!" Anakin shouted, raising his fist above his head, a cheer erupting with him across the entire fleet. Every single member of the Alliance had heard that broadcast, and their voices were so loud, that Anakin was certain they could hear eachother from ship to ship.

He grinned to Luke, grasping hands with him and pulling him in for an embrace. Leia approached from the side. "Well, Commander _Skywalker_, it seems you have given us all renewed hope."

"I tend to specialize in the dramatic," Anakin winked.

The Spectres approached him soon after, crowding around him. They were all like small children, having heard of his exploits during the war, giddily asking him for stories of the battles he'd fought. Luke and Ezra looked oddly out of place, as they were too young to know anything about him. Anakin deflected all the questions, preferring not to talk about them in such an open area.

As Ezra watched the events with amusement, a thought suddenly occurred to him. He snuck out of the bridge, unnoticed, and headed for his quarters. There was a certain individual that would be eager to learn of this revelation.

As Anakin slowly extricated himself from the crowd of people surrounding him, a path was cleared for Chancellor Mon Mothma. She came to a halt in front of Anakin, eyeing him up and down. "Well, Master Jedi, it seems a promotion is in order. I name thee General Skywalker, Sky Marshal of the Rebellion."

Anakin bowed slightly. "Thank you, my lady."

Mothma smiled warmly and pulled him in for a slight hug, her slender figure easily fitting into Anakin's arms. He leaned up and put her lips next to his ear. "I knew it was you from the moment I saw you."

She released the embrace and strode away with regal grace, her long, white robes flowing behind her. Anakin's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Perhaps he should have taken on a disguise, for several members of the Alliance were old enough to know him by name. In fact, he'd fought beside Admiral Ackbar beneath the waves of Mon Calamari, and was pretty certain that he would recognize him as well.

Anakin shrugged to himself. It didn't matter, he was out in the clear now. His chief task now was keeping Luke alive long enough to train him, while leading a significant part of the Rebellion. Sighing, he stalked off the bridge, suddenly weighted down by the additional responsibilities that had been placed upon him.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 8**

Anakin strode out of the bridge, oddly happy. Rebels who used to acknowledge his presence with a simple nod now honored him with bows and gapes in awe when he passed them. He'd slipped out of the bridge when no one was looking, needing to get away from the large crowd that was forming around him. He felt a single presence following him, but he only smirked as he led the way to his destination. When the doors hissed open, Anakin entered the large, well-lit room, turning and drawing his lightsaber.

Luke, who'd been following him, entered moments later. When he saw Anakin with his lightsaber in hand, he nodded, drawing his own. They ignited them in unison, the blue blades casting an eerie light on their faces, reflecting off of their eyes. Then, without warning, Anakin dashed forward, aiming a slash at Luke's shoulder. The younger Skywalker blocked it, but staggered under the power of the blow.

Anakin withdrew a few paces, goading Luke to attack him instead. His son obliged, advancing in the Djem So stance. Anakin frowned as Luke began to slash at him. The power of the blows seemed to increase with each strike. Anakin dodged, whirled, blocked, and slashed against Luke, allowing the younger Jedi to advance. When they were several minutes into their sparring match, it became clear that Luke was tapping into his emotions to aid him in combat.

Anakin trapped Luke in a blade lock, pressing back against the younger Skywalker. When they disengaged, Anakin lowered his saber. "Your emotions are too strong. Clear your mind, they cloud your vision in a fight."

"Yeah. Right. That's rich coming from you," Luke sneered.

It was then that Anakin realized combat brought out the worst in his son. Adrenaline seemed to be paired with anger, a concept that was very familiar to Anakin. He sighed, extinguishing his blade.

"I was once like you. I had strong feelings of passion, anger, and I was power-hungry. It cost me this," Anakin said, running his left hand down the length of his right forearm. "If you allow your anger to cloud your mind during a fight, it will get you killed. That's why Master Yoda brought me here in the first place, to teach you to harness your emotions in a different way."

"You still use anger when you fight, why shouldn't I?" Luke demanded.

Anakin shook his head. "No. Against the sand people, perhaps, but no. I learned to fight for those around me. I use my close friendships and attachments to fuel my power, not anger and hatred."

Luke dropped his head and sighed in frustration. His inability to grasp the concept of emotions through the Force was beginning to irritate him immensely. Anakin just chuckled, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. "It's alright. It took me a while to get it, too. But better to correct it now than later, when the dark side takes its hold on you completely."

Luke nodded absentmindedly. "Again, but think of your desire to protect your friends instead," Anakin said, raising his saber and igniting it.

And so, they fell into a routine of sparring at least once a day, to keep their skills sharp, as well as a form of training for Luke. He had yet to return to Dagobah and complete his training with Master Yoda, so their sessions of saber combat and Force-enhancement were the only sources of training Luke had available.

Anakin thoroughly enjoyed sparring with his son, as he seemed to be nearly as naturally gifted as he was. As Luke's skills progressed, as well as his bladework with Djem So, Anakin found him to be more and more of a challenge. Luke was still nowhere near Anakin's own level, but he was improving more rapidly than could be expected.

As the two Skywalkers walked towards the training room for their latest session, Ezra Bridger appeared out of one of the side hallways, falling in with them. He glanced at Anakin with a hopeful expression. "I was hoping I could join this time. My lessons have been halted because of my Master . . . "

Anakin nodded. "Absolutely. The better our Jedi become, the closer we are to defeating Vader and the Emperor."

When the doors opened to the training room, Anakin proceeded over to a nearby table, grabbing four cylindrical devices from it. He tossed one each to Luke and Ezra, keeping two for himself. "I called in a few favors. These are training sabers, salvaged from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. They hold a blade like any lightsaber, and can deflect blaster fire, but they cannot inflict bodily harm other than a slight shock. This way, we can go all out without fear of killing eachother."

Luke and Ezra's eyes lit up at the prospect. The blades were a simple pale blue, more of a lighter shade than Anakin's. "This will be a two versus one fight. Use any means necessary, including Force Powers to defeat me. But control your emotions," he reminded Luke.

Anakin ignited his own sabers, the dual blades crossing in front of him before halting at his sides. Luke nodded to Ezra, and the two slowly advanced towards the older Jedi. Ezra came straight on, while Luke skirted around Anakin's left side, attempting to outflank him.

The two charged simultaneously, hoping to trap Anakin between them, but he flipped backwards, directly over a gaping Luke to land, facing both of them. He gave them no time to reposition, instead yelling a challenge of his own. He whirled, crashing both of his lades against theirs, his old form VI Niman training rushing back to him. Anakin was such a blur that the other two could hardly get their blades up in time to block his attacks, much less counterstrike. Anakin came down on Ezra, both of his blades locking with the single one of the younger Jedi. Anakin hoped to finish him, but Luke intervened with a quick strike aimed at Anakin's neck. He ducked away from it, bringing his left hand up, blocking the blade with his own. He was now in a dual blade lock with both of his opponents.

Individually, Anakin was much stronger than the both of them, but together, they slowly applied more and more force behind their blades, causing Anakin's boots to slide on the smooth surface. He scrambled for traction, but to no avail. Finally, he seemed to give up, and Luke grinned with victory, but Anakin smirked at them and leapt high into the air with a Force-propelled jump. He somersaulted and brought his blades up in front of him. Then, with two backhanded strikes of the blade, he hit both of the apprentices in the back of their necks, effectively putting an end to the match.

Anakin sheathed his blades and faced the two younger Jedi. "Never assume victory when your opponent gives ground. They can always be setting you up for a counterattack," he lectured to the two panting in front of him.

Sweat drenched all of their clothes, and they quickly left to use their respective freshers. As Anakin stepped out and pulled on his trousers, he heard a knock on his door. His torso still bare, he opened it to reveal Princess Leia. She blushed at his muscular and scarred torso. Quickly averting her eyes to avoid further embarrassment, she bowed slightly. "Forgive the interruption, Master Jedi, but Ezra Bridger begs your presence in the communications center."

Anakin nodded. "Tell him I'll be there presently."

Leia bowed again and left as Anakin closed the door to finish dressing. Leaving in his customary dark cloth and leather tunic, he clipped his lightsaber to his belt and strode down the hallways. His heavy boots echoed on the durasteel as he walked. When he reached the communications center, few people were present. Ezra was in one corner, deep in conversation with Zeb, Hera, Sabine, and Kallus. They seemed to be having a heated discussion, but quickly silenced themselves when Anakin's presence was made known.

"What's this about?" Anakin asked, standing in front of them.

"Ezra here," Hera glared, "was about to divulge secret intel to you without our consent."

"I don't _need_ your consent!" Ezra shot back. "He has a right to know!"

"Um, Hera, I can't believe I'm saying this, but the kid has a point," Zeb said, placing a clawed hand behind his head and scratching his deep violet fur.

Hera turned her piercing green eyes upon the Lasat. "What?"

"Perhaps what Garazeb means to say is that the Master Jedi wouldn't take kindly to being kept out of the loop?" Kallus said, attempting to defuse the bomb that was Hera's temper.

She sighed. "Am I the only one against telling him?"

"Why are you even against telling him?" Ezra asked.

Anakin placed two fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Tell me what?"

The four of them snapped their heads towards him, having forgotten that he was there. Ezra looked to Hera, who sighed and nodded. Ezra grinned and pressed a few buttons on the small holotable in front of them, initiating a transmission.

They waited for a few moments, the table blinking and chirping as they waited. Finally, a figure in old Phase II clone trooper armor appeared. He was bald, and his armor was worn from battle.

"Rex?!" Anakin exclaimed.

"General . . . Skywalker? Is that . . . is it really you?" the clone responded, emotion and disbelief heavy in his voice. "I thought you were dead."

"It's me, Rex," Anakin smiled. "Am I glad to see you. You wouldn't believe the things that have happened to me."

"General, I don't know how this is possible, or how you haven't aged a day since the War, but I'll be there in two rotations, and you'll tell me yourself," Rex announced. Before he could say anything further, he was distracted by someone not within view. Turning back, he looked at Anakin with bright eyes and a warm smile.

"It's damn good to see you, sir. Rex out."

The holotable flickered as the transmission ended. Anakin leaned forward, placing both of his hands on the side of the table and bowing his head. "Thank you. All of you. You have no idea how much this means to me. Rex was one of my greatest friends throughout the Clone Wars."

Ezra smirked. "We know. He'd never stop talking about you. It's hard to impress the guy when every time you use the Force he says 'Skywalker could've done it better,'" he said, lowering his voice to mimick the clone's deep tone.

Anakin burst into a fit of laughter brought on by his sudden happiness. "Thank you, all of you."

* * *

Anakin broke out into a huge smile as his old friend walked down the ramp of the old Separatist shuttle. Anakin rushed straight up to him and Rex snapped to attention, his helmet held at his side. Anakin shook his head and pulled the clone into a gundark hug, practically squeezing the life out of him. The clone, albeit surprised at first, quickly returned the gesture.

Releasing the embrace, the two men smiled warmly and fell in beside eachother. "So, how are you here, sir?"

"Rex, come on. The war was twenty years ago. Call me Anakin."

"No can do, General. It's part of my programming."

"Alright, whatever," Anakin rolled his eyes. "As for how I'm here, I don't fully understand it myself. Somehow, I was pulled through time by master Yoda. I landed in this time about a month ago."

Rex nodded. "Well, I suppose the details aren't important. What _is_ important is that you're here now. We sorely needed someone like you on our sie, sir. The Empire is much more powerful than you could imagine. Their resources are nearly unlimited, and they're starting to catch on to our tactics. Though the other Commanders will never admit it. A little spice of your style of leadership would help."

"Well, I guess now that Chancellor Mothma has named me General and Sky Marshal, I'll have a little more freedom of command," Anakin said as they rounded a corner on their way to his quarters.

"I have to ask, how is it that you look normal? I thought the Jango Fett clones had accelerated growth?" Anakin asked.

Rex nodded. "Yeah, we did. But about a month or two before the end of the war, Fives and Tup uncovered a conspiracy surrounding us. Turns out, all the clones had these 'inhibitor chips' in our brains. They activate when a certain order is given by the Chancellor. In this case, it was that damned Order 66. All control chips activated and caused us to turn on all of our Jedi Generals."

"So you . . . killed Jedi?" Anakin asked quietly.

Rex shook his head. "No, thank the Force. Fives told us, you and me, of the plot. I rounded up a few other Commanders, ones who could keep their mouths shut, not like Cody, and we removed our control chips in secret. There was a chance of having partial insanity or even death if we went through with the procedure, but we were willing to risk it to save our friends. So when Order 66 rolled around, we few helped our Jedi escape. Personally, I had to smuggle Ahsoka and myself off of Mandalore after we faked our deaths."

"Thank you, Rex," Anakin said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad Ahsoka got to live a life because of you. But that still doesn't explain how you aged normally."

"What? Oh, right. After the war was over and the Empire began to form, the clones who hadn't been ordered to carry out Order 66, as well as the ones that defied it, like Gregor, Wolffe, and I, all met on Kamino. Turns out, thousands of us were able to avoid carrying it out for various reasons. Some chips short-circuited due to injuries, others had discovered the chips just like us and removed them. But what I was most surprised by, was how many ARC troopers had avoided it. There were whole companies that were so set in their free-thinking, that they defied the Order and gunned down their fellow troopers to save their Jedi."

"Wow," Anakin gasped. "You guys always were tough."

"And we weren't even the toughest," Rex said. "Whole squads of Commandos did the same thing. But above all, Alpha-17 was at the meeting. And you know Alpha, didn't take shit from nobody. He was the one who called the meeting in the first place. He hated the Republic for what it had become, and wanted to resist the Empire. So we pleaded with the Kaminoan makers that harbored us to reverse our aging. The obliged, and here I am."

"It seems like there's more to the story," Anakin pointed out.

"Yes, sir. Obviously the Kaminoans wouldn't have harbored us if they agreed with the Empire, so we collaborated. The Kaminoans made a fresh batch of clones, and we trained them. Oh, you should have seen them, sir. They would have been the finest troopers in the Grand Army. Trained by the elite of the elite, and supervised by none other than Alpha. But about a decade ago, word somehow got out of our little uprising, and the Empire sent their clones in to wipe us out."

"Those kriffing bastards," Anakin swore. "After Order 66 you still had to kill your own brothers?!"

"Aye, we did. It was a bloodbath. The 501st had been dubbed Vader's Fist, and they were sent directly to the capital. Appo commanded them personally, and I think Cody took the 212th to another city. We learned later that the high commander of the whole operation was that clone Jango took for his son. It was slaughter. The battle-hardened men of the Clone Wars against the newly trained and highly elite Rebel batch. We were vastly outnumbered in the end, and were forced to flee. Most of us went into hiding. Some joined rebel cells."

"Where have you been?" Anakin asked.

"Originally, I went into hiding with Wolffe and Gregor. We used an old AT-TE for a mobile home. But then Ezra and his Master, Kanan, found us and recruited us to the cause. That was back when we still had Ahsoka. Since then, I've been raiding supply lines, stealing Imperial weaponry, and also helping maintain a little side project that I think you'll be interested in. I was sworn to secrecy because they don't want these rebels interfering in their business, but I think they'll make an acception for you, sir."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what do you mean by that?"

Rex glanced around. "Best said in private, sir."

Anakin nodded, indicating for Rex to wait until they reached his chambers. Anakin also stretched out and contacted Luke through their Force bond. _Meet in my quarters, ASAP._

When Anakin pressed the button to open the door, he ushered Rex inside, then stood and waited for Luke to appear. He did several seconds later, jogging down the long corridor. Anakin tilted his head to the side, sending Luke inside, then followed him in and closed the door.

Rex, who had seated himself in one of he chairs, crossed his arms. "Who's the kid?"

"My son, as it turns out."

Rex stared blankly at Anakin. "I'm sorry sir, did you say son? Isn't he a little . . . short to be your son?"

"Yeah," Anakin chuckled. "I guess he got Padme's end of the height spectrum."

Rex pounded one fist into his other palm. "I knew it!" he exclaimed. "The two of you always did seem a little too mushy for a Jedi and a Senator! Wasn't my place to ask, though."

"Yeah, well, anyways, this is Luke. Luke, meet Captain Rex, my clone officer during the Clone Wars."

Rex saluted. "It's an honor, Luke."

"Likewise, Captain."

Anakin sat on his bedside, hands clasped in front of his mouth, elbows on his knees. "So what is this 'side project' of yours?"

"A clone resistance, sir. Ever since the Kaminoan rebellion, we've gone into hiding. But after the destruction of the Death Star, we've been coming back together."

"How strong?" Anakin asked. "Strong enough to make a difference?"

"Definitely," Rex nodded. "As of right now, we have two Venator-class Star Destroyers that skeleton crews have been running for years. But now, since we've been gathering again, we've got two full crews and extra. We're running out of room, but it's not like the Empire leaves Star Destroyers just lying around."

"Who's in charge while you're away?" Luke asked.

"Well, I'm actually not in charge. Alpha commands one ship, and General Kalani commands the other."

"Who's General Kalani?" Anakin asked, bewildered.

"A super tactical droid left over from the war. Ezra and I found him stranded with a battalion of droids. We helped eachother escape on shuttles when the Empire arrived to kill us. He said he wouldn't join the Rebellion, but ironically, the next time I rendezvoused with the Republic Fleet, he was there. Evidently, Alpha formed an alliance with him. The crews of the Venators are made up of both clones and battle droids alike."

"Hmm, that is . . . strange," Anakin conceded. "But no stranger than we're used to. Remember when we had to be frozen in carbonite for the Citadel assault? We had to trust those battle droids to get us in. Plus, I'd imagine they're much more efficient at maintaining a fleet than clones. After all, they don't eat."

"That does help. The Venators are stocked for full three-year voyages with a full crew. We've been able to extend that to nearly six years due to the droids. As much as I hate to admit it, those clankers com in handy," Rex said.

Luke chuckled at that. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Indeed," Anakin nodded. "So what did you mean when you said they didn't want rebel interference but me being here would change that?"

"Well, General, I believe that if we show up with you, they would trust you, once you explain the situation of course. Many of the men were 501st. Some of them carried out Order 66, having no choice. But we have no judgement. I think they would welcome your command. It would feel refreshing and reassuring to many of them that they didn't participate in the extinction of the Jedi."

Anakin pursed his lips in thought. It could go one of two ways, he thought. Either they accept him and welcome him back, reveling in the nostalgia that he would bring, or they would assume he was out for revenge and attack him on sight. But if he was ferried on board by Rex, they wouldn't blow him up in space, and he would at least be allowed to talk.

"When do you want this taking place?" he asked.

Rex shrugged. "The fleet rotates between five different coordinates. This is Haven for the Alliance, so the Republic Fleet should be near Rishi in a rotation. That would be the closest point to here."

"Set it up."

* * *

As Rex left the room to schedule the meet, Luke turned an accusing eye on Anakin. "I thought that we'd be going to Ilum to do what Obi-Wan wanted. Especially since we've had down time ever since the end of that mission."

Anakin held up a hand. "This takes priority. If I can secure the clones either under my command or have them join the Alliance, that would be a vast increase in power. Venator-class Star Destroyers have more firepower than anything in the Alliance fleet, and they have two of them. Not to mention the elite clone commandos and ARC troopers on board that would greatly increase our espionage abilities."

Luke scoffed. "And here I thought you hated espionage."

"I hate it when you don't fight battles afterwards. With the clones on our side, if the Chancellor denies our requests to go to war, we can just take the Republic Fleet and do it ourselves. But for now, I think it's best if we keep this to ourselves. Not even the Spectres know about the clones, only Rex. Some of the rebels here might not take kindly to the clones, seeing as how they were the elements of their subjugation."

Luke nodded in understanding. "As soon as this meeting is over, no matter the answer, we're going o Ilum. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Luke slipped out, brushing past Rex, who was reentering. "We're all set, General. Tomorrow at 0700 hours, they'll be waiting for us. I didn't tell them you were a Jedi, I just told Alpha there was someone he needed to meet."

"As if that clone wasn't a headache enough," Anakin said, massaging his temples.

Rex laughed heartily. "Aye, he is. But he would be much more than a headache for the Empire."

"That he would, Rex, that he would."

* * *

As their shuttle dropped out of hyperspace, Anakin was filled with joy at the sight of the two Old Republic Star Destroyers. The dark gray and red color scheme was chipped and faded, but still stood proud on the hulls of the cruisers. Two clone pilots in ARC-170s moved in behind them as an escort. As Anakin watched next to an awestruck Luke, the dorsal hangar slid open, granting them access.

"This is General Kalani's command ship, the Dauntless. It's an older Venator model, with more hangar space than the ones towards the end of the war. Alpha's command ship, the Vengeance, is of course the battle variant. It's been modified with a stronger shield generator, and is still equipped with the SPHA-T cannon on its belly," Rex explained.

Anakin grinned. "You guys sure have been busy, huh?"

"That we have."

Anakin set the shuttle down in the hangar after passing through the shields. When the ramp descended, he was greeted with the familiar sight of clones milling about, accomplishing their assigned tasks throughout the hangar. The strangest thing, though, was the intermingling of battle droids at the various stations.

The clangs of metal reverberated throughout the hangar, giving Anakin an uneasy feeling. Hangars like this were not usually this quiet. They were often places for the troopers to hang out and joke around when the mess hall was unwarranted, but Anakin saw none of that here.

He leaned over and whispered to Luke, "I have a bad feeling about this, keep your guard up."

As Anakin and Luke followed Rex down the ramp, faces obscured by their Jedi robes, a small greeting party approached. Alpha was at its head, along with a super tactical droid that Anakin could only assume was General Kalani. They were flanked by several other clone commanders from various units, judging from their diverse colors and armor types. Each one of them still had their helmets on, save for Alpha.

Rex halted in front of them and saluted before turning to the side. "Commander Alpha, these are the two individuals I spoke of. You should meet them and hear what they have to say."

Alpha turned his scrutinizing gaze upon the two newcomers, judging them with a wary expression. "Let's see their faces first."

Anakin's hands slowly rose to his hood, flipping it backwards off of his head. No sooner than it had fallen to his shoulders, he heard clicks all around him as weapons were drawn. He and Luke now found themselves at the mercy of two dozen or so clone blasters.

"What, is this some kind of trick, Rex? Did you clone General Skywalker and bring him here to give us false hope?" Alpha accused angrily, his pistols still aimed at Anakin and Luke.

"Negative, sir. This is _really_ General Skywalker. If you would all lower your blasters and give him a chance to explain-" Rex was cut off.

"I don't think so," Alpha growled. "Boil, take these two to the brig, and confiscate their weapons. Separate cells. I'll interrogate them myself."

Rex jumped in front of Alpha as Boil grabbed Anakin and Luke by the arms and led them away. "Sir, if I may-"

"No you may not, Captain. Cease your pleading. For all you know, these two could be tricking you into helping them get their revenge on us."

"Revenge?"

Alpha sighed. "They are Jedi, are they not? The Jedi _must_ want revenge for what the clones did to their Order. Therefore, they will be imprisoned until they are determined not to be a threat."

"But sir, General Skywalker would never take revenge on us, we're his brothers!" Rex protested.

Alpha clenched his fists, holstering his pistols. "And how can you be sure that he's really General Skywalker? He hasn't aged a day since the war!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, sir! He's been pulled through time! He never even saw the end of the war, because he says he was pulled to this timeline during the Siege of Umbara. He knew everything, sir. All of his memories are the same before Umbara."

Alpha crossed his arms in thought. "Well, if that's true, then why bring him here?"

"He is a General for the Alliance. I know you don't trust them, but General Skywalker can be the mediator. He's been named a General and a Sky Marshal for a reason, so he must have some influence with them. If we can use that, we can leverage some power within the Alliance command structure instead of being simple soldiers!"

"Alright, Rex, we'll do it your way. But if this goes south, I'm banishing you," Alpha threatened with a pointed finger.

Rex shook his head. "It won't, sir. Trust me."


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 9**

Anakin didn't resist as he was shoved into the holding cell in the detention block of the _Dauntless_. Nor did he flinch when his lightsaber was snatched from his belt. Luke was thrown into the adjacent cell to Anakin's left. As Anakin rose from his kneeling position to face his captors, one of the clones pressed a button on the control panel, activating the ray shields, effectively trapping the two Jedi. Or so Anakin would let them think.

"You alright, Luke?"

"Fine, but I don't like this at all. We may have just doomed ourselves by listening to your Captain Rex," the younger Skywalker called.

Anakin chuckled. "Relax, Rex would never let me down. Besides, Alpha is an intelligent clone, and he won't be able to resist the possibility of us actually being Jedi."

"And what happens when they do figure that out?"

"Well, I'm hoping that I'll be able to convince them to follow me into battle against the Empire," Anakin explained. "After all, it did rob them of their purpose."

As soon as the last syllable had left Anakin's mouth, the door to the detention block slid open, revealing Alpha in his full plastoid armor. The blue details were worn and scratched, but still clearly distinguishable. On his right, Rex stood, also in full armor. His pauldron and kama were still prevalent on his armor, distinguishing him as an officer. His helmet was obscuring his face, and the jaig eyes, combined with the dark T-shaped visor, formed a fearsome look that would intimidate most. On Alpha's left, stood a clone in full armor, this time with gray detailing. He had a kama, but no pauldron, and his helmet was painted to resemble a wolf. Anakin recognizes this man as Commander Wolffe, of the 104th battalion, otherwise known as the Wolfpack.

Alpha nodded to the two clones operating the security console, and motioned towards the Jedi cells. The clones saluted and fetched five foldable chairs, which they arrayed around a simple metal table. The three clone officers sat at the table on one side, leaving two chairs open on the opposite. Alpha nodded again, and the two clones opened the cells of the two Jedi.

Anakin adjusted his cloak around him and stride out of the cell, taking a seat across from Alpha. Luke approaches more cautiously, not used to captivity. He slowly sat in the chair next to Anakin, eyeing the armored clones.

At a small hand signal from Alpha, Rex and Wolffe removed their helmets, setting them on the table in front of them. Patches of gray could be seen in Wolffe's hair, and Alpha had a silver stripe running on either side of his head. Rex was nearly bald as always, and still dyed his hair blond.

"So, Rex tells me you are the _real_ General Anakin Skywalker. I am not so easy to convince," Alpha began, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "Before anything is to be decided regarding the two of you, I must hear both of your stories. Tell them all and tell them true."

Anakin smirked. "Well, the kid's story comes before mine, so I'll pitch in when he gets to that point," he said, mimicking Alpha's posture, clearly aggravating the grizzled clone.

Luke cleared his throat. "Well, I grew up on Tatooine . . . "

Over the course of the next hour or so, they the clones their whole story, beginning from when Luke first discovered the droids up until the present. Wolffe and Rex would interrupt here and there to ask questions or clarify, but Alpha himself remained silent.

When their take was finished, Anakin leaned forward, staring Alpha straight in his eyes. "And that's the whole truth."

Alpha smirked. "So it seems."

He rose from his chair and began to pace around the table in circles. "Now you must tell me of your intentions aboard this cruiser. Your appearance has given me a difficult decision, and your answers may decide your fates."

"We've come to persuade you to join the Rebellion!" Luke exclaimed.

"Why would I do that?" Alpha scoffed.

Luke's brow scrunched in confusion. "What? Why wouldn't you? We know you hate the Empire! Captain Rex told us your story. How they invaded Kamino and made you kill your own brothers, and how they made you betray the Jedi. Do you not want revenge?"

"I thought revenge wasn't the Jedi way?" Alpha accused.

"It isn't," Anakin interjected. "But the Rebel Alliance desperately needs your help. We know you have no love for the Empire, but as the old saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Work with us! The Alliance could profit from the firepower that you possess here!"

"Exactly!" Alpha held up a finger. "The _Alliance_ would profit. But what are ya clones getting out of this deal? The second we step foot on one of your Alliance ships, we'd be shunned as Jedi killers and Imperial enforcers no matter if we'd actually taken part or not."

"That isn't true," Anakin began.

"IT IS THE TRUTH!" Alpha roared. "It is the only truth left to us! Tell me, how many of your Alliance leaders know of our existence? How many?"

"None," Luke said quietly. "We thought it best to obtain your answer before placing it in front of the Rebel commanders."

"And why is that?" Wolffe asked for the first time in a while, allowing Alpha to cool off behind him.

Anakin glances at Luke, then to Rex. "We didn't know whether you would be hostile towards us or not."

"I see," Alpha said. "In any case, the two of you are not my enemies. Rex, show these two to their quarters, we will speak more on this matter at a later time. For now, I must return to the Vengeance to plot our next jump."

"Aye, Commander," Rex nodded, rising from the table. Placing his helmet under his arm, he motioned for the two Jedi to follow him.

When the doors to the detention block slid closed behind them, Anakin let out a sigh. "That went better than I thought it would."

Rex nodded "Aye, sir. It did. I think you may get through to him."

"Wait a minute," Luke protested as they walked down the busy halls of the _Dauntless_, passing battle droids and clones alike. "You call that going well? He looked like he was almost ready to shoot us. Why is he so different from you other clones?"

"Alpha . . . well, he's always been difficult," Anakin explained. "He was apart of the very first batch of ARC troopers, trained by Jango Fett himself. Regrettably, some of the bounty hunter's more aggressive traits were passed down to Alpha and his classmates, though Alpha is the only one that remains."

Luke's eyebrows rose in realization. "So that's how he defied Order 66?"

"Aye," Rex nodded. "The way he tells it, he told the Empire to go kriff on themselves."

"I like him more by the second," Luke muttered.

Rex belted out a short fit of laughter. "Don't worry, kid. He just needs to get used to having Jedi back around. We all do, frankly. He'll come around, and when he does, I have no doubt that he'll join the Rebellion, and that's a personal guarantee."

The three halted in front of a dark gray durasteel door, which slid open when Rex pressed a button on the control panel. Inside, there were two simple bunk beds, and a small aluminum sink with a mirror above it. The fresher was through another door within.

Anakin turned to Rex, placing a large hand on the clone's pauldron. "Thanks, Rex."

The clone smiled. "Anything for you, General. Alpha says you're free to move about the cruiser, as long as you don't activate these anywhere but the training rooms," he said, holding out his hand. In it were the two identical lightsabers made by Anakin. The two Jedi each took their own and clipped them to their belts, instantly feeling more secure.

"I'll contact you when Alpha summons you," Rex saluted and turned on his heel, disappearing from view.

Anakin turned to Luke and shrugged. "This could be worse. A lot worse."

* * *

Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith, crossed his hands behind his back as he stared out the viewport of the Star Destroyer's bridge. He missed the feelings of domination that the _Executor _gave him, but he was currently touring the Outer Rim defenses, and didn't need a Super Star Destroyer to do so. He was currently on board and Imperial II Star Destroyer, his old flagship, the _Devastator._

Another destroyer acted as their escort in the event of an attack, so a single ship couldn't be caught completely off guard. Vader watched as the two ships turned in unison, plotting their next jump, when one of the deck officers jerked Vader from his thoughts.

"Lord Vader! We've discovered the signature of a known Rebel shuttle passing through the Kamino system. We lost them on the hyperspace jump, though."

Vader whirled around. "Plot the nearest course along their last known trajectory. Kamino is too remote a system for them to have gone many places," he boomed.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

The two Jedi left their chambers to find the training room. Luke followed Anakin, as the older Jedi knew these corridors by heart. They came upon the large room within minutes of walking, and slowly stepped in. Luke became wary of the many pairs of eyes that instantly turned to them. The clones having target practice turned slowly, ceasing fire. Just as Anakin himself grew nervous, they heard a call off to the side.

"General Skywalker! Is it truly you?" a clone asked, jogging up to them through the crowd. He was in clone flight gear, without the helmet and oxygen tubes. His gear was accented by the yellow-orange of the 212th.

Anakin peered closely at the clone, even reaching out with the Force to confirm his suspicions. "Odd Ball?"

The clone grinned. "Aye, sir."

"By the gods, Odd Ball, I'd never thought to see you here."

Odd Ball waved a hand. "Yeah, well, I removed my chip like the other commanders."

Seeming to finally notice Luke, his eyes dropping to the lightsaber at his belt, Odd Ball snapped to attention. "Commander Davijaan, callsign Odd Ball at your service!"

"At ease," Anakin chuckled. "This is Commander Luke of the Alliance."

Before Odd Ball could respond, another voice sounded to their left. "Ah, there you are, General!"

Anakin turned to see Boil approaching him. The old 212th clone saluted. "Sorry about earlier, General, I didn't exactly get a chance to apologize for throwing you both in the brig," Boil said.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Boil, you were just following orders," Anakin smiled. "Man, if Obi-Wan could see the both of you now."

That seemed to light a spark in the two of their eyes. "General Kenobi, is he alive? Did he come back with you as well?"

Anakin glances to Luke sadly. "I'm sorry, but neither. The one you knew died protecting Luke here," Anakin motioned with his arm. "And mine didn't make the trip with me."

Boil and Odd Ball nodded, clearly crestfallen, but they did their best not to show it. "So, time travel, huh? The things we'll never understand about you Jedi."

Anakin laughed. "Indeed. Though this was a new one for me as well."

Luke cleared his throat next to Anakin, grabbing the older Knight's attention. "We came here to train, not catch up," he lectured.

Anakin shot him daggers with his eyes. "Fine," he growled, turning back to Boil and Odd Ball. "Well, Sergeant, Commander, Luke and I were hoping to get in a bit of training, but seeing how this room is full already, we can try another," Anakin said, turning to leave.

Boil stopped him. "Nonsense, General. You can have it right here."

Odd Ball turned to the rest of the men. "Alright boys, it's time to see something you haven't seen in twenty years! Clear the floor!" he called.

Luke marveled at how quickly and efficiently the men cleared the center of the training room, retreating to the benches around the walls. Anakin nodded to Boil, who took Odd Ball and joined the rest of the men. The assortment of colors throughout the room alluded to the many units and battalions that had surviving members.

As Anakin removes his robe and drew his saber, rotating his shoulders to loosen them, he heard a familiar jingle. Luke perked you at that and looked at Anakin quizzically.

Smirking, Anakin said, "They take wagers on who'll win. They used to do it between Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and I during the war."

Luke nodded in realization, then grinned maniacally. "Then I guess I'll have to disappoint a few of them by beating you."

Anakin laughed. "Oh it'll be more than a few."

Igniting his saber, Anakin took up the ready position as Luke mimicked the action. The two began to circle eachother as the room grew deadly quiet. The breath of the men could scarcely be heard as they waited for the first clash of sabers. After several seconds, Anakin grinned and lunges at Luke, bringing his saber down in a wide arc. Luke's blade rose to meet it, along with a roar of entertainment from the clones.

They stepped back, and Luke made the next move, executing a series of sweeps at Anakin's feet, which he lightly jumped over. Stopping the blade aimed at his neck with one hand, Anakin shoved Luke back before going on the offensive himself. With each clash of the blades, the roar around them grew louder, each side vying for its competitor.

The sabers seemed to dance of their own accord, deadly blades of blue illuminating the room each time they touched. "I'm getting better!" Luke exclaimed.

"You had a wonderful teacher," Anakin grunted, straining against his son. Even though Luke's blows were powerful, Anakin no longer felt the dark side behind them. Rather, he could sense the desire to protect behind them. Faces flashed in front of him, Leia, Chewie, a scruffy man who Anakin could only assume was Han, and oddly enough, Anakin himself.

Anakin brought his blade around for another strike, and it was stopped yet again by Luke's blade. Deciding that enough was enough, Anakin let his own emotions in, and could feel them boosting his power. He then attacked Luke with a renewed assault, and could see the surprise etched onto the younger Skywalker's face as he attempted to block the barrage of blows.

He slowly fell under the onslaught, his arms growing as heavy as lead from the brute force behind Anakin's saber strikes. What he'd thought to be his own personal improvements, Luke recognized as Anakin's holding back. Even as his brain processed this, Anakin's blade descended towards Luke's right shoulder, and Like raised his saber to parry. However, the other saber changed direction at the last second, looping around under Luke's guard and flicking his lightsaber out of his hand. Anakin's blue blade came to a rest inches from Luke's throat as cheers rose up from all around them, accompanied by the jingle of credits.

"You were holding back," Luke grunted.

Anakin nodded, lowering his saber. "I was testing you, to see how far you've come. And I wanted to put on a better show," he grinned.

Luke shook his head in amusement and retrieved his saber, clipping it back to his belt just as Rex entered the training room, accompanied by Wolffe. He sprinted towards the middle of the room, coming to a halt near Anakin.

"All hands, to battle stations!" Rex roared.

Anakin grabbed Rex's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"You'd better come and see for yourself," he said gravely.

* * *

As the _Devastator_ dropped out of hyperspace, Vader's eyes flashed with recognition. In front of the two Imperial Star Destroyers sat two Venator-class Star Destroyers. Vader almost shook his head with amusement. These obsolete Old Republic ships could not stand up against the firepower of the Imperial ships.

"Sir, two Old Republic cruisers have been spotted, shall we open fire?" the deck officer asked. Vader regarded the man as a vague annoyance, missing the dutiful presence of Admiral Piett, who'd remained on the _Executor_.

"No, scan them and jam their transmissions. We will let them make the first move. When they do, we will rip them apart."

"As you wish, my lord."

Vader turned back to the viewport, clasping his hands behind his back. Through the Force, he felt a tremor coming from the direction of the two opposing Venators. One, which used to feel like burning coals, now burned like a fire, and the other was still as bright as the Tatooine suns.

"The Skywalkers," Vader growled.

* * *

Luke had to practically sprint to keep up with Anakin and Rex. The grid-like corridors all felt the same until they arrived at the turbo lift. It shot upwards, carrying them through the levels of the cruiser. When they arrived at their destination, the lift squealed to a halt, owing to its age and poor lubrication. Stepping off, the two Jedi followed Rex into the strategy room behind the main bridge.

A super tactical droid, which Anakin assumed was General Kalani stood next to the holotable, overlooking the projected images of the two Imperial Star Destroyers. Alpha, who was also a projection, stood to the droid's left. He regarded the new arrivals with cold, accusing eyes.

"I told you they would betray us, Rex," Alpha said, pointing an angry index finger at the two Jedi. "They've led the Empire here to destroy us once and for all."

Anakin held his hands up. "Easy, Alpha. We didn't lead them here. It doesn't matter _how _they're here, it matters _why_. We need to hail them and see what they want."

Alpha snorted, but did as Anakin suggested. He tapped a few buttons on his holotable in the other Venator, and within moments, the visage of Darth Vader appeared on the display screen. He could only see Alpha, but it was being broadcast to them as well.

"This is Commander Alpha-17 of the Clone Republic. Why have you moved to attack position?"

"You are harboring two known rebels, Commander. Allow my men to board your ship, where you will turn them over to me. Accept, and I may forget I saw you. Refuse, and you shall all be destroyed," Vader threatened, his voice box sending chills down the spines of all watching.

Alpha glances at Anakin and Luke in turn, remaining silent for several moments as he seemed to weigh his options. Turning back to Vader, he crossed his arms and said, "No chance, _my lord_. These Jedi are under my protection. Any attack on them is an attack on the Clone Republic."

"Then you have chosen death," Vader boomed, and the monitor shut off.

"Shit," Rex muttered.

Alpha turned to face Anakin. "In exchange for my protection, Skywalker, I'll need one of your strategies. They outgun us nearly three to one."

"Not necessarily," Anakin shook his head. "We outnumber their fighters by that same margin. I've studied their designs, they sacrifice hangar space for armor and weaponry. They're meant for intimidation, and are weak to fighter attacks. ARC-170's and V-Wings are much better fighters. Not to mention our pilots are exponentially better. All we need is to clear a path for the Y-Wings to knock out their shield generators."

Alpha nodded. "I agree, but how do we keep their destroyers from shredding us while the fighters are engaged in a dogfight?"

"Alternatively, we could retreat," Kalani offered, his metallic voice cutting the air.

Anakin shook his head. "They'd cut us off before we could make the jump. We need to force _them_ to retreat."

"I agree," Rex said, pounding a fist on the holotable and looking directly at Alpha. "It's time we join the fight against the Empire, Commander."

Alpha sighed, his shoulders dropping resignedly. "Very well, what's your plan . . . General Skywalker?"

Anakin's eyes widened at the clone's acknowledgement of his leadership before shaking himself and detailing a complex strategy to take the Empire by surprise. Their opponent was Vader, so Anakin had to think outside the box to make sure the dark lord couldn't predict their strategy.

When he finished, the others were all grinning, except for Kalani, as he was incapable. "I like this plan," Luke grinned.

"Aye, let's do it," Rex nodded.

Anakin looked to Alpha. "Launch the fighters. But leave me and Luke a fighter each. What all do we have?"

"We have vulture droids, tri-fighters, ARC-170's, V-wings, and Y-Wing bombers," Kalani detailed.

Anakin nodded. "I'll command the ARC squadron, Luke, you take the V-Wings."

As the two Jedi sprinted for the hangar, leaving the other commanders behind, Rex grinned at Alpha. "Just like old times."

* * *

Anakin has nearly forgotten the adrenaline rush that comes before a fleet battle. As he rose off of the hangar deck and guided the ARC-170 out of the shields and into space, he'd never felt more alive. He was back with his men, and they were going into battle against insurmountable odds, just as always.

"_Anakin, you read me?" _Luke asked over comms.

"I read you, Luke. Keep your squadron behind the ARC's. Those V-Wings may be faster, but they can't take as many hits. We'll engage the enemy fighters, then you'll punch a hole through and lead the bombers."

Anakin looked to his left and saw a sight that amused him. Dozens upon dozens of culture droids were crawling on the surface of the two Venators, causing Anakin to start. He'd nearly forgotten that the droids were on their side.

"General Kalani, come in."

"_I read you, General Skywalker."_

"Launch the droid fighters and intermingle them with the first wave. The numbers will overwhelm the TIE's."

On queue, the droid fighters sprung into the air and fell into formation with the ARC's. Anakin stares intently at the incoming TIE fighters and their Star Destroyers. Gritting his teeth, Anakin rolled as the first wave of enemy fire came in around them. Several droid fighters took the lead and engaged the lead TIE's as the ARC's returned fire. Anakin pulled up above the dogfight and came back down behind a fighter. He blasted it away with the heavy cannons before banking right to avoid the turbo laser fire from the Star Destroyers.

Seeming to be taking the bait, the two enemy destroyers slowly advanced, bringing more and more fighters in range of their turbo lasers. Anakin was counting on that, though. The dogfight intensified as more and more fighters joined from either side. Debris from destroyed fighters began to float all around them, making it hard to distinguish between the live and destroyed ones. Anakin's latest opponent was a TIE Interceptor that refused to be shaken off of his tail, no matter how many smooth maneuvers he made. The ARC-170 was simply not made for speed.

"Does anyone read me? I can't shake this guy. Odd Ball, move in behind him."

"_Roger that, General, I've marked your position,"_ the clone responded. Moments later, the TIE Interceptor vanished in a flash of green laser fire. Odd Ball and his squadron formed up behind Anakin.

"Thanks for the save, now let's get back in there."

As they turned back into the thick of the battle, Anakin noticed fields of green laser fire emanating from the two Star Destroyers. They seemed to be hoping to shoot down the entire starfighter force of the clones. Anakin smirked to himself though, as they'd fallen directly into his trap.

"Now, Luke!" he ordered.

"_On our way," _Luke responded. The V-Wing squadrons flew in behind the ARC's, quickly overwhelming the TIE fighters. Luke spearheaded the formation, and the Y-Wings flew in behind them. A hole opened up on one side of the dogfight, and Luke led the squadrons for it. They burst through with minimal casualties and headed straight for the defenseless Star Destroyer.

It fired its turbo laser batteries nearly in vain, only dropping a few of the Y-Wings. It wasn't enough, and the yellow bombers launched their torpedoes directly for the dual shield generators atop the bridge. Both spheres of durasteel burst in fiery explosions, instantly causing shield failure.

Anakin saw this through the swarm of fighters around him. "Now Alpha, Kalani!"

Kalani's cruiser, the _Dauntless_, spun to its left, using the starboard batteries to broadside and fire on the enemy destroyer. Alpha, in the Vengeance, banked right, tilting to aim show their hull to the enemy destroyer. As the blue fields of fire came off of Kalani's destroyer, Alpha's grew ever closer to the destroyer, taking minimal damage due to their enhanced deflector shields.

The other Star Destroyer unloaded on the _Vengeance_, but to no avail, as it drew into range, only a dozen meters from the Star Destroyer. As Anakin watched, a massive blast of energy came from the lower hangar of the _Vengeance,_ nearly ripping the Imperial Star Destroyer in half with the SPHA-T cannon. The debris floated aimlessly into space, the odd body amongst it. Fire billowed out from the ship's destroyed subsystems.

"_One down, one to go," _Alpha sounded in Anakin's ear.

* * *

As Vader watched the fiery remains of the escort destroyer float idly in the vacuum of space, it became apparent that he'd underestimated the clones and their Jedi commanders. Their entire squadrons of fighters had been destroyed, and the _Devastator_ did not have the firepower to destroy two fully-armed Star cruisers without sustaining severe damage. Add the enemy bombers into the mix, and they were sure to lose.

Vader whirled to face the officers in the sunken pits. "Retreat. Immediately."

The officers looked stunned, glancing to one another. They'd never heard of Lord Vader signaling for a retreat, and as such, was a foreign concept to them.

When none of the officers moved, Vader growled, clenching his fists by his side. Suddenly, the entire bridge began to shake, forcing everyone to their knees, and cracking the glass of the viewport, though Vader was careful not to shatter it.

"I said . . . retreat," he said menacingly, releasing his hold on the Imperial sailors.

The bridge burst into action, with the officers barking orders and the sailors rushing about like ants on a disturbed hill. Fear was etched into their features, their voices, even their very consciousnesses within the Force. Vader clasped his hands behind his back as he turned to stare out the now cracked glass.

"Challenge accepted, Skywalker."

* * *

As Anakin set the fighter back down on the deck of the hangar, a crowd had begun to form. He slowly extricated himself from the harness and leapt down, letting his calves absorb the impact and standing to face the crowd of cheering troopers. Rex and Kalani were at the forefront, headed straight for Anakin.

Rex quickly embraced the man and clapped him on his back. "Great job, General Skywalker!"

Luke came from around the corner and practically tackled Anakin. "Haha! We did it!"

"I must admit, Jedi, your unconventional strategies constantly surprise me," Kalani acknowledges with a nod of his metal head.

Anakin grinned as the clones crowded around him, cheering and whooping. They'd forgotten how much they enjoyed a good fight, especially when they had a Jedi by their side. Most of them were out of practice, and were shocked at how well they'd actually done in the battle. Minimal casualties had been taken, and the cruisers received no damage whatsoever. In comparison, the Empire was now one Star Destroyer shorter than it had been previously.

The crowd of clones parted, allowing three figures through. Alpha, flanked by Wolffe and an intimidating trooper in several different shades of green and yellow. Anakin recognized him as Commander Doom, the officer in the Sisters' battalion. His company alone, Doom Company, was one of the deadliest and most efficient during the Clone Wars. Anakin was glad to see that he'd disobeyed Order 66.

The hangar grew deathly quiet as Alpha strode right up to Anakin. The senior clone scanned the Jedi up and down with a stern expression. It didn't last long, however, as the lines on his face began to crease when he smiled. He burst out into laughter, holding out his hand to Anakin, who took it.

"It's an honor to serve with you again, General. The Clone Republic is at your command. We will join the Rebel Alliance."

Rex whooped in celebration, the rest of the men joining in. "Skywalker! Skywalker! Skywalker!" they cheered. Luke grinned next to Anakin, clapping his father on the back one more time before leaning over to speak into Anakin's ear.

"This went better than I thought it would earlier today," he said lightly.

Anakin chuckled, nodding in agreement. "It did. Now, maybe the Rebel High Command will listen to me about open warfare."

Luke nodded. "They may."

Rex nudged Anakin with his elbow. "I can't wait to see the Alliance shit themselves when we drop out of hyperspace."


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story so far! It's a ton of fun to write, and my ideas are constantly shifting every day. Please, continue to show support, and drop a review if you have any comments or suggestions, I try to reply to them all! Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

"_Unidentified warships, state your business. This is the Rebel Alliance."_

From Anakin's vantage point on the bridge of the _Vengeance_, he could see the entire Rebel Fleet before him. Home One, surrounded by three MC80 star cruisers, with a support fleet of a handful of Nebulon-B frigates and corvettes. Several X-Wing fighter patrols had begun to circle the two Venators, focusing near the hangars in case they decided to launch any fighters.

Anakin stepped forward towards the viewport, and the communications console. "This is General Skywalker, Sky Marshal. I bring these two warships and their crews for negotiation with Alliance command."

During a long pause, Anakin turned back to Luke and shrugged. The operator finally returned, saying, "Chancellor Mothma orders you to maintain your distance. Dispatch an unarmed shuttle for these negotiations."

"Copy that," Anakin replied before ending the transmission. "Well, they haven't shot at us. Who's coming with?"

Alpha crossed his arms. "Rex and I will go. Wolffe, you and Kalani remain here and stay alert. If these Rebels try anything, don't hesitate to engage."

Wolffe saluted, eyes masked behind the visage of his wolf helmet. "Aye, sir."

* * *

The X-Wing patrols fell in beside the old Republic shuttle, safely escorting them to the main hangar of Home One, where an armed force of Rebel troopers awaited. Their stark white dome helmets attached by chinstraps stood out against the dull gray of the floor. Their uniforms were crisp and clean, the black vests over their blue shirts. They held A280 burst rifles in their hands, forming two lines on either side of the ramp.

Anakin and Luke stepped out first, walking side by side to put the Rebel soldiers at ease. Alpha and rex followed, in full armor, helmets on. Their blue highlights surprisingly matched the soldiers' shirts, much to Rex's chagrin.

"Great, we already match, this should help negotiations," he muttered.

Alpha shook his head. "Save your sarcasm for later, Captain. We need to convince their leaders that we are here to fight with them, not insult them. I'd much rather not have to give General Skywalker a difficult decision."

"What do you mean by that?" Luke asked, slowing to match their pace as the rebel soldiers fell into stride with them, leading the way towards the bridge.

"If these negotiations fail, I don't want to make General Skywalker have to decide between our two factions. We'd both oppose the Empire, but we wouldn't be linked."

Luke chuckled. "That wouldn't be a difficult decision. He'd choose you guys in a heartbeat. I've sensed his nostalgia and pride when he's around all of you. He'd much rather fight with you than with these politicians turned Rebel leaders. _I'm _the one that will have the tough decision."

Alpha nodded. "Well then, Commander, I'd rather not give you that decision either."

Every rebel they passed halted in their tracks at the sight of the two clones. Anakin noticed several of them with looks of disdain and contempt for the clones, but others were in awe. Clones were legendary warriors, and many of the rebels were excited at the prospect of fighting with them.

Arriving at the bridge several moments later, the Spectres and all of Rebel High Command were already assembled. Mon Mothma and General Dodonna stood in the middle of the room, poring over a projection of the two Venators. Their heads turned to face the newcomers when they heard the door hiss open. Mothma's face darkened, and Dodonna remained stoic as always.

Anakin nodded to the both of them, leading Luke and the clones to an empty bench. Rex quickly shook hands and greeted the Spectres before seating himself beside Alpha and Anakin. The room remained quiet for several seconds as the Chancellor looked each of them over. Anakin crossed his arms impatiently and Luke stared back. The clones, who had yet to remove their helmets, didn't move.

Finally, the Chancellor spoke. "General Skywalker, you have endangered this Alliance by bringing warships to our safe haven."

Anakin scoffed. "You call bringing recruits endangering?"

"These men are clones! They are dangerous and mindless beings! They cannot be trusted!" one of the men in the crowd shouted.

Alpha growled, but Rex held him down with a hand on the shoulder. Anakin cleared his throat. "These men are no danger to this Alliance unless they are provoked. I have discovered them only due to Captain Rex. He led me to them, in the hopes that I could convince them to join the Alliance, which Captain Rex has been apart of for years."

"What of it? One clone cannot speak for the rest. Have you forgotten that it was these men that destroyed your Jedi Order?" General Dodonna accused.

Anakin shook his head. "Not these men. They disobeyed the order and have opposed the Empire ever since. The rumours you've all heard about the Kaminoan uprising years ago? These men orchestrated it and helped train those anti-troopers."

"And yet they were still wiped out anyways. Tell me, what good could come of letting these mindless soldiers into our ranks?" another member asked.

Rex shot to his feet. "Mindless? _MIndless?_ I thought the Alliance knew about independence," rex accused, ripping off his helmet and tilting his head to the side, pointing at the short, yet visible scar on the side of his head. "Me and every single brother aboard those two ships removed our control chips. Well, those who had to, that is."

"What do you mean by that?" Chancellor Mothma asked.

Alpha rose to his feet, Rex sitting back down. "He means, that some clones had the willpower to resist the Order themselves, myself among them. Mostly clone commandos and ARC troopers, we disobeyed the Order when it was issued. Captain Rex here probably could have as well, though he was extra careful and removed his chip anyways."

"What does that have to do with anything? Many of you are still soldiers for the Empire!"

"No," Alpha removed his helmet. "Everyone aboard those two cruisers left the army. We're all deserters, and we fought our own _brothers_ in the Kaminoan uprising. We hate the Empire, and are willing to fight against them. Be that alongside you, or separate. Take your pick."

Chancellor Mothma turned to Dodonna, the two conversing in hushed tones. When they turned back, she asked, "And what do the clones have to offer the Alliance?"

Anakin chose to step in for the clones, as he could better negotiate on their behalf. "The Clone Republic offers their battle strength, both in space and on the ground. They have two fully-equipped and provisioned Star Destroyers, as well as full fighter compliments. Also, they have squadrons of vulture droids and hundreds of battle droids on board. A Separatist tactical droid named General Kalani has allied himself with Alpha here, who is the Commander of all of their forces."

Mothma nodded, intrigued. "Indeed. Their strength would greatly boost out own, perhaps even double. But one question remains, what do these clones want in return?"

"They ask only for two things: a shot at the Empire, and General rankings for Alpha, Kalani, and Rex."

Mothma turned to speak with Dodonna once again, but they were interrupted by General Hera Syndulla, and Lieutenant Ezra Bridger. "Chancellor, if I may," Hera began. "My crew and I have fought alongside Captain Rex before, when we were still Phoenix Squadron. We can vouch for him."

"Yeah, Rex would never betray the cause, he always hated the Empire for taking all of his friends and brothers from him," Ezra input.

Mothma held a hand up to silence them. "I thank you for your insight General, Lieutenant. But my Council and I need to discuss this matter privately," she said, turning back to Anakin, Luke, and the clones. "Leave us, we have much to discuss."

Anakin bowed slightly, his stiff posture throwing a red flag that he was irritated, but he bottled it up until they were off of the bridge and into a small waiting room. "I can't believe they don't trust my judgement!" he exclaimed. "Maybe I should just join you guys and forget about this stupid Alliance."

Luke held up his hands to try and placate Anakin. "Relax. We need to learn their answer first. Otherwise, we may doom an alliance before it's even formed."

The door slid open several seconds later, revealing the Spectres. Hera and Ezra sat across from Anakin and Luke, Zeb and Kallus taking up positions near the clones. "Where's Sabine?" Luke asked.

Hera waved a hand. "Oh, she had some family business back on Mandalore. The Duchess wanted her advice on a political matter and it couldn't wait."

Alpha perked up at that. "You know a Mandalorian?"

Ezra nodded. "Yeah, Sabine. She's apart of Clan Wren, but she hasn't always been in contact with them. She's been apart of the Ghost crew ever since I've known her, though."

"And is she as good as the others?"

"Better," Ezra smirked knowingly. "She also loves to blow things up."

Rex chuckled at that. "Yes, she does."

Anakin smiled, watching Alpha get used to the dynamic group that were the Spectres. Zeb and Kallus, who were now nigh inseparable, were bombarding him with questions and requests for stories while Rex caught up with Hera. Luke was deep in conversation with Ezra, discussing the battle against Vader in space, and the dogfight that Luke had been a part of.

Then a wave of anger washed over Anakin when he realized that these relationships may be forming for nothing. If Mothma and her uptight advisors didn't accept the clones as part of the Alliance, Anakin would leave, and as a result, Luke would as well, if only for the reason of continuing his training. The tension built up in the room as time went on. Nearly an hour passed, and Anakin's booted foot would not cease tapping on the durasteel floor.

Rex noticed this, and moved to speak to his General as Alpha continued his conversation with the Lasat and the former ISB agent. "So you were former ISB?"

"Indeed," Kallus nodded. "Trained by Colonel Yularen himself."

"Yeah, I heard about that. I'd met him a few times when he was still an Admiral during the Clone Wars. He seemed strict and disapproving of general Skywalker, but he was loyal. Only to the Emperor though, as it turned out," Alpha remarked.

Zeb shrugged. "Can't blame the guy. Anyone who resisted the Empire in its early years was crushed. Deserters were hunted down and executed, it wasn't a pleasant time."

"Yeah, I know," Alpha sat back. "I had to coordinate all of the clone deserters and get them back to Kamino without being killed or captured. We laid low for a few years, too. At least until the Empire came knocking when they found out about the newbies."

"I'm sorry," Kallus offered.

Alpha waved him off. "I'm past it. No sense in reliving it. Besides, we've got an Empire to destroy, there'll be plenty of time for revenge."

Zeb smacked a fist into his open palm. "You got that right. Only sometimes, the Empire refuses to die, like this one here," he nudged Kallus. "I planted my fist in this guy's head more times than I can count, yet here he is."

Alpha smirked. "If only it were that simple. Lord Vader is the chief concern. Him and their fleet."

"Who is this Vader guy, anyways?" Zeb asked. "Kanan and Ezra used to talk about him with Ahsoka, but we have no clue who he is."

Alpha shrugged. "It's all just speculation, really. His origins are unknown, but as soon as he emerged, he was placed in command of the entire Imperial Army. The Emperor must have kept him in his back pocket or something."

"I'd wager the same place he keeps all of his inquisitors," Kallus input.

Luke, who'd been eavesdropping, furrowed his brow in confusion. "Inquisitors?"

"Dark Side Force users. Some used to be Jedi, others were just trained. My Master and I fought five or six in our time. Vader commands their entire organization as well," Ezra explained.

"How many are there?" Anakin asked. These inquisitors could prove to be a problem in the future. He wasn't sure that Luke was ready to take any of them on, though if Ezra had lived thus far, Luke probably could too.

"No idea. They sort of stopped coming after us once three of them were killed in the same day."

"I had no idea that you and your Master were so skilled," Anakin said.

Ezra shook his head. "No, it wasn't us. Maul killed them."

Anakin clenched his fists. "_Maul?_ That kriffing poodoo slimo is still alive?"

"I have no idea," Ezra held his palms upwards. "The last time I saw him, he was about to attack Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"You knew Obi-Wan?" Luke asked.

Ezra nodded. "Only for a short time. Maul tracked me to him, and he sent me away while he dealt with him. Said he was an 'old adversary' or something like that. He survived, as far as I know, and we never saw Maul again."

"Yeah, he survived," Luke affirmed. "He's the one who began my training."

Ezra smirked. "Small galaxy."

"Indeed."

Just as Luke said that, the doors hissed open. A Mon Calamari deck officer poked his head in. "They're ready for you."

The occupants of the waiting room stood and filed out, heading back into the bridge. They seated themselves in their previous spots and observed the current events. The Chancellor was in the center, finishing her conversations with Dodonna and General Madine. Mothma seemed to cease the conversation with a forceful statement and turned to face Anakin, Luke, and the clones.

"We have reached a verdict. The clones and their battle droids allies will be allowed to join the Alliance, and these two will be made Generals," she said, referring to Rex and Alpha. She then looked to Anakin.

"General Skywalker, I am placing you in command of all clone and droid forces. I name you High General and Fleet Admiral. Commander Luke Skywalker will also be named a General to serve under you, along with the clones you already have. We are placing great trust in you, gentlemen. I hope you will not let us down," she finished, her soft voice carrying surprisingly strongly through the room.

Anakin smiled, stood, and bowed. "Thank you, Chancellor."

"Furthermore, due to our increased military strength, I will allow larger scale operations, but only if they are authorized by me personally."

Anakin nodded. "That's fair, my lady."

"General Rex, General Alpha, rise. I name you thus in the hopes that you will help restore order and justice to the galaxy. For the Republic that you used to fight for, I ask, will you do so again?"

Rex and Alpha both snapped to attention. "Sir, yes, sir!"

The room broke out into applause as the clones began shaking hands with all of their fellow generals and commanders. Anakin smacked Luke on the arm. "See? Nothing to worry about."

"Wait a minute, weren't you the one just stressing out in the waiting room?" Luke demanded.

Anakin feigned innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was utterly confident!"

* * *

Later that day, Anakin returned to the _Vengeance_ with Alpha, Rex, and Luke. They informed their clone brothers and General kalani about the newly formed alliance. Anakin, now High General and Fleet Admiral, quickly assumed absolute command as he had before in the Clone Wars. As Anakin oversaw the preparations for joining the fleet, Alpha came to stand beside him.

"I hope you know, sir, that you may be my General, and Fleet Commander, but this is still my ship."

Anakin laughed. "Yes, I suppose I do need my own flagship, don't I?"

"Shouldn't be too hard for you, sir."

"I'm grateful for your confidence, but I doubt there are many Old Republic ships still in service. Not ones with decent paint jobs, anyways," Anakin sighed.

Alpha nodded. "Yeah, I'd bet that if we stole some Imperial Star Destroyers, the battles would be horribly confusing, wouldn't they?"

"We'll have to work out some way of increasing our fleet size, as well as our numbers. Are there any more of your brothers hiding out from the Empire?" Anakin asked.

"I can make some calls," Alpha acknowledged.

"Do that, and hold your report until I get back," Anakin said, turning on his heel.

"Back? Back from where?" Alpha called after him.

"I've got a promise to keep."


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**Howdy to all, I hope you are enjoying the story. Soon, I will be pulling back to weekly updates, as I have other stories that I have put on hold for this one. When I have worked out what day this one will be on, I will let you all know! As always, enjoy and drop a review!**

**Chapter 11**

A tapping on the steel door of Anakin's quarters shook him out of his meditative trance. He'd been trying to reach _his_ Obi-Wan, but the same barrier continued to vex him. He desperately wanted to penetrate it and hear his old master's voice, but he simply couldn't. It seemed impossible to contact someone through time. Sighing, Anakin rose off of his knees and opened the door. Rex saluted, his helmet held at his side.

"Sir, I have something I think you'd like to see," the clone captain said. Anakin stepped out and motioned for Rex to lead on, the door hissing closed behind him.

The two walked silently for the minutes it took them to get to the hangar, as the two had known eachother long enough to tell when something was bothering the other. It was an unspoken agreement that no one in the army invaded another's privacy without invitation. Rex smirked and nudged Anakin, pointing him to the back corner of the hangar. Nestled between two piles of crates sat an Eta-2 Interceptor, or Jedi Starfighters to the rest of the galaxy.

Anakin's expression quickly brightened. "I thought they'd all been destroyed!"

"This one was left here during the Purge. We kept it around in case we found a Jedi during our travels. None of us are worthy to fly it," Rex explained.

Anakin nodded absentmindedly, running his fingers across the dusty titanium-reinforced hull. His gloved hand came away gray with dust, revealing the ship's true colors beneath it. The white and red reminded Anakin of Obi-Wan's fighter. "So no one has flown this since the war?"

"No, sir. She might need some touching up and a new paint job, but she's all yours, General."

Anakin grabbed a box of tools nearby and went straight to work, diving underneath the fighter. Rex laughed, shaking his head at the predictability of his General, before turning on his heel and walking off. Anakin wedged his gloved metal hand into the crevices, prying off the central wiring cover. He inspected the wires beneath, determining they were in working order before moving to the fuel line. It was virtually dried out, and the hose was brittle to the touch, pieces of it flaking away. Making a mental note to replace that, he crawled out from underneath and paced around behind the fighter. The engines themselves seemed to be in decent shape, at least for not having been used in nearly twenty years.

His eyes flicked up when Luke approached. The young Jedi crossed his arms and chuckled. "You really love tinkering with stuff, don't you? And I thought you already had a fighter?"

Anakin held his hands up, palms facing the ceiling, looking at Luke with an unapologetic expression. "What can I say? It's what I do."

"So I've noticed," Luke muttered, placing his hands on his hips. He was quickly becoming irritated. His patience with his father was running thin.

Anakin, feeling Luke's mood through their bond, placed the tools back in the box and crossed his arms. "What is it?"

"You know exactly what it is!" Luke shot, his anger rising. "We've put off going to Ilum for far too long. The pull that I used to feel from Ben has returned and it's a constant nuisance in my head."

"Easy," Anakin said in a calm voice. "I just got a little sidetracked a few times. Tell you what, go pack some provisions for a week at most while I ready us a ship."

Luke eyed Anakin, wary of trusting the man's word. In the end, he shrugged to himself and jogged back the way he came. Anakin sighed and ran his gloved hand through his hair. "That kid's anger is going to be a problem if he can't control it like I've been trying to teach him," he said to no one in particular. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a reply came.

"_I thought the same of you, once," _Obi-Wan sounded through the Force. The old man's voice was deep and gravelly, alluding to his age.

"And how did you get past it?" Anakin asked his old master.

He could almost feel the old master shrug. "_I never really did. You nearly taught yourself without my guidance. What was once your anger transformed into the desire to protect. I did not know why at the time, though now I know it was because of your wife."_

Anakin smiled. "Not just her. You and Ahsoka were equally as important to me, or have you forgotten what a wreck I was when you pulled that stunt to fake your death?"

The chuckle of Anakin's master reverberated through the Force. "_Oh, I remember."_

Anakin smiled at the teasing tone of Obi-Wan, but the feelings were quickly replaced with sadness. "_Why do you despair? You will get through to Luke, I am confident."_

Anakin sat on the edge of the fighter. "That's not it, Master. I'm sad because I'll never get to see any of you again. You, Padme, Ahsoka, all gone. I'm alone. Rex is the only one I have left from that time."

"_No. You have a son to raise. A Jedi to train. An Order to rebuild. You will never be alone, Anakin. For I will always be with you, as will everyone else you love. You forget, we are all connected through the Force."_

"But I can't penetrate the barrier!" Anakin protested. "I'm not strong enough."

"_Anakin, you must trust the Force. Remember Master Qui-Gon's teachings, however brief they were for you. Everything that happens is the will of the Force. Trust, Anakin. Trust . . . "_

Obi-Wan's voice faded into the air, leaving Anakin back to his thoughts. After a few seconds of reflection, Anakin rose to his feet, a new determination set in his mind and heart. He wasn't alone, and that gave him hope.

* * *

Anakin heard the footsteps approaching up the ramp, but he didn't look up. "You can set the supplies in there," he said, motioning to a compartment with his thumb.

"Um, sir?"

Anakin looked back and saw Rex standing there, flanked by the green and yellow-clad Commander Doom. The white and blue of the 501st provided a sharp contrast to the unique colors of Doom's Battalion. "Oh, sorry Rex, I thought you were Luke. What is it?"

"Commander Doom and I would like to volunteer our services for this mission, sir."

"It's gonna be dangerous," Anakin said, tilting his head.

Rex looked to Doom. "We're counting on it, sir."

"Welcome aboard, then. Charge the cannons and deflector shields, the engines are already done," Anakin said as Luke approached, carrying a bundle of provisions.

"I got food for about a week or two, less with extra passengers," Luke said, placing them in the designated area.

"It'll be enough. As long as we're not stranded on Ilum, that is. Everyone ready?" he asked. Just as he was about to take a seat in the pilot's chair, a rolling sound behind Luke brightened Anakin's day.

"R2! Good to see you, buddy!"

R2's angry beeping and loud tone alerted them to the fact that the droid was not happy. He continued this at a fast pace until Anakin dropped to one knee in front of him and held his hands up in surrender. "Easy, buddy! I haven't forgotten about you, I've just been busy. Of course you're welcome aboard!"

R2 beeped with swagger, brushing past Anakin and taking his place near the computer terminal. Shaking his head in amusement, Anakin placed himself in the pilot's chair. Rex sat copilot in order to relay Imperial codes, and Luke sat in behind him. Doom sat behind Anakin, ready to operate the scanners.

Anakin lifted the Eta shuttle off of the hangar deck and guided it out of the shield. The _Vengeance's_ dorsal hangar doors sliding open to allow their departure. The rest of the Alliance Fleet came into view momentarily as they rose above it, several of the X-Wing patrols gliding around the larger cruisers.

"General, Ilum's coordinates are in the navicomputer, but no clear course can be plotted because it lies in the Unknown Regions," Doom advised.

Anakin nodded. "Yeah, we'll have to take the Hydian Way back to the Core Systems. The Unknown Regions are too hard to navigate from this far away. R2 will have to plot a course when we get closer. R2, plot a course to Glee Anselm."

"That puts us through some of the heaviest Imperial territory in the galaxy!" Rex exclaimed.

"Which is why this new paint job and cover story had better work," Anakin said, patting the control panel of the shuttle. The Eta-class shuttle, originally red and white, had been painted slate gray, leaving only the dark cockpit untouched.

"Alright, calculations rendered. We'll hit Eriadu first. The Empire shouldn't have too much presence there, other than their refineries on the surface. Malastare _will_ be a problem, though," Doom announced.

Anakin turned around in his chair to look at the Commander. "Why will Malastare be a problem?"

"After the formation of the Empire, the Grans bowed to the new regime, but the Dugs, proud people as you know, resisted. They obliterated the clone garrison there and forced the Emperor to send in a new legion. The entire planet has been on lockdown ever since."

"We'll need these codes of yours to get past the blockade," Anakin said, placing his left hand on his chin.

"The same with Corulag and Imperial Center, General. If we can fool one, we can fool them all," Doom said.

Anakin nodded. "Alright, input the course and let's jump."

As the stars turned to streaks around them, Anakin could only pray to the Force that their plan would work. Otherwise, they would be dead weight, floating aimlessly in the void of space.

* * *

They passed through Eriadu's space without challenge, as there were no Imperial ships in sight or on scanners. But as they emerged from hyperspace in the Malastare system, Anakin blanched. Five Imperial Star Destroyers orbited the planet, along with several defense platforms and fighter stations.

"_Shuttle 6754 state your business, this is restricted space,"_ an officer sounded on the comm channel.

"Command, be advised, we were rerouted from Kamino garrison due to a rebel presence in the sector," Anakin relayed.

"_Acknowledged, transmit your clearance codes,"_ the officer ordered.

Rex's fingers quickly flew over several buttons. "Transmitting," Anakin said.

Rex sat back when the transfer was complete, grinning to the others. "Me and Cody practically invented these codes."

"_Shuttle 6754 . . . you are clear. Proceed with your course."_

A collective sigh of relief was let out of the four pairs of lungs as each one of them released the breath they'd been holding. Rex grinned as they passed the final Star Destroyer. "Well, that story about Kamino sure worked."

"It's the only place in the galaxy this shuttle could have come from," Luke agreed.

Anakin pulled the lever for the hyperdrive and sent them on to Corulag before turning back to the others. The hyperspace travel cast a blue hue over the small bridge, flickering like short-circuiting lights. His serious expression was unusual for his personality. "Once we get to Glee Anselm, then I'll breathe easy."

"Agreed," Doom said. "Sir, if the Emperor is a Sith Lord as you say, then wouldn't he know about Ilum? Especially if it's on the navigational charts?"

Anakin nodded affirmation. "He probably does. In which case, we'll need to exercise caution. If the Empire has any sort of presence there, we need to remain hidden from them. We have no support on this mission, we're on the opposite side of the galaxy from our fleet. If we get captured, we might never see the light of day again."

"Happy thoughts," Doom murmured.

Rex took a deep breath, as did Luke. They were both understanding the gravity of the situation they were in. Shaking his shoulders, Rex blinked to clear his vision, turning his attention to the dual DC-17's in his holsters. He took one out and began to scrub at it with a rag. Luke looked quizzically at him, and Rex shrugged in innocence.

"What? I'm preparing for a fight," Rex defended.

Doom nodded. "Good idea," he said, producing his own pistol and mimicking Rex.

Anakin smirked. He'd forgotten how seriously clones took their missions. It was refreshing, though, as the Alliance was always under-equipped and ill-prepared for many of the situations they walked into.

They flew through the Core Systems with little opposition, posting the same lie as before. It worked on both Coruscant and Corulag, and Glee Anselm was now in full view. The beautiful green-blue planet sat brightly amongst the dark void of space. Its deep oceans and tropical beaches were desirable vacation spots for the wealthy, and retirement spots for the weary.

"It's beautiful," Luke commented. The other three could only nod in agreement. "Han said once that he would retire on Glee Anselm someday. He said it was an old friend's dream that he would fulfill for the both of them."

"I could think of no better place," Anakin said. The Empire's presence seemed to be invisible here, if it even existed in the first place. Many of the wealthy vacationers on the surface were Imperial loyalists and governors, but no space forces, which only made their job easier.

"R2, can you plot the course to Ilum now?" Anakin called.

The droid beeped and turned to the computer console for several seconds. He turned his head back around and whirred. "He's got it. It's a long course, looks like it has to go around a nebula, about thirty parsecs," Doom said, studying the screen in front of him.

Rex whistled. "Looks like we'll be here for a while, boys."

Anakin shook his head. "No, we won't. R2, set course for the nebula, we're going through it."

"Through it?!" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Relax, I've done this before. Besides, this time there won't be any giant neebray mantis,'" Anakin reassured.

He thrust the ship into hyperspace, and seconds later, they emerged in front of a massive orange-red cloud of gas. "Doom, scan for life forms just in case. I'm going in."

As the shuttle glided into the cloud, splitting it around them, Luke grew nervous. "When I used to head into town to play with my friends, we'd always listen to the pilots talk about smuggler's routes."

"Yeah, I heard the same when I was little. Nebulas are great for masking a ship. We're invisible to the Empire in here," Anakin said.

"It's not the Empire I'm worried about," Luke muttered.

When R2 beeped behind them, Anakin grinned. "See? R2 says we're already halfway through. Doom, any contacts?"

"Negative, sir, none on my scope," the green-clad clone reported.

When the shuttle burst out of the nebula, Ilum lay before them. The small dwarf planet was covered in ice, but there was something unsettling about its appearance. Around its equator, the beginnings of a massive trench was opening up. Anakin growled in anger. The place most sacred to the Jedi and Palpatine was excavating it.

"What's . . . wrong with the planet, sir?" Rex asked.

Anakin's blood was boiling. "The Empire, Rex. The Empire."


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**I don't know what it is, but some of my best writing comes to me at 3am. You guys are probably going to enjoy this chapter a lot. As always, drop a review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Anakin studied the small, icy planet below them. It brought back fond memories of his younger days as a new padawan, but the icy winds swept them away. Their circumstances could not be deemed happy, yet Anakin did not feel the heaviness of the air as he so often did. The Force was calm and powerful on this planet.

"So this is Ilum?" Luke asked, looking to Anakin, who nodded as he began the descent towards the surface, the wings of the Eta-class shuttle folding up as the landing gear extended.

"It is. Kyber crystals are prevalent in these icy caves."

"I feel warm, like happiness surrounds me," Luke commented.

"It's the Force. The Light Side has a very strong presence here. Use caution, though. One can often lose themselves in it," Anakin warned.

Luke nodded as the ship's landing gear impacted the snowy ground, churning up a cloud of powder that obstructed their vision. Anakin swiveled around and stood up, grabbing their Jedi robes and tossing one to Luke.

"Dammit, I can't see a thing," Rex complained as he stared out the windows.

"The scanners are blind, too," Commander Doom called, smacking the console with his fist.

"This place is natural for a Jedi Temple. All technology is practically useless. You have to use the Force to feel your way through," Anakin said.

Rex shrugged. "Well, seeing as how neither of us can use the Force, we'll stay with the ship. Besides, someone's got to make sure those Imperials don't catch us by surprise."

"Don't recklessly endanger yourself, Rex," Anakin warned.

"Not to worry, General. The Empire is gonna need a better class of soldier than those stormtroopers," the captain said, pounding a fist into his palm.

Anakin nodded, checking himself to make sure that all his gear was in order. His fingertips brushed against his lightsaber, and the crystal within hummed in response. It was reacting to the place where it had been claimed. Anakin's thoughts began to wander until he shook himself out of it reminded of the task at hand.

"Prepare yourself. Today will be challenging, both mentally and physically," Anakin told Luke. "And wrap that robe tightly, this planet is known to have subzero temperatures."

"I survived Hoth, I'm pretty sure I can survive this," Luke chuckled, shrugging the robe over his shoulders.

Anakin smirked and turned to R2, who'd accompanied them. Anakin had felt bad for leaving the little droid out of the recent events, and vowed to include him from here on out. "Stay with the ship, R2. We'll be back soon. Keep and eye on Rex and Doom, huh?"

Anakin pressed the button on the side panel, the ramp extending and lowering, the frigid air instantly chilling the both of them to the bone. The winds bit at their robes and flakes of snow blanketed the metal alloy floor. Anakin stepped out, beckoning Luke to follow. The two Jedi gingerly set foot in the deep snow, which rose to mid-calf.

"Stay close! Visibility is next to none!" Anakin yelled over the wind. The ramp rose and shut off from the harsh climate, warming those inside.

Luke grabbed a handful of his father's robe and followed his footsteps. The taller Jedi forged ahead through the thick snow, leaving deep ruts behind, easing Luke's passage. The strength of the older Skywalker never ceased to amaze. After several minutes of grueling, slow progress, Anakin held up a fist. Luke stopped and watched as Anakin held both of his palms straight out and closed his eyes.

A blast of Force energy emanated from Anakin, clearing the snow and mist in front of them. When Luke looked up, he saw a massive ice wall before them. It was as if the wall itself had been constructed of many massive ice spikes that had melded together over time. For several hundred feet, they extended into the air.

"Now, only together will the Temple grant us entry. Concentrate," Anakin instructed before turning back to the wall and closing his eyes, reaching out with the Force. Luke added his strength to his father's, and for several seconds, nothing happened. Suddenly, a loud cracking sound announced the shift of ice. Slowly, four pillars descended back into the earth, revealing another wall. Only this one was ornately carved, and had a doorway. Near the top, a large circular opening could be seen.

Luke bounded forward to inspect the intricacies of the stone, and Anakin followed behind. The doorway was a large, expansive arch, open to the outside world. The cavern inside was massive, and had a blue hue due to the ice walls surrounding it. A massive, golden kyber crystal hung from the ceiling, next to the circular opening. The light from the sun shone through, focusing the energy inside the crystal and projecting it outwards, though it was only aimed at the wall currently.

Anakin chuckled to himself, attracting Luke's attention. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's just see if I can do this like master Yoda," Anakin smirked, raising both of his hands high above his head. Using the Force, he found it exponentially easier to tap into it due to the planet's connection with the Light. Unfortunately, it was not as strong as it had once been, as the removal of so many kyber crystals, as well as the massive trench in it, had begun to kill the planet.

Obeying Anakin's commands, the crystal spun, projecting the golden rays onto a massive ice wall at the back of the room. A large set of stone stairs led up to it, which Luke thought was odd, though he soon figured out why. The ice melted in a matter of seconds, sending the water cascading down the stairs, ending up in a pool that surrounded the dais they were standing upon. In the place where the ice had just been, Luke spotted another archway, this one ten times bigger than the first. Even as he watched, ice began to form at the top of the arch and slowly work its way down, moving with the sun.

"The ice freezes in a few hours. Take any longer than that, and you'll be trapped inside for a day. Only it's not a day, as this planet's rotation is seventeen standard days," Anakin said, making Luke pale with fear.

"So basically, if I don't get out in time, I could die?" Luke asked, and Anakin nodded. "Great, what else is new."

Anakin shook his head. "Don't take this lightly. No one has the same experiences in that cave. For some, it is emotional torment. For others, it's physical challenges. Be mindful of the Force around you. Open up, listen to it."

Luke waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, you said it before."

Anakin pulled back his hood, freeing his mane of shaggy brown hair. He stepped forward and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, gripping it firmly to convey his point. "You anger will work against you in there. You have to learn to suppress it. I've been trying to teach you but you're . . . stubborn. Like me."

"I knew it came from somewhere," Luke scoffed, brushing Anakin's hand away. "Relax, I'll be back with my crystal before you can say bantha fodder."

"One more thing," Anakin said, stretching out his arm. The lightsaber around Luke's waist flew into Anakin's hand. "You won't need that."

Without further conversation, as the pair had already tarried too long, Luke turned and bounded up the stone staircase, disappearing into the icy cave. Anakin sighed and sat on the dais cross-legged. Closing his eyes, he slipped into a deep meditation, aided by the strength of the Force connection here, and began to search for his friend, Obi-Wan.

* * *

Rex shivered as the cold reached his bones. He and Doom had decided to take turns keeping watch due to the Empire's mining activities on the planet. They didn't seem to be around currently, but you could never be too careful. Rex had his scope folded down over his right eye, scanning the horizon. The blizzard obstructed his vision, but he could make out the general shape of it. Just when he was about to head back into the shuttle, the roar of a ship's engines sounded overhead, and the powerful force of them knocked Rex off of his feet. He sank completely into the snow, and had to fight his way out of it. When he glanced back skyward, he saw an Imperial cargo shuttle with a troop carrier escort starting their landing.

He turned and trudged back to the ramp, opening it and dashing back into the shuttle. "Doom! We have a problem. The Empire's here."

"Did they spot us?"

"No idea, we'd better tell the General," Rex said.

Doom busied himself with the comlinks, but all he got was static. He shrugged and looked to Rex, indicating for him to try his own. Rex did, but he got the same result. "Damned storm. R2, can you try and boost the power?"

The astromech beeped, turning to the computer outlet. He plugged in, the terminal clicking and rotating for several seconds, but Rex's comlink never stopped producing static. R2 beeped in exasperation, but Rex placed a hand on his metal domed head.

"It's alright, the General can take care of himself. We need to worry about those Imperials, though. If they spotted the ship, they'll be here any minute. If they didn't, we'd better find out why they're here."

Doom nodded, drawing his pistols. "On your lead."

* * *

Luke's footsteps echoed throughout the caverns each time his boots impacted the ice. The sound was like a cannon going off relative to the silence there had been before. The caves were so entrancing, that Luke wanted to stop and stare at everything for hours. He had to remind himself that he didn't have hours, and that he was searching for his own lightsaber crystal.

As he walked, it became increasingly harder to concentrate. Voices seemed to be calling out at him from all angles, climbing over the walls in his mind. He stopped and closed his eyes, leaning against a wall for support. When the pressure passed, he opened his eyes to resume, but nearly fell back on his ass when his Uncle Owen was standing in front of him. At his side stood his Aunt Beru.

"Unc . . . Uncle Owen? Aunt Beru?"

"I'm disappointed in you," Owen said, his face etched with sadness.

"You've failed us, Luke," Beru accused, her sad eyes melting Luke's hard exterior.

"No, no, it wasn't . . . it wasn't my fault!" Luke protested, shaking his head. "It was the Empire!"

Owen growled, a sound less than human escaping his lips. "You lied to us, then left with that old hermit to join his crusade! And we paid the price for it!"

"You were so impatient about getting away from home, that you left us to die!" Beru cried.

Luke fell to his knees. "No, I-"

His own voice was cut off by the sob that escaped him. Tears streamed down his face, freezing near his lips. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said, bowing his head. When he looked back up, his surrogate parents having disappeared. Confused, Luke wiped away the tears and whirled around, making sure that they were indeed gone.

Reassuring himself that they were only figments of his imagination, he continued his search for the crystal. Not five minutes had gone by when he heard a whisper to his left. A small opening was visible, and when Luke peered inside, his breath caught in his chest. A large block of carbonite was frozen into the wall, and the form of his friend, Han Solo, was visible.

"Luke," Han said, the gray carbonite moving with his lips. "Why haven't you saved me?"

"I will, Han! I promise!"

"Liar," Han whispered. "No one cares about the smuggler. I was only in your way, a nuisance to you."

Luke shook his head. "No, Han. You saved my life, remember? Twice!"

"I remember always having to look out for that helpless little farmboy. He still exists, even now. Grow up, Luke."

Luke shook his head. "No, Han. This isn't you. I _will_ find you. I promise."

"Promise . . . " Han said, the word echoing around the caves as the carbonite Han disappeared, leaving only ice in his place.

Luke took a deep breath to steady himself before proceeding. An opening could be seen ahead, and Luke discovered it led to a massive ice cavern. Stalactites and stalagmites , as well as icicles, jutting out from all points of the rock, except for a small path in the middle. Luke cautiously padded along it, stopping when he saw a dull blue glow in front of him. Peering out from behind a giant ice spike, Luke's eyes widened when he saw Old Ben Kenobi sitting cross-legged on the icy floor. Though he was only a Force apparition, Luke felt reassured that the old Jedi Master was here.

"Ben," he called, gaining the attention of the old hermit.

"Luke," Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes never opening.

Luke glanced around. "Is all of this real? I mean, you being here? Or is it just in my head?"

Obi-Wan smiled, the crinkles around his eyes showing from happier times. "Oh, it's all in your head, Luke. Except for the cave, of course. What _I'm_ curious about, is what is your goal here?"

Luke furrowed his brow in confusion. "You sent me here to get a lightsaber crystal."

"I did. But now I am asking what you will do with it."

"I'll make my own weapon," Luke stated obviously.

"And what will this weapon be used for?"

"To fight the Empire."

"No! You have not been paying attention, Luke. If a Jedi must draw his weapon, he has failed his mission. We were once a vast order of peacekeepers, negotiators. We were led astray in the Clone Wars. This is something you must remember if you are to carry on the Jedi legacy. Jedi are keepers of the peace, not soldiers," Obi-Wan lactured.

"Well why am I here?" Luke demanded.

Obi-Wan slowly rose from his seated position. "You are here to determine if you are truly to become a Jedi."

"I thought I already was one," Luke said, confused.

"Only in your mind," Obi-Wan said, holding up a finger. "Tell me, why do you wish to become a Jedi?"

Luke was taken aback by the question. "I, uh . . . to follow my father's footsteps, I guess. Or maybe to fight the Empire?"

"Both reasonable goals, for a normal individual. If you are to become a Jedi, there must be a deeper meaning. What is your deeper calling, Luke?"

Luke was stumped. He'd never thought about these kinds of things on his own. The old man sure was grilling him. Having decided Luke had taken too long, Obi-Wan used a slight Force push to send Luke to the ground. Luke shot to his feet, his anger rising. "What the hell was that for, Ben?"

"You do not need to be a Jedi if you do not know your reason for being one. Now tell me, why do you wish to be a Jedi?"

When Luke didn't respond, Ben shoved him again, this time sending Luke skidding across the ice, his back slamming into a rock. Luke shook himself and staggered to his feet, slowly walking back towards Obi-Wan.

"Now tell me! Why?"

Obi-Wan sent a massive Force push Luke's way, btu he was ready for it this time. He held out both his hands and sent one back, the two Forces colliding in the center of the massive cavern, causing the very ground to vibrate. Luke held the position as Obi-Wan did the same, both vying for dominance.

"Tell me! Why?!"

"I-"

"WHY?!"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO PROTECT EVERYONE!" Luke shouted.

The corner of Obi-Wan's mouth tilted up in a smile as he gradually released his Force push. Tucking his hands back into the folds of his robe, he stared at Luke. "And there you have the true essence of it. A Jedi only fights to protect others. A lightsaber is a tool with which to do so," he said quietly.

Luke nodded, dumbfounded at the amount of power that he'd just produced. "How- how did I?"

"This planet, Luke. This cave. Have you not felt it? It calls to you, begs to be used. The Light Side of the Force is stronger here than almost anywhere in the galaxy. You need only listen to it, and heed its call," Obi-Wan said, slowly approaching Luke. "Now, you have passed the test. You _will_ become a Jedi, though you are not a Knight yet."

Without warning, Obi-Wan tapped the center of Luke's forehead, and the young Skywalker's vision blacked out, his consciousness fading as his body crumpled to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 13**

"Well if this isn't a sight to see," Rex said sarcastically. He and Doom were on a large, snowy hill that overlooked the Imperial camp. Dozens of snowtroopers patrolled the area, and cargo ships lined the perimeter. Every few minutes, a new crate would be loaded into them, of what, the clones didn't know.

"Still no word from the General?" Doom asked.

Rex shook his head. "No. We're on our own for now."

The blizzard that had been assailing them for the majority of the day had abated, clearing the landscape and granting their vision back. The only downside was, their shuttle could now be easily spotted. Rex watched the patrols, studying their patterns and trying to work out which way was best to infiltrate. He knew that they weren't on this planet for this, but the Alliance had to know what the Empire was up to.

Then, Rex got an idea. From his prone position, he turned his head and looked at R2. "Come here, R2. I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Luke slowly opened his eyes. Sitting up, he rubbed his head, trying to remember why he was passed out on the floor of an ice cave. Like a tidal wave, it all rushed back to him. Ben, Owen, Beru, Han, his trial, all of it. Feeling an odd throbbing in his left hand, Luke opened it to reveal a glowing green crystal. It hummed with energy, responding to Luke's presence. Pocketing the valuable crystal, Luke slowly rose to his feet, the extra emotional weight of the day taking its toll.

Turning, he headed back into the tunnels that led him here, using familiar sights to lead him back the way he'd come. He walked for several minutes before he froze. Sounds of multiple footsteps ahead sent warnings through the Force. He slammed his back to the wall and waited for the unknowns to show themselves.

From around the corner, two figures dressed all in black appeared. Their light armor and small helmets with the Imperial design painted on them identified them as the Empire, though Luke had no clue what kind of troopers they were. Until his eyes moved to their backs, seeing the small, cylindrical handles of lightsabers on both of them.

Luke's brows furrowed with worry. Were these dark Jedi? Or something worse? Nevermind who they were, they were blocking his exit. Luke inched forward slightly to hear their voices, as the two were deep in conversation.

"We've been wandering these tunnels for hours. Are you sure there's anything here?" one of them asked. He was a male, with a deep baritone voice, and broad shoulders. They were both humanoid and facing away from him, so Luke couldn't tell what races they were.

The other, a slender female, with long shapely legs and a graceful gait, answered, "Lord Vader was positive. Someone opened the Temple."

"Well, there's no one here. They must have gotten what they came for and left," the male growled, the irritation evident in his voice.

"It's possible. But I for one, do not want to return to Lord Vader empty-handed until we are certain that there is nothing here. Sweep the east corridors again, I'll take the west. Meet back here in 0030 hours."

The pair of Imperials split up, each going opposite directions, leaving the center path, Luke's path, open. He slowly stepped out from his hiding place and padded over, peering around the corners to check their positions. When both of them were facing away from him, Luke made his move. He stepped out into the corridor and made to cross it. He would've made it, but for the female turning around to shout at her partner.

"Oh, and don't get stuck staring at-" she froze when she saw Luke. "I found him!"

The other Imperial whirled around and faced Luke. He was now caught between the both of them, with one escape route. Deciding not to stick around, he dashed down the main tunnel, hearing the snap-hiss of a lightsaber being ignited behind him, followed by another.

Pounding footsteps alerted him to the fact that they were following him, the hum of their lightsabers moving with them. Luke stretched out his hand as he ran, pulling icicles down from the tunnel ceiling, hoping to impede their speed. It barely did anything, as they simply leapt over them. After repeating the action several times, the mouth of the cave could be seen, now almost completely covered with ice. Only a foot remained between the ground and the ice. Luke increased his speed and dropped down, sliding underneath the ice and leaping off the top step, landing on one knee at the base of the stone staircase.

Anakin rose from his seated position, a hopeful gleam in his eye. "Well?"

"Not now!" Luke snapped, calling his lightsaber to him from Anakin's belt and igniting it just as the ice wall exploded. Two figures with red blades walked slowly from the cloud of powder, smirking when they saw the two Skywalkers below them.

"Well, a two for one! And one is a Jedi! How lucky," the female said, her sweet tone betraying her intent.

The male chuckled. "Lord Vader will be pleased with this."

Anakin, taking stock of the situation, ignited his lightsaber and held it by his side. The female, who Anakin saw was a beautiful, pink-skinned Twi-lek, laughed. "Ooh! _Two_ Jedi!"

The male, a Devaronian, bared his pointed teeth. "I want to kill one."

Anakin stepped forward. "That's not happening. I'm not so easy to kill."

"It speaks!" the Twi-lek smiled.

Luke stood defiantly beside his father. "Who are you?"

"Us? We're inquisitors, and our Master will reward us greatly for your capture. So please, lower your sabers and come quietly. Otherwise, I'm afraid I can't guarantee your safety," the Twi-lek said, a pouting look on her face.

"How about we don't do that, and you let us leave?" Anakin tried, a smile upon his face as well. It was then, Luke realized he was trying to play mind games of his own.

"Pity," she said. "Then I, the Third Sister-"

"And I, the Fourth Brother-"

"Will end your lives," the finished in unison. Both of their lightsabers suddenly sprouted second blades from the bottom. They were each brandishing dual-bladed sabers now. They raised them above their heads and spun them rapidly, carrying them downwards like the blades of a fan. They landed in front of the two Jedi, and rushed at them.

Anakin roared a challenge of his own, meeting his blade with the Third Sister's. The Fourth brother moved to hammer Luke to the ground, but he dodged. He parried the backhanded blow that was meant to impale him, and swung for the Devaronian's head. The red-skinned savage ducked just in time, the azure blade sailing over his head. Luke returned to the ready position and backed up a few paces, stealing glances at his father. The older Skywalker seemed to have the advantage.

Luke returned his attention to his growling adversary. The Devaronian's muscles rippled as he rolled his shoulders. "You are weak, Jedi. No wonder your Order was wiped out."

Luke scoffed. "The two of us are here, aren't we? So we weren't wiped out."

The Devaronian bared his teeth in anger and charged Luke again, spinning his saber in front of him. Luke blocked the red blade aimed for his chest and parried it away, spinning inside the Devaronian's guard. He cracked the Fourth Brother across the face with his left fist, but succeeded only in making his hand throb. The red-skinned enemy grinned at Luke's petty attempt and sent a punch of his own.

The force knocked Luke to the ground, the air leaving his lungs. He rolled and scrambled to his feet, gasping for breath as the horned head smashed into his abdomen, lifting him off the floor and into the air. He landed on his back in a pile of snow and rolled to the side just in time, the red blade of a lightsaber landing where his head had just been. Luke jumped to his feet, ready for the next exchange.

As Luke fought his battle, Anakin found he was more than a match for the Third Sister. She was indeed skillful with her practice of Form II Makashi, but he'd faced better. Her graceful movements reminded Anakin of Count Dooku, and he'd crossed blades with the Count enough to have worked out strategies for beating Makashi.

Anakin decided to use brute force, channeling his power into his Djem So strikes. Her slender figure was not meant to take such punishment, and she was sent reeling as a result. Anakin sent a massive Force push her way, and she sprawled onto the stone staircase. Slowly crawling to her feet, she growled low in her throat, and her eyes turned bright amber. She screamed and leapt at Anakin, a great downward strike aimed to cleave him in two. Anakin rose his saber and dodged at the same time, the red-blade skidding off and hitting the ground.

Anakin aimed a slash at the Twi-lek's shoulders, but the red blade intercepted his blue one. The two stared into eachother's eyes, both vying for dominance, but it was clear that Anakin was the better. The Third Sister's feet slid across the ground as Anakin forced her back. He guided her saber to the side, it sinking into the snow. Anakin kicked her in the side of the leg, sending her to her knees, before disarming her with a flick of his wrist. Anakin held his blade at her throat and looked up, where the Devaronian was doing the same to Luke.

"Drop it, or he dies," the red alien demanded.

"Drop it, or _she _dies," Anakin countered.

The Devaronian smirked, for he did not care about the life of the Third Sister. Instead, he would be the one who killed a Jedi. He swung the blade for Luke's throat, but it never arrived. The young Jedi had released a massive Force push with both hands, sending the Fourth Brother across the cavern.

He jumped to his feet and retrieved his saber just as the Third Sister uppercut Anakin and leapt into the air, flying off with her lightsaber raised. Luke moved to pursue them, but Anakin grabbed his arm, shaking his head. "We need to get off this planet. If they're here, then Rex and Doom might be in danger."

Luke nodded, following his father out of the Temple, the ice wall sliding back into place behind them.

* * *

"This is never gonna work," Doom said, shaking his head as they watched R2 roll into the Imperial camp.

Rex held up a hand to silence his friend. "It'll work. Trust me. That droid is one of a kind."

Through their scopes, the pair saw R2 roll through the enemy base The stormtroopers barely gave him a second glance as he made his it all the way into the command center, where he was no longer visible. After several moments, R2 reemerged, coming back the same way. He disappeared behind a rock shelf, and Rex turned to make his way down to meet him, Doom following behind.

"Did you get it?"

R2's beeps and head spin confirmed that he did. Rex broke out into a wide grin underneath his helmet. He smacked Doom on his shoulder with the back of his hand. "This'll give us a one-up on those Imps."

Before Doom could agree with him, two snowtroopers came around the rocks, likely searching for R2. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the two clones. They glanced to one another and raised their blasters, but Rex and Doom were faster. The two blue bolts of energy from their DC-17 pistols left smoking holes in the chests of the snowtroopers.

Shouts from camp told Rex that the other troopers had seen that, and were on their way. "We have to move, now!"

Rex and Doom took off through the snow, their heads glancing skyward when R2 flew overhead, bound for the ship. Red bolts screamed past their shoulders, sending clouds of steam and powder into the air with each miss. Rex would stop and turn to fire back, forcing the troopers to take cover and allowing the two clones to make some extra progress. Just when the shuttle was in sight, two figures emerged on the other side, robes billowing in the wind as they sprinted for the shuttle. R2 set down next to the open ramp and ascended into the ship to prepare for immediate takeoff.

Rex placed his back to one of the landing gears and fired at the advancing troopers as Anakin and Luke slowed to a halt next to him, lightsabers ignited to deflect the incoming fire. "I hope you got what you came for, sir!" Rex said as he ducked under a stray bolt.

"Don't worry, we did!" Anakin yelled as the engines roared to life above their heads. "Get on board, we have to leave!"

Rex ducked into the shuttle and took his place in the copilot's chair as Doom set up on the scanners. They ran preflight checks in haste, as the sound of blaster fire was still prevalent outside. Anakin dashed in and jumped into the pilot's chair, immediately raising the shuttle off the ground as Luke closed the ramp. They heard the dull thuds of blaster fire hitting their hull, but no damage was done, as Anakin raised the shields. Just before they ascended into the atmosphere, two red blades emerged from the cloud of snow below. Their wielders had angry expressions on their face.

Anakin smirked in victory as the shuttle took off towards space, leaving the Empire behind. Or so they thought. Just as they exited the atmosphere, two TIE fighters moved to attack position on their tail. An Imperial star destroyer had made its way into orbit, and had inevitably been in communication with the ground forces on the surface.

Anakin strafed and barrel rolled, avoiding the enemy fire. Green lasers whizzed by overhead, and the men began to grow nervous. "It's times like these, I wish we still had the _Twilight_!" Anakin exclaimed.

"What's the _Twilight_?" Luke asked.

"Not now!" the other three said in unison.

Anakin growled in frustration. "I need an opening to jump, but they're not giving me one."

"The only guns are on the front of the shuttle, sir," Rex advised.

Anakin nodded. "I have an idea."

With no warning, he dove and slammed on the decelerator, watching as the Imperials soared past them. Anakin resumed course in attack position, but he didn't fire. "R2, set the navicomputer!"

The little droid beeped urgently as he set about his task. Doom grunted when the course was ready, and Anakin pulled the lever for hyperspace, watching as the two Imperial fighters disappeared on either side of them. When they were safely in hyperspace, Anakin laughed in victory, running a hand through his hair.

"What happened to you guys?" Luke asked.

"The Empire showed up while you were gone, and we decided to investigate what they were up to on this planet. We'll have to get the information out of R2 when we get back to the fleet," Doom explained.

Anakin nodded. "What did you download, buddy?"

R2 beeped rapidly, followed by an excited spin. "The whole Imperial database?!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Wait, the _whole_ thing? As in the _whole thing_?" Rex demanded.

"That's what he said."

R2 turned his head back to the computer terminal and beeped in exclamation. The urgency of his beeps and whirs had Anakin curious. "What do you mean you found it? Found what?"

When R2 beeped again, it only confused Anakin even more. "What do you mean my flagship? Rex said it was destroyed during the war."

R2 turned his head from side to side, simulating a head shake, beeping faster now. "Oh . . . that's what you meant."

"What'd he say?" Luke asked.

The corner of Anakin's mouth rose in a wry smile. "He's found the Pride of the Core."

The clones' faces were still in shock as Luke glanced between his three companions. "What's the Pride of the Core? Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"The Pride of the Core is a Mandator-II Star Dreadnaught. The first of its kind. They were the first Super Star Destroyers. It was a special project that the Kuat Drive Yards were coming up with. Only the Jedi Council and a few high-ranking Jedi Generals and Admirals knew of the project. That was when I disappeared at least. But from what R2 is telling me, they finished the project," Anakin told him.

Rex nodded. "Aye, they finished the project. The Pride ripped Separatist fleets apart, but it was only active for a few months, as the war ended soon after it was completed. What is R2 saying about it?"

"He says that it's scheduled for scrapping," Anakin said. "In about a day, actually."

"We can't let a ship like that be melted down by the Empire! We have to do something about it," Doom stated, crossing his arms.

"I agree," Anakin nodded. "But the four of us can't pilot a ship of that size on our own. A skeleton crew for a ship that big would be at least a thousand men, if not more."

R2 beeped as if he were offended. Anakin shrugged. "I didn't wanna speak for you, buddy. Are you sure?"

"What'd he say?" Rex asked.

"He can fly it," Luke relayed, looking to Anakin. "So what do we do?"

Anakin grinned, a fire lighting behind his eyes. His blood was pumping adrenaline at the prospect they were facing. "Who's ready to steal a Dreadnaught?"


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**So for those of you wondering, this story uses Avengers: Endgame's time travel rules. Meaning there can be more than one reality with the same events. This is why Vader didn't cease to exist when Anakin was brought from the past. Besides, would it really be any fun if Vader wasn't facing Anakin?**

**Chapter 14**

As the small Eta-class shuttle drifted through space aimlessly, the inhabitants planned their next move. Anakin was bent over a projected map from R2, as Rex, Doom, and Luke surrounded him. Luke glances from Commander to Captain to General, marveling at the men's observative skills. Their minds seemed to be continuously turning wheels, planning every strategy and working out every scenario as they quietly discussed amongst themselves. Luke has little input, content to simply learn.

"In order for this plan of ours to work, we have to hope that the Imperials haven't logged out shuttle's signature. If they have, we'll be blown to bits before we even reach the Drive Yards," Anakin said, placing two fingers on his chin. It was times like these that he needed Obi-Wan here. The older, wiser Jedi was the yin to Anakin's yang. He could fill every hole in Anakin's hasty plans, even though they usually fell apart anyways.

Luke's eyes narrowed. "The what?"

"The Kuat Drive Yards. It's a massive ship-building station that orbits the planet. The Republic, and now the Empire use them for most of their warship design and manufacturing. Rothana has the next largest station, but it's on the other side of the galaxy, and doesn't have what we want," Anakin explained.

Luke nodded in understanding. "Can the ship's signature be changed?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, but it will be significantly more difficult to do so while in space."

"We could just take our chances on the codes that I have," Rex offered. "The emergency ones might allow us to land, but we'd have to fight the inspection team."

Anakin shrugged. "At this point, that's probably our best option."

"What about the technicians on board?" Doom asked.

Anakin looked up grimly. "We can't worry about them. We have a rebellion to fight for."

Luke's eyes rose in surprise. "What? We can't kill innocent people!"

"I don't like it any more than you do, but in war, sacrifices must be made. If we give them a chance to evacuate, they'll alert an entire garrison of troopers and star destroyers to our presence, and we'll be blown to bits before we can get the _Pride_ off of the moorings," Anakin said.

Luke growled. "That's not the Jedi way!"

Anakin looked up, his eyes hard. "And what do you know of the Jedi way? Huh? You've only been told the easy parts, never the hard decisions! War is ugly, and sometimes, we must choose the needs of the many over the needs of the few! You're just a kid, and you're too naive to act rationally on this."

Rex cleared his throat as Luke sat back and pouted like a child. "So what is to be our plan, General?"

* * *

As the shuttle dropped out of hyperspace, a bolt of fear struck Anakin. Nearly a dozen star destroyers were in orbit of Kuat, defending the shipyards. If they caught on, there would be no escape in the small, unarmed Eta-class shuttle. Anakin nodded to Rex, who took a shaky breath.

"_Eta shuttle, state your cargo, I'm not seeing you on our logs,"_ the officer hailed them.

"We were rerouted from Kamino due to rebel activity," Anakin said. They hoped the same lie would serve them twice, as the Empire was nothing if not gullible.

After a few seconds, the officer spoke again, "_Transmit your clearance code."_

Rex pressed a few buttons and input an older code that would have been used for shuttles of this era. The officer sounded off when he received them, "_You are clear for passage."_

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. "It's almost too easy."

He guided the shuttle above the orbital shipyards, and they began their search for the _Pride._ The massive Mandator-II should be easy to find with its immense size. Within moments, the giant, steel-gray arrowhead-shaped dreadnaught made its way into view. It was moored on its starboard side, the port side left to open space. Its hull bristled with guns, and its nose was more rounded than the Executor-class dreadnaughts that succeeded it. The bridge seemed miniscule compared to the enormity of the ship, as it was the same size as the base Imperial Star Destroyers' bridges.

Sparks could be seen flying around the hull as Anakin lowered the shuttle onto an access hatch on top of the shipyards. He engaged the magnetic clamps and sealed the airlocks so that they could come and go as they pleased.

Anakin turned to the others. "Alright, two teams. Rex, you're with me. We're going for the bridge with R2. Luke, you and Doom head for the engine room and get her started up. We won't be going anywhere as long as the kill-switch is still active."

Doom nodded. "Aye, general."

"Once we get her going, we're bound to be attacked by several star destroyers, so I want the two of you to work the main batteries on either side of the bridge. They're fire-linked in groups of eight, so each of you will have a group. Eight batteries each should be plenty to wipe out a couple star destroyers and buy us time to make the jump to hyperspace," Anakin said, relaying the last orders while pointing at Rex and Doom.

"And where am I in all of this?" Luke asked, crossing his arms. He was still angry with Anakin for the incident before, but he needed to know the plan, or the operation could be in jeopardy.

"Well, after we get her operational, I'm going to have to pilot her while R2 runs the other systems. You'll have to stop any attempting boarding parties," Anakin explained.

Luke nodded absentmindedly. He was still worried about the hundreds of technicians that would be on board. A plan began to formulate in his mind that would accomplish both goals, but he didn't dare tell Anakin, for his father seemed to be driven against the Empire with hatred that seemed to stem from nothing. Luke made a mental note to ask him later, but for now, he would bide his time. He was literally snapped out of his thought by Rex's fingers in front of his face.

"Hey, kid, you alright?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah."

"It'll all be fine. I've seen the General pull off crazier plans than this one," Rex said proudly.

Luke shifted his eyes. "That's not what I'm worried about," he mumbled.

* * *

Alpha paced back and forth across the bridge. Four paces, turn, four paces, turn. A rhythmic action that helped calm his nerves, for there had been no word from General Skywalker in over three days. Alpha knew that Ilum was far, but he knew in his genetic code that something did not go as planned, or Skywalker took a detour as he so often did.

Alpha had seldom worked with Jedi during the Clone Wars due to his training officer status. Yet the few he had met and served under, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker among the few, were vastly different from eachother. The entire galaxy had always thought that Jedi were a brainwashed order of elite monks, but it couldn't be farther from the truth. They each had their own unique personalities, such as Anakin's rash arrogance, or Obi-Wan's calm temperament. The same applied to clones, which is why they took nicknames based on their personalities or deeds during battle. To the Jedi, and to eachother, they were vastly different.

It was this line of thought that reassured Alpha that everything was fine, but only just. He knew Anakin could be unorthodox and did not run his command by the book, so Alpha was optimistic. He hoped that they were simply running a side mission, or had been delayed by weather. Optimistic yet prepared is what he always told himself, as the fleet had been placed on high alert in case the Imperials had captured the three Generals and the Commander.

"You have got to stop doing that," said a gruff voice behind Alpha. When he turned, he was greeted with the glazed, cybernetic eye of Commander Wolffe.

Alpha scoffed. "It's the only thing that keeps me sane at this point, what with General Skywalker running the show."

"Aye," Wolffe chuckled. "But it is making you appear stressed."

Alpha bowed his head. "You're right. I should get back to commanding, eh? Have the scans turned up anything?"

"No," Wolffe shook his head. "And neither has long-range communication attempts. They've simply gone off the grid," he said, splaying his hands.

Alpha swore under his breath. "Damn it, Skywalker. Where the hell are you?"

* * *

As the access hatch swung open beneath him, Anakin dropped down, landing in a low crouch. He quickly scanned his surroundings. A long, well-lit corridor stretched as far as he could see to either end, with many turnoffs. Seeing no Imperials, he signaled above him with one hand, hearing Luke land behind him. Rex and Doom quickly followed, and Anakin led the way, padding along the bright hallway.

He pointed two fingers to the left, signaling Doom and Luke to split off. They'd studied a map of the station from R2's databanks, and had planned accordingly. Luke and Doom disappeared down the hallway, headed for the Pride. Anakin, R2, and Rex continued down the hallway, as their destination was much further down. After several minutes of lightly jogging down the vast corridor, Anakin and Rex froze when they heard footsteps. R2 beeped nervously as two stormtroopers rounded the corner.

They halted when they saw the three intruders, glancing to one another before raising their weapons, but it was too late. Anakin and Rex rushed forward, knocking out the two troopers with well-placed blows. They dragged the unconscious Imperials into a nearby supply room and bound them before continuing. Another few minutes, and they'd reached their destination. Anakin nodded to Rex, who pulled out his dual pistols, and pressed the button to open the door. It slid open, revealing yet another corridor, but they knew this one to be the connecting tunnel between the ship and the station.

They emerged in a steel corridor that reminded them of a Venator's. It made sense, seeing as the Pride was originally part of the Republic designs. R2 dutifully rolled on behind them as they searched for the nearest computer terminal. R2 wheeled over when they spotted one, extending his plug and spinning the outlet.

"Find the quickest route to the bridge. Luke and Doom are bound to be close to the engine room by now," Anakin ordered, the little droid beeping affirmatively.

R2 whined triumphantly when he found it, projecting it for Anakin and Rex to study. They quickly memorized it and set off again, weapons held at the ready. Anakin had his lightsaber out, but doubted he'd need it, for this ship was set to be scrapped. They turned corner after corner, meeting no one, the only sounds being the thumps of their boots and the hum of R2's wheels.

When they finally reached the turbolift, it took nearly a minute o reach the bridge level due to the massive size of the ship. When the doors slid open, Anakin nodded to Rex, and they advanced cautiously into the communications center. The second set of doors hissed open in front of them, and a few Kuat Drive Yards construction officers were revealed. One turned his head and his eyes widened. He smacked the man next to him on the shoulder without taking his eyes off of Anakin and Rex.

"Ow, what?"

The other man turned around, followed by the third. Anakin smirked at them. "If you don't mind, gentlemen, we'll be taking this ship off your hands."

The first man fought back a bitter chuckle. "Ha! You and what crew? This ship cannot be operated by two men."

Anakin nodded. "Oh, I know, that's why I brought this little guy," he said, rubbing R2's smooth, metal head.

The officers looked to eachother, all seeming to ask the same question. Could and astromech really run a ship of this size? Anakin glanced at Rex and jerked his head to the three men. Rex nodded, switching his pistols to stun, and knocked the three men out cold. Anakin quickly strode forwards to the front of the bridge, glancing out the viewport as he began to run preflight checks.

"Rex, get those men to the tunnel, they'll survive when we detach. R2, start up the primary systems. The deflector shields and cannons first. We'll give Luke and Doom some time."

* * *

"How many?" Luke asked.

Doom peeked slowly around the stack of crates they were hiding behind. He quickly counted the men on the other side before sliding back down. "I count six. We can't take them quietly, nor can we sneak around."

Luke shrugged. "Loud it is."

He ignited his lightsaber and vaulted over the crates, rushing at the stormtroopers. Doom drew his dual pistols and opened fire, dropping two before Luke even got to them. By the time the troopers knew what was happening, four of them had already hit the durasteel. They aimed at Luke, but he simply deflected the bolts back into their chests, dropping them instantly. He deactivated his saber and waited for Doom to join him.

"I thought there wouldn't be any patrols on board?" he asked.

Doom shrugged. "Guess they were a loading crew or something. That detour is really screwing us up, we shouldn't even be in here," he said, waving around the massive, empty hangar. A corridor had been locked, so they were forced to take a detour.

"Engine room is on the other side of this hangar, correct?"

Doom nodded. "This way."

The two ran through the hangar, never seeing another trooper. Their feet were pounding against the steel floors as they ran, trying to make up for lost time. When they slid to a stop in front of the engine room doors, they found that they were locked as well.

"Damn," Doom cursed. "I don't have any detonators."

Luke stayed silent for a moment, an idea forming in his head from the many stories that Anakin had shared with him. "Step back," he told Doom, igniting his saber. He stepped forward and thrust the azure blade into the door, finding no resistance. He slowly moved the saber in a circle, the steel melting almost instantly from contact with his saber. When he came around fully, he kicked the metal in and grinned at Doom.

"Not bad," the clone commander complimented, ducking his helmeted head to fit in the hole. Luke followed, and froze at the sight before him. Massive reactor cores rose several hundred feet into the air. Metal catwalks from three sides led to a central platform that Luke assumed to be the control panel. The two hurried over and began the startup sequence.

"It's likely that these haven't been started in weeks, it'll take some time to prime them and let them heat up. Contact General Skywalker, I'll see what I can do with them."

Luke nodded, pressing a few buttons on his comlink to open a channel. "Father? Come in, Father."

* * *

"_Father? Come in, Father."_

Anakin raised his left arm. " We gotta work on that, it sounds awkward."

"_We're in the engine room, but the Commander says it will take some time to heat the engines."_

Anakin nodded to himself. "Alright, in the meantime, I need you to do something else."

"_Tell me."_

"I need you to go back into the shipyards and activate the fuel station. This ship is near empty, and we won't be able to get back to the fleet without a refueling."

"_I'm on it, out."_

Anakin sighed. Stealing this ship was turning out to be much more trouble than it was worth. He was snapped out of his thoughts when R2 began beeping and whirring from the computer terminal on the other side of the bridge.

Anakin furrowed his brow. "No, no. Save the propulsion until _after_ we've turned on the engines. Focus on the weapons systems and the shields. We'll most likely be fighting our way out of here."

Anakin looked down and pressed his comlink again. "Commander Doom, do you read?"

"_Yes, General."_

"As soon as those engines are active, haul ass to the bridge. I'll need you and Rex on the batteries."

"_Aye, sir."_

The door hissed open once again and Rex reentered. "Officers are secure."

Anakin nodded. "Good, that's one thing off my conscience. Now head into the station and see if you can find Luke. He might need some backup. Be careful."

Rex saluted and jogged back towards the turbolift. Anakin stole a glance at R2, the little droid blipping quizzically. Anakin shook his head at the droid. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Luke padded along the corridor until he reached the fueling station that Anakin had spoken of. He snuck in and quickly dispatched the guards by force pushing them into a wall. He rushed up to the console and typed in the necessary commands to run fuel to the _Pride_, satisfied with the rush of liquid through the pipes above his head. He turned to leave, but out of the corner of his eye, he spied technicians in suits magnetically clamped to the hull. They were preparing to strip the ship, and Luke knew that they would be lost in space if the _Pride_ let go of its moorings.

Making a quick decision, Luke dashed out of the room and turned toward the control room of the station. He passed Rex, who ran after him to keep up. "Where are you going?"

"There's something I have to do, get back to the ship!" Luke called behind him before disappearing around the corner.

He ran until he found what he was looking for. Stepping inside, he ignited his lightsaber and forced all of the workers away from their stations. All except the comms guy. Luke stared down at him from the other side of a blue lightsaber blade, his pupils boring into the man.

"Repeat everything I say on an open channel to the entire station."

The man gulped and nodded, beads of sweat forming on his brow. He pressed several buttons and dials, nodding to Luke when he was ready. Luke took a breath and began to relay his message.

"Attention all Kuat Drive Yards technicians, officers, and workers. I am with the Rebel Alliance, and that ship, the _Pride of the Core,_ is going to be stolen by my allies. I advise all of you to vacate the area so that you are not lost in the vacuum of space."

Luke turned and sprinted out of the room without a further word, headed back towards the ship. He felt the Force scream a warning, and he raised his saber to block the blaster fire coming from behind him. When he looked back, he saw nearly a dozen stormtroopers. Evidently, the Empire did not heed his warning, and had decided to stop the hijackers.

Luke's feet skidded across the slick metal as he changed direction into the docking tunnel, stumbling as a result. His shoulder slammed into the wall and gave a throbbing objection, but Luke pressed on. He could see Rex at the other end of the tunnel. The clone had drawn his blasters and opened fire on the pursuing stormtroopers. Luke turned to face the troopers, backpedaling as he deflected blaster bolts. When he was level with Rex, he said, "Get to the bridge, I'll hold them here!"

Rex hesitated, but left nonetheless, leaving Luke to hold down the position alone.

* * *

"Damn that boy," Anakin cursed. "He's going to bring the entire kriffing garrison on our heads!"

"Not just the garrison, sir. Look," Doom pointed. Anakin followed with his eyes, spotting two Imperial Star Destroyers moving to attack position. Whirling around, his eyes focused on R2. "Are the batteries operational? Good. Doom, get on one, they should be fire linked by groups of ten, so there shouldn't be a problem. Where's Rex?"

"Here, sir!" Rex called as he entered the bridge, moving to the other firing station that R2 had linked up.

"What about Luke?"

"He's holding off the troopers, but he won't last forever. We need to detach and fight our way out of here before the rest of their garrison fleet catches wind of this," Rex advised.

Anakin nodded, moving back to his position at the steering controls. He pressed the docking clamps, releasing them. He knew that had also released the docking tunnels, and he prayed to the Force that Luke wasn't inside of one. He turned his attention back in front of him. He slowly eased the ship up, a little slower than he would like, but the engines were still warming up. He accelerated forward, bringing them directly under the two ISDs. Rex and Doom opened fire, shredding the ships in a matter of moments. Their shields collapsed fairly quickly, and ten quad turbolaser batteries could take out almost any ship in the galaxy.

As they moved slowly out from under the floating wreckage of the destroyers, the bridge doors opened, and Luke stepped in, still clutching his injured shoulder. Anakin glanced over his shoulder, but said nothing, for he was furious with the younger Skywalker.

As Anakin banked to avoid a section of the Drive Yards, he fought back a chuckle. Luke glared at him. "Really? You find this amusing?"

Anakin laughed. "I was just thinking, there's no way we can use this excuse again." The other three joined their General in laughter, as indeed, there was no way the Empire would accept 'we were rerouted from Kamino due to Rebel activity' anymore.

"R2, input the coordinates," he called as he steered the ship towards open space. He could hear the hyperdrive powering up as four more star destroyers came into view, moving to cut them off. Anakin simply crossed his arms and smirked. "Too late."

The stars turned to bright streaks, and the massive dreadnaught jumped into hyerspace, now in the hands of the Rebellion.

* * *

"Four days. Four damned days and no word. This is very irregular," Alpha stressed, running a hand through his hair. "Tell the men to be on high alert, I don't want to be taken by surprise if the Empire comes knocking."

Almost as soon as those words had left his mouth, a massive dreadnaught emerged from hyperspace. It was easily ten kilometers long, if not more, dwarfing the two Venators. Alpha nearly shit himself in his armor. He whirled around and began barking orders to his men.

"Tell the Alliance Fleet to jump. And get word to General Kalani to move to attack position. We'll buy time so that everyone can escape."

"General, they're hailing us!" one of his men called.

"_No, R2, I said hail them. They think we're enemies! Is this thing on? Are you even listening to me, R2?"_

Alpha sighed, dropping his head when he realized it was General Skywalker. "Skywalker, this is Alpha. We hear you loud and clear."

Anakin gave a toothy grin, Rex and Doom flanking him. "_So what do you think of my flagship?"_

Alpha laughed. "I love it, General. Especially since another thousand clones turned up in the four days you've been gone."

"_Well, send word to the Alliance fleet that I've just doubled our firepower. And get a skeleton crew over here as soon as possible, or R2 might fry his circuits trying to run all these subsystems."_

Alpha nodded. "Will do, General. Alpha, out."

When the transmission ended, Alpha turned to an amused Wolffe. "I hate him. Absolutely hate him," the General said, grinning.

"You have to admit, you did miss having Jedi around."


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**Hope you are all enjoying. Drop a review if you have suggestions or comments, or if you just want to show some support. They are greatly appreciated. **

**Also, with the introduction of new ships in the future, I'm going to be taking names down. So PM me ship names, and what ship you want to join the Alliance, and I'll try to find some way to work it into the story. But make it a viable ship's name and not 'genericman69' or anything like that.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Anakin opened his eyes after his daily meditation. He'd taken to Obi-Wan's daily meditation routine in hopes of contacting his former Master through their bond,but it was always the same. Anakin would follow the thread connecting their minds, only to run into an impenetrable barrier, as if he were under water and Obi-Wan was just above the surface.

He moved over to the door to let the person who'd knocked in. When the door slid open, Luke stepped forward. "You wanted to see me?"

Anakin nodded, moving out of the way. Luke proceeded in and took a seat. Anakin took one glance outside before closing the door. As soon as the door sealed, he whirled to face his son.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Luke was taken aback. He'd heard Anakin curse like that on just two occasions: when he was working on his starfighter, and when he talked about the Emperor. Luke was speechless, as the anger of his father had never been directed at him in such intensity.

"I-uh . . . what?" he stuttered.

Anakin crossed his arms. "What were you thinking? Huh? By alerting those technicians, you put the whole mission in jeopardy! What if there had been more than one squad? You would have been overwhelmed, and we never would have gotten away with the _Pride._"

"I couldn't let those mechanics die, father. Were you thinking clearly, you would have known the same," Luke countered.

Anakin shook his head. "No, I wouldn't, because I _am_ thinking clearly. Do you have any idea what's at stake here? If the Alliance loses either of us, their shot at winning this war is over, and they know it. Hell, _I_ know it. Rex, Alpha, everyone knows it. Everyone except you."

Luke's eyes widened. "Wha-what do you mean?"

Anakin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I _mean_, that you and I are the only two people in the galaxy that can stop Vader and the Emperor. You think Ezra could take him? No, because Vader wiped the floor with him before, and he barely escaped with his life. You heard the story, same as me. Master Yoda is too old and weak to fight anymore, so it's up to us. Now pull your head out of the clouds and face reality. War is ugly, Luke. Sometimes you can't save everyone. But you cope with it by saving the ones you can. By acquiring this ship, we just increased our chances of survival exponentially."

Luke was silent through Anakin's lecture. His brain was processing everything that he'd heard, and though he didn't like it, he knew Anakin was right. He leaned forward and placed his face in his hands. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Anakin's expression softened. He knelt in front of Luke, placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hey, don't beat yourself up. I know I'm hard on you, but I'm trying to keep you alive here. I missed the first twenty years of your life, so I don't want to lose you after a few weeks. Matter of fact, I used to make the same sorts of bantha-headed moves. Obi-Wan hated it, but I was reckless, impulsive-"

"_Was?_" Luke countered, sitting up with a smirk on his face.

Anakin's mouth hung open. "Fair point," he conceded. "But what I'm saying is, we're not so different. I may have more emotion than you do, but you have true compassion. And that's something a Jedi can't go without."

Luke smiled at the compliment. Here, in this moment, he'd never felt closer to his father. He suddenly rushed forward and engulfed Anakin in a warm embrace. Anakin hesitated, but lightly returned it. The moment was beginning to eat at his nerves, and made him uncomfortable.

He lightly broke off the embrace, standing as he did so. "Oh, hey, your crystal? I never got to see it, what with all the excitement of the past few days."

Luke dug into a pocket in his vest and produced a small, bright green kyber crystal. It seemed to hum at his touch, and Anakin nodded. "It suits you. Do you have the designs Obi-Wan drew up?"

Luke nodded, pulling out a folded slip of paper from another pocket. He unfolded it and laid it out on one of Anakin's tables. Together, they bent over it, commenting on certain parts, with Anakin explaining most of them, seeing how Luke had never built a saber before. To demonstrate, he pulled his own out, and deconstructed it, laying out all of the pieces, including his crystal.

He quickly put all the parts back together again, like he'd been doing it his whole life, which he had for half. The pair spent the next few hours searching through _Home One's_ hangars and junk piles for extra parts that could be used to construct Luke's new saber. When they'd gathered them all, they returned to Anakin's quarters and laid them out on the table, spending the remainder of the day putting them together.

When Luke finally added the crystal and closed the saber, Anakin nodded at the complete assembly. It was a near identical replica of Obi-Wan's saber hilt, save for different colors in some places. Luke gingerly picked it up and held it in his hand, adjusting to the weight. He could feel the crystal inside of it, a deeper connection than the one he felt to Anakin's old saber.

At a motion from Anakin, Luke ignited it, the green blade lighting up the room. He waved it around a few times, satisfied at the length and balance, as if the saber was meant only for him, which it was. Anakin nodded again. "The color suits you."

He glanced down to Luke's belt, an idea forming. He used the Force, floating the saber hilt from Luke's belt and to his own, now sporting a pair of identical saber hilts. At Luke's questioning glance, Anakin shrugged. "Might as well put my Form VI training to use. I like to switch my styles up sometimes."

Anakin looked down at the identical saber hilts in his hands. One felt oddly heavier than the other, and the Force was tinged with darkness around it. "Horrible things have happened with this . . . " Anakin whispered.

Luke looked up from how blade. "What?"

"Nothing," Anakin shook his head. "I'm proud of you, Luke. You're well on your way to becoming a Jedi Knight."

Luke smiled, deactivating his own saber and placing it on his belt. "You hungry?"

"Starving."

* * *

Basking in the fresh air provided to him in his hyperbaric chamber, Vader took in the pure oxygen. This was the one place he left in the galaxy that he truly felt safe. He could relax, breathe, and be free of his pain without interruption, unless there was an emergency, which there seemed to be, as the comlink channel beeped at him.

Growling in anger, Vader pressed the button to lower his helmet. Each time the helmet descended towards him, it was as if it was trapping him back in an armored prison. He activated the comlink as his chamber opened. "What?"

"_Lord Vader, urgent news, from the Kuat Drive Yards,"_ Admiral Piett announced.

"Speak," Vader said. His patience was growing thin of all of these men. Oh how he longed to return to his private castle on Mustafar, and the seclusion it offered, but there were rebels to hunt down. As he was forced to obey the Emperor, he had to destroy the rebellion, or else he would be put to death, executed by Force Lightning.

"_It seems that a small band of rebels has infiltrated the shipyards and made off with a destroyer, my lord."_

"One star destroyer is of no consequence. This ship alone could crush the entire rebel fleet," Vader declared, as he was on board his flagship, the _Executor._

"_I'm afraid it was not just a star destroyer, my lord. They seem to have stolen a Mandator-II class dreadnaught, the _Pride of the Core_," _Piett detailed.

Vader snarled. The _Pride_ was meant to be destroyed. It was one of the last reminders of the Old Republic left in the Imperial Fleet, and now it was in the hands of the rebels. It could rally others to its cause, and inspire hope. More systems would join the Rebellion with this new information.

"Get me Grand Admiral Thrawn."

* * *

Anakin stood on the bridge of the _Pride_, overseeing the transfer of goods and crew to his vessel. For the past week, the massive dreadnaught had been operating under a skeleton crew rotation, but now, it was receiving a much larger crew. The extra two thousand or so clones that had come out of hiding to join Alpha made their way onto the dreadnaught, as well as many of the men that were already there. The _Dauntless_ was now almost exclusively run by battle droids, with only a few clones left on board to pilot fighters and operate the guns.

The _Vengeance_ was running light on crew as well, but Alpha had insisted that it was fine. Both Venators had already been stocked for three year voyages with a full crew, so a lighter one would only extend supplies. The _Pride_ on the other hand, had the entire fleet scrambling to load their extra supplies onto the massive dreadnaught. While not as large as the 19 mile _Executor-class_ Super Star Destroyers, the _Mandator-II_ class _Pride of the Core_ was eight thousand meters long. A full crew for the dreadnaught was somewhere in the tens of thousands.

The Alliance did not possess the numbers to fully operate the warship, which forced Anakin to brainstorm. The Alliance was now undermanned, and they needed a quick solution. So he brought the clone commanding officers, Rex, Alpha, Wolffe, and Doom, along with Luke and Admiral Ackbar onto the Pride to discuss their options.

They seated themselves around a large conference table that was near the bridge, Anakin beginning the conversation. "So, we may have a number of options open to us, the first of which being we rig this thing to self-destruct and fly it into an Imperial base, but I strongly advise against that. Second, we get more men. Any ideas."

The room was silent for a few moments as the men wracked their brains for any solutions. Rex spoke up. "I may have something. You know Ord Mantell?"

"The old scrapyards? What about them?"

"Well, after the war, the Empire dumped all of the deactivated Separatist battle droids on the surface. It's possible that many of them are still there, along with some Republic armor."

Ackbar nodded approvingly. "A good idea, but it would be a large-scale operation. You can't steal enough battle droids to run a fleet with only a few shuttles."

"You're right, we'd have to send larger ships. The _Pride_ is out, it can barely sustain itself at the moment. The leaves the rest of the fleet. And I don't think the Chancellor would approve of potentially sacrificing ships and men to possibly retrieve some battle droids to run a dreadnaught she didn't approve of in the first place," Alpha detailed.

Anakin nodded. "We'll have to send the Venators. If we clear the _Dauntless' _hangars, it could hold enough battle droids to run the entire fleet, not just the _Pride._"

"What about the _Vengeance?_" Luke asked.

"Orbital support, of course. If any Imperials catch wind of this, we can't let ourselves get caught unawares. So the _Dauntless_ will head to the surface, and the _Vengeance_ will remain in orbit with as many fighters as we can spare," Anakin said.

The others all nodded their assent, and Anakin clapped his hands together. "Great! Make your preparations, Ackbar and I will go tell the Chancellor."

* * *

"No! No, a thousand times, no! I'll not condone a mission to retrieve battle droids that may or may not be there, just so that they may run a ship that I did not ask for," Chancellor Mothma exclaimed.

Anakin leaned over to Ackbar. "Told you," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Chancellor, if I may, the clones have volunteered themselves for this mission. No original Alliance members will participate in this mission," Ackbar attempted to reason with her.

She turned ger glare upon Anakin. "I did not make you a Fleet Admiral and a High General so that you could pull stunts like these. I did it because we need your leadership."

"That's exactly why I have to do this. We need the _Pride_, like it or not. And even _with_ the _Pride_, we still probably don't stand a chance against an _Executor._ But we damned sure have no chance whatsoever without it. Look, I'll run this mission without your blessing if I have to. I'll even split off and start my own rebel cell with the clones if I have to, but I would prefer that it didn't come to that," Anakin said.

Mothma's eyes hardened. "That would be treason."

"Treason? To what? The Rebellion? It's not the Republic yet. And I doubt your men would see it the same way as you."

Mothma sighed, dropping her head and shoulders. The sadness in her eyes was evident, as she was making no headway with Anakin. His stubbornness was legendary at this point. "Very well, Skywalker. You may undergo this mission, but if none of you return, know that you have doomed us all."

Anakin smirked. "Well that's disconcerting. Don't worry, Chancellor, you'll see me again," he called over his shoulder as he left the bridge of _Home One._

* * *

When the two Venators dropped out of hyperspace, the first thing Anakin noticed was how much the orbital junkyards had expanded over the years. During the Clone Wars, Ord Mantell had been added to, but nothing like what the Empire had done to it. Miles and miles of scrap metal floated in slow circles around the large, dusty planet. It would have reminded Anakin of Tatooine if it weren't for the millions of tons of scrap metal that could be seen even from space.

"There it is, Ord Mantell. No sign of any Imperial space presence,," Anakin observed.

"Doesn't mean there isn't one on the ground," Wolffe cautioned.

Anakin grinned. "Relax, I have a good feeling about this one."

Alpha snorted from his position next to the Jedi. "Best pray that your optimism doesn't bite us in the ass later, General."

Anakin spread his hands as he walked backwards towards the communications center. "Hey, when have I ever steered you wrong?"

The tall Skywalker turned without hearing Alpha's reply, missing the string of curses that flew out of the veteran's mouth. The super tactical droid General Kalani was on display in the center of the holotable, Luke and Rex flanking him. "General Kalani, you may start your landing. We will remain in orbit to cover your operation. Get as many droids as you can, and get out of there, we aren't here for a suicide mission."

"I will carry out the strategy to the best of my ability," the droid responded in his droning tone.

Rex saluted. "Good luck, General."

Anakin shook his head. "No, good luck to you. Be careful," he stressed, looking to Luke and Rex in turn.

"Will do," Rex said, ending the transmission. The clone looked over to Luke, who was standing across from him on the old Republic gunship. The boy looked nervous, and Rex couldn't fathom what for. The kid had blown up the Death Star near single-handedly, and yet here he was, trembling. Whether from anticipation or nervousness, though, Rex couldn't tell.

"You alright?"

Luke's eyes rose to meet the brown ones of the clone. "Yeah, just . . . do I deserve to have a command?"

Rex had to stifle a laugh. "A little Jedi padawan once asked me if the outranked me because she was a Jedi. Do you know what I told her?"

Luke shook his head, and Rex continued. "I told her 'in my book, experience outranks everything.' She took those words to heart, and soon earned her right to lead our men. Her name was Ahsoka Tano, General Skywalker's padawan. And she was at least five years younger than you."

Luke's gaze fell. "So I'm not worthy."

"That's not what I said. Listen, you made the shot that blew up the Death Star. You're already probably the second best pilot, next to the General, and you've been a commander for the Alliance since before any of the past few weeks happened. That's experience enough to lead me and my men."

Luke smirked. "But we're the same rank."

"Aye," Rex nodded. "'General Rex.' Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? I'm not used to being on par with a Jedi."

The two glanced out as the assembled landing parties made their way to the gunships. Boil and Doom hopped in with Rex and Luke, as well as a dozen other troopers. They would have twelve LAAT/i's of troopers, with another four LAAT/c's, otherwise known as Tank Lifters, to pick up any AT-TEs that they would hopefully find.

As the _Dauntless_ descended into the atmosphere, they felt the familiar lurch and roar of the flames around the ship. The shields held, though, and they were soon touching down on the surface. The Venator was not designed to make surface landings, but it could be done. The hull set down on a soft sand dune, and the main hangars on the sides of the Destroyer were opened, as well as the ramps that would lead up to them.

On Rex's signal, the gunships took off, slicing through the air and splitting off into pairs. The gunships flew with the blast doors open, to allow the passengers to search for droids. The wind carried grains of sand inside, but it bothered no one except Luke, who had to shield his eyes from the angry grains.

Luke glanced down, seeing the dust clouds form beneath them from the displaced sand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sand shift, revealing a logo not dissimilar to that of the Empire's. It was partially obscured by a piece of canvas flapping in the wind. He tapped Rex on the breastplate twice and pointed back behind them.

"Odd Ball, turn around, decrease speed!" Rex called.

Luke reached up and grabbed one of the handles dangling from the ceiling as the gunship banked around, the Tank Lifter hot on its tail. Boil slipped, causing his hand to miss the handle. He would have fallen out if not for Rex, who dove forward to grab the man, hauling him back onto the gunship. Luke would forever marvel at the air of experience and calm that these soldiers radiated. Boil thanked Rex not with words, but with a slight head nod. They both knew what it meant, and after years and decades of fighting together, words were unnecessary.

Odd Ball lowered the gunship onto the sand, and Luke jumped out, leading the way towards the object he'd caught a glimpse of. When he spotted it, he ran up the dune, his feet sinking into the soft sand, causing small avalanches around him. When he reached it, he lifted the canvas covering it, and was greeted with the old Republic logo.

"I think we have a winner, boys. Let's clear this sand!" Rex barked. About five men pulled shovels off their backs, discarding their DC-series carbines and rifles. The clones' white armor had turned a shade of dark orange due to all the sand billowing around them, and only grew worse from digging in it. After several minutes of no progress, Luke shook his head.

"There's gotta be a better way," he said, placing his hands on his hips. Then, an idea popped into his head. He turned to Rex. "Get the men to take cover, I have an idea."

He jogged back to the gunships, speaking to each pilot in turn, explaining his idea. They both nodded and rose into the air, heading over to the dig site. Luke hid next to Rex behind the next dune and waited. They heard the roar of two engines for several seconds, then it faded to a dull hum as the gunships hovered.

Luke peeked out from behind cover with the rest of the men, grinning. In the space where the sand dune used to be, sat an AT-TE, completely intact. It's once slate gray metal hull had been worn away to a near stark white, but the red Republic logo still blazed like a forgotten banner. Rex clapped Luke on the back and signaled to the pilot of the Tank Lifter to get this thing out of here.

As the Tank Lifter rose slowly into the air, its magnetic clamps secure around the walker, it turned and headed back for the Venator. Since there were fewer Tank Lifters than gunships, they would be stretched thin if they found a surplus of tanks. Nevertheless, the clones loaded back up in the gunships and continued their search for droids. Tanks were welcome, but not a priority.

They flew for several more minutes before coming across a large, open area, still covered in sand, though the sand did not hide anything from them this time. In the center of the large, expansive area sat four rows of a dozen MTT's, waiting to be scrapped. Rex looked upon this with joy, for where there were MTT's, there were battle droids.

Feeling the excitement and sense of hope from the men around him, Luke leaned over to Doom. "Is this good?"

Doom nodded, his green helmet bobbing. "Aye. Each one of those transports can carry up to a hundred and twelve battle droids, and there are over four dozen of them."

Luke quickly did the math, his eyes widening when he did. They'd stumbled across nearly five and a half thousand battle droids. He gaped in awe, but quickly regretted it, as sand immediately coated his tongue. He sputtered, trying to expel the grains from his mouth as th gunship began its descent. Rex led the way off, sprinting to the nearest MTT, pure excitement and anticipation fueling him. He climbed up the side and popped the front hatch, heaving it open about a foot or so to peek inside. When he withdrew, the other men all looked at him expectantly. He held one thumb up, hopping down from the transport. He pointed to Boil and five other troopers, one bearing the markings of the 501st, another wearing the gray of the 104th, and the rest in the colors of the 41st elite.

"You six, check the rest of these, make sure they all have droids in them. Where are my engineers? The four of you, pair off and see if you can get these things started. We won't be able to transport all of these droids one by one, it'll be better to drive these onto the _Dauntless._ Doom, Luke, you're with me, we're gonna scout around," Rex said. The men immediately sprang into action, set to their tasks, obeying their orders without question. These were true soldiers.

Rex raised his comlink to his helmet. "Odd Ball, return to the ship, and bring me another squad. A scrapyard this big, and there are bound to be some defenses. We'll need the extra men."

The gunship rose into the air and jetted back towards the cruiser as Rex turned to the two remaining men. "We need to establish a perimeter. There's sure to be defense droids here."

"How do you know?" Luke wondered, following Rex as he trudged through the sand, headed up another dune.

"Because the Republic used to use sentry droids here. And no doubt the Empire has upgraded them since then," Doom said over his shoulder.

Luke gulped. He didn't much feel like tangling with droids on this hot desert planet. He simply wanted to accomplish his mission and get the hell off of this dustball. But that plan went all to hell when his foot grazed an antennae next to his foot. The tip of the antennae lit up bright red, and the ground began to tremble.

Rex and Doom froze, slowly turning around to look at Luke, who watched as the sand parted, and a ten foot droid clambered out of the ground. Luke didn't hesitate, pulling his green lightsaber from his belt and sliced the hunk of metal across the midriff, finishing it with a Force push. The head flew off and rolled several meters, coming to a stop and sinking back into the sand.

"_That_ was a Retail droid. They bury them in the ground for . . . security," Rex barely finished, distracted by the ground shaking once again. Luke's eyes shot up, realizing that by Force pushing the head, he'd caused many more to activate. He held his lightsaber at the ready as Rex and Doom drew their dual pistols.

Nearly thirty of the large droids were shuffling their way toward them, laser cannon arms held at the ready. "Kriff," Rex sighed, pulling the trigger.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**Here we are, just getting to some of the larger action. It only took sixteen chapters. I think all of you are going to love this one. Drop a review and let me know what you thought! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

Vader stood impatiently on the bridge of the _Executor._ His arms crossed, mask a blank expression as always, he awaited the arrival of Grand Admiral Thrawn. The Grand Admiral was a long kept secret by Emperor Palpatine, up until he joined the Empire's ranks nearly two decades ago. The male Chiss was a master strategist, and had the best mission success rate in the entire Imperial navy.

Vader dreaded the thought of having to call for assistance, for it would make him seem incompetent, but Thrawn was necessary to the hunt of the rebels. If the Emperor didn't see Thrawn as a pet, Vader surmised that he would have killed the Chiss a long time ago.

Finishing his thoughts, Vader watched as the entire Seventh Fleet dropped out of hyperspace in front of the _Executor, _spearheaded by the _Chimaera,_ Thrawn's flagship. Twenty-five star destroyers, a mix of Imperial, Imperial-II's, and Tectors, as well as a motley support fleet. The only thing that gave Vader pleasure when he thought of Thrawn, was the Chiss loathed capital ships. He was known for using smaller, more maneuverable frigates and corvettes, despising the slow-moving capital ships.

When a shuttle dropped out of the _Chimaera's_ lower hangar, Vader turned on his booted heel and pounded to the turbolift. Taking it down, he made his way to the main hangar, arriving just as the shuttle's ramp was lowered. A tall, blue-haired man with red eyes stepped out. Clad all in white, he appeared regal and confident with his hands clasped behind his back. Thrawn was one of the only three individuals in the entire galaxy that didn't cower in fear whenever Vader was present, however, only two remained after the death of Moff Tarkin.

Vader halted, crossing his arms in front of his armoured chest as Thrawn slowly approached, flanked by Colonel Yularen. "Lord Vader," he greeted in his soft, silky voice.

"_Grand_ Admiral Thrawn," Vader acknowledged, falling into step with the Chiss, leading the way to the bridge.

"I understand you have a problem with the rebellion," Thrawn began. "I am prepared to wipe them out, your assistance will not be-"

"Do not mistake this for a call for aid, Grand Admiral," Vader boomed. "I need only your brain to ascertain where the rebels will strike next. After that, I will crush them and your services will no longer be needed."

Thrawn's back stiffened. "As you wish, _my lord._"

* * *

"Ord Mantell? How can you be sure?" Piett questioned from his seat at the glossy black conference table. Vader sat at the head, and Thrawn stood at the foot, facing the holoprojection of the planet.

"The rebels recently stole the Mandator-II class dreadnaught _The Pride of the Core_, yes? And you say they only had enough clones to run two Venator-class Star Destroyers? They simply do not have enough crew to run the dreadnaught, even if they abandoned every ship in their fleet. Therefore, they will seek alternative crewing options," Thrawn detailed.

"Whatever do you mean?" Yularen inquired with a raised eyebrow. Before Thrawn could answer, Vader regarded the old Colonel. The former Admiral of the Republic had aged considerably. His hair, which formerly had only a streak of white, was now completely stark, as well as his moustache. He'd resigned from the Navy after the Fall of the Republic, and went on to be a colonel in the Imperial Security Bureau. Oddly enough, the dark lord counted the man as a friend, especially after everything they'd been through together. Unfortunately, very few people knew Vader's true identity, so he could not speak to the Colonel as a friend. In fact, Anakin Skywalker and the Emperor were most likely the only two left alive who knew his identity.

"The rebels will do one of two things. They will either recruit volunteers, or they will use droids. And because recruiting nearly ten thousand volunteers is nigh on impossible in the limited time they have, they will use droids."

"But why Ord Mantell?" Piett asked curiously.

Thrawn placed his hands behind him again. "After the Clone Wars, the Separatist droid army was deactivated. Most of the units were sent to scrapyards, the biggest of which, is Ord Mantell."

Vader was genuinely impressed. Though he hated the Chiss, he had to respect the man's brain. "Well done, Grand Admiral. Set course for Ord Mantell," he said to Piett.

Thrawn held up a hand. "If I may, Lord Vader. I believe these rebels will escape if we are already in orbit. Let them think they are safe, for I will set a trap for them."

Vader remained silent for a moment, staring at Admiral Thrawn through his red display. "Very well," he relented, never breaking eye contact. "You may proceed as you see fit, Grand Admiral. I will report to the Emperor as you carry out the operation."

"I thought you wished to destroy them yourself, my lord," Thrawn commented.

Vader stood. "I have altered my plans. We will observe the success of your operation. If it goes well, I may have further use for you in the future," he said, before turning with a snap of his cape and disappearing into the corridors of the ship.

* * *

Rex and Doom dove for cover as Luke flailed wildly to deflect and avoid the retail droids' blaster fire. At a small moment of respite, Luke jumped down next to Rex, red lances of energy colliding with the rock they were behind. The other clones saw this and rushed forward to help, laying down covering fire, allowing the three of them to retreat.

Opposing sides formed, the clones taking cover, and the massive droids opposite them, slowly advancing. Over two dozen of them, they outnumbered the small squad of clones. Boil and his five men had to abandon their task to come help out in the firefight. The engineers moved to do the same thing, but Rex stopped them.

"Get back in there! We need those things started as fast as possible so we can get the hell out of here!"

A droid took five bolts and barely stumbled, almost entirely unaffected by the minimal damage that was being inflicted. Doom saw this and ducked back down just as a bolt whizzed in the air where his head had just been.

"I wish we hadn't sent Odd Ball back! We could use that air support right about now!" he yelled.

"How was I supposed to know?" Rex shot back. "Shut up and keep fighting!"

The droids shuffled slowly towards their position, legs creaking from lack of usage. They reached one of the cover points and fired down on the clones in it. Two of them fell, and the third had his blaster knocked out of his hands. He jumped at the droid, aiming to climb up it, but the droid chopped the clone down in midair with its right arm. He flopped to the sand limply.

"Luke!" Rex called, gaining the Jedi's attention. "I need you to skirt around the MTT's and flank them! We won't win in a straight up fight!"

Luke nodded and took off to the right, dicing for cover behind one of the massive, bronze-colored transports. He ran down a row, catching glimpses of the battle in the gaps between MTT's. He rounded the corner, careful not to catch any more antennae, igniting his lightsaber and dashing forward. As he slashed the first one on the midriff, halving it, the fire around him was diverted so the clones wouldn't shoot him accidentally.

As Luke carved open the middle, slashing left and right, the clones focused their fire on the wings, slowly bringing them in towards Luke. Before long, all of the droids were down except one. Luke hamstrung it, then ran his blade up the middle of the droid, watching as it fell into two identical halves on either side of him. When he looked up, he could see a white, armored figure on top of the surrounding dunes. The figure lowered his macrobinoculars and hopped on a speeder bike, disappearing over the ledge.

"That wasn't one of ours," Doom observed.

Rex shook his head. "No. You boys better stay alert. From this point on, we're expecting Imperials."

* * *

"Sir! Enemy ships coming out of hyperspace!"

Anakin snapped his attention towards the viewport at the front of the bridge. Five star destroyers emerged in front of them. "Oh hell, we're in for it now! Shields, full power! Launch all fighters!"

Alpha ran forward and slid to a stop next to Anakin. "This is not good. We can't take on a single one of those, much less five."

Anakin nodded. "I know, contact Kalani. Tell him to hurry his metal ass up," he said as he turned and took off towards the turbolift.

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to lead the fighters!" Anakin called behind him. He sprinted through the entire ship, tapping into his Force Abilities to aid his speed. When he reached the hangar, he leapt into the cockpit of his Jedi starfighter, new gray and yellow paint job shining. R2 popped into the left wing of the fighter as the cockpit closed. Guiding the ship out of the hangar, he joined the rest of the fighters, a mix of V-Wings, ARC-170s, Y-Wings, and assorted droid fighters, above the _Vengeance._

"What's the word, Alpha?"

"_They're hanging back. No enemy fighters have been launched."_

"That's odd," Anakin stated. "What are they waiting for?"

"_Hold on, sir. We're being hailed."_

"Patch me in, I want to listen, but not seen," Anakin instructed.

A smooth, blue-skinned man with red eyes appeared on Anakin's small screen in his starfighter. "_Greetings. I am Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Imperial Navy. Surrender now, and no harm will come to you or your comrades on the surface."_

Anakin swore. How did they know? He glanced at the imposing fleet of star destroyers, noting that still no fighters had been launched. Alpha spoke up, as he was the only one Thrawn could see.

"_If you really knew who you were dealing with, you would know that isn't possible,"_ the grizzled vet said in Anakin's ear.

"_Oh, I'm well aware of your alliance with the Rebellion, Alpha. I am simply asking you to remember your old loyalties to the Empire, and your Emperor,"_ Thrawn said, rather soft-spoken for how intimidating he seemed.

"_My loyalties died with the Republic, and the Jedi,"_ Alpha aid menacingly, ending the transmission.

There was silence for a few moments on Alpha's end as he took a breath. He stared out the viewport of the _Vengeance_, taking in the enemy fleet. "_It's a good day to die, General."_

Anakin smirked, watching as dozens of enemy fighters dropped out of their lower hangars. "Yes, it is, Alpha. Yes, it is. . . . For them."

* * *

"_Luke, come in. Come in, Luke."_

Raising his comlink, the younger Skywalker said, "What is it?"

Anakin's voice carried over. "_The Empire's here. We're engaging them now, but they outnumber us. We're doing our best to shoot down their transports, but they're trying to land troops on the surface."_

Luke glanced at Doom and Rex. "Alright. Give us as much time as you can, we're doing our best. Luke out."

"We need to get these things back to the _Dauntless _right now," Rex stated, motioning towards the MTT's. He raised his comlink. "Odd Ball, tell Kalani we need everyone on our position. Fuel up two walkers and bring them as well."

"_Copy that. I'll relay it and get back to you with an ETA."_

Rex sighed, removing his helmet and rubbing his eyes. "This whole operation went to hell."

"Not completely, Luke said, rising and pointing to the transports. "We found what we came for, as well as a little bonus in some walkers. We only need a way to get these off-world."

"But how do you propose we do that before we're all killed by the Imperials?"

Luke studied their surroundings. They seemed to be in a large crater, with the MTT's at the center. Sand dunes and scrap piles rose on all sides in a massive circle. He pointed to two separate ridges, on opposite sides of eachother. "Sniper and rocket teams there and there. They'll give us cover from above."

Luke looked to the other two sides, seeing large plates jutting out of the sand. "Detonators on those two plates, we can bring them down on the enemy."

"That still leaves us in this crater with no way to combat their walkers," Rex stated.

Luke shook his head. "When our walkers get here, we can place them on opposite corners of the MTTs. When the enemy walkers show up, we hammer them with fire on their undersides. Since they're above us, it should give us the better angle at their underbellies. The gunships will provide air support. You'd better tell Kalani to send an extra engineer squad t get these things running as fast as possible, though."

Rex placed a hand on his chin. "It could work. But there are also many ways it could go wrong. Alpha and General Skywalker can't hold them off forever. We need to do this fast, otherwise none of us are leaving."

* * *

Anakin gunned the accelerator, heading for the newest batch of enemy troop transports. Five on total, one carried walkers. He opened fire on the two in the lead, flying through the debris and colliding with several white-armored bodies. He spun back around, aiming for the one in the rear, which carried the walkers. He was about to pull the trigger when alarms went off, signaling incoming missiles. He banked left, missing the transports, accelerating to top speed to keep away from the missiles.

"R2, prepare to jettison the spare parts," Anakin ordered, his brow beaded with sweat from the intensity of the dogfight. The droid beeped rapidly in response, causing Anakin's eyebrows to rise.

"What do you mean we don't have any spare parts?!"

R2 beeped apologetically, and Anakin shrugged it off, glancing down at his sensors to see how far the missile was from him. He headed back for the Venator, opening a transmission to Alpha.

"Alpha! It's me! Tell the starboard batteries to fire on me!"

"_What?!"_ the clone exclaimed in disbelief.

"Just do it!" Anakin cried. Seconds later, a field of blue headed towards him. He twisted and banked to avoid them, glancing at his sensors every now and then to check on the missile. Weaving his way through the field of fire, he saw what he was looking for. A wall of lasers was on its way, somehow all fired at the same time. Anakin banked for it, spinning and diving at the last second. He twisted around in his cockpit to watch the missile explode behind him.

"Cease fire, cease fire."

As he turned back towards the dogfight, he spotted another set of transports. Dropping into an inverted dive, he followed them as they neared the atmosphere. That was when the voices on comms caught up to him.

"_They're all over me!"_

"_Behind you!"_

"_Watch your left!"_

"_We're dying out here!"_

Making a split-second decision, Anakin pulled back, regaining altitude, and headed back towards the battle. He opened a channel to the men on the surface. "Luke, you've got eight transports incoming. Two are carrying walkers."

Without waiting for a response, Anakin closed the channel and moved in behind a TIE Defender. He'd been told that these particular fighters had been equipped with shield generators, so they would be hard nuts to crack. He fired a burst at the back engines, watching as the shield prevented all of the damage. Growling in frustration, he closed the distance between the two of them, cannons on full auto. He melted the shield in a matter of seconds, the last shot destroying the starboard engine and sending the fighter into an uncontrollable spin. It crashed into the hull of a star destroyer below.

"_Thanks, General."_

"Don't thank me yet, we still have a long ways to go."

* * *

"_Luke, you've got eight transports incoming. Two are carrying walkers."_

"How many?" Luke asked, raising his comlink, but finding no answer. "Father?"

Rex finished guiding in the last tank, turning to Luke. "What is it?"

"Enemies incoming. Eight transports."

Rex whistled, making a circular motion above his head. "Everyone to your positions!"

All was quiet for a few minutes as the men took their positions, but slowly, they all heard a dull roar growing louder. Suddenly, over the dunes of sand, eight Imperial transports flew overhead. AT-AT walkers dangled from two of them, and Luke assumed the others carried stormtroopers. Luke could feel the nervousness of all of the clones around him. They were outnumbered, outgunned, and out of time.

An AT-TE took a potshot at one of them, hitting it in the engines. The transport fell out of the sky and crashed out of sight in a fiery explosion as the other seven flew past their position. Another few minutes passed as they waited for the enemy. Slowly but surely, the pounding squeak of the walkers' legs alerted the men. They adjusted the grips on their weapons as they awaited the enemy's arrival. For many of these men, it was their first battle since Kamino, over ten years ago. For others, this was their first battle since the Clone Wars.

Slowly, the heads of the AT-AT's appeared over the edges of the dunes. Four in total, they walked evenly spaced by about twenty yards or so. Ranks of sandtroopers crested the dunes, overlooking the clones' defenses below. Luke held his breath as the rest of the walkers were revealed, all the way down to their feet.

Rex signaled to Boil at the opposite end of the row of MTT's, and Boil nodded, holding up a thumb in acknowledgement. Several seconds later, an explosion rocked one of the massive plates that jutted out of the ground. Splitting in half, the metal groaned as it leaned over, crashing into one of the AT-ATs. The tall walker keeled over, trapped underneath the durasteel. Whoops and cheers went up as a rocket was shot into its head, causing a chain reaction that destroyed the walker.

The sandtroopers, having seen this, yelled their challenges and charged down the sandy hill, towards the defensive positions of the clones as the AT-ATs opened fire. As they descended, several of them fell to the expert marksmen of the Grand Army of the Republic. The AT-TEs returned fire, their blue shots impacting the chins of the Imperial walkers, causing them to shudder. Their armor was thick, though, and they fired their dual cannons directly at the six-legged Republic walkers.

The nearest AT-TE fell under the combined fire of the three Imperial walkers, sending some of the clones flying. Lances of blue and red began exchanging fire as the sandtroopers came into range. They far outnumbered the clones, but they lacked the skill of the former Republic soldiers.

Rex yelled behind him for the other walker to be brought around into firing position as Luke ignited his saber. He stepped out from behind an MTT and began his Form V Shien, deflecting the bolts back with deadly precision. Doom stood behind his left shoulder, using the Jedi to cover his right side as he fired his dual pistols.

"Get those gunships in the air, NOW!" Rex roared into his comlink before stepping out to fire his own pistols.

Several seconds later, a barrage of rockets impacted the side of one of the Imperial walkers, dropping it instantly, a massive hole in its hull. The bubble turrets of the gunships went to work decimating the sandtroopers as they scrambled for cover. Overall, the battle was going fairly well. Very few men had been lost on the rebels' side, while the Imperials had lost nearly a third their number, along with two walkers.

Suddenly, a half dozen speeder bikes rode in through the rows of MTTs, throwing thermal detonators. Doom whirled around and dove into the air, tucking his body in. His right shoulder impacted the chest of the Imperial riding it, and the two flew off, landing in the sand. Doom drew one of his pistols and shot the man in the chest before yelling out in pain. He propped himself up against one of the MTTs and shot with his left arm at anything that rode past, holding his right arm against his chest.

Luke glanced back with worry, but didn't have time to check on the green-clad clone, instead turning his attention back to the battle at hand. A good chunk of men had been killed by the thermal detonators, but enough were alive to keep the enemy at bay. The AT-TE kept firing at the nearest Imperial walker, the repeated shots at the underbelly taking their toll. With one final shot, the blue round from the AT-TE busted through the armor, leaving a smoldering hole, killing the pilots instantly. The walker toppled over, crushing several men underneath it, leaving only one remaining. It rotated its head and shot one of the gunships out of the sky, it crashing into one of the MTTs, killing several clones.

Boil came running over to Luke and Rex, out of breath. "Our left flank collapsed, we had to pull out of there."

Rex hurried over to Doom, crouching to throw the injured Commander's left arm over his shoulders. "Everyone fall back to the tank!"

Luke went last, covering the clones' retreat with his saber, before turning and dashing after them. A blast from the AT-AT exploded next to him, the force of the impact tossing him several feet into the air, his ribs colliding with the hull of an MTT. Luke writhed on the ground, gasping for air as his saber slipped from his hand. He was vaguely aware of someone calling his name, but the ringing in his ears prevented him from understanding. He raised a hand up to his ear, and his fingertips came away bloody. When his lungs finally expanded once again, letting the air back into his lungs, Luke gasped and laid there, panting. Rough hands hauled him to his feet and carried him towards the clone lines.

He was set down behind one of the legs of the AT-TE, looking up at Boil. "So this is how we die," Luke commented.

Boil chuckled. "Not yet, General. Trust me, these situations always rectify themselves," the clone said before rolling away to return fire on the enemy.

Even as the battle raged on, the sun slowly began to disappear. Many of the men glanced up, cheering when they saw what was above them. Luke leaned his head out from behind the walker and smiled, seeing the underside of the _Dauntless_. Blue cannonfire descended down onto the enemy position, shredding their ranks, as well as the only remaining walker, who'd shot down another gunship. After half a minute of this barrage, the few remaining sandtroopers clambered back over the dunes, scurrying back towards their transports with their tails between their legs.

The clones cheered as the _Dauntless_ began its descent, settling onto the ground a few dozen yards away. Luke glanced to Rex, noticing the former captain wasn't happy. His eyes wandered, and it was at that point, that Luke realized just how many men they'd lost. The two squads that had been present were cut down to less than one full squad. And even then, some of them were wounded.

Doom was loaded onto a stretcher, mumbling something about a dislocated shoulder and being too old for all of this, earning laughs from the other men when they learned he would be fine. Luke slowly rose to his feet, using the leg of the walker for support. His head pounded like a drum, but he managed a slow shuffle towards the ship.

General Kalani strutted robotically towards them, flanked by two B2 super battle droids. "General Rex, I have arrived."

Rex nodded. "Aye, you have. Now let's get your droids to work on these transports. We need to get them onto the ship as fast as possible before the _Vengeance _is overwhelmed."

* * *

Throughout the course of the battle in space, Alpha had been employing what he called 'tactical irritation.' He constantly maneuvered out of range of the Imperial Star Destroyers, utilizing the smaller, more maneuverable Venator. As a result, the _Vengeance _had taken minimal damage.

The dogfight was starting to wrap itself up, with the clones victorious. The Imperials may be well trained, but they are nothing compared to born and bred soldiers, all veterans of the Clone Wars. Though the clone and droid fighters had lost half their number, nearly all of the enemy fighters had been wiped out, and the Y-Wings were having free runs at the Star Destroyers. Unfortunately, due to the absence of enemy fighters, the Star Destroyers could now fire at whatever they wished without any repercussions. As such, the space above Ord Mantell was coated in green laser fire.

The _Vengeance_ added its fire whenever it could, but it spent most of its time trying to stay out of range of the more powerful Imperial guns. Anakin was in the midst of it, wiping out the last of the TIE Defenders. The shielded fighters had been a headache through the entire battle, and were now the last alive due to their insane survivability. But superior numbers proved to be an easy solution.

"Alpha, hail Thrawn. Tell him to surrender or we'll shred his ships with our bombers."

Anakin waited for a few seconds, waiting for Alpha's reply. "_General, he says we've walked right into his trap. Do you know what he's talking about?"_

Anakin scanned the battlefield, noticing that something did indeed feel wrong in the Force. Reversing direction, he faced the _Vengeance,_ noticing several shadows behind it. "Alpha, five more Star Destroyers, your five o'clock!"

Anakin gunned the engines to intercept the incoming fighters, but found there were none. He realized that there was no need, for Thrawn had trapped them between two fleets of star destroyers, with their only option of escape being hyperspace. But given that they still had men and a ship on the ground, they would not abandon them.

"_It's been an honor, men,"_ Alpha said, a resigned tone to his voice as it came over comms.

"_Don't count yourself out of it yet, Alpha,"_ Luke's voice came in their ears. Anakin looked towards the planet's surface, seeing the _Dauntless _headed their way.

A broad grin stretched across the Jedi's face. "All fighters, return to the _Vengeance._"

Anakin guided his interceptor into the hangar, the hangar doors closing overhead since he was the last one. As soon as his fighter touched the deck, he popped the canopy and sprinted for the bridge. When he arrived, Alpha was just setting the hyperspace coordinates. The bridges of both ships erupted into celebration as the stars turned to bright streaks in front of them.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter, but it is mostly a filler, setting up the next arc. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

Vader stared silently at the irritating form of Grand Admiral Thrawn. The dark lord's visage was more unnerving than usual as he stared down the Chiss. Thrawn was his usual emotionless mask, even in the face of the towering dark lord. His hands were clasped behind his back as he awaited Vader's voice.

"It seems you have failed me, _Grand_ Admiral. Your arrogance has cost us a victory," Vader said icily.

Thrawn blinked. "My lord, the incompetence of these star destroyers-"

"Silence!" Vader boomed, the room shaking with his rage. "Do not presume to lecture me about the composition of your fleet. The Emperor's pet tactician should find a way to achieve victory, especially when he has superior firepower."

Thrawn stiffened. He hated that moniker. 'The Emperor's pet' was given to him all because he and his people were a long-kept secret that only Palpatine knew. He was an unknown that had entered the Imperial navy early in his life. Despite his undeniable skill as a tactician and fleet commander, he didn't get the respect he deserved until later in his career.

"Apologies, Lord Vader. It will not happen again."

Vader didn't move a muscle, only staring down the Chiss with his trademark expressionless gaze. "You had better not, Thrawn. The Emperor will not be able to save you should you fail a second time."

Thrawn breathed a small sigh of relief. Though he was an intimidating figure himself, the air around Darth Vader made it hard to breathe, especially when you'd failed him. Thrawn gave a small bow to the dark lord and turned to leave, but was stopped by his deep, resonating voice.

"For now, return to the Lothal system. Crush that uprising. The suffering of that planet will lure Ezra Bridger out of hiding."

Thrawn bowed once again. "As you wish, my lord."

* * *

Luke was in a positively good mood. The _Pride of the Core_ was running at full capacity, thanks to the thousands of battle droids they'd recovered. Overall, the mission to Ord Mantell was a resounding success, but the men lost still weighed on his heart. Rex had reminded him that a commander's duty was to ensure the completion of a mission, but he also had a duty to his men. You reason with yourself and say you sacrificed this many men so you could save the lives of this many.

The _Pride_ was in an uproar. There were men and battle droids rushing all about, stocking up on provisions, loading all of the batteries, and refueling. Luke had to skirt the edges of the corridors to avoid the jostling crowds. He grinned and endured many pats on the back from the clone troops that passed him, all wanting to congratulate him on his first successful mission.

He was on his way to his personal quarters when a whisper in the Force ground him to a halt. Turning his head, it seemed to emanate from his father's private quarters. Slowly approaching the door, Luke put himself on guard. When the door slid open, he nearly drew his lightsaber, but it would have been for nothing, as the room was unoccupied.

Stepping inside, he flicked on the lights as the door slid closed behind him. The whisper had become stronger, and was tinged with the dark side. It seemed to be originating from Anakin's desk drawer. Luke walked up to it and looked down. Holding his hand in front of it, he could feel the waves of emotion coming from this object. Gently pulling the drawer open, the only thing Luke saw inside was an old journal. Reaching down, he picked up the small book and studied its cover.

It was leather-bound and worn from years of elements. Luke surmised that it'd come from Obi-Wan's house on Tatooine. Thumbing it open, Luke sat down to read. The journal was filled with neat handwriting that befitted a man such as Obi-Wan. He read through the Jedi Master's history of the Clone Wars, often laughing at the side remarks Obi-Wan would make about Anakin and his padawan.

Luke's eyes widened and froze when he came to a page titled 'the Fall of the Jedi & Order 66.' Studying every word, his blood chilled to the bone while the heat rose to his brain. Hia anger ignited, the flames being fanned with every word he read. A single tear slipped out of his right eye when he read the last few sentences.

'He told me he hated me. The man I raised, and he hated me. I told him he was my brother, that I loved him. I left him there, mutilated, and burning. I could not bear to bring myself to kill him. I can only hope the elements took their toll, for I do not wish to subject him to a lifetime of pain. I have failed as a teacher. The destruction of the Jedi Order is my fault, my burden to bear. I only hope that someday, his offspring will right his wrongs. They are the future of our Order. They will bring balance where their father could not.'

Luke slammed the book shut and placed it into his jacket. Storming out of Anakin's room, he barely paid any heed to the troopers in his way. They wanted to stop him and converse, but quickly got the gist of his mood and made themselves scarce. Before long, the doors to the bridge of the _Pride_ opened, and Luke marched right down the center, towards his father, who was laughing with Alpha.

Anakin turned and smiled at the presence of his son. "Hey, what is it?"

Luke produced the journal and held it in front of him. "What. Is. This?" he spat each word out, anger seeping through the cracks in his mind, tainting the Force all around him. Most of the officers on deck were feeling a sense of unease at the powerful presence of the boy.

Anakin looked shocked. "Where di you get that?"

"You know perfectly well where I got this. Why by the twin suns didn't you tell me?" Luke demanded.

Anakin raised a hand in an attempt to calm Luke. "Follow me," he said quietly, his long strides carrying him off before Luke could react. Alpha stared after them with a confused look before barking for his officers to return to their duties.

Anakin led the two of them into the large conference room, seating himself at the head of the table. He motioned for Luke to take a seat as well, but the young Jedi took to leaning against the wall, glaring at his father.

Anakin spread his hands. "What is it you think I kept from you?"

Luke looked dumbfounded. "Oh, wow, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you're the _Sith Lord_ that's trying to KILL US!"

"Watch it," Anakin snapped. "It's not what it seems."

"Oh yeah? Then what is it, then? Go on, explain it to me."

Anakin sighed. Was this what it was like for Obi-Wan to train him? Taking a deep breath, he stared at Luke, judging the boy's body language and facial expressions, both of which were oozing complete anger.

"It is true that Darth Vader was once me. I learned the day I was brought here, so I've had time to process. But make no mistake, I've seen Vader's memories. I no longer exist in his mind. Darth Vader has consumed him completely."

Luke shook his head. "It's still you. You still did those things. You still brought about the destruction of the Jedi."

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?" Anakin roared, causing Luke to flinch. This was the first time he'd seen Anakin's anger explode like this. His own paled in comparison.

"I've spent the last six months with this damned rebellion knowing that I caused the birth of the Empire in the first place. It may not have been directly me, but I still made those decisions, and would have again, had I not been pulled here by Master Yoda," Anakin said, placing his head in his hands.

It was then that Luke realized what a broken soul his father was. He'd lost everyone he'd ever known to come here and train his son. He would never see his wife again, or his old Master, Obi-Wan. He would never see any of his troopers again, and if he did, they were not the same as he left them. On top of all that, he had to live with the knowledge that he'd helped subjugate the entire galaxy, and had played a major part in destroying the Jedi Order. The only thing he had left to live for was Luke.

Luke stepped forward, taking the seat next to his father. He placed a comforting arm around Anakin as he felt the sobs wrack the tall Jedi's body. Over the course of several minutes, they gradually stopped, and Anakin sat up, his eyes red and bloodshot.

"I'm sorry," he said, voice only coming out as a whisper.

Luke nodded. "I forgive you. You had good reason to keep that from me. I only have one question. How can you be sure that you don't still exist somewhere inside of Vader? If we could turn him against the Emperor-"

"No," Anakin interrupted. "No. The Sith are evil. When one becomes a Sith, their entire identity is shaped by their new name. Their old personality ceases to exist, save for a few behavioral qualities. I saw it happen to Count Dooku, or Darth Tyranus."

"Alright, so how do we beat the Sith?" Luke asked.

Anakin sat up, rubbed his eyes, and sighed. "We continue your training. I fought Vader blade to blade. We were in a deadlock. With enough time, I'm sure that I can beat him, but it will require me to tap into my emotions. Its best if you aren't in the way when that happens."

"So what am I to do while you fight Vader?"

"Well, if Master Yoda is anything to go by, Palpatine will be decrepit by now. Even still, if Vader's memories are accurate, the old man could still pack a punch with some Force lightning. I'll need you to deal with that traitorous bastard while I fight Vader."

Luke nodded. "Well, at least now we have a plan. So let's do it."

"No, you're not ready. You've only just learned some control of your emotions. You still need to return to Master Yoda and complete your training as a Knight."

Luke dropped his head. He'd completely forgotten about Yoda, and his promise to return. Though he wished to remain with the fleet, he knew that his father was right. "Alright, so when do I leave?"

Anakin gave a small smile. "This isn't a punishment. I'm just making sure that you'll be ready when the time comes. There's no such thing as too much training."

Luke nodded. "I'll leave as soon as possible."

* * *

Vader breathed in through his nose, a feeling that he cherished due to its rarity. His hyperbaric chamber offered the only comfort in the entire galaxy left for a man like him: silence. His ability to meditate within its stark white walls without his cumbersome suit of armor gave Vader respite from his duties.

Using this time to meditate, Vader often allowed himself to stretch out with his feelings, a freedom he did not indulge in the company of others, least of all his officers. This was usually his time of peace and relaxation, but these last few months, something had been eating at his brain. That something had been the appearance of Anakin Skywalker. The dark lord wondered how it was possible for the long-dead Jedi to be here, two decades after his death.

No matter, he killed Anakin Skywalker in his mind, now he must kill him physically. He did it before, he will do it again. It did anger vader knowing that his son would be brainwashed against the Sith by the Jedi. Ideally, Luke would have turned to the dark side, and together, they would have overthrown the Emperor. But now, Skywalker, and no doubt Obi-Wan, would have combined their efforts to turn the boy against the Empire.

He was ripped out of his thoughts by the repetitive beeping of the transmitter. Grumbling to himself, Vader lowered his helmet and opened his chamber. The shrouded figure of his master appeared, prompting vader to drop to one knee.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

The Emperor gave a short cackle. "Skywalker still eats away at your mind, my friend. Forget them, for I have a task for you. You will divert all of our remaining resources to the construction of our new Death Star. With its completion and new design, the rebellion will be crushed."

Vader bowed his head. "It will be done, my Master."

* * *

Anakin rolled out from underneath his fighter, dusting off his tunic as Luke approached in his full flight gear. "You all set?"

Luke nodded. "I am."

"Don't worry. Just remember everything I taught you about channeling your emotions and you'll be fine. Master Yoda is a great teacher."

Luke shrugged. "It's not that. It's just, I don't want to leave all of you."

Anakin waved a hand. "We'll be fine. The next year or so will be stocking up on supplies. We can't fight the Empire with what we have here, we need networks. By the time you get back, we'll be ready to go on the offensive."

Luke allowed himself a small grin. "I'll hold you to that, father."

Anakin gave a small salute as Luke turned to leave, climbing into the cockpit of his X-Wing. His pride swelled for his son as the X-Wing left the hangar of the _Pride._ Although somehow, Anakin knew that when they meet again, his son would be very different.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**This is officially the longest chapter I've ever written for any story. It was a chore to write but hey, what can you do? Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

Anakin glanced around the room of clone officers. In the last year and a half, they'd taken to weekly gatherings to blow off steam. Just simple times that they could relax, tell stories, and laugh. Each time, Anakin was reminded of the absence of his son, who he'd not seen or heard from since his departure for Dagobah. He yearned for the day he would see his son again. In the six months they'd been together, Anakin had felt a bond growing that one day would have rivaled that of his with Obi-Wan, who was still unreachable.

The _Pride_ had become their home. During the Clone Wars, they never stayed in one place for more than a couple of weeks, and after the rise of the Empire, most of them lived in fear that the Empire would discover them. So living in the same place for as long as they have was something the clones were not accustomed to. This only meant they would fight even harder to protect their ship, as well as their fleet, for their numbers had swelled in the last few months. Nearly every single clone defector was now aboard the _Pride_ or one of the Venators. Though it was still a minuscule number compared to the vastness of the Empire, it helped nonetheless. Some of them were even old and gray, having not received the aging treatment like the Kaminoan Uprising survivors.

At the present moment, the group were taking turns sharing war stories. There were many present, enough to fill out every chair in the conference table. The order went clockwise as follows: Anakin, Alpha, Rex, Wolffe, Odd Ball, Boil, and Doom. The rest, Anakin had never met until he was brought to the future.

Commander Stone, formerly of the Coruscant Guard. As Anakin recalled, he'd been on a rescue mission with Jar-Jar when he and Obi-Wan were held for ransom by Hondo Ohnaka. Blitz, the only surviving ARC trooper of Rancor Battalion. Rancor battalion was sadly decimated during the Siege of Kamino, and Blitz's ARC trooper brethren, Commander Colt and another trooper whose name escaped him, were killed. Lieutenant Galle of the 327th. He was Commander Bly's second in command under General Aayla Secura. And finally, Commander Jet, the leader of the 21st Nova Corps' special operations unit.

Rex had just finished describing the Battle of Umbara, and the deadly wildlife, as well as the ruthless insurgents. He also told of Pong Krell and his betrayal of the Republic, as well as Rex's successful capture of the fallen Jedi. The others all nodded solemnly. Today was shaping out as a dreary one, for many of these stories would not be pleasant. Galle volunteered to go next, and the others all leaned forward, eager to hear the exploits of the legendary 327th, one of the most famous clone fighting forces, behind the 501st and 212th.

"In the final months of the war, we were stationed on Felucia. I'd experienced some rough environments in my time under Commander Bly and General Secura, but nothing compared to that hellhole. Flesh-eating diseases plagued us. If that wasn't enough, the acklays, legs like spears, preyed on us in the night. I can still hear their screams if I close my eyes for too long. The humidity made our armor stick to us like glue, rubbing our skin raw, but we couldn't remove it. On top of these miserable conditions, the Order came in. Any thought we might have had of disobeying it was completely overridden by the damned chips in our brains. I . . ."

Galle trailed off, a single tear running down his face. He composed himself briefly before continuing. "We gunned her down. No remorse, just shot her in the back. None of us could believe it afterwards, staring at the smoking heap that used to be our beautiful General."

The tears were now streaming freely down the man's face, and hands were placed on his shoulders and back by his brothers in an attempt to comfort him. Some of them even shed tears as well, for they were not innocent. Anakin recalled something Rex had said many months ago:

'Some of them carried out Order 66, having no choice. But we have no judgement.'

Anakin smiled sadly at his men. They were all traumatized. Whether it being from the war, Order 66, or the Kaminoan Uprising, these men were scarred. But the past was now behind them, their only reminders of it being wounds that even time could not heal. Yet they were still here, still alive, still fighting. After all, the clones were bred for war, they had no other purpose for living. Sure, some of them had scrounged out a living after the Fall of the Republic, but they never felt the same, never fulfilled.

"The same thing happened to General Mundi," Jet stated. "We were on Mygeeto, defending a bridge that led towards a major city. We got the Order just as General Mundi charged ahead with his lightsaber held high. He looked back, confused as to why none of us followed. He never stood a chance . . . ."

Anakin felt for these men. He sent out waves of reassuring energy through the Force, hoping to ease their emotional pain, but his action was halted when his wrist-mounted comlink went off. "Yeah?"

"_General Skywalker, this is Lando. We've found him."_

* * *

Luke sat, eyes closed, in the center of Master Yoda's small hut built into the roots of a massive tree. Floating in front of him were the pieces of his lightsaber, completely disassembled. Yoda looked on with a watchful eye, leaning on his gimer stick even more than usual. As the pieces seamlessly floated together for the young, black-clad Jedi Knight, Yoda allowed himself a small nod of accomplishment.

"Far, you have come, since beginning your training."

Luke's eyes opened as the lightsaber was lowered into his hand. He clipped it to his belt and smiled at the old Master. "I can feel it. The Force is with me, and I am one with the Force."

"A proverb, that is, from the Temple guardians," Yoda said.

Luke nodded. "They were featured heavily in your texts due to their ideologies and devotion to the Force."

Yoda chuckled to himself. "Mature, you have become. Ready, to fight alongside your father, you are."

"Truly?" Luke asked in wonder. Had he really come that far? There was no way to tell out here by himself. Only Yoda's experienced eyes could discern the truth.

The old Master nodded. "Ready, you are. Believe me, you do not?"

"No, no, it's not that," Luke said, shaking his head. "It just feels like it went so fast."

"Hmm. Fast, yes. A normal Jedi, decades would it take to complete his training. Normal Jedi, you are not."

The old Master was interrupted by the beeping of Luke's communicator. When he answered, a six inch figure of Anakin appeared over the small disc. "_Luke! You're looking well. Listen, I have good news, Lando and Chewie found Han. If you want to be in on the raid, you need to get back to the fleet as fast as possible."_

Luke nodded. "I'll be there."

He placed the disc down, ending the transmission, and looked up at Yoda. The green alien had a twinkle that you did not often see in the eyes of a person his age. "Go, you will. Your friend, save him, you will."

Luke knelt in front of the former Grand Master, placing a soft hand on his bony form. "Thank you, Master. For everything."

* * *

Anakin enveloped the short X-Wing pilot in a bone-crushing hug as soon as his feet hit the deck of the _Pride_. Luke wheezed as his ribcage was pushed against his lungs. "Father, let . . . go."

Anakin released Luke, who entered a fit of coughing. "Look at you. All black, huh? Well, I guess you are my son after all."

Luke laughed slightly at that, falling into step with his father as R2 dutifully rolled on behind. "O what's the situation?" Luke asked.

"Well, looks like your buddy Han was taken to Jabba's palace. Besides the fact that it's a fortress, they'd probably kill him before we even reached the throne room, so an all out assault is out of the question. We'll need stealth."

"Which is where I come in," said a confident, outspoken voice. Leia appeared out of an adjacent hallway and fell into stride next to Luke, wrapping her arm around his shoulders in greeting.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "What? You're not coming."

"Like hell I'm not. I love Han, and I'm not going to sit around here and wait for you buffoons to rescue him."

Luke smirked up at Anakin, who ran his hands through his mane of hair. "Fine," he grumbled. "But _I'm_ making the plan, got it?"

Leia snorted. "Right, because you Skywalker plans are so perfect."

"I resent that," Anakin protested. "Do I or do I not get results?"

Leia only responded with an eye roll as they neared their destination. The _Pride's_ conference room was humming with activity. Several clone commanders were present, as well as many of the Alliance higher ups. Admiral Ackbar was even in attendance.

Anakin raised both of his hands to calm the room, waiting for the noise to die down. "Alright, we all know why we're here. Rescue mission. Highest sensitivity. Jabba's Palace is a fortress, and it's up to us to rescue General Solo without him being executed, understood?"

Anakin leaned forward, placing both hands on the table. His eyes were studying the projection in front of them: a schematic of Jabba's Palace. "Alright, here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

Anakin raised a gloved hand to shield his eyes from the battering wind, carrying granules of sand along with it. It seemed that every time he swore to never return to this planet, he wound up trekking through the sand again and again. To his left, Rex and Doom dug in, using the strength of their legs to keep them upright and moving forward. To his right, Alpha and Luke were doing the same. Leia followed behind them, using Anakin's broad form as a buffer from the wind and sand.

The sandstorms of Tatooine were very dangerous, and they were just catching the tail end of the most recent one. The winds were strong enough to shake your balance, but not strong enough for the sand to be dangerous.

Jabba's Palace was just becoming visible over the rocky terrain when a low, guttural growl sounded off in the canyon to their left. The five pairs of eyes swiveled towards the sound, spying Chewie's head peeking over a rock. They jogged over, cresting the hill and discovering the Falcon. Lando was seated on a crate next to the boarding ramp, but he rose when Anakin's group approached.

"Ah, Skywalker. Ol' Chewbacca and I have done some light reconnaissance. The Palace is fortified, the only entrance being the large, durasteel door at the front."

Anakin nodded. "I've got a plan for that. What about the occupants? Jabba still uses Gammorreans, right?"

"He does, indeed. But they're not the problem. It's the small army of bounty hunters inside."

Anakin scoffed. "Bounty hunters are no match for us."

Lando held up a finger. "Now hold on. These are the Hutt elite. They're a class above your normal bounty hunter. Not to mention they're led by Boba Fett."

"Boba Fett? Where do I know that name from?" Anakin asked, holding his fingers to his chin.

"Jango Fett's son, sir," Rex offered. "Didn't know he took up bounty hunting, though."

"Is he good?" Luke asked.

Lando nodded. "Almost _too_ good. He's got all the Mandalorian gadgets, claims he is a Mandalorian, in fact."

"He's just another clone, like us," Doom said, waving a hand. "Mandalorian armor or not, Rex and I can take him."

Lando appeared unconvinced, but shut his mouth nevertheless, electing to allow the Jedi and their clone commanders to work out a solution. "Anyways, I've already infiltrated their defenses by posing as a bounty hunter. I was hoping to bring Chewbacca here in as a prisoner, but that doesn't look like it's part of your plan."

Anakin shook his head. "No, but you being on the inside makes it easier."

"What do you mean?" Lando asked, his brow furrowing.

* * *

Vader glanced up from his kneeling position in front of the massive hologram of his Master. He was growing to hate the lazy old man more and more every day, but he could do nothing about it so long as he was in this confounded suit. It's electrical interface was a constant handicap. Not to mention the pain that he endured daily from his charred flesh underneath the skintight rubber.

"_Progress report, Lord Vader,"_ Palpatine's gravelly voice echoed.

"The Death Star is on schedule, my Master. The weapons systems will be operational within the hour."

"_Good, very good. The rebels will fall blindly into my trap, just as I have predicted. Prepare for my arrival,"_ the hooded blue figure ordered, flickering out afterwards.

Vader sighed, a whistling sound coming out of his respirator from the air being forced out. He rose to his full, towering height, and proceeded out of his private quarters. The Death Star was uncomfortable. For such a large station, the quarters were oddly cramped. Not to mention the fact that Vader didn't see the need for a Death Star in the first place. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force.

The men overseeing the construction of the station were imbeciles, that much was clear. It was a wonder the Emperor hadn't ordered the destruction of the superstructure with all of the incompetent workers on board. Such was the fate of those who displeased him, as well as Vader. And Vader regarded himself as forgiving.

His comlink beeped, prompting him to open the channel. "_Lord Vader, Piett here. The fleet has just arrived, and they are holding position around the _Executor. _Shall I redeploy them?"_

"No, Admiral. The Emperor will see to that. Maintain their positions until that time."

"_Yes, my lord."_

Vader lowered his arm. He had a feeling that the rebellion would be put to death in the next few days, and the Skywalkers would be under his Master's control. Yet still, he felt the light on the borders of his mind. It was as if it was hiding, waiting for its opportunity to strike. Yet within Vader, the darkness was like a void, ready to combat the forces of good. The lines had been drawn, and one side was awaiting the other. This would be a battle for the galaxy's future.

* * *

When the quiet night had set in, Anakin and Luke began to approach the door. The twin suns had long since disappeared below the horizon, and the nighttime chill was beginning to set in. The winds were now just a whisper compared to the roaring they once were. It was a new moon, so Jabba's Palace was but a dark splotch in the distance, slowly emerging from the murk.

"Rex, you all set?" Anakin spoke into his comlink as he stopped in front of the door.

"_Ready, General."_

Anakin nodded to Luke, and the pair knocked on the massive, rusty durasteel door in front of them. After several seconds, one of the surveillance droids popped out from its hatch, blinking at the two Jedi. Wordlessly, and as quick as a dart, Anakin ripped the head off of the droid. He nodded to Luke, and the two took shelter on either side of the door.

After half a minute, the massive door began to slowly creak open. When it was high enough, several dozen Gammorreans, as well as Twi'lek mercenaries and several bounty hunters stepped out, weapons at the ready. Anakin peeked his head around the corner, spying Lando on his disguise. He nodded to him, and Lando saluted back.

The former smuggler turned and sprinted for the control panel, releasing the manual override and bringing the door down in seconds. The Hutt militia turned in surprise, suddenly finding their backs to the massive door, with no way back inside. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and charged into the fray, taking the mercenaries by surprise. Chewie, Leia, and the clones appeared from behind a rock formation and opened fire on the unsuspecting Hutts.

The azure bolts of energy cut through the night like a knife through butter. The green and blue lightsabers twirled, their wielders illuminated by the eerie light of the blades. Within seconds, the company of nearly fifty was laying on the sandy ground, carbon scoring and blaster marks covering the ground and the door. Anakin deactivated his saber and clipped it back to his belt, signaling to the Leia, the clones, and Chewie to join them. Threepio and R2 appeared from around the rocks as well.

He knocked on the door again, and it began to rise instantly. Anakin ducked under, and was immediately met with the most pungent smell he'd ever experienced. It smelled like ten dead banthas left to die in a gas field. Covering his nose, he slowly advanced down the massive tunnel leading into the depths of the palace.

"You know this place, right?" Luke asked in a whisper.

Anakin shook his head. "No. My mother and I were Gardulla the Hutt's slaves. I've never been here before."

The three clones switched on their helmet lights, the beams illuminating the dark abyss. At the end of the hallway, Anakin waved at them with his flesh hand, and they switched off their lights as the nine of them descended a short staircase. They came out in what appeared to be Jabba's throne room. The portly Hutt was slumped over on his dais, clearly sleeping. Several dozen others were scattered around the walls, sleeping in eachother's arms, or simply apart. Many of hem wore blasters, and in the corner, Anakin caught a glimpse of a mandalorian helmet, though it was green instead of the silver and blue he was expecting.

Two guards, one on either side of Jabba's dais, stepped forward, blasters at the ready. One reached over and shook awake a pale Twi'lek, all the while never taking his eyes off of the intruders. The Twi'lek looked angry at first, but his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the seven armed individuals.

He clambered to his feet and woke his master. Jabba's eyes snapped open, and he sat up with a loud groan. Anakin unclipped his lightsaber, holding it at the ready, but keeping the blade hidden. He stuck is hand behind him, signaling for his group to halt. As he approached the dais alone, the room gradually woke up.

Everyone shifted upright, attention focused on the situation in the center of the room. Boba Fett simply crossed his arms and propped his feet up, helmeted head never moving. Anakin's arms stayed by his side, flesh hand gripping the hilt of his saber tightly.

Jabba spoke in huttese at Anakin, his loud voice reverberating throughout the throne room. When Threepio began to translate, Anakin waved a hand to shush him. "Yeah, I know what he said."

He proceeded to have a full conversation back and forth with the massive Hutt in its own tongue. It became apparent that it was turning into an argument as their voices gradually increased in volume. Jabba pointed at Anakin with a stubby arm, and Anakin scoffed.

"Uba nat slug, give jeenrah Solo bata an we'dd leave peace. Oom-fuse, an most of uba widd nee choo. Bal not buu-derestimate bu peeshu of bu Jedi," Anakin said, his voice unwaveringly calm.

(You fat slug, give General Solo back and we'll leave in peace. Refuse, and most of you will die.)

Jabba's eyes flared in anger at that. He glanced down towards Anakin's feet, and one corner of his mouth twitched upwards in a smile. "Nee choo ateema, Jedi. Keekah soh uba doo led uta-sha kikyuna-yuna their badot-bad."

(Die now, Jedi. Know that you have led their friends to their deaths.)

Anakin's eyes widened, but before he could move, the stubby arm of the Hutt hit a button on a control pad next to him. The floor opened up under Anakin's feet, and he plummeted into a cavern below. Landing lightly on his feet, he looked up as the dais slid forward to cover the hole. The sounds of blaster fire could be heard as well, albeit muffled.

Glancing around, Anakin saw a large door on the other end begin to open. Massive, trunk-like legs were the first things he saw, but the rest of the monstrosity was slowly revealed. Anakin realized that it was a Rancor as the beast roared at him. Its unnaturally long arms with claws as big as a man came up in an attack stance.

Anakin pulled the other lightsaber hilt off of his belt, igniting both blades simultaneously. As the rancor advanced, Anakin dashed forward, aiming for the space between the monster's legs. The massive right arm came down in a swipe at Anakin, so he leapt onto it. Sprinting up the creature's arm, he reached the shoulder. The rancor roared, trying to reach back with its arms to grasp Anakin, but he avoided them. Leaping onto the rancor's head, he twirled both sabers into reverse grips and plunged them down, penetrating its brain. The rancor went limp, its arms falling at its sides. As it fell forward, Anakin turned and walked down its back, reaching the ground just as it faceplanted into the sand.

The small door on the other end of the rancor's pen opened, and five men with blasters opened fire on him. Sheathing one blade, Anakin deflected with the other, dropping three of them with their own bolts. A sixth man entered just as Anakin dispatched the other two. He had a potbelly that stuck out in front of him, and he was wearing a leather beast tamer's hat. He took one look at the dead rancor and drew his knife. He charged Anakin, rage in his eyes. Almost feeling sorry for the man, Anakin ducked the blade, turning and throwing the man to the other end of the cavern with a Force-propelled push. The man collapsed unconscious on the body of the rancor as Anakin left through the door.

He fought his way back up towards the throne room via a winding staircase made of sandstone. He met little resistance, but what he did meet, he simply disarmed and knocked unconscious with Force pushes. When Anakin appeared back in the throne room, he was met with utter chaos.

The metal tables had been turned over for use as makeshift cover, two opposing sides having formed. On one, the clones, Lando, Chewie, and Leia were firing across the room as Luke deflected blaster bolts with his bright green blade. On the other, the mercenaries unleashed hails of bolts upon the rebels. The bounty hunter Boba Fett seemed to be leading them, his green armor acting as a rallying point.

Jabba had long since retreated from the room, as well as his escort, leaving the men he paid to dispatch the rebels. None of the rebels seemed to be injured, and several of the mercenaries lay dead on the floor. Anakin rolled to stand next to Luke, deflecting bolts back towards their senders.

"Where's Han?" Luke called.

Leia pointed to the wall on their left. "He's there!"

Anakin stole a glance to his left, spying a man encased in carbonite hanging on the wall. Despite the situation, he allowed himself a small smile at the memory of himself being encased in carbonite just before the Citadel assault. Returning to the fight, Anakin's brow furrowed as he began to think of a solution, all the while deflecting the bolts fired at him.

"Rex! When I say, roll your table to my side!" he called.

Rex, who was on the other end of the line of tables, nodded affirmation. "Now!" Anakin yelled.

Rex grabbed the center pole of his table and began to roll it to the left, keeping his head down and body covered by the metal. When he reached Anakin, he stopped to return fire.

"Keep going! Cover General Solo so we can get him out of here!"

Rex continued, rolling his table at a forty-five degree angle to the mercenaries, obscuring Han from their view. Anakin slowly sidestepped towards Rex, still protecting himself. When he stood alongside the table, he called to Leia.

"Get over here and get him down!"

Leia stayed low, crouching behind the tables as she made her way over. Anakin backpedaled to stand directly in front of Han as Leia joined him. She began pressing the buttons on the control panels as Anakin shielded her. The block of carbonite was lowered to the floor with a loud thud. Han's form began to glow bright red beneath, and he began to slowly appear as the carbonite was dissolved. Han fell into Leia's embrace, trembling violently. His eyes were glossy as he felt around with his hands.

"Chewie! Get over here and help me!" Leia yelled over the sounds of blaster fire. The wookiee roared a response, appearing next to her. He slung his bowcaster onto his back and bent down to scoop the feeble Han into his arms.

"Luke, cover Chewie!" Anakin called.

Luke nodded, moving with Chewie as the wookiee retreated up the staircase with their objective. Leia dove back behind the table with Rex as the clone began to move it back to the other two, where Alpha and Doom were still firing at the enemy with Lando.

"Where are the droids?" Anakin asked.

"I sent them back to the ship, sir," Rex answered.

"Good. Leia, you and Lando are next, we'll cover your retreat. Tell them to get the Falcon and meet us at the front door."

Leia sprinted from the room, Lando hot on her tail. The clones kept firing, but Alpha took a shot to the shoulder from Boba Fett. Growling, the grizzled clone activated a thermal detonator and tossed it.

"That's our cover, let's go!"

Anakin took one last look at the bounty hunter, then pumped his legs with Force energy as he followed the clones. The loud bang of the detonator going off behind them gave a certain satisfaction that they rarely had these days. As strange as it sounds, as Anakin retreated with his men, he was happy. It had been over a year since he'd seen any combat, and he was actually relieved to fight someone again. All of that sitting around had bored him half to death.

A dull roar in front of them announced the arrival of the Falcon, its loading ramp already lowered. Anakin turned and took one last look at the chaos below him as the Falcon rose off the ground. Boba Fett appeared below him, staring up at the receding freighter. Anakin smirked and saluted to the bounty hunter as the ramp rose.

* * *

"Ow! Damn it, woman!" Han yelled as Leia plunged a needle into his neck.

She rolled her eyes. "Relax, laser brain. This will help with the hibernation sickness. Or do you want to remain blind?"

As Anakin watched the bickering unfold in front of him, he felt a Force signature brush against his mental defenses. Assuming it was Luke, he opened, allowing the presence to enter his mind. He was surprised to find that it was Master Yoda.

_Master, what is it?_

_Return, you must. Speak with you, I would. Luke, you must bring._

_Yes, Master._

Anakin opened his eyes, glancing at Luke, who made eye contact, It appeared he'd gotten the same message. After telling Lando to take them back to their shuttle, Anakin returned to the cabin.

"Well, all I can see are blurs at the moment, but I guess it's better than nothing," Han said. "So who do I have to thank for that chaotic rescue?"

"That'd be Anakin," Luke informed.

Han's face flashed with confusion. "Who's Anakin?"

"Oh, right, I forgot you've been gone for a while," Luke said. "Anakin is . . . well, he's my father."

"Your father?" Han asked. "I thought he was dead."

Anakin shook his head. "A long story for another time, I'm afraid. Anakin Skywalker, pleased to meet you General Solo."

Han faced the blur that was speaking to him, holding out his hand for Anakin to shake. "Just Han."

Anakin took it in a tight grip, surprised at the strength of the smuggler. "Han."

"Well, we would ride back to the fleet with you, but we have something to attend to," Luke said apologetically as they felt the Falcon slowly drop to the ground.

Anakin turned to head down the ramp. "Rex, you guys stay here. Get back to the _Pride._ Chancellor Mothma is going to want a report on this."

Rex saluted. "Aye, General."

Luke followed his father out of the Falcon, waving to Leia and Chewie. He watched the Falcon take off, disappearing into the sky before he turned and boarded the Eta-class shuttle they had arrived in. Anakin had already started the engines, and he lifted off of the sandy ground.

"This is the last time I'm saying this. I'm never coming back here again," Anakin said.

Luke chuckled as the stars turned to bright streaks.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**There's a surprise waiting in the meat of this chapter. I'll let you all figure it out for yourselves.**

**Chapter 19**

Anakin slowly lowered the shuttle through the dense, soupy fog that covered Dagobah. They landed on the same riverbank where Luke's fighter had once rested. Master Yoda awaited them below, both hands on his gimer stick in front of him. As the two Skywalkers descended the ramp, Yoda's eyes brightened.

"A long time, it has been, Anakin," he said with a small smile.

Anakin bowed. "Indeed, Master."

Yoda waved a shaky, clawed hand. "Pleasantries, no need, have we. Come, come. Much to discuss, we have."

Anakin glanced to Luke, who shrugged, and they followed the old Master through the jungle. Moving at Yoda's pace was irritating, but Anakin suffered through it, for he knew that the old Master was not one to be in a hurry.

When they reached the hut, Yoda ushered the two Skywalkers inside, following them in. He sat on the edge of his small bed and gazed upon the two Jedi. He chuckled in amusement after studying them.

"An air of leadership, about you, you have," Yoda said, nodding to Anakin. "But your feelings, dwell on those you have lost, they do."

Anakin nodded stiffly. "Yes, Master."

"Hmm. Help you, I could, perhaps. But first, discuss, we must."

Anakin rose an eyebrow. "Discuss what, Master?"

Yoda slowly hopped off of his bed, shuffling over to stand directly in front of the seated Skywalkers. Luke regarded him with sad eyes, watching the nearly decrepit Jedi Grandmaster hobble as a cripple.

"That face you make, look I so old to young eyes?"

Luke shook his head, realizing his mistake. "No, of course not."

"I do," Yoda chuckled. "Sick, I have become. Old and weak."

At Anakin and Luke's sad gazes, Yoda straightened. "When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good, you will not! Hmm?"

The corner of Anakin's mouth shifted upwards in a smile. No, none of them would ever look as good as Yoda at that age, much less ever live that long. At the rate Anakin was going, he would be lucky to see thirty.

Yoda stopped, looking between the two. He pointed one end of his gimer stick at Anakin, moving it to Luke afterwards, talking as he did so. "The two of you, related by blood, you are. But another, shares this blood, they do."

Luke nodded. "Yes, Master. Vader. He is Anakin, and my father as well."

Yoda shook his head. "Vader, I do not speak of. Soon will I rest. Forever sleep. Earned it, I have. The two of you, before then, you must know."

"Master Yoda, you can't die!" Luke protested.

Yoda sighed. "Strong am I with the Force. But not that strong. Twilight is upon me, and soon, night must fall."

"What do you want us to know, Master?" Anakin asked, preventing Luke from interrupting Yoda again.

Yoda chuckled lightly. "No more training do either of you require. Luke, a Knight, you are. And Anakin, powerful, you are. But wise, you have also become. Leadership, a quality, good for you it is. A Jedi Master you are."

Anakin was speechless. For the first time in his life, he had no words. "Thank you, Master," was all he was able to squeeze out. Luke looked just as shellshocked as his father.

"Hmm, the Force. Strong it runs in your family, Luke. Another Skywalker, there is. Who, I cannot say, discover it for yourself, you must," Yoda said.

Anakin's eyes widened, as did Luke's. Yoda captured their attention once again with his words, as neither of them trusted their voices at the moment. "Old, I am. Weak, I have grown. But, enough strength, I have left, for one final act."

"Master Yoda, what do you mean?" Anakin asked, his voice coming out only as a whisper.

Yoda's eyes twinkled as he clambered back onto his bed. "The woods, in an hour, find someone, you will. A reunion, it will be."

Yoda crossed his short, clawed legs, and closed his eyes. For a long while, the two Skywalkers watched the old Master meditate, unsure what to do. Even as they watched, the color began to drain from Yoda, his once rich green skin, now turning a pale shade that was almost yellow. At last, after over half an hour, he opened his eyes, which were glossy, and unfocused. His breathing was ragged as he lay back onto his pillow. Luke rushed forward and covered Yoda with a blanket, sitting back down to witness the former Grandmaster's final words.

"Done, it . . . is. A gift, for . . . you, Anakin. Despair, do not. One with the . . . Force, I will become. Farewell, young . . . Jedi . . . "

Even as they watched, Yoda began to fade. His entire body became ethereal, and he faded, clothes and all, into thin air. The blanket that once covered him could no longer hold its form, collapsing to the mattress.

"Farewell, Master Yoda . . . " Anakin whispered.

* * *

Anakin lay on the ramp of the shuttle, gazing up at the foggy sky that obscured the tops of the massive trees. Luke sat on a crate in front of him, hands clasped under his chin. The two were in silent mourning for the passing of the once great Jedi.

"Why didn't he tell us sooner?" Luke blurted.

Anakin sat up. "What?"

"Why didn't he tell us that there's another Skywalker? I mean we could have been searching for them this entire time, instead of twiddling our thumbs."

"Twiddling our thumbs? You were training here, for over a year. I was commanding a fleet. We didn't exactly have the time to mount a galaxy-wide search for a missing Skywalker. Besides, Master Yoda never does anything without a reason. He wouldn't have told us if he didn't think we already had the means to find said missing Skywalker," Anakin lectured, causing Luke to shrink.

"You're right," Luke sighed.

"_Of course he's right,"_ an echoing voice said from within the trees. Anakin jumped to his feet, watching as the ethereal form of Old Ben Kenobi appeared from the brush.

"Ben?" Luke asked. "It's been too long!"

"_That it has, my dear Luke. But your father is right. He has become both wise and powerful. Master Yoda did well to make him a Jedi Master."_

"Hold on, you knew?" Anakin asked.

Ben smiled. "_Of course I knew. Who do you think placed the idea in the Old Master's head?"_

Anakin shook his head in amusement. "You sly old man. Well, I guess they didn't call you the Negotiator for nothing."

"_I always hated those names. Too much publicity."_

Luke looked at the exchange with wonder. Even with Obi-Wan's advanced age, they still shared the joking nature that they were so accustomed to so long ago. Luke held his hands out. "I hate to break this up, but who is this other Skywalker?"

"_Yoda spoke of your twin sister."_

"But I have no sister," Luke said, shaking his head.

"_You were separated at birth," _Obi-Wan said, glancing up at Anakin, whose breath was caught in his chest. "_The emperor knew as I did that were Anakin to have any offspring, they would be a threat to him. To protect you from your father, you were hidden away. Your sister remains safely anonymous."_

Luke's eyes widened in realization. "Leia. Leia's my sister."

Obi-Wan nodded. "_Your feelings serve you well. But guard them, for Vader does not know of her existence. Were he to find out, she could be used as a weapon against you."_

Luke nodded, burying his feelings deep inside himself. Anakin dropped to his knees and sat back on his heels. "I have two children?"

"_You do, my old friend. You may tell her if you wish, but know that id you do so, you could be placing her in very great danger."_

Anakin nodded, silent in thought. He and Luke were both attempting to process the information in their own ways. Obi-Wan suddenly perked up, his posture straightening. "_Ah, my friends. I am thankful for the time we've had here today, but I must be going. Another approaches."_

"Another? What are you talking about?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan simply smiled, beginning to fade away. But as he did so, a figure could be seen through his transparent body. Garbed in a cream-colored tunic with brown leather boots, he held a blue lightsaber above his head for light in the dark jungle. His beard was neatly trimmed, and his hair was combed back, leaving his forehead visible.

Anakin froze. It had been two years since he'd laid eyes upon this man, but he knew him by heart. The figure halted on the edge of the forest, warily eyeing the two Skywalkers. He regarded the small one, dressed in black, slowly reaching for the lightsaber hilt on his waist.

The eyes flitted to the second man, taller than the first, who waved a hand to stop the smaller one from drawing his weapon. Eyes locking onto eachother, two pairs of blue eyes, linked by years of experiences and shared moments, softened at the sight of the other.

"Anakin?"

"Master?"

* * *

"Is is really you?" Anakin asked.

The Obi-Wan sheathed his lightsaber and clipped it back to his belt. "Yes, it's me, but where in blazes-"

His words were halted when the broad-shouldered form of Anakin buried the Jedi Master in a bear hug. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Obi-Wan returned the embrace. "Nor I you, my friend. We've been searching for you for nearly two years! Blast it, where have you been all this time?" he asked, releasing the hug.

Anakin placed a hand on the back of his head. "Heh. Well, you see, that's a bit of a long story."

"And who's this?" Obi-Wan asked, turning his eyes to Luke.

"Master, this is Luke. Luke, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Just Luke? No surname?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

Luke smiled sadly. "It's Skywalker."

Obi-Wan smiled and looked to Anakin. "Oh, found a distant relative, have we? And he's a Jedi? Wouldn't we have heard of him before?"

Anakin winced. "Master, um, well . . . there's really no easy way to say this, but . . . we're in the future."

Obi-Wan blinked. "I'm sorry, did you say-"

"Uh-huh."

"How?"

Anakin spread his hands. "You got me. Master Yoda pulled me here about two years ago, right in the middle of the Battle of Umbara."

"Master Yoda is here? Excellent, perhaps he can clear some of this up," Obi-Wan said confidently.

"Master, I'm afraid Master Yoda is dead," Luke said apologetically.

Obi-Wan collapsed onto one of the nearby crates, resting his chin on his fist. "This makes no logical sense."

"Oh, I agree."

Obi-Wan snapped his head towards Anakin. "Wait a minute. If this is the future, then Luke is . . ."

"My son," Anakin nodded. "And it appears he has a twin sister as well, though we didn't know it until just a few minutes ago."

Obi-Wan remained silent. After several seconds, he glanced up to Anakin. "Who?" he asked quietly.

"Padme."

"How long?"

"We were married after Geonosis."

"Very well," Obi-Wan said stiffly. "Where are we?"

"Dagobah, Master," Luke cut in, saving Anakin from having to talk again. "Master Yoda went into exile here."

"Exile? What on earth for?"

"The galaxy has been taken over by a Sith empire," Luke revealed. "The Clone Wars ended over twenty years ago."

"How did this Empire rise?"

"Chancellor Palpatine, or Darth Sidious, used biochips implanted in the brains of the clone troopers to force them to slaughter their Jedi Generals. The whole Order was wiped out all at once, save for a few survivors," Anakin said quietly.

"And where is this timeline's version of you, Anakin? More importantly, where am I?"

"You are dead, Master. One with the Force. I am . . . " Anakin faltered, unable to face the look in his Master's eyes if he told him the truth.

"He is one of the Sith Lords," Luke blurted.

Obi-Wan's eyes dropped sadly. "Then our worst fears were realized, in the end."

"What are things like without me back in our former timeline?" Anakin asked.

"Well, the war has not yet ended. Count Dooku and General Grievous still elude capture, but we are slowly beating the Separatists back. Chancellor Palpatine was removed from office and replaced with Mon Mothma."

Anakin dropped his head. "Then perhaps the universe is better off without me."

"What kind of talk is that?" Luke asked. "Have you seen what you've done these past few years? The Rebel Alliance is stronger and more prepared than it has ever been!"

"Rebel Alliance?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"A resistance formed to combat the Empire. We are currently Generals in their command chain. Speaking of which, we need to return as soon as possible," Luke said, rising to move towards the shuttle.

"As much as I would love to accompany you, Anakin and I must return to out own time. It is against the Jedi Code to time travel," Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms.

Anakin's brow furrowed. "Then why would Master Yoda bring us here in the first place? I've already asked, Master. There is no way for us to be sent back, not with Master Yoda gone. I was brought here to train Luke, and that's what I've done. Now, I will aid them in fighting this Sith Empire, and maybe I will defeat this errant version of myself."

Obi-Wan sighed with a smile. "Just as headstrong as ever. I did miss you, old friend."

"And I you, Master. Now come on, no time to lose."

* * *

Vader knelt on the pad beneath his feet, awaiting his Master to make his way down the rap of the shuttle. The Death Star was proceeding on schedule, and was operating at peak efficiency ever since his arrival several weeks ago. As the dark-robed form of his Master appeared along with his red-garbed personal guard, Vader bowed his head.

The Emperor halted, motioning with two fingers upwards. "Rise, my friend."

Vader did as he was bid, falling into step with his Master. The Emperor padded along quietly, the click of his cane hitting the glossy, black floor the only sound in the hangar apart from Vader's respirator. As they marched along the ranks of stormtroopers and naval officers, the Emperor spoke.

"There has been a change in the currents of the Force, have you felt it?"

Vader nodded. "Yes, Master. The brightest light has been extinguished, only to be replaced by another. I have felt this presence before, it is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"So sure, you are. Your hatred for that man has not diminished over the years."

"No, my Master."

The Emperor cackled. "Good. When the two Skywalkers and Kenobi confront us, we will use that anger to turn them, or destroy them."

"Yes, my Master."

Vader's hatred was once again given direction. Ever since Obi-Wan's death at his hands, vader had nowhere to direct his anger except at his Master. It had given him several shocking punishments. But now, all of his pure hatred and raw power would be put to a single purpose: the destruction of Kenobi and his friend, Anakin Skywalker, both for the second time.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**So what'd you guys think of Obi-Wan? I was wrestling with adding him in for a while, but decided to in the end. Anyways, enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Chapter 20**

As the ship went to hyperspace, Anakin leaned back in his chair to relax from the emotionally trying day. Luke was also silent, processing the events of the last few hours. The death of Master Yoda had hit both of them hard, yet they were happy at the same time. Anakin got his best friend back, and Luke got his old mentor, albeit slightly different and a score younger.

Glancing back into the cabin, Anakin saw Obi-Wan sitting, face buried in his hands. Anakin rose from his seat and placed a large hand on Luke's shoulder to get his attention. "Take over for me, I need to talk with him," he said, looking at his Master's form.

When Anakin sat next to his master, Obi-Wan stirred, sitting up. His smile contradicted the sadness behind his eyes. "Are you alright, Master?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Oh, I suppose I was never alright to begin with."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"All those restless nights, plagued by nightmares, never knowing if we would live through the next day. Fighting beside your trusted brothers, or, well, I _thought_ we were trusted brothers."

Anakin scoffed. "What are you talking about, Master? I trust you with my life! You _are_ a brother to me."

"You trust me with your life, just not the truth about your life. Do you have any idea how hard I searched for you? Two years, Anakin. Two years of searching. No report came of your death when you disappeared. I only stopped searching to eat and rest. Padme was just as distraught, though now I know the full extent of why. I never gave up on you, Anakin, because I . . . because I love you."

It was then that Anakin realized Obi-Wan was hurt. Deeply hurt, in fact. He'd betrayed his Master's trust by not cluing him in on the truth. "Master, I broke the Code. I could tell no one, or I would be thrown from the Order."

"You actually thought I would turn you in?!" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief. "Anakin, that would destroy our relationship. I would never betray your trust. Just as you never told the council of my feelings for Satine."

Anakin dropped his head. A single tear ran out of his eye and down his nose, splattering onto the steel floor. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I . . . I should have trusted you. You were always there for me, and I kept a secret from you."

"I understand why you did it, Anakin. I just . . . it hurts."

Anakin nodded. "I know."

The two men sat in silence, bathing in the other's presence, for they had not been near one another in two years. It was comforting, yet a change of pace. Though Obi-Wan was hurt, he wouldn't stay that way, for the two men had been through too much to drift apart.

"What's home like now?"

"The war still rages. I told you that Mon Mothma replaced Palpatine as Chancellor? Well, he disappeared into thin air. Rescue attempts by Jedi masters have been attempted, but they never returned. After three Masters were lost, Master Yoda called off the search. Now, I suspect it was Palpatine himself that killed those Masters. Count Dooku is still as cunning as ever. Coruscant was attacked, but we repelled the droids. We had them on the run, and I was on my way to aid Master Vos in the Siege of Hypori when I awoke in the jungle."

Anakin nodded. "So no Order 66?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. Though after your explanations, I have no idea what Palpatine is waiting for."

"A new apprentice," Anakin realized. "With my disappearance, he doesn't have a good candidate for a new apprentice. Vader would never exist in that reality."

"You're right," Obi-Wan acknowledged. "I am just as shocked hearing of your fall to the dark side. Though I suppose it isn't actually you, only this reality's version of you."

"It's still me," Anakin countered. "Were I still there, I would have made the same choices. Which is why I'm going to kill him."

"Now, Anakin, that is not the Jedi way. Revenge is not to bee sought out."

"I'm not talking about revenge, Master. I'm talking about destroying the Sith. I just happen to be ne of them, so I'm more motivated."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'd forgotten how headstrong you could be. Very well. If you are so set on this, and talking you out of it will do no good, I suppose I should help you. Where are we headed?"

"Back to the fleet. The Rebel Alliance cannot remain on the surface of any planet, it would take too long to evacuate if the Empire came knocking. So, since my arrival, I've dedicated myself to their aid. I've recruited a group of clone deserters led by rex and Alpha, as well as several star cruisers."

"You have been busy, my friend. And where in all of this did you have the time to train your son?" Obi-Wan said with a knowing smile.

Anakin waved a hand. "I only helped his bladework and harnessing his emotions. Master Yoda did all of the heavy lifting."

"Reminds me of you and Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said quietly. "Is she here as well?"

Anakin shook his head. "No. I've been quietly searching for her for months, with no luck. I . . . I feel lost without her sometimes. The same with you."

The corner of Obi-Wan's mouth shifted upwards in a smile. "She helped me search for you until she was Knighted by Yoda and given the 501st. The last I heard from her, she was in the middle of the assault on Serenno."

Anakin chuckled. "I bet she enjoyed that. Good for her. At least she got something out of all of this."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I just . . . I lost everyone. You, Ahsoka, Padme. My whole life changed just to come here and train him," Anakin said, tilting his head towards Luke. "I was angry at first. At Yoda, at Luke. But I remembered Qui-Gon's teachings. And now here you are. Ahsoka is somewhere. I'll find her, but I'm worried that I'll never see m beloved again."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, my old friend. I cannot imagine what you have gone through. This news may put you at ease, or it may break you completely, but you need to hear it. No one alive knows how to bring her here. I do not ask you to forget her, only that you remember her fondly. Do not despair. The both of us were brought here for a purpose. Perhaps if we fulfill that purpose here, we may yet be able to go home."

Anakin nodded at his Master's words. Somehow, the man always knew the right thing to say when it came to Anakin's emotions. He wrapped his flesh arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders and brought him in close. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'd love to say the same, but I suppose the silver lining is that I have finally found you."

Anakin felt the shuttle drop out of hyperspace, jostling the pair of men. Anakin rose to his feet and resumed his position in the pilot's chair. Grasping the flight sticks, he guided the shuttle towards the Alliance fleet. Obi-Wan placed his hands on the back of Anakin's chair and gasped in surprise. Anakin looked back at him with a sly grin.

"I did a lot of this myself. The _Pride_ is my flagship."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he reminds everyone of that every chance he gets."

"Just a forewarning, there are both clones and battle droids manning those cruisers."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock. "Why in Force's sake?"

"Rex and Alpha, yeah, Alpha, set up a colony of clone deserters. I'd ask you not to judge them by what we've told you. Many of them are broken mentally," Anakin warned.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Alright, I trust you Anakin. What about the battle droids?"

"Oh, they're extremely useful for maintaining ships. They don't eat," Anakin shrugged.

As the shuttle flew underneath the _Pride_, the main hangar came into view. Anakin guided the ship inside, flipping her around and setting her down. He pressed the ramp controls and twirled out of the pilot's chair. The other two Jedi flanked him as they descended the ramp.

Rex saluted with his squad as they walked down, but froze when he laid his eyes on Obi-Wan. "Gen-General Kenobi?" Rex asked, yanking off his helmet.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Hello, Rex."

Rex practically wrestled the Jedi to the ground with a hug. Obi-Wan looked shocked, but hesitantly returned the embrace. Rex released it, grinning from ear to ear. "It's been too long, General."

"Yes, I hear over twenty years for you," Obi-Wan nodded.

Rex nodded, then looked to Anakin. "You'd better get over to Home One. I was just on my way there myself."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

* * *

Anakin stood, arms crossed, at the back of the room, Obi-Wan at his side. Luke elected to sit next to his friends, the newly defrosted Han wearing a big smile. Mon Mothma stepped forward as the lights darkened, causing the room to be silent.

"The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come. Our Bothan spies have discovered that a second Death Star is being built. The data brought to us reveals its exact location, orbiting the forest moon of Endor. Many Bothans died to bring us this information . . . "

"Force me," Anakin whispered when the projection of the Death Star was displayed.

"We also know that the weapons systems of this Death Star are not yet operational," Mothma continued. "With the Imperial fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected. But most important of all, the Emperor himself is overseeing the final stages of its construction. Admiral Ackbar, please."

Anakin nodded with a chuckle at Obi-Wan's widening eyes. "What is funny?" a robotic voice asked them.

General Kalani had placed his faceplate next to Anakin's head. The Jedi shoved him off. "Nothing, pay attention."

The Mon Cala Admiral stepped forward, a pointer in his hand as the projection zoomed out to show the entire moon and the orbiting Death Star. "You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest moon of Endor. Although the weapons systems of this Death Star are not yet operational, it does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield which is generated from the surface of Endor."

"Meaning two precise attacks," Obi-Wan said to Anakin, his fingers stroking his beard.

"The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. Once the shield is down, our cruisers and destroyers will create a perimeter while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor," Ackbar concluded as he turned off the projection. "I will command the main fleet in conjunction with General Kalani, and Fleet Admiral Skywalker has volunteered to lead the fighter attack."

"Good luck," Han snorted. "You're gonna need it."

"Worry about yourself, smuggler," Anakin teased with a smirk.

"General Madine," Ackbar said, taking a step back.

The General stepped forward. "We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator."

"I wonder who they found to pull that off," Leia commented. Anakin noticed Han tense up.

Madine looked their way. "General Solo, is your strike team assembled?"

"Well, my team is ready, but I don't have a command crew for the shuttle," Han nodded.

Leia placed her hand on Han's arm. "General, count me in."

Chewie roared, and Han held his hands up. "It's gonna be rough, pal, I didn't wanna speak for you."

"I'm with you, too," Luke volunteered.

Obi-Wan leaned over to Anakin. "Perhaps I should accompany them as well."

"Why would you do that, Master?"

"If this Vader is as powerful as you say, Luke alone won't be enough to stop him. And you are needed to help in the fighter attack," Obi-Wan reasoned.

Anakin relented. "Alright, but don't get yourself killed."

As the meeting adjourned, Anakin raised his voice. "All squadron leaders report to me in the main hangar!"

* * *

Luke appeared alongside Obi-Wan, the two having donned camouflaged ponchos over their Jedi robes, and they approached Anakin. "How do we look?"

"Not half bad," Anakin admitted, before turning serious. "You two be careful out there, alright? I can't lose either of you. I have no one left."

"That's not true," Luke pointed out.

"She doesn't know yet. We'll tell her later, just survive this mission," Anakin promised.

Rex jogged up to them, Doom in tow. "Reporting for duty, General," they said to Luke.

"You two are on the strike team with me, hop on board."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Anakin sighed, shaking his head. "And now you're commandeering my men. What has the world come to?"

Luke saluted with a laugh and turned to board the shuttle. Obi-Wan smirked. "Don't worry, I'll tale care of him as if he were my own."

"I'll hold you to that!" Anakin called after his Master, before turning to speak with the assembled pilots, Wedge, Hera, and Lando the most notable among them.

"How's everyone feeling?" he asked.

"Like I could take on the whole Imperial Fleet myself," Wedge said proudly.

Lando shrugged. "I could be better, but at least I'm alive, right? Plus, Han's letting me fly the Falcon."

"And I'm doing great," Hera smiled. "I got the Ghost back, so I'm happy as can be."

Some months ago, Ezra had led a team of mechanics along with the other Spectres on a mission to recover the Ghost. They'd infiltrated Lothal's blockade and fixed the ship before flying it right out from under their noses.

"That's good to hear. Alright, Wedge. I need you in command of the fighters. All ARCs and X-Wings will be under you command. I'll be commanding the interceptors, the A-Wings and V-Wings. Hera and Lando, the two of you will be running bomber escort. They're gonna need fighter cover, so the Ghost and the Falcon should be able to take care of that. The droid fighters will be under Kalani's command in the Dauntless to give us some extra support. We clear? Alright, await orders."

* * *

Luke squeezed into a seat behind Han, and Obi-Wan stood behind. The droids, Threepio and R2 filed in after them. Han glanced back with a confused expression. "Who's the old timer?"

Obi-Wan smirked. "Luke here tells me we're already acquainted."

Han scowled. "I'd know that tone anywhere. But the last guy who had it was more wrinkly than you."

"Indeed, you met this timeline's version of me."

"_This_ timeline's version . . . ?" he looked to Luke. "You have some explaining to do."

Luke nodded. "I'll explain everything about him and my father if we survive this mission."

"Yeah, whatever," Han sighed as he lifted the Imperial shuttle off of the hangar deck. Guiding her out. "Alright, hang on," he said as he pulled the hyperdrive, sending them forward as the stars turned to bright streaks.

* * *

Vader stepped out of the turbolift when it reached the top floor of the observation tower. He knelt at the bottom of the stairs as his master's chair slowly turned around. The decrepit old man motioned with two fingers upwards. "Rise, my friend."

"You summoned me, my Master."

"Yes," the Emperor said in his raspy voice. "Take the fleet to the far side of the moon. When the rebels arrive, we will catch them in a trap. The full firepower of this station will be unleashed upon them, and the rebellion will be crushed in one swift blow."

Vader bowed lightly. "It will be done, my master."

He turned on his heel, cape snapping behind him as he made his way back to the turbolift. Even as he boarded his shuttle and was on his way back to the _Executor_, he cursed his master. Skywalker, whether it be Anakin or Luke, would eventually show themselves, yet Vader would not be there. He longed for revenge against those who'd escaped him, yet they would escape once again if his master's plan failed.

As he stepped on to the bridge, all officers in sight snapped to attention, only relaxing when Vader reached the viewport, hands clasped behind his back. "Admiral Piett."

"Yes, Lord Vader?"

"Give the order for the fleet to move to the far side of the moon."

"Yes, my lord."

As Vader watched, a shuttle dropped out of hyperspace.

* * *

Chewie gave an uneasy bleat at the Super Star Destroyer growing ever closer to them. Luke and Obi-Wan both realized they were holding their breath, letting it out slowly. Han glanced to his copilot.

"If they don't go for this, we're gonna have to get outta here pretty quick, Chewie."

"_We have you on our screen now, please identify,"_ an Imperial officer said over the com.

Han shrugged to the crew, leaning over to speak into the communicator. "Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield."

"_Shuttle Tydirium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage."_

"Transmission commencing," Han said uneasily.

"Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid," Leia said.

Han looked back. "It'll work. It'll work."

"Vader's on that ship," Luke said ominously. "He has the same presence as my father, only as if it were coated in darkness, can you feel it?" he asked Obi-Wan.

The Jedi Master nodded. "I can. And it gives me a bad taste in my mouth."

Han shook his head. "Now don't get jittery, Luke. There are a lot of command ships. Keep your distance, though, Chewie, but don't _look_ like you're trying to keep your distance." When the wookiee growled questioningly, Han shook his head. "I don't know. Fly casual."

"_Shuttle Tydirium, what is your cargo and destination?"_

"Parts and technical crew for the forest moon," Han responded.

It was silent for a few seconds, until Luke felt a sensation batter against his mental defenses. "I'm endangering the mission, I shouldn't have come."

"Relax, Luke. If anything, I would think my presence would aggravate him more than yours, given what your father has told me from vader's memories," Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, listen to-," Han paused. "Wait, what? Can we please keep a little optimism here?"

"Optimism is most often a gift, but can also be a curse. You must always be prepared for the worst outcome," Obi-Wan stated philosophically.

Han rolled his eyes. "I missed all those proverbs you tend to pull out of your ass."

"Sarcasm hides the true state of one's mind," Obi-Wan said with amusement.

"You know, I'm glad you're in a joking mood right now, because they're taking an awfully long time to process this code," Han shot. Even as he finished, the officer spoke back over the comm channel.

"_Shuttle Tydirium . . . deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course."_

Han and Leia broke out into wide smiles, and Chewie raised a hairy fist above his head, bleating. Luke let out a sigh of relief and Obi-Wan allowed a small smirk as he placed his hands on the young Jedi's shoulders.

"Okay, I told you it would work," Han said, looking back at Obi-Wan with satisfaction. "No problem."

Obi-Wan relented. "Indeed."


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 21**

The air was crisp and clean, smelling of fresh pine needles and damp soil when Luke stepped out of the shuttle. Han led the way, his trusty DL-44 drawn and at the ready, the safety still on. Their column of camouflage would be hard to detect in these woods, especially since the Empire didn't utilize camouflage. Their white armor would act as targets and beacons among the green foliage.

Obi-Wan walked next to Rex and Doom, occasionally brushing aside branches that threatened to mess up his hair. Rex wore a camouflage jacket over his armor, the same as Han's, and Doom wore only his armor, as his color scheme made it unnecessary.

"So tell me, Rex. Is Cody with you?" Obi-Wan asked, attempting to make conversation.

It was a good thing that Rex had on a helmet, because he couldn't bear to look the General in the eye. "No, sir. He carried out the Order, and is still in the Empire's employ as far as I know."

Obi-Wan nodded with a sigh. "I suppose he was simply _too_ loyal in the end."

"Yes, though if I ever met him again, I swore that I'd kill him. We thought he'd carried out the Order on you, sir."

"From what Luke tells me, I survived, though I don't know if Cody was who I escaped from," Obi-Wan said.

Rex shrugged. "Doesn't matter now, does it?"

"No, no it doesn't."

As Obi-Wan glanced down the line, he noticed that the two droids would be the only ones in their party who would be easy to spot. He quickened his pace to catch up with Luke. "Not to worry, I doubt any of us will be the ones spotted," he said, motioning with his head to the back of the column.

Luke smirked. "They're useful. I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for R2."

"Nor I, my friend," Obi-Wan smiled. "This is a dangerous place, though. We are blind, and do not know our enemy's military strength."

"Don't worry, improvisation is kind of our specialty," Luke said, motioning to himself, along with his three friends.

"Your father's son indeed."

The conversation ceased when Han, at the head of the column, held up a hand. He motioned towards the ground, and everyone sank as low as they could, disguising themselves in the brush. Han, Chewie, Leia, Luke, and Obi-Wan crept forward to investigate. Hiding behind a fallen tree, they spotted two scout troopers, each with a speeder bike, no doubt on their patrol.

"Should we try to go around?" Leia asked.

Han tilted his head, as if weighing the options. "This whole party will be for nothing if they see us."

"Sometimes, violence isn't the best option. If this patrol misses their check-in, there will no doubt be additional ones sent out."

"That's better than the entire garrison knowing we're here, right?" Han asked, glaring daggers at the older Jedi.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I shall handle this."

The Jedi Master stood and made his way down the small hill towards the scout troopers. He stepped out from behind a tree, into their sight line, his hands held up. They both drew their pistols in unison. "Freeze!"

"Relax, I mean you no harm."

"I said freeze!"

"You do not want me to freeze," Obi-Wan said forcefully, waving a hand in front of his face, palm outwards.

The two troopers lowered their blasters. "We do not want you to freeze."

"You want to get back on your speeders and drive away," Obi-Wan said, waving his hand again.

"We want to get back on our speeders and drive away."

"You never saw me."

"We never saw you."

As the two troopers sped off into the forest, Obi-Wan crossed his arms and awaited his companions. Han had a shocked expression, while Luke was just smirking un amusement.

"What was that?" the smuggler demanded.

"A mind trick for the weak-minded," Obi-Wan stated.

"Those don't work on me, do they?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, the light in his eyes portraying his humor. "I haven't tried one on you, would you like me to-"

The Jedi stopped when they heard two speeders start up near them. Whirling around, the five saw another pair of troopers on speeders turn around and head back into the wilderness. Chewie's bowcaster came up instantly, unseating one of the troopers. The other evaded the next shot and sped away.

Leia rushed forward towards the now empty speeder bike, hopping on. "Wait, Leia!" Luke cried, following her. The pair took off in pursuit of the lone trooper, leaving Han and Chewie with Obi-Wan. The smuggler placed his hands on his hips and looked at Obi-Wan.

"You missed a couple," he said, pointing into the woods.

Obi-Wan held up his hands. "It appears I did. The only thing left for us now is to wait for their return."

Han nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Holstering his blaster, he started back up the hill, towards the rest of the squad. Chewie gurgled at Obi-Wan, in a tone that didn't sound like anger. Sighing, he followed the pair.

* * *

Vader kneeled in front of the holoprojector for the latest transmission from his master. He awaited orders aboard the _Executor_, but he could sense the presence of his son and his former Master on the surface of the moon. It ate away at him, his anger building like a maelstrom at Obi-Wan being allowed to exist again in this reality.

"_Yes, Lord Vader?"_ the Emperor rasped when he came into view.

"Master, I have felt the Jedi on the surface of the moon. I ask permission to destroy them."

"_Patience, my friend. Your time to destroy them will come. For now, we must learn from our past mistakes and protect this station. We have underestimated the Rebel Alliance too many times. Let the legion on the surface deal with the Jedi. They are but two against five thousand."_

Vader bowed his head even lower, angered at his master's answer, yet understanding. The Emperor was a cold, calculating strategist with the patience of the greatest of Sith. It was how he destroyed the Jedi in the first place. A decade and a half of perfect planning, adaptation, and evolution had Palpatine emerge victorious over the Sith's ancient enemy.

"Yes, my master."

"_What I once foresaw for young Skywalker has changed. With the presence of Anakin Skywalker, he will no longer come to you. He believes he has a father already. Turning him will be difficult while Anakin lives. When this station is complete, finding Anakin Skywalker will be your chief and only task. Until then, patience."_

The transmission ended, and Vader rose to his feet. As he made his way back to his hyperbaric chamber, he thought the same thoughts that he did every time he spoke to his master. If this infernal suit wasn't designed to cripple him, he would have killed his master long ago. But alas, as long as his master lived, he was bound to his will, a servant of darkness doomed to die when he outlived his usefulness.

* * *

It had been several hours since Luke and Leia's disappearance, and the men were getting restless. Obi-Wan's knees cramped from his crouching position, as did Rex and Doom's. The snap of a twig nearby put them all on alert, though. Weapons were drawn, for naught as it turned out, as Luke rounded the corner.

"Luke!" Han exclaimed, putting away his blaster. He looked behind the Jedi, then back to him. "Where's Leia?"

Alarm flashed across Luke's face. "She didn't come back?"

"I thought she was with you," Han said, his tone turning heavy. It was then that Obi-Wan realized the smuggler's feelings for the Princess.

"We got separated. We better go look for her," Luke said.

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "We'll find her. If she were dead, we would have felt it in the Force."

"Still. We'd better go find her," Luke said.

Han nodded. He turned to Doom. "Take the squad ahead. We'll meet at the shield generator at 0300."

Doom nodded. "Aye, General." The clone turned and started barking orders as Rex stepped up behind Obi-Wan.

Luke waved for the droids. "Come on, R2, we'll need your scanners."

"This is not going as planned," Obi-Wan muttered.

Rex chuckled. "When do our plans ever go like they're supposed to, General?"

"Oh, very well. I had hoped that we might have greater success with this one seeing how it wasn't Anakin's plan, but nevermind."

* * *

Anakin ran his hands through his mane of shaggy hair for the fifth time in the last hour. The impending attack was setting his nerves on edge. He hated waiting around. He would rather be on the ground with Luke and Obi-Wan. Alpha snorted in amusement next to him, and the usually stoic Wolffe even let out a grin on the other side of the holotable.

"Something wrong, General?" Alpha asked.

Anakin straightened himself. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just hate being stuck in a command center. I need this battle to start so I can enjoy myself. I'm about to pull all of my hair out."

"I know what you mean," Wolffe nodded. "General Plo used to advise patience, but it drove me and the Wolfpack mad."

"Are there any of you left?" Anakin pried.

Wolffe raised an eyebrow. "What? The Wolfpack? Yeah, there's a few dozen of us here. Lowest numbers of any legion, though, save for the 21st."

"I remember saving you, Boost, Sinker, and Master Plo from the Abregado system. Did that happen here as well?" Anakin asked.

Wolffe nodded. "It did. Likely, all of your memories are actual events, General. At least until Umbara."

Their conversation was interrupted when the beeping holotable in front of them revealed Admiral Ackbar. "General Skywalker, are you prepared?"

"We are, Admiral. All fighters are fueled, and the _Pride's_ systems are fully operational," Anakin announced.

Ackbar smiled, or at least Anakin thought that's what he did. The Mon Calamari facial expressions weren't exactly identical to those of humans. "The attack will commence shortly. Prepare yourselves."

When the transmission ended, Anakin looked over to Wolffe. "You'd better get back over to the _Vengeance_. I'll have Alpha command the _Pride_ while I lead the fighters."

Wolffe saluted. "Aye, General."

As the gray and white-clad clone made his exit, Anakin glanced to Alpha. "And so it begins."

* * *

Standing next to the smoking wreckage of a speeder bike, Han's mood was beginning to turn sour. No trace of Leia other than this burning piece of metal. Luke emerged from the bushes to their right, a solemn look on his face.

Threepio, ever the bearer of bad news, said, "It appears that R2's sensors can find no trace of Princess Leia."

"There's two more wrecked speeders back there," Luke motioned with his head. "And I found this," he said, tossing a helmet to Han.

The smuggler caught it and held it for a few seconds before discarding it. "She couldn't have gone far. These things are still hot."

"I agree," Obi-Wan nodded.

"Generals!" Rex called. "Chewie seems to have found something."

Chewie nodded emphatically, growling loudly. He jogged into the woods, seemingly wanting them to follow. "What, Chewie?"

The wookiee paused to roar at Han before turning back to the path. "What, Chewie?" Han demanded, louder this time.

The wookiee didn't turn around, though, stopping only when he was in front of what looked to be the carcass of a dead animal. Obi-Wan placed a few fingers on his chin. "This does not look right."

Han shrugged, waving a hand at the older Jedi. "Eh, it's just a dead animal."

Chewie roared happily as he stepped forward to free the piece of meat, but Luke dashed forward to try and stop him, grabbing the wookiee's hairy arm. But it was too late. The next thing they knew, their entire group was suspended ten feet in the air, all crammed into a strong net.

"Nice work, great, Chewie. Always thinking with your stomach," Han sighed.

"Will you take it easy? Let's just figure out a way to get out of this thing!" Luke yelled. "Han, can you reach my lightsaber?"

The net shifted as the smuggler turned general tried to make his way to Luke. Before he could reach the young Jedi, the bottom of the net broke, and they were sent tumbling to the ground. Luke groaned in pain, for someone's boot was pressing into the small of his back. When Han removed his leg and rose to his knees, the sharp end of a spear was in his face.

A few dozen small, furry creatures emerged from the bushes. In their hands was an assortment of spears, bows, and slings, all trained on the group of prone rebels. Han grinned, for they had found cute locals. He made to stand, but the spear point drew nearer to his face. Growing angry, he grabbed the end and shoved it away from him.

"Point that thing someplace else."

The gray and black-striped one holding the spear turned and conversed quickly with another of his race, a thick, brown one. At the end, the spear was pointed back at Han. "Hey!" the smuggler growled, moving to draw his blaster.

Rex already had his drawn, but Obi-Wan steadied him, as Luke did Han. "Han, don't. It'll be alright."

The two Jedi tried to mediate between the strange race of midgets and their own group as a thicket of spears descended around them, confiscating their weapons. The group of furry creatures quickly grew silent, however, when Threepio sat up. They all fell to their knees and began to bow, chanting in unison.

The others looked around in confusion at the strange act. Obi-Wan smirked in amusement. "It appears our golden friend may come in useful after all."

"What do you mean?" Han asked.

"Do you understand anything they're saying?" Luke asked Threepio.

"Oh, yes, Master Luke. I could be mistaken, it is a very primitive dialect, but it appears that they think I am some sort of god," the golden droid relayed.

Han grinned. "Great! Why don't you use your _divine_ _influence_, and get us out of this?"

"I beg your pardon, General Solo, but that just wouldn't be proper."

"Proper?" Han said in outrage while Luke and Obi-Wan shook their heads at the droid. Rex glanced at Chewie, and the wookiee shrugged back, prompting Rex to shake his head as well.

Han jumped to his feet to try and physically force Threepio to obey, but the furry creatures stopped his advance with a dozen spears pointed at his chest. Han's hands flew out to his side. "My mistake. He's an old friend of mine."

Unfortunately, their relationship with Threepio did not prevent them from being tied to tree branches and ferried into the trees, where the furry creatures had built their homes. A large wooden platform seemed to be their destination, as they put Threepio down in a hair on a raised dais.

While the others were placed upright a few feet away, Han was suspended over a bed of coals, looking to the others in alarm when he realized they were to be the main course for Threepio's divine feast. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Not to worry, I have faith that our golden friend will see reason before _all_ of us are cooked," Obi-Wan teased.

Han looked up at him. "Easy for you to say, you're not the appetizer!"

Threepio conversed with who looked to be the leader of the Ewoks, as they learned they were called, but looked back to the rebels in defeat. "I'm rather embarrassed, General Solo, but it seems you're to be the main course at a banquet in my honor."

Suddenly, a commotion broke out, and the Ewoks all turned to an opening in one of their huts. Stepping out, her hair braided, and wearing a beautifully sewn dress, was Leia. Taking stock of the situation, she saw her friends lined up and waiting to be seasoned, so she attempted to rush forward and free them, but she was also stopped with spears.

"But these are my friends!" she protested. "Threepio, tell them they must be set free!"

Threepio set about clicking and communicating in the Ewok language, but was getting nowhere. He turned back to the others, and a sad expression would have been on his face if his features could shift. The Ewoks only piled more wood on the bed underneath Han.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that didn't help us very much," the smuggler said.

Luke sighed. "Threepio, tell them if they don't do as you wish, you'll become angry and use your magic."

"But Master Luke, what magic? I couldn't possibly."

Obi-Wan nodded to Luke in understanding, and the two closed their eyes in unison. Concentrating on the chair, it rose high into the air, spinning a few times when Obi-Wan adjusted his pressure. Threepio was yelling protests up until the moment they set him back down. The Ewoks, who'd been frantic during Threepio's flight, immediately set about freeing their captives.

Obi-Wan stood upright, rubbing his wrists. "Now that that's settled, ask them if they have any food."


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**Howdy all. Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Drop me a review, and as always, enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

Obi-Wan watched intently as Threepio told the story of the last few years. Genuinely interested, Obi-Wan listened carefully, attempting to decipher the primitive language that Threpio was using to relay the information to the Ewoks. The only part that regarded him specifically was an apparent duel between him and Vader, which he lost.

When Threepio finished his story, the Ewoks murmured amongst themselves. In the corner of the large hut, a signal was given, and a few of the furry critters began to beat drums and cry out in celebration. "Oh, wonderful. We are now a part of the tribe!" the protocol droid exclaimed.

The Ewoks set themselves about embracing their new tribemates, and Han took it with sarcasm. Rex was tackled by three of them, and Chewie only looked like he gained some extra layers of fat. Obi-Wan held his hand up at the few approaching him. "No thank you, friends. Not for me."

Han stood up as an Ewok each took his legs. He looked over and shrugged to Obi-Wan and Chewie. "Well, short help is better than no help at all."

"Indeed," the Jedi Master nodded. He turned his studious gaze upon Luke. The young Skywalker had been brooding in the corner for much of the evening, scarcely even touching his food. When the celebration began, he ducked out. Leia moved to follow him, but Obi-Wan took her by the arm.

"Let me talk with him a moment."

She nodded and resumed her place at Han's side. Obi-Wan thrust open he flap of the hut and stepped out into the cool night air, his eyes laying upon Luke, who was leaning against one of the short wooden railings. Obi-Wan sat on it a few feet down from him. "What is it?"

Luke dropped his head, staring at the forest floor many feet below. "I keep thinking about my father."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Anakin? What about him? He's alright, the fleet hasn't even jumped to hyperspace yet."

Luke shook his head. "No my _real_ father."

"Vader."

Luke nodded. "I keep wondering if I should be trying to bring him back. Whenever his and my mind touch, I feel the conflict within him."

"What sort of conflict? Between the light and the dark?"

"Not exactly," Luke said hesitantly. "I only feel his desire to destroy the Emperor."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That is the way of the Sith. When the master becomes too weak or old, the apprentice will kill him and take over. The lust for power within your father has destroyed every trace of goodness within him. Anakin told me as much."

"I keep debating whether or not I should tell Leia."

"Your sister? I guessed as much. She has the Skywalker rebelliousness, as well as her mother's strength."

"You knew my mother?" Luke asked, wide-eyed.

Obi-Wan tilted his head forward. "I did."

"Who was she? What was she like? Father wouldn't tell me much about her, I think it pains him to think of her," Luke said sadly.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose if I'm to tell you about her, you must hear the whole story. Be warned, this tale is long, and I may divulge information your father would not want you to hear just yet, so be cautious when you speak to him, for I cannot tell one's story without the other."

Luke nodded his assent, and Obi-Wan took a deep breath, preparing himself for the story.

"It all started back in my padawan days. My master and I were assigned to negotiate a truce between the Trade Federation and the people of Naboo. The Federation was blockading the planet's trade routes. We learned later they were under a Sith Lord's orders. They tried to assassinate us, and they invaded the planet. My master, Qui-Gon-"

"Qui-Gon?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan blinked. "Yes."

"Father used that name as an alias when he first arrived here, not wanting people to know just yet," Luke explained.

"Ah, I see," Obi-Wan said. "Qui-Gon and I stowed aboard the Federation dropships and met up on the surface. There, we rescued the Queen, Padme, and her subordinates, taking them to Coruscant. On our way through the blockade, the ship's hyperdrive was damaged, and we had to make an emergency landing on Tatooine to repair it. There, Qui-Gon met a young, Force-sensitive boy in a parts store. He was a slave. The boy volunteered to race in the podraces to win us a new hyperdrive. He won, and afterwards, Qui-Gon freed him and took him with us."

"The boy was my father, wasn't he?"

Obi-Wan nodded with a twinkle in his eyes. "He was. Even at that young age, your father was a gifted pilot and mechanic. He built his racing pod with his bare hands. But I digress. On their way back to the ship, Qui-Gon and Anakin were attacked by a Sith Lord, the first one we'd ever heard of in centuries. They escaped, and Anakin, who had taken a shine to Padme, bonded further with her on the flight home, for she posed as a handmaiden when she did not wish to be seen as queen.

"Upon arrival at Coruscant, the Jedi Council deemed Anakin too old to begin the training, for he was governed by his emotions. Padme longed to return to her people after she pleaded her case in the Senate, so she scheduled her departure. My master and I were once again assigned to protect her, and Anakin accompanied us. When we set down on Naboo, Padme enlisted the help of the local Gungans, using them as a diversion while she and us infiltrated the palace. We freed pilots to knock out the droid control ship in space, and unbeknownst to us, Anakin accompanied them with R2. Before long, we were confronted by the same Sith Lord. He separated Qui-Gon and me, and killed my master. I did the same to him, or so I thought. Regardless, he disappeared for nearly a decade and a half. After Naboo, Anakin was made my padawan, and I a Knight."

Obi-Wan paused to let it sink in with Luke for a second. "So my father took part in a battle in space when he was eleven?" Luke aksed incredulously.

Obi-Wan smirked in amusement. "Yes. He grew to be the best starpilot in the galaxy."

The Jedi Master narrowed his eyes. "Now this part of the tale, I was not present for much of it. Ten years later, we were assigned to protect Padme again, who had become a Senator. After two attempts on her life, I was assigned by the Council to investigate while Anakin accompanied her home to Naboo as a bodyguard. It was there, they fell in love, as Anakin told me. But your father was plagued by nightmares of his mother's death. He took Padme to Tatooine to investigate, and they discovered his mother had been abducted by the sand people. Anakin set off alone into the desert. When he found their camp, he held his mother in his arms in her final moments before slaughtering the entire tribe, women and children all."

Luke's eyes were wide with horror. How could the man he had grown to love as a father commit such a terrible act? He then remembered that his father was Vader, which lessened Anakin's crime. However, it did provide context to their earlier visit to Tatooine, when he'd jumped out of the ship and set upon the sand people like a storm.

"It was nearly two years before he confided that to me. I held him as he wept into my shoulder, both at the memory of his mother's death, as well as horror for what he had done. When he returned to Padme, they discovered through a transmission I'd sent that I was being held captive. They attempted a rescue, but we all three ended up in a gladiatorial arena on Geonosis. We would have been killed if not for both the Jedi task force led by Master Windu and the clone army that the Republic employed. Anakin later lost his right arm to Count Dooku, and I myself sustained several injuries at the hand of the Sith. After the battle, Anakin accompanied Padme back to Naboo, where they were married in secret."

Obi-Wan nodded at the completion of his tale, and Luke stood quietly. "She sounds amazing."

"Oh, she was," Obi-Wan nodded. "A most extraordinary woman. I now wonder who indeed wore the big pants in that relationship, for her will was sometimes even stronger than Anakin's."

Luke smiled. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. I know you've only just met me, but I've known you my whole life. You were older, but the same."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I see much of your father in you, Luke, but also much of your mother's kindness. It seems you got the best parts of the both of them."

A knock on a post at the end of the walkway prompted both Jedi to turn their heads. Leia stood, awaiting her turn to talk to Luke. Obi-Wan smiled warmly at him and rose to head back inside, brushing past Leia, who approached Luke. "You okay?"

Luke nodded. "I am. I was just thinking about the Force, and about my father."

"What do you mean?" she asked with curiosity.

Luke smirked. "You'll understand someday."

"Luke, I don't understand. You have a power I could never have, it's what made you special in the first place," she said.

Luke nodded. "The Force runs strong in my family. My father has it. I have it. My . . . sister has it."

Leia froze, her eyes widening. Luke nodded emphatically. "Yes, Leia. You're my sister. Search your feelings, you know it to be true. You have that power. In time, you'll learn to use it as I have."

She stepped back in shock. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing, then. I only wanted to tell you the truth. Anakin is your father, just as he is mine. Should I ever fall, you'll be trained to take my place," Luke said.

Leia's eyes watered. "You're speaking as if you're not coming back."

"Who knows what awaits us tomorrow? Vader has felt my presence, as well as Obi-Wan's. Of that I have no doubt. There may be more than we've bargained for up ahead."

Leia shook her head. "No. Tomorrow, we'll win. Promise me, Luke. Promise me!"

Luke sighed. "Alright, I promise," he relented.

Leia smiled softly. "Now come on, you need rest before tomorrow."

* * *

Han glanced over to Obi-Wan and Chewie in fear. Below them sat a massive shield generator, with a landing pad that was patrolled by several squads of stormtroopers and two Imperial walkers.

"Well, there's no getting in there. We'll be killed before we get within fifty yards."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I agree. And stealth is not an option in broad daylight."

Threepio stepped forward after one of the Ewoks spoke to him. "Um, sirs, he says there is another entrance on the other side of the ridge."

* * *

Anakin crossed his arms as the fleet formed up around the _Pride._ The _Falcon_ and the _Ghost_ were out in front, leading the X-Wings and A-Wings, since they had hyperdrives in them. The clone and droid fighters would not be launched until they reached their destination.

"_Alright, Admiral, General, all fighters accounted for,"_ Lando sounded off.

"_Proceed with the countdown, all groups assume attack coordinates,"_ Ackbar ordered.

Anakin surveyed the bridge, noticing how quiet it was. Usually, the bridge would be a hub of activity, but it seems the odds had gotten to the men, silencing their tongues. "Alright men, listen up. I know that today's task is daunting, but what else could they throw at us? All of you survived the Clone Wars, veterans of countless battles. I see the proud armor of many a legion on this ship. Do not dishonor your brethren's memory by showing fear in this final hour! For the Republic!"

"FOR THE REPUBLIC!" the resounding cheer went up. Anakin, a smile light on his face, turned back to the viewport.

"Nice speech," Alpha commented.

Anakin chuckled. "Just trying to keep the boys inspired is all."

"_All craft, prepare to jump into hyperspace on my mark,"_ Ackbar said.

As the stars turned to streaks, Anakin turned on his heel and headed for the hangar. He saluted to Alpha as he left, signifying the changing of command. Anakin was in charge of the fighter attack, and his starfighter would not pilot itself.

* * *

As they followed on of the small Ewoks, they noticed ahead that the trees had been cleared. Reaching the treeline, they took cover and surveyed the scene before them. Nearly a mile across, was a barren field of dark soil. Not a single tree of blade of grass could be found, only a small metal building on the opposite side. Behind it, a large, steel wall stood between it and the forest. Half a dozen men on speeders lazily patrolled the open field.

"Guess they don't want any uninvited guests," Han shrugged.

"What, you mean like us?" Luke asked sarcastically.

Obi-Wan pursed his lips in thought as he stroked his beard. "Seems to me that the only way to reach the building unseen would be to circle around to the other side and rappel down that wall."

Leia nodded. "I agree. Split up, meet on the other side?"

The group split into two teams, moving through the trees to the other side. When they met back up, they peered over the edge of the wall. Luke and Obi-Wan dropped down, landing lightly on their feet. They turned and used the Force to float the others down to them quietly, as they were still attempting not to attract any unwanted attention. Threepio should have been muzzled, because he was calling protests the entire way down. It was a wonder the entire Imperial army didn't know they were there.

When the group was formed up on the side of the building, Han crouched low and brought up his communicator. "Doom, we're in position. I need you to distract the guards. Have one of the men snipe a few of them."

Several seconds later, a shot rang out, followed by a cry of pain around the corner of the building. Chaos ensued. Scout troopers were leaping onto their bikes as fast as they could and heading into the woods to search for their attacker. When more shots rang out, this time clearly a firefight, Han signaled for the group to move forward. Telling the droids to stay hidden, he peered around the corner, spying two stormtrooper guards. He put a finger to his lips then beckoned for Chewie to follow him.

On queue, Chewie knocked the first trooper out with a powerful swipe of his paws, then trained his bowcaster on the remaining one as Han pulled out his blaster. He motioned towards the ground with it, and the trooper dropped his weapon and thrust his hands up in the air.

"Open the door," Han jerked his head to the blast door on his right as the rest of the group appeared behind them. Off in the distance, Doom and the rest of the squad could be seen approaching, their firefight over.

The trooper silently nodded, busying himself at the control panel. When he finished and the doors opened, Chewie smacked him as well, knocking him out cold. Han assigned two men to don the stormtrooper armor while the rest of the squad waited around the treeline. Doom joined them inside. The corridor was quiet as they crept down, but the hum of power generators that maintained the massive shield grew louder. At the end was another blast door, and Han shrugged to the group as he aimed his blaster at the lock.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

The dark gray durasteel of the _Executor_ was beginning to feel like home for Vader. Other than his castle on Mustafar, it was the only place that truly offered him solitude. Its vastness often meant that he could walk undisturbed if he took the right corridors. This was not the case, however, as his boots pounded across the surface as he entered the bridge. Closing off the communications room to the outside, Vader knelt on the glowing pad as the image of his master came into view.

"_Rise, my apprentice,"_ the gnarled form spoke.

As Vader rose to his full height, he began to relay the new information. "The rebels have sprung the trap, my master. They have taken over the shield generator."

"_Good. Everything is proceeding according to my plan. Spring the trap. Let none of them escape alive. Bring young Skywalker and Kenobi before me in chains,"_ the Emperor ordered.

Vader nodded. "Yes, my master."

* * *

The _Pride_ jerked as it came out of hyperspace. The rumbling of its massive engines could be felt beneath Anakin's boots as he leapt into the cockpit of his fighter. Taking it out, he led all clone fighters, taking position at the head of all squadrons.

"Wing leaders, check in," he ordered.

"_Gold Leader, standing by," _Lando said.

"_Red Leader, standing by," _Wedge reported.

"_Gray Leader, standing by,"_ Hera said.

"Lock S-foils in attack position and accelerate to attack speed. We need to take this thing out and jump before any Imperial reinforcements arrive," Anakin said, gunning his fighter forwards.

"_General Skywalker, we're getting no reading on that shield, up or down,"_ Lando announced.

Anakin furrowed his brow. "They're jamming us, pull up!"

He went vertical and spun completely around, all fighters following on his tail. As soon as he did, he spotted a massive fleet of star destroyers in the distance. In the center, the massive _Executor_ sat. He had not laid eyes on the massive dreadnaught since Bespin nearly two years ago. Right away, he sensed Vader's presence within the ship, bringing anger to the forefront of his mind.

"It's a trap, Admiral. Enemy fighters, incoming!"

"_We'll form the fleet up to face those star destroyers as long as you keep those bombers off of us!"_ the Mon Calamari relayed.

"Copy that," Anakin said as he rolled to avoid a TIE fighter. His squadrons of V-Wings and A-Wings behind him, Anakin busied himself with protecting the bombers. Lando and Hera were doing their best, but the TIE fighters outnumbered the rebels nearly three to one.

As his cannons destroyed another interceptor, he glanced to his right as the Imperial fleet. "I don't like this. They're sitting back, it's not like them."

As if waiting for that exact statement, a massive green flash appeared behind them, and the MC80 _Liberty_ disappeared in a fiery explosion. "What the hell was that?"

"_The Death Star is operational!"_ Alpha yelled. "_We need to engage those star destroyers up close so we don't take any more of those hits!"_

"Do it! We may lose this battle, but we're taking as many of them with us as we can!" Anakin said, steeling himself for the return to combat.

* * *

As Luke tossed Han another charge, he felt a warning from the Force. He whipped his head around just in time to see several dozen stormtroopers force their way into the room. Blasters were aimed at their heads before they even had a chance to draw weapons. Fear began to grip Luke as he glanced helplessly around at his friends. As their lightsabers were confiscated from their belts, Obi-Wan seemed to be the only calm one.

They were forced back down the corridor at blasterpoint with their hands behind their heads. When the outer doors opened, Luke's fear was suddenly justified as he spied rank upon rank of black-clad stormtroopers that stood taller than the others. He remembered a few encounters with some of them, but never in this great of numbers. The rest of their squad in their camo gear was kneeling in a circle in front of the troopers. Their two guards that had donned the stormtrooper armor lay dead with smoking holes in their breastplates.

"Death troopers," Luke whispered.

Obi-Wan smirked, unamused. "Well, the name is certainly disconcerting," he said simply.

"How are you so calm right now, old man?" Han demanded.

"When one has been captured as many times as I have, it tends to not affect you," the Jedi Master said.

As they scanned the barren field, it became clear the Emperor had sent an entire legion to protect the generator. Several AT-ATs, as well as AT-STs were present, all arrayed behind the death troopers. Ranks of elite stormtroopers stood behind their black-armored counterparts.

"This is not good," Luke whispered. "The fleet has already started the attack. They'll need us to get that shield down, or they'll be sitting ducks."

Leia nodded. "Yeah, but how do you propose we do that? We'll be dead in seconds if we try anything."

That was when all hell broke loose. Horns sounded within the trees, followed by fierce cries of war. Several good-sized boulders fell out of the sky, knocking over a couple AT-STs in front of the doors to the generator station. Stone-tipped arrows began flying in, piercing some of the stormtroopers through the gaps in their armor. The stormtroopers returned fire, red bolts whizzing into the trees, and many small, furry creatures could be seen scurrying around in the undergrowth.

"It seems our help has arrived," Obi-Wan mused as he called his lightsaber to him, igniting it and charging into the fray. Their squad fell upon some of their captors with their bare hands, recovering their weapons and returning fire where they could. The Imperial army was in such disarray at the moment, they didn't know which way to turn their heads. The only ones seeming to have kept their heads were the death troopers. They returned fire on the rebels, dropping a few of the strike commandos. Rex and Doom fought back to back, firing at any trooper that dared to look at them. When a shot grazed the pauldron of Rex, the pair dove behind the wreckage of one of the fallen AT-STs. There, they rallied the squad to them and returned fire.

As Chewie and Obi-Wan made for Rex's position, Han led Luke and Leia to the doors of the generator station. Leia knelt down and took a look at the panel, uttering a few curses when she couldn't open it. "The code's changed! We need R2! R2, where are you? We need you at the terminal right away!"

Luke busied himself with deflecting bolts meant for him and his friends, sending them back to their shooters. After several quick scans of the battle, it became apparent that while valiant, their furry Ewok friends were not capable of combating such an advanced fighting force. The AT-ATs and AT-STs were slaughtering them by the dozen. Desperate, Luke raised his arm, sending a transmission to the fleet in orbit.

"Does anyone copy? This is General Skywalker! We need help down here! Send as many troops as you can! Does anyone read?"

* * *

On the bridge of the _Pride,_ Alpha watched as Home One moved into position next to them. The two most powerful ships in the fleet, they were complete polar opposites. Home One was all about shielding and tanking damage, and the _Pride_ was about dealing as much damage as fast as possible. That juxtaposition worked well in tandem as they soon found out as they moved into range of the first star destroyers. Fields of blue and red fire flew past green ones, colliding with shields.

As Alpha directed a squad of bombers to focus the shield generators, an urgent call came through the comms. "_Does anyone copy? This is General Skywalker! We need help down here! Send as many troops as you can! Does anyone read?"_

"I read you, General," Alpha acknowledged. He hardened his eyes, unconsciously checking his blasters in their holsters. Making his decision, he turned to Commander Jet, who stood behind him. "You have the bridge."

Jet looked surprised as Alpha pulled his helmet down over his head. "Where are you going?"

Alpha smiled mischievously underneath his helmet. "To kick some Imperial ass."


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 23**

As Anakin weaved his way through yet another field of green laserfire, he glanced out at the two opposing fleets. _Home One_ and the _Pride_ were spearheading the attack. Two MC80-class cruisers flanked them on either side. The rest of the support craft and corvettes sheltered safely behind the larger ships, directing themselves to anti-fighter duty. Both flagships' shields were holding at the moment, but once they reached the _Executor's _range, they wouldn't last long at all. Anakin narrowed his eyes at the massive dreadnaught across from the _Pride._ "What are you planning, Vader?" he murmured.

He was jostled out of his thoughts by laserfire sailing over his cockpit. He rolled and dropped into an inverted dive to rejoin the dogfight. So far, the rebels seemed to be holding their own. They had lost very few fighter pilots, and no cruisers other than the _Liberty_ that had been incinerated by the Death Star. Their only advantage for this fight seemed to be that they knew they were outmatched. They were playing to their strengths, being fighters, while the Empire focused on overwhelming firepower.

One of their star destroyers was already floating aimlessly, Odd Ball and the Y-Wings having done a number on it. _Home One_ was in the process of taking care of another, though its inability to put out large amounts of fire meant it was going slowly. The _Pride_ seemed to be in its element. It was unloading its many batteries at two star destroyers on its port side, and another on its starboard. The fields of fire streaming off of it helped mask the wing of gunships that dropped out of its main hangar and headed to the surface.

"Wedge, two on your tail!" Anakin called, moving in to help the Red Leader. He quickly dispatched them with a few short bursts from his cannons, and Wedge thanked him. Anakin didn't have time to dwell on it, though, for a new squad of enemy TIE interceptors crossed in front of him.

Below, the _Pride _seemed to have moved too deep into the enemy lines. It had left _Home_ _One_ behind, and was now surrounded on three sides by seven star destroyers. It was then that the _Executor_ made its move. It forged ahead, all of its cannons slowly coming into range one by one. The shields on the _Pride_ were taking a beating from the dreadnaught.

"Odd Ball! Get your bombers to focus the _Executor_! It'll rip the _Pride_ apart!" Anakin ordered. "Interceptors, form up on me, we're gonna give them cover."

As the assigned groups carried out their orders, _Home One_ advanced along the _Pride's_ flank, trying to draw some of the enemy fire against its nearly impenetrable shields. Suddenly, all enemy fire ceased simultaneously. Anakin banked right, calling off the bombing run and returning to space above the _Pride._ Several seconds later, a transmission was patched through to him from the _Executor._ When he accepted it, the masked visage of Vader appeared.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite evil doppelganger. What do you want, you limbless bastard?" Anakin asked, his temperament turning sour.

"_You know what I want, Skywalker. Surrender now, and no harm will come to your friends. You and your son will be turned to the dark side, and I will have the pleasure of killing Kenobi for the second time. Do you accept?"_

Anakin scoffed. "You know, you should already know the answer to that, since we used to be the same person. But if that isn't enough for you, then this might be," Anakin said, cutting off the transmission. The fields of fire resumed as he accelerated to attack speed.

* * *

"This isn't going very well!" Han yelled over the sounds of blaster fire as he tried to cover R2. "Where's our backup?!"

Luke deflected another bolt and stole a glance over his shoulder at the smuggler. "I called. Got no answer. We're on our own."

The battle was going poorly. Their Ewok allies had been routed and were fleeing through the trees. Stormtroopers and speeder bokes gave chase. The AT-ATs had created a perimeter around the bunker, where the rebels had retreated to. Taking cover behind the two downed AT-STs, Rex and Doom were leading the squad, valiantly returning fire on the ranks of death troopers that had formed up in front of them.

"It's been an honor, Rex," Doom called as he reloaded his blasters.

Rex shook his helmeted head as he continued firing. "We're not dying here, Doom. I didn't survive both battles of Geonosis to die on this rock surrounded by walking stuffing."

Obi-Wan stood next to the two clones, deflecting all bolts that came their way. "Yes, Rex and I have been in tighter spots than this. Have hope, Doom," the Jedi Master said ironically.

Just as the Jedi finished, three AT-ATs advanced on their position. In two shots, one of the AT-STs they were using for cover exploded, sending all of the men off their feet and into the air. Rex landed hard on his back, knocking the breath from his lungs. He curled up into a ball while he gasped for air. Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet just in time to shield the clone from another blast from one of the AT-ATs.

Obi-Wan bent down, wrapping his free left arm underneath Rex's. "On your feet, Rex. Fall back." The remaining rebels, now down to half strength, retreated back to the bunker. Chewie took pot shots at the head of one of the walkers with his bowcaster, but did minimal damage if any. He roared in anger as he ran back to the others.

Just as R2 was about to finish his splicing of the lock, a death trooper hit the droid suare in its domed head. R2 flew back, all his systemd short-circuiting. Threepio went straight to his companion's side as Luke and Obi-Wan stepped in front of the squad, doing their best to deflect as many bolts as possible.

"I'll have to hotwire this thing," Han said, holstering his blaster and kneeling to open the panel. Even as he ripped wires out, the AT-ATs grew ever closer. All three of them trained their cannons on the doors, the entire rebel group within their sights.

Realizing they were outgunned, and trapped, Obi-Wan and Luke both deactivated their lightsabers. Clipping them to their belts, they raised their hands in surrender. The rebels followed suit, hesitantly placing their weapons on the ground at their feet and raising their hands. The hum of power that could beheard from the walkers signaled that they weren't planning on taking prisoners.

Han and Leia looked at eachother and whispered 'I love you's' while Rex saluted Luke and placed a hand on Doom's armored shoulder. Luke simply glanced up to the sky, contacting his father through their mental bond.

_I'm glad you were in my life, no matter how short the time,_ he said softly.

_What?_ Anakin demanded. _Don't you dare quit on me, I'm not fighting both of these Sith bastards by myself._

Luke smirked in amusement before glaring up at the Imperial walker. Just before they fired, two rockets flew into their field of vision, ripping through the far left one's head. The four-legged walker collapsed to the dirt as blue cannon shots pelted the other two. More and more blue bolts appeared, colliding with the ranks of the death troopers as over a dozen Old Republic gunships flew overhead.

Scores of clone troopers in various armors flooded out of the woods to the left, followed by five AT-TEs. Nearly three hundred in total, the clones charged across the barren field towards the Imperials. Luke grinned, pulling his lightsaber back out and rushing forward to go on the offensive. Obi-Wan followed him, his blue blade moving gracefully even as it slashed through the death troopers' armor. Rex and Doom skirted left as they fired, Chewie and the rest of the squad followed the two clone veterans.

Linking up with the clone battalion, they were shocked to see that the man leading the charge was Alpha himself. "I thought you were commanding the _Pride_?" Rex asked as they ran behind a fallen log for cover.

"I decided that I hadn't seen combat in a while. Standing in a command center is boring," the grizzled clone shrugged. "Now let's get them!" he yelled, vaulting over the log and twirling his dual pistols in his hands. Two smoking holes appeared in whatever he aimed at.

The AT-TEs slowly walked behind them, their main guns trained on the AT-ATs. Their four smaller cannons in the front were firing in separate directions at the enemy infantry. Alpha turned back to Doom. "Gather two squads and head into those trees," he pointed to the side opposite the bunker. "Our furry little friends need help."

Doom nodded and ran off, rallying several soldiers to him. Rex and Chewie took another few squads and moved right across the field, lengthening their firing line. The problem with this massive field was that there was no cover. The Imperial troops and clones alike all had clear lines of sight to their enemies. The clones fell upon the unprepared Imperials like a storm. Nearly a quarter of their number went down before they knew what was happening.

Alpha spearheaded them, yelling fierce war cries as he fought like a rancor. Though they tried to remove the more aggressive traits of Jango Fett, it wasn't entirely successful on Alpha's group. He seemed to revel in combat, firing left and right, occasionally laughing with glee. Luke and Obi-Wan were surrounded on all sides, isolated from eachother, but it didn't seem to faze them. Not a single bolt could hit them as their blades twirled in deadly arcs around them, severing limbs and burning through armor.

Once the death troopers reformed and counter attacked, the clones' offensive began to fall apart due to their being outnumbered. Alpha rallied a large group and made a tactical retreat into the forest, luring a large group of death troopers after him. Once the black-armored soldiers were committed, making their way through the trees, Alpha gave the order.

"Turn and fire!"

The clones turned and unleashed a hail of fire into the unsuspecting troopers. They continued these hit and run tactics against the larger, slower Imperial troopers, making their way through the undergrowth. Though the death troopers were taking heavy casualties, the clones were still falling. Death troopers were not like the regular Imperial stormtroopers. They had much better training, and far superior equipment to their white-armored counterparts.

"We've got them on the ropes, lads!" Alpha called. A cheer went up through the ranks of the clones as they made their latest tactical withdrawal. When they turned to fire again, they found the enemy was no longer pursuing them. They knelt in the grass quietly as Alpha scanned the trees. Hearing the booms and thuds in the distance from the battle, it gave the atmosphere an eerie calm. The next thing Alpha knew, his men were falling all around him under a hail of red bolts.

* * *

While Alpha fought in the trees, the AT-TEs executed evasive maneuvers, but one of them went down under AT-AT fire. The combined firepower of the remaining four destroyed the four-legged walker, though, with a combined shot at its head. The two squads that Alpha had left to protect them, led by Commander Stone and Sergeant Boil, were in danger of being overrun, though. Surrounded on three sides, they were taking cover underneath the legs of two of the AT-TEs. Stone ducked as another bolt flew over his head. Dropping into a roll, he brought up his rifle and dropped the man who fired it with a headshot. Returning to cover, he looked to Boil.

"We're not gonna last here much longer! We need reinforcements!"

Boil nodded. "I'm on it." the last surviving officer of the 212th jumped to his feet and took off into the battlefield.

* * *

The first thing Doom noticed about their furry Ewok allies was how short they were. Their only clothing seemed to be little hoods made of animal hides that they wore around their heads. In their hands, they carried spears, bows, and bolas. They were, however, currently running for their lives from the pursuing Imperial troopers.

As Doom dropped two Imperials with his pistols, an AT-ST emerged through the trees. It fired upon a catapult emplacement, scattering the handful of Ewoks manning it. Doom pointed to the walker. "Rocket, now!"

One of the troopers, from the 442nd Siege Battalion, jogged forward and dropped to one knee, bringing up his rocket launcher. When he fired, the smoky trail led all the way into the eye socket of the walker. The rocket disappeared inside, and the AT-ST exploded not a second later.

High-pitched whoops and cheers rose up from the Ewoks as they rallied around Doom's unit. Moving through the forest in a loose line, Doom set about the task of clearing the woods of Imperials. Several Ewoks swung overhead on vines, tossing spears down at the stormtroopers below. Mostly, they did little but a nuisance, but occasionally, one would piecre the chink between the breastplate and helmet, going underneath the collarbone. The trooper died instantly, bright red blood flowing out, staining his armor crimson.

So far, Doom had lost very few men as they reached the edge of the forest, having fought their way through the trees back to the borders of the field. From their elevated vantage point opposite the bunker, Doom could see the entire battlefield. On the complete opposite side, Rex's unit and the Jedi were fighting with the bunker to their backs. On Doom's left, the field was dominated by Imperial forces, the two remaining AT-ATs firing on the clone lines. On the right, the clones had set up a loose battle line, porous in some places due to their smaller numbers.

In the far right corner, Commander Stone was backed up with two walkers, in danger of being completely wiped out. The other two AT-TEs stood behind the clone lines, firing consistently at the ranks of death troopers and AT-ATs in front of them. Taking stock of the situation, Doom turned back to his men. A large group of Ewoks had joined them as well, numbering over a hundred. Doom smiled under his helmet.

The men were silent, glancing to eachother. Knowing full well that this may be a suicide charge, they steeled their nerves, drawing upon years of combat experience and adrenaline to give themselves courage. After a few seconds, they all looked back to Doom, raising their weapons in the ready position. Doom nodded, reloading his pistols and turning back to the battlefield.

Raising his right arm over his head, he brought it forward. "Charge!" he roared, leaping down the slope and heading straight for the Imperial flank.

* * *

Drawing upon years of experience as an ARF trooper, countless rescue mission under his belt, as well as years of combat, Boil sprinted through the lines of fire, headed towards the bunker, where Rex's unit was winning decisively. Aided by the two Jedi, they had all but secured hat sector of the battle.

Boil sprinted up to the blue-armored General, panting. "Rex! Our position is about to be overrun. Stone needs reinforcements."

Rex turned to look at Obi-Wan and Luke, who both nodded. "We've got this under control."

Rex saluted and made a circular motion above his head. His unit formed up behind him, Chewie next to him. Together, they charged towards Stone's position under the two walkers. Several hundred yards away, it didn't look good. Rex led the men around the left side, shredding through the enemy's flank to join Stone in his dug-in position.

"Thank Force," Stone sighed in relief. Only two dozen men remained around him, all sheltered behind the legs of the AT-TEs.

Rex placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're all you're getting, though. Alpha's off in the woods, as is Doom. We have to beat them back from here and rally the scattered troops to us."

Stone nodded, checking the cartridge on his rifle before peering out at the advancing Imperial lines. All around him, the bodies of his fallen brothers only furthered his resolve. He tilted his head to Rex. "Your order, General."

"Snipers, lay covering fire! I want thermal detonators in their lines now! Everyone, to the front! Give it to 'em!" Rex yelled, firing his dual pistols as he slowly advanced to a dirt embankment. His men all joined him, Boil and Stone on either side. Laying on their stomachs, they provided smaller targets to the Imperials, as most of their bodies were shielded from fire, save their helmets.

The thermal detonators that Rex ordered soared over their heads, exploding when they reached the enemy lines, tossing bodies about and wreaking havoc that the clones capitalized on, cutting the enemy down before they could clamber to their feet. The clones under Rex's command were beating the enemy back, close to victory, until an AT-AT came into range. The quad cannons of the four-legged waker slowly turned its head to aim directly for Rex's position.

The clone general took notice. Turning to his men, he yelled, "Run for it!"

Leaping out from behind cover, Rex charged the enemy ranks, away from the target of the AT-AT. Chewie and Boil followed, but Stone was too slow. The walker fired, and Stone was catapulted into the air. He landed next to Boil, blood gushing from the stump that his left leg used to be. Scorch marks covered his right side, reaching all the way up his helmet. Boil knelt beside the fallen commander, removing Stone's helmet. Grasping his right hand in his own, Boil lowered his head to hear the weak words of the commander.

"Heh," Stone coughed. "Never thought after that fiasco with Binks that I'd die like this."

Boil chuckled. "We've outlived our purpose at this point, Stone. Any death now is by our own choosing."

Stone coughed again, blood spattering on his armor. "You-you're right. I'm proud to have fought for the . . . Republic."

Stone exhaled long and slow, his life force winking out of existence. Boil laid the man's hand back down on his chest. Squinting his eyes in anger, Boil glared at the AT-AT. He turned and ran back towards their two walkers, climbing up the side and jumping into one of the empty gunner's chairs.

Swiveling the large cannon around, he aimed at the head of the AT-AT. Roaring a fierce cry, he unleashed five shots in a row. They hit the walker underneath the chin, throwing it off-balance. One last shot from Boil hit it in the exposed neck, severing the head clean off, leaving the body standing, open to the world. Satisfied, Boil leapt down and rejoined he battle, his carbine firing left and right as he moved to rejoin Rex.

* * *

"I got it! I got it!" Han called in triumph as he connected two wires. But he only succeeded in closing the blast doors over the main doors, causing Obi-Wan to roll his eyes. The two Jedi were having an easier time defending their comrades now that Rex and his unit had claimed victory on this side of the field.

Obi-Wan sighed at the smuggler. "I suppose it's time to try one of Qui-Gon's tactics."

The Jedi Master turned to the blast doors and thrust his lightsaber through the center, slowly twisting it, waiting for the metal to melt. Slowly, it began to glow red hot, and pieces began flaking off. Once the center had turned to liquid metal, Obi-Wan began moving his saber in a wide circle. Progress was slow, as the metal was thick, but the circle began to slowly form as Obi-Wan's blue blade carved through.

"Huh. I didn't know we could do that," Luke remarked.

Obi-Wan, his voice strained with effort, replied, "Yes, well, stick with Anakin long enough and you'll learn all sorts of things that you didn't know you can do."

Luke didn't know whether to be comforted by that or not, but turned to face the doors when Obi-Wan had completed his circle. The two pushed the door in, the giant metal circle hitting the floor with a boom. The four of them proceeded down the long corridor once again, Luke and Obi-Wan covered Leia and Han. When they reached the control center, they were surprised to find it empty. It seemed that all of the Imperials were occupied with the battle outside.

"Where are the charges?" Luke asked.

Han shrugged, walking over to one of the panels. "I left them right here, the Imps must have taken them."

"We can't deactivate the shield without two codes from two different high-ranking officers," Leia said.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "I think I have an idea."


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. Regardless, here's the latest chapter, enjoy and drop a review if you want more!**

**Chapter 24**

Alpha whirled his head from left to right, watching with horror as his men fell one after the other. "Crossfire!" he yelled.

The clones split off into two groups, facing both directions and firing at the hidden enemy. The death troopers had proved to be smarter than the regular stormtroopers as well. Realizing they were sitting ducks, Alpha gave the order to charge, sending the two groups of clones into the forest, directly towards their adversaries. The butt of a rifle was aimed for Alpha's head, but the veteran clone dropped into a roll. Twisting around, he put a bolt directly through the eye socket of the black armored trooper. The fiberglass fell in pieces, along with drops of blood.

Turning his attention back to the surrounding woods, Alpha began to notice the death troopers. They stepped out into a firing line, facing him and his ragtag group of clones, what few had survived. Alpha took a deep breath as the two sides faced each other, neither making a move.

"To hell with this," Alpha muttered, raising his pistols and firing, dropping two of the enemy instantly. The two sides broke out into fire, troopers falling on both sides. Alpha sprinted to his right, aiming his pistols to his left side as he skirted through. Reaching the end of the line, he rushed the closest Imperial. Cracking him across the face and putting a bolt in his abdomen, Alpha moved on to the next one. Slowly but surely, they whittled the Imperial numbers down, but a great cost to their own.

As it was, Alpha and one other clone were all that was left when they faced the final trooper. The death trooper had a heavy repeater, unleashing a steady stream towards Alpha and his trooper, Runner, who were taking cover behind a large log. The wood splintered around them as they looked to each other.

"I'll draw his fire, you drop him," Runner said, prompting a nod from Alpha. The clone dove out from behind the log, sprinting for the treeline, and Alpha rose to his feet, exhaling slowly. Down the sight of his barrel, he could clearly see his target. At the same moment he squeezed the trigger, a cry of pain could be heard from his left.

Satisfied that the last death trooper had been taken care of, Alpha pulled off his helmet, sliding to his knees next to Runner. He took the clone's hand after removing his helmet. The clone coughed up a dribble of blood, the dark liquid running down his chin. "

"One hell of a fight, sir," he managed weakly.

Alpha nodded. "It was. You fought well."

"Seems I wasn't trained as well as you, sir. It doesn't matter . . . . I'm off to see the rest of my brothers," Runner smiled, his eyes slowly shutting for the last time. Alpha dropped his head in a moment of silence not just for Runner, but for all of his fallen comrades that day, lying around him in the woods of this godforsaken moon. Rising back to his full height, Alpha tugged his helmet back over his face and headed back towards the main battlefield, anger fueling his footsteps. Woe to those who would stand in his way.

* * *

With Doom and the Ewoks on their left flank, and Rex pushing through the middle, the Imperial lines were crumbling. Their last AT-AT had gone down under a hail of rockets, and they were carving a path through their lines. The blue laserfire now noticeably outnumbered the red. The two Jedi and their friends emerging from the bunker seemed to be the last straw. The armored imperials, black and white, fled into the trees, headed back for their main compound.

As the men cheered around him, Rex directed some to gather the dead and give them proper burials. Luke and his crew jogged up to him. "Rex, I need to borrow a walker."

"What for?" Rex asked incredulously.

Han rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Well, uh, you see . . . they kind of stole our charges, so we need to put a shell through those doors to blow up the generator."

Rex grinned. "Well why didn't you just say so?"

With a few hand signals, the former captain of the legendary 501st put the AT-TE into position in front of the bunker. Hopping up, he took the gunner's seat. Swiveling the cannon around, grinning all the while, he saluted to Luke and fired.

* * *

Looking at the fleet battle taking place around him, Anakin would say it was going rather well so far. The entire fleet of star destroyers had been destroyed, save the _Executor._ All of their fighters had been wiped out, and the rebels now had almost complete control of the space surrounding the Death Star.

The _Pride_ and _Home One_ were on either side of the _Executor_, broadsiding away. Half of the support fleet was with each, lending their firepower to the outgunned capital ships. The _Executor_ was still outfiring them gun for gun, but it was the many fighters above it that sealed its doom. The massive dreadnaught's guns were spraying in hopes of hitting anything at this point. Along its port and starboard sides, all cruisers and destroyers of the Alliance were pelting it with red and blue fire. The shields were holding for the Imperial ship, but they would not last much longer under the sheer amount of fire it was taking.

It was actually dishing out the same as it was taking, simply due to the number of guns bristling along its hull. Several dozen corvettes and frigates had already gone down either from its guns or from the previous star destroyer escort fleet.

Anakin could feel the waves of hatred flowing from the bridge, as well as the ripples of fear from the _Executor's_ crew at the rage of Vader. It gave the Jedi great pleasure to know that they were frustrating the Sith so. Even as Anakin watched the battle unfold after his latest pass, the corvette closest to the bridge imploded, its hull breached by something other than laserfire. It seemed that Vader had decided to involve himself, and he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

* * *

"My lord, our shields are almost gone," Admiral Piett reported.

Vader, his head bowed in concentration, one hand raised, pointing out the porthole at the Alliance fleet, crushed another corvette with his power. It was physically draining him, though. The salty sweat was agonizing as it coated his burned flesh underneath his suit. His chest was heaving, attempting to bring in as much oxygen as possible to sustain his massive frame.

When he heard Piett's voice, his armored head swiveled around to face the officer. Though Vader's eyes were obscured, Piett could feel them bore into his very soul, sending dark shivers down his spine as the Dark Lord radiated power.

"This fight is not over, _Admiral_. I suggest that you return to command before you are relieved of it," Vader boomed, silencing any opposition he might have had.

* * *

As he led another bombing run, Anakin's sensors suddenly started beeping at him. "The shield is down! All fighters, follow me! Ackbar, break the fleet off and seal the perimeter!"

Anakin guided his fighter towards the massive Death Star, accelerating to full speed. When he entered the superstructure, he lowered his s-foils to reduce the amount of space his fighter would take up. Spinning and rotating to avoid the superstructure, Anakin led the way. When they reached the center, it opened up into a massive, brightly lit artificial cavern. The power generator, arcing with the lightning from power couplings, sat in the center of it.

Pressing his thumbs down on both triggers, Anakin let the generator have as much of his cannons as he he could give before he flew past, on his way out. He flew even faster this time, his men hot on his tail. A few of them miscalculated and slammed into the walls, their fighters breaking apart and sending them careening through open space, but for the most part, they were staying together. The firestorm was approaching behind them, but Anakin let out a sigh of relief when they emerged safely.

Immediately banking right and back out to open space, the fleet followed. Even the _Executor_ knew what was going to happen, the massive dreadnaught turning away from the flaming ball of steel.

* * *

Vader could feel the panic emanating from his master aboard the Death Star, but could only bask in it. He hadn't felt this free since his transformation into Darth Vader from the weak Anakin Skywalker. As he stared at the fiery husk of the Death Star slowly plummeted towards the surface of the forest moon, Vader slowly turned on his heel and proceeded back down the bridge.

"Admiral Piett, set course for Coruscant."

"But, my lord, the battle-"

"The battle is lost, Admiral. Unless you would like to join the rest of the fleet in the vacuum of space, I suggest that you set a course for Coruscant," Vader threatened, his hands clasped behind his back.

Vader turned to look over his shoulder at the rebel fleet out of the viewport. "Very well, Skywalker. But now I don't have to hold back."

* * *

A resounding roar of triumph erupted, echoing through the trees and into the sky as the clones watched the flaming scraps of the Death Star plummet towards the ground. Luke embraced Han and Leia, Chewie enveloping the trio in his furry arms as well. Obi-Wan did allow himself a smile, but a sense of foreboding, as well as the dark presence teasing the corners of his mind told him that this war was far from over.

Doom made his way towards Obi-Wan, bearing half of Rex's weight on his right shoulder. The blue and white clad general had sustained a shot to his left thigh, the plastoid armor charred to a crisp around it, as well as the flesh underneath. Despite this, Rex's head was held high, a twinkle in his eyes at the victory they'd secured.

"Well done, General," he nodded.

Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement. "Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it Rex?"

The former captain glanced back at the battlefield, and the scores, if not hundreds of clone troopers that lay dead. "I wish that were true, sir."

"Yes, it never gets easy, does it?"

Rex shook his head. "No, sir."

Obi-Wan nodded, patting the clone on his back before heading off to join Luke and his friends. Han turned to the Jedi master, shaking one finger at him, a huge grin on his face. "You still annoy me, old man, but I'll be damned if you aren't handy in a good scrap."

"How did you know that tank shot would work?" Luke inquired.

Obi-Wan smirked. "Oh, I took a page out of Anakin's book for that one. The battle had already begun, so my negotiation skills would have been of no use."

Han chuckled at that one, and Chewie sniffled in his laughter. Leia on the other hand, rolled her eyes at the duo, moving to place her left arm around Obi-Wan's waist. "I think staying passive is necessary in some situations. You are very honorable for staying true to that."

Han placed his hands on his hips, raised one eyebrow, and looked around the battlefield, littered with craters and broken machinery. "Oh, yes," he said sarcastically. "Pacifism would have done very nicely here."

Obi-Wan chuckled at the smuggler before freeing himself from Leia. "I suppose I should contact Anakin, we need a way off this planet, don't we?"

The others nodded, and Obi-Wan recused himself. Raising the small communicator on his wrist, he opened a channel to Anakin. "Come in, Anakin. Do you read?"

"_Loud and clear, Master! Did you see that explosion?! HAHA! That was even better than my droid control ship!"_

Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement. "Yes, I saw it Anakin. But we need an evac, send the gunships back down, we only need one for the tank."

"_Must have been rough down there if only one survived. Alright, I'll get them on their way, see you then."_

* * *

When the doors to the gunship slid open, Luke cried out in victory, leaping forward and enveloping the taller Anakin in a hug. The two broke and Anakin practically tackled Obi-Wan, who looked surprised, yet still returned it. Anakin then shook hands with Han and patted Chewie on the arm before hugging Leia as well.

"Another victory for the Republic, right Rex?" Anakin asked.

Rex chuckled as he hobbled off of the gunship. "That's right, sir."

Anakin glanced down in mock surprise, one eyebrow raised at the wound in the former captain's leg. "What happened to you?"

Rex waved a hand. "I led the charge, and they shot me. I am getting old, you know."

"I know what you mean," Anakin said, running a hand through his mane of hair. All the stress of these two wars with no break and he was beginning to age faster than he'd like to.

As Rex limped away, supported by Doom and Boil, Anakin turned his attention back to his fellow Jedi. "So where are these furry critters you told me so much about over the comm?"

"We decided to leave them on the planet. They are primitive, and should be left to their own devices for a change, none of this galaxy travel for our innocent friends," Obi-Wan explained.

Anakin nodded. "I guess that's the best thanks we can give them."

"Agreed," Luke said.

The trio turned to head towards their quarters as the _Pride_ jumped to hyperspace. On their way to the turbolift, they spotted a familiar group. The crew of the Ghost was laughing with several of the clones, but quickly excused themselves when they caught sight of the approaching Jedi.

"Ah, Ezra, Hera, Zeb, Kallus, I'd like you to meet Obi-Wan Kenobi, my old Master," Anakin introduced.

Obi-Wan shook hands with each of them, but Ezra was rooted in place, staring up at the bearded Jedi. "Is something wrong, my young friend?"

Ezra shook his head. "No, not at all, it's just . . . the last time I saw you, you were old."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I seem to be getting that more and more. Unfortunately, I seem to be in the same situation as Anakin here. I sense the Force in you, tell me, are you a Jedi?"

Ezra nodded, then shrugged with one shoulder. "I guess I'm somewhere between Padawan and Knight. My Master died before he could complete my training, and we haven't met anyone else in our travels that could help me. Anakin has been very helpful in improving my saber combat, though."

Obi-Wan nodded. "He does have a knack for it, doesn't he? And even though he may not say, he's a rather gifted Jedi in the ways of the Force, he just doesn't like to teach it."

Ezra smirked. "Sounds familiar."

While this was taking place, Anakin was chatting it up with Kallus and Zeb, remarking on the battle. The big Lasat exclaimed, "I've never seen so many bucketheads to shoot at!"

Kallus and Anakin laughed. "We did clear them out pretty quickly."

"I know," Zeb crossed his arms. "I got bored once all their fighters were gone."

"I don't mean to be such a great pilot, but I can't help it sometimes," Anakin held his hands up.

Kallus laughed. "At least the two of you got some action, I was on the tail gun. It's the worst place to be when you're constantly in pursuit."

Zeb punched the former ISB agent in the shoulder lightly. "Quit your whining. I'm the better shot anyway."

Anakin left the two bickering as he strode towards his quarters alone. Usually after a battle like that, he would contact Padme, but her absence was one that could not be filled by anyone, not even Luke or Obi-Wan, though the arrival of his Master did ease his mind. The connection that had begun to fade was once again restored, the two brothers bound in the Force once again.

When he stepped inside, the door hissed closed behind him, and Anakin dropped to his knees, taking in a deep breath. Since Padme was unreachable, he instead chose to focus on their memories together. As the memory of her warm, soothing presence filled his mind, a broad smile spread across Anakin's face, his eyes still closed. His mind took him back to the lake country on Naboo. He saw her glowing in the field, wind blowing through her hair.

Even as the happy memories continued, Anakin's mood began to sour. Anger began to fester in his mind. Anger towards Yoda for bringing him here, and anger towards Luke for needing his help in the first place. Then anger turned to sadness, then anguish as he was reminded he would never see his love again. He wondered if she thought about him as much as he thought about her.

He leaned forward as the tears flowed down his face in his moment of weakness, thankful for the shields he'd put up beforehand, to protect those around him from his mind. The droplets of water from his eyes splattered onto the floor as he wept for his losses. He was constantly reminded of his failure to maintain the Jedi Code, but his own personal losses outweighed it.

Even as his mind returned to Padme, he heard the door hiss open behind him. A light-hearted voice alerted him to their presence. "You'll need stronger shields than that to hide your emotions from me, Anakin. It seems you're out of practice."

Anakin sat up, his back still turned to the door. "Not now, Obi-Wan," he said as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I don't need a lecture, I need to be alone."

"Why? So you can wallow in your own self-pity? No, Anakin. I know what troubles you, and I know that I can't give her to you, but I can help you deal with your loss."

"And how are you gonna do that Obi-Wan? Huh?" Anakin shot, turning his head to look over his right shoulder at the older Jedi.

Obi-Wan closed the door, stepping into the room. He walked around to sit on the edge of Anakin's bed, his eyes meeting the kneeling Skywalker's. "I know exactly what you are feeling, Anakin."

"How?! You never loved anyone like I do!" Anakin protested.

Obi-Wan dropped his eyes. "You forget Satine."

Anakin shook his head. "That's different, the two of you were never together."

"Had she said the word, I would have left the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan explained, clasping his hands together and bringing them up to cover his mouth. "I loved her, Anakin. I did. And she died right here, in my arms."

"What?" Anakin whispered, looking up to meet the eyes of his Master.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Maul took her prisoner to lure me to Mandalore so he could kill me. But he got other ideas, deciding to leave me imprisoned forever with the knowledge that I had caused her death."

Anakin gathered his feet underneath him and moved to sit next to Obi-Wan. "I had no idea."

"And do you know the worst part of it, Anakin? You weren't there. I had no one to comfort me, no one that knew what I was feeling. No one who cared enough to ask," Obi-Wan said softly. "You have Luke, Rex, and an entire fleet here for you. All I had was Ahsoka, but she was in too much grief over your disappearance."

Anakin nodded, finally realizing the state Obi-Wan had been left in. He placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I just miss her."

"As do I, Anakin, as do I."

* * *

Vader's robotic legs and heavy boots signaled his entrance into the Emperor's lower chamber on Coruscant. Though the Senate had been dissolved, a meeting was called so that Vader could announce the events that had taken place. The massive room was in an uproar from the confusion surrounding the Emperor's sudden absence.

As Vader rose into the center of the room, flanked by Admiral Piett and Grand Admiral Thrawn, he raised his hands to silence the room. "As many of you are aware, the Emperor is now dead."

The room once again roared in response, delegates shouting at eachother and arguing. Some sat back in noticable relief, which brought the slight twinge of a smile onto Vader's lips, knowing what he was about to do. He raised his hands again to silence the room.

"There will be no election, for _I_ will be taking his place as your Emperor. I will crush the Rebellion and return our galaxy to peace and justice," Vader boomed. Those that showed relief previously now had looks of despair on their faces as they sat forward and bowed their heads.

Gradually, applause went up around him, followed by cheers from some of the wiser delegates. Vader crossed his arms and allowed the room to partake in the act, Admiral Piett even joining in. While the newly appointed Emperor and Dark Lord of the Sith basked in his glory, Thrawn eyed him with discontempt. Vader had humiliated him too many times for him to sit idly by and watch him seize all of the power. But he didn't dare challenge the Dark Lord without support. He would be slaughtered and made an example of. No, Thrawn would bide his time.

As if vader could sense Thrawn's very thoughts, the helmeted head turned towards the Chiss, sending chills down his spine. Vader simply stared at Thrawn before saying, "Come, Grand Admiral, we have a rebellion to put down."


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but it has been a crazy week, what with university shutting down because of the corona virus. We're even fighting each other for toilet paper now, I mean what is this, doomsday preppers? Anyways, here's the latest chapter. There's a little surprise at the end. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25**

"My Emperor . . . what you ask is nigh impossible," the feeble officer explained to the dark lord.

On board the _Executor_, Vader had convened a meeting of the highest ranking naval officers in the Empire. Orbiting over Coruscant, the dreadnaught now served as the temporary headquarters of the plot to destroy the Rebellion. In attendance were Thrawn, Piett, Konstantine, Zsinj, as well as many others.

With no warning, the man suddenly seemed short for breath, dropping his datapad and grasping his neck. His face turned beet red as he clawed at his throat, desperately fighting for some small ounce of oxygen. Arrayed around the conference table, the admirals watched as their Emperor executed the man at the foot of the massive table.

"Is there anyone else who thinks that finding the Rebellion will be impossible?" Vader asked threateningly.

Thrawn cleared his throat. "My Lord, the Rebels may have retreated underground with their victory, but word will have spread of their victory. The entire galaxy will now be looking for their next move, which will be all-out war against us, which they do not have the capability to sustain."

"What are you getting at?" Konstantine questioned.

Thrawn smirked and sighed, clearly annoyed by the lesser intelligence of his fellow officers. "The Rebels will be looking for recruits. Either by liberation, or simple addition."

"Who do you suggest they will turn to first?" Piett asked.

Thrawn stood, clasped his hands behind his back, and began to pace back and forth at the foot of the table, directly across from Vader. "There are several possibilities for where they will turn. The first being sympathetic worlds. But those worlds will not want to risk the full might of the Empire until they are sure that the Rebellion can win. They will therefore have to turn to oppressed worlds that we are putting rebellions down on, or recruit mercenaries. Since the Rebellion has no funding of any kind, the only option left is to liberate a suppressed world."

Vader nodded, impressed with the Chiss' reasoning. "Then what, in your opinion, is the most likely world for them to turn to?"

Thrawn held up a hand, two fingers extended. "There are currently two worlds that are in open rebellion against the Empire, and have been since its foundation. Malastare is the first. The Dugs are relentless and refuse to bow to us, so they remain a possibility. However, I believe the second option is more likely. The wookiees of Kashyyyk have never bowed to the Empire, and have even attempted to seclude a few Jedi from yourself, my Lord Vader. I have no doubt that Kashyyyk is where the Rebellion will turn to next."

"Very well," Vader said, rising to his feet. "Admiral Piett, escort the admirals back to the hangars, see to it that they board their shuttles. Admiral Thrawn, a word in private."

Vader crossed his arms, waiting for the others to file out of the room, before sitting back down again, his expressionless mask trained on the Chiss. "Your mind is truly sharp, Grand Admiral."

"Thank you, my Lord," Thrawn gave a small bow.

Vader pointed a gloved finger at him. "But do not presume to undermine my authority. We will lay in wait for the Rebels on Kashyyyk, but I will be on the surface. I will crush their forces on the ground, so long as you prevent their escape with Admiral Piett. This victory will be my first as Emperor, solidifying my power."

Thrawn bowed once more. "As you wish, Lord Vader," he said through clenched teeth before straightening and heading out the door, leaving the dark lord alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Ah, the wookiees, an excellent idea, General Skywalker," Admiral Ackbar, the Mon Cala, nodded in respect.

_Home One's_ bridge was bustling with activity. Several of the leading Generals and Admirals, including Han, Luke, Leia, Chewie, Obi-Wan, and Anakin, along with a dozen others, were gathered in the center, overlooking the holoprojection of Kashyyyk.

Anakin smirked. "And I'm sure Chewie would be excited to see some of his own people again, isn't that right?"

The tall, hairy creature, who towered over Han next to him, roared in agreement. Han chuckled, making a crossing motion with his arms. "Hold on, now. How exactly do you plan on freeing the fuzzballs? Their entire planet is under Imperial occupation, and what's left of their people has scattered to their swamps, which are impossible to traverse on foot."

Anakin glanced to Luke, who rubbed the back of his head and looked away. Han glanced between the two Jedi, irritation spreading across his features. Anakin turned back to the projector and highlighted an area of the planet. "This is the Origin Tree. The largest tree on Kashyyyk, and also their most sacred. Chewie tells me that most of their warriors would have fled there, using it as a base to launch a guerilla campaign on the Imperials. They're led by Tarfful, Chewie's old war buddy and fellow General. He's the leader of the freedom fighters down there, the very first to ever take up arms against the new Empire."

Han crossed his arms. "Yeah? What about it? I just told you, it's impossible to get there on foot."

Anakin nodded. "I know, and the branches and terrain make it impossible for a ship to carry you. So one option remains . . . vines."

Han blinked, disbelief plastered on his face. "I'm sorry, did you say vines? As in swinging on them?"

"I did," Anakin nodded. "And me, you, Chewie, and Luke are leaving first thing in the morning."

Han ran a hand through his hair. "Boy, I should have paid Jabba back."

That comment earned several chuckles around the table, until Luke asked the question they were all thinking. "So what will the fleet be doing while we're slogging in the mud?"

It was now that Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Once your team establishes contact with Tarfful, you will contact the fleet. We will enter the system and begin landing ground troops here, on Kachirho Beach. The Imperial headquarters is situated there. We will coordinate attacks, and within a day or so, the planet should be ours."

"_Should_ be?" Leia asked. "That's not much of a guarantee."

Anakin shrugged. "It's kind of our area of expertise. When things don't go as planned, we Jedi are at out best."

"Yeah, but what about the rest of us?" Leia muttered, but no one heard.

Anakin looked around the room one last time, seeing no objections to his plan. He clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "Excellent. With the wookiees on our side, we'll be unstoppable. Dismissed."

* * *

As their shuttle dropped out of hyperspace, Anakin thanked the Force they were in a stolen Imperial one, otherwise the fleet of star destroyers would have blown them to bits in seconds. He veered to the right, passing directly over the hull of one of the destroyers. He accelerated to the quickest speed he dared without seeming unusual, aiming for the planet's surface.

He glanced back to Doom when an officer contacted them, asking for clearance codes. It was already agreed upon that Doom would stall as long as possible, since they didn't actually have a proper clearance code. All they needed was enough time for Anakin to hide them in Kashyyyk's dense fog and thick foliage. Once they entered the atmosphere, he heard Luke and Rex strap themselves in. All at once, Anakin was reminded of Dagobah when they entered a massive cloud. He had to resort to using the Force to guide him, at least until they emerged from the condensation. Their shuttle nearly collided with the canopy of one of their massive wroshyr trees.

Veering right, he avoided the trees only to incline into a dive once again, weaving around each trunk towards their landing site. It was a small clearing on the outskirts of the Origin Tree's area. From there, they would follow the River of Origin, where they would enter the area controlled by Tarfful and his warriors.

Once they'd covered the shuttle in camouflage netting, Chewie led the way off into the jungle. Rex and Luke walked behind with Anakin, Doom in front of them, following the wookiee.

"Father, what's our guarantee that we'll even find the wookiees? For all we know, they're extinct. Mon Mothma even said that the massacre that occurred here almost made her give up hope for a diplomatic solution to this war," Luke asked.

Anakin indicated Chewie in front of them, leading the way with Han at his side. "As if Chewie weren't enough, Tarfful will find us. He won't like trespassers in his territory. And diplomacy has long since failed us. The only way we're going to win this war is by taking down the Empire altogether, starting with Vader. Once he goes, there will be a civil war, and all the factions will try and vy for power. That's where we come in. We swoop in and form the New Republic right under their feet."

Luke nodded in understanding. He personally didn't believe that violence would solve all of their problems, but he'd never fought a full-scale war like the one they were about to wade into. Everyone else present, save for Han, had. He would respect Rex's words: 'experience outranks everything.'

They walked for what seemed like days, covering foot after foot of mossy rock, flowing water, and hard bark. Feeling the Force flow around them, Luke was filled with extra reserves of power. He stepped forward to match Anakin's stride. "Have you felt it?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, the Force is very strong in this place. But it can also mask danger, be wary," the Jedi Master cautioned as he drew up the hood of his camouflaged poncho. Luke did the same, as well as Han, for a deluge had suddenly appeared. Within minutes, they were drenched from head to toe in icy water. Every few seconds, a droplet as big as Luke's head would hit one of them in the shoulder, no doubt falling from the massive trees overhead.

The rain made the moss slippery, several times they almost all lost their footing, save for Chewie, who was bred for this environment. Han was having the worst time of it, his knee-high leather boots weren't meant for this type of terrain. Chewie had to alternate between navigating and catching his best friend every time he slipped on the treacherous moss-covered bark.

The journey through the trees was starting to become monotonous. They would alternate between travelling in the branches and on the ground, Chewie leading them the whole way. At one point, they descended into a putrid swamp, smelling even worse than Dagobah. The only reason Han agreed to follow was because Chewie assured them that Tarfful and his group would be just on the other side. The swamp also doubled as a ravine of sorts. On the far side, they could see their destination, a sheer cliff face covered with vines, but there were several hundred yards of bog to wade through first.

Rex and Doom shifted uncomfortably when the dark water rose to their abdomens. The clones had no doubt that their armor would be stained a shade of dark green afterwards. When they reached the wall, Chewie began the climb, all the others begrudgingly following. The climb was hard. The cliff had been cut by the river below that had turned into the swamp over time, leaving no visible handholds. They were forced to use the sharp, thorny vines as leverage, making some grateful for their gloves, while others cursed themselves for not bringing any.

The two Jedi summited just after Chewie, as they were not weighed down by their gear, since they had none. As Rex and Doom's helmets appeared over the top, Anakin and Luke bent down to haul them up before calling encouragement down to the cursing Han, whose leather boots and lack of gloves had him fuming. When Anakin finally grabbed the smuggler's forearm and pulled him up, Han ben over, hand on his knees, cursing in Huttese, making Luke and Anakin cringe at some of the more vulgar words. Han finally stood straight, muttering something about it being the last time he follows a wookiee anywhere.

"What now, Chewie?" Luke asked, glancing around at the dark trees, then up towards the massive canopy of the Origin Tree.

Chewie simply nodded towards the trees, unslinging his bowcaster and setting it on the damp ground. Anakin and Luke followed suit, their three lightsabers coming to rest on the ground. The other three complied as well, and once all weapons were on the ground, they heard wookiee growls. Several dozen of them emerged from the trees, silent as prowling nexu.

Anakin's eyes narrowed out of habit. He knew that they were there to enlist the help of the wookiees, yet his senses warned him out of reflex. Years of war will do that to a man, as he felt Rex and Doom tense up as well. The wookiees surrounded them, a variety of bowcasters and heavy Imperial blasters pointed at them. No one made so much as a sound until their ranks parted, allowing a massive mottled grey and brown wookiee through. He wore shoulder and chest armor, secured by two belts like the one Chewie wore as a strap for his satchel. Chewie roared and smiled in greeting, stepping forward to press his forehead to the wookiee's. He turned back to Anakin and growled excitedly.

"He says this is Tarfful, and he wants to know what we're doing here," Anakin translated before launching into the wookiee native language. As he spoke, the fire seemed to ignite in Tarfful's eyes, the sharp teeth of the wookiee baring themselves in a fierce grin.

* * *

"So run me through this again," the Princess of Alderaan said, nudging the older Obi-Wan. Taking a breath, he motioned to the holoprojector.

"When we arrive, Admiral Ackbar engages their fleet here, while we make our way past in the gunships and land troops on this beach here. From there, we advance to the Imperial Command Center, where Anakin and his team will meet us from the other side," Obi-Wan explained, motioning to separate parts as he spoke.

Leia nodded approvingly as the doors to the _Pride's_ conference room slid open, announcing the arrival of Ezra and the other Spectres. "How's it going?" the young Jedi called out.

Obi-Wan smirked. "Absolutely wonderfully."

Ezra chuckled lightly at the evident sarcasm. "Well that's good, because we're coming up on Kashyyyk."

Obi-Wan nodded, recusing himself from the conversation and strutting purposefully towards the bridge. All of the clones had taken to him instantly, as he still retained his charisma during the reality change. Many of the Rebels, though, had only heard his name in reverent stories told to them by their parents of the Hero With No Fear and the legendary Negotiator.

Even as he stepped onto the bridge, looks were directed his way, marked with awe, as if this simple man in a tunic was some sort of god. If Anakin were here, he would revel in it, and indeed he had at first, because many of them had the same thoughts about him as they did Obi-Wan. They couldn't believe that these two mythical Old Republic heroes were actually fighting with them. If only they knew that one of them was also fighting on the opposite side….

As the ships dropped out of hyperspace, _Home One_ and the _Pride_ immediately banked left, aiming for the enemy fleet stationed nearby. As soon as the first shots streamed off of the _Pride's_ hull, Obi-Wan turned and nodded to Alpha, signalling him to take over, before heading for the turbolift. He was joined by Wolffe before the doors could close.

When the Jedi Master raised an eyebrow, Wolffe just shrugged. "I can't always be up with the fleet. My blood itches for some combat."

Obi-Wan chuckled dryly. "Yes, well, I have a feeling you'll get plenty of it today."

When they arrived in the hangar, it was alive with activity. Clones and droids ran this way and that, ferrying ammo onto the several dozen gunships being boarded by the landing crew. On the opposite side of the massive hangar, five Tank Lifters prepared to grab onto the massive AT-TEs that would aid in their assault on the beachhead.

Boil came trotting up to Obi-Wan and Wolffe with a salute. "The men are ready and standing by, sir."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Good. Let's get this under way."

Boil nodded and ran off to give the order as Leia joined them, walking to the closest gunship. "You weren't going to leave without me, were you?" she smiled.

Obi-Wan fought the urge to roll his eyes, instead opting for a smile. "Oh, yes, you definitely remind me of your mother."

"You knew my mother?" she asked.

Obi-Wan winced at the question. "Neither the time nor place for such a conversation, my dear. If we survive this battle, perhaps I will tell you of her."

Leia closed her mouth at that, seemingly satisfied with the Jedi Master's proposal. With a nod from Obi-Wan, the occupants of the gunship reached up to grasp the handles as the blast doors closed and the transports dropped out of the hangar, headed for the planet's surface. The guships shuddered when they breached the atmosphere, but all aboard were accustomed to the sensation, save for Leia. The Princess steadied herself and glanced down. She was outfitted much the same as Endor, a mottled green poncho covering her torso, but she disregarded the helmet this time, opting for a simple hair bun. Her defender pistol was strapped to her right thigh as usual, and she felt oddly safe surrounded by all of these experienced soldiers.

At first, she had thought the clones were insane. The fact that they could joke around mere moments before they might die seemed like insanity to her, until she realized that it was probably a coping mechanism. Each of them had accepted that some, most, or perhaps all of them would not be there in a few hours, only heightening her respect for them. She nodded to the few who looked their way, receiving them in return.

Once they were low enough, the pilot opened the blast shields, allowing daylight to stream in through the small slits. Flashes of green flew past, along with dark brown. Below, a large ocean or lake partly obscured by thick fog could be seen, the gunship's shadow dancing across the rolling waves.

"_We're coming up on the drop zone,"_ the pilot relayed on the intercom. All the troopers immediately went about the final checks of their weapons, pointing them experimentally, as well as checking their cartridges. Wolffe and Boil made several hand signals with their hands that Leia didn't understand, yet everyone else seemed to. She even noticed that Obi-Wan, for all his wisdom and experience, even produced his lightsaber from his belt and ran his hand across it. Wanting to fit in, Leia pulled out her defender pistol and flicked the safety off, holding it at a ready position.

They felt the gunship begin to lower, and the red light came on above their heads. As soon as the motion stopped, the light switched to green, and the doors slid open. The clones and Obi-Wan leapt out, immediately taking fire from up the beach. After shaking herself, Leia quickly followed. Glancing back, she spied the AT-TEs touching down behind them, their main cannons opening fire towards the massive steel structure hundreds of yards up the beach. Sand exploded all around her as red bolts of energy impacted the beach.

Covering her eyes until the dust settled, she looked for the pale blue glow of Obi-Wan's lightsaber. When she found it, she made her way there in haste, hurdling fallen trees and impact craters. Diving forwards and pressing her back to the bank of sand that Obi-Wan and his squad were taking cover behind, Leia paused for a breath. Sure, she'd been apart of the Endor raid, but she'd never actually fought in rank with the other troops, spending most of the time sheltered by the bunker or inside of it.

The clones didn't seem fazed at all. Commander Wolffe returned fire on the enemy stormtroopers, his gray wolf-patterned armor as intimidating as could be. Boil stood next to him, his DC-15 carbine firing in short bursts. Obi-Wan's lightsaber moved gracefully, yet swiftly. Every time it moved, a blaster bolt was deflected, but it almost seemed effortless, as if the Jedi never had to think twice about it.

Then, as if an unspoken order, the entire squad dove over the embankment and charged onto the next one, leaving Leia sitting behind, looking stupid. She figured that if it was safe enough for them, it would be for her, so she followed, this time utilizing her pistol to fire at the enemy. A pair of AT-AT walkers was making their way towards them, but the combined firepower of all five AT-TEs ripped one apart, while Obi-Wan's saber sliced through the legs of the other two.

And so, once the clones had finally formed into a solid battle line, they advanced, barely hindered, towards the Imperial Command Center. They had taken the Empire completely by surprise it seemed with this tactic, giving them no time to recover, and smashing their light defenses for such an important building.

In less than an hour, the Command Center was within reach, and the clones were beginning to get confident. They had lost very little of their number, and the Imperials seemed all but defeated. At least until they were outflanked by a massive force appearing from the treeline.

* * *

As soon as Anakin's dual sabers had completed the circle in the door, Tarfful's broad shoulder quickly sent it inwards. The massive wookiee was the first to set foot in the building, Chewie and the others next, followed by the rest of their small squad. They'd split their forces. The majority of Tarfful's army would attack the outer defenses while a small team, this one, lead by Anakin and Tarfful, would infiltrate the Command Center and take control of it. Obi-Wan's attack was already under way, as they could hear the blasts from the cannons outside.

As they made their way through the hallways, it was eerily quiet. Too quiet for Anakin's taste. When he reached out with his feelings, he felt nothing, as if it were obscure to him. He glanced at Luke, silently relaying his doubts through their mental bond. When they turned a corner, two death troopers whirled around at the sound of their footsteps. Roaring a fierce challenge, Tarfful charged forward, smacking one over the head with his bowcaster, then dropping into a crouch and punching the other on the inside of his knee, forcing it outwards at an unnatural angle. The man crumpled to the ground, screaming in agony before Tarfful pounded him on the helmet with his fist, knocking him out cold.

Anakin chuckled at the awesome power of wookiees, silently reminding himself to never get on their bad side. He nodded to the towering resistance leader before drawing his sabers, keeping them at the ready. When they found the command center, they found it completely empty. The wall at the far side was one giant window, giving them a great view of the battle on the beach. Just below them was a large landing pad, and beyond were the last Imperial defenders, almost completely surrounded by the clones. He could see Obi-Wan's pale blue saber moving back and forth in the distance, feeling the exertion through their unusually strong mental bond.

Even as they watched, Anakin was filled with realization when an entire second army of white-clad stormtroopers emerged from the forest on either side of the clone line, accompanied by AT-ATs and AT-STs. Anakin stepped forward, and would have broken the window and rushed to their aid if it weren't for the sudden chill that went down his spine. Whirling around, he was confronted by Vader. The Dark Lord was flanked by the two inquisitors from Ilum, as well as an entire squad of death troopers.

Anakin clipped one saber back to his belt, igniting the other, but holding it at his side. Luke copied the motion as the Rex, Doom, Han, Chewie, and Tarfful brandished their blasters and bowcasters. Vader's only response was the bone-chilling sound of his respirator.

The two sides stared one another down, eyes flitting back and forth, until Vader spoke. "Unfortunately, Grand Admiral Thrawn must be commended once again. He predicted all of your moves down to the last detail. This insignificant Rebellion dies today."

Anakin scoffed. "Insignificant? This Rebellion has blown up your Death Star not once, but twice. That doesn't sound like insignificance to me, only arrogance on your part."

With a small hand signal from Vader, the death troopers, a dozen in total, fanned out, heavy repeating blasters pointed at the small band of rebels. Anakin responded by raising his saber, Luke doing the same, while their comrades took cover behind nearby command consoles.

Opposite the two Jedi, the inquisitors ignited their dual blades, holding them at their sides while Vader produced his single blade, making a fist with his left as he held it down at his right. "Today, you have met your match, _Skywalker_," the Dark Lord spat.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "You couldn't beat me last time, what makes you think you can now?"

"Last time, my goal was not to kill you. That is no longer the case," Vader announced as he dashed forward, his inquisitors following behind. Anakin responded by matching their charge, meeting Vader in the middle of the room with his blue blade while Luke fended off the attack from the two inquisitors. Unfortunately, though Anakin was a match for Vader, Luke had difficulty dealing with two sets of dual blades, and was losing ground.

Blaster bolts began flying left and right of them as Anakin disengaged the blade lock and went for a low sweep, followed by an overhead slash. Vader's blade flicked to the two positions, there to block both, before counterattacking. One-handed slashed and swings from Vader, pure strength behind them, forced Anakin backwards. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Luke get force-pushed towards the glass window, shattering it and falling towards the landing pad below. In alarm, Anakin made to follow, but vader cut him off, a swing aimed at his head forcing Anakin to duck and roll before having to bring his blade up to prevent himself from being cleaved in two. Deciding not to risk a look at Luke, Anakin focused all of his attention on Vader. The Dark Lord was right, this was not at all like their first duel.

While his father fought himself in the command center above, which was illuminated by flashed of blue and red, Luke was falling backwards with every step. It was all his green blade could do to keep himself from being eviscerated by the red blades of the inquisitors. He was also having trouble with the differing styles. The smaller sister was all about speed and grace, while the larger brother was dominated by power and strength. The differing styles complimented eachother, making Luke grow tired very quickly.

So he found himself forced backwards yet again. When his back was to the edge of the platform, his enemies gave him a small respite while they grinned triumphantly, knowing that there was nowhere for him to go.

"You're lucky our master wants you alive, Jedi," the sister taunted, her pink lekku twitching with excitement.

The brother grinned, his red lips parting to show sharp, yellowed teeth. "But he didn't say you had to be whole."

Before the two inquisitors could leap at Luke, red laserfire coated the platform where they were standing, forcing them to backflip away. Looking to his left, a blue and silver-patterned luxury ship was headed their way, a large fin rising above it, the cannons on the front smoking from the recent fire. When it reached the platform, it halted, banking to the right, and a door opened. Dropping down in front of Luke, a figure ignited a dual-bladed blue lightsaber.


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**Apologies for the delay. I really should be pumping these out, what with quarantine and such, but I've been playing an unhealthy amount of Total War: Warhammer. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 26**

Obi-Wan knew they were outmatched. Without any air support, this battle would go poorly for the Rebels. Their entire fleet had been flanked in orbit by a second force led by Grand Admiral Thrawn, so they could not count on air support any time soon. The best they could do would be to hold out as long as they possibly could.

The Jedi Master had ordered a tactical withdrawal to the Imperial Command Center, taking up the old defensive positions of the previous stormtroopers. The clones even took the bodies of the dead Imperials and piled them higher to give themselves extra cover from enemy fire. Obi-Wan commanded the right flank, assigning Wolffe to the left.

Leia had not strayed far from Obi-Wan's side, figuring that was the safest place for her to be. Her defender pistol rose wherever it could, stormtroopers falling every so often under her accurate aim. Their backs were pressed to the wall of the Imperial Command Center, the gray steel surface rising up towards a large landing pad. Leia could hear the faint sounds of blaster fire and lightsaber clashes, but she was too preoccupied to dwell on it. When she turned her head back around, she blanched, all color leaving her face at the sight of the ship flying towards them. Its laser cannons opened fire, but they hit the Imperial ranks instead.

The ship was patterned blue and silver in a diagonal design. It was shaped like a large tube, pointed at the end, with dual laser cannons protruding on either side of the cockpit. In the rear, a large, rotating dorsal fin preceded the engine, which roared with the speed it was going. When it was directly overhead, the ship banked to its side, and Leia saw the shadow of a figure leap out of it, towards the platform. The ship then turned towards the battlefield, spraying a wall of red lasers towards the Imperial ranks.

Saying a silent prayer to whomever was piloting that thing, Leia turned her attention back to the battle. The clones' morale had been boosted due to the air support, only adding to the strength with which they fought. It was a new breed of clones almost, she noticed. These men fought for a cause they believed in, not one they were engineered for. Every comrade's death was felt throughout the ranks, anger and rage festering in their hearts, only adding to the adrenaline-fueled combat effectiveness.

Above, the ship rose into the air and flew off, circling back around behind the Imperial lines to avoid any fire from the AT-ATs. The Rebels' AT-TEs were firing the best they could, but since they were pinned down, the smaller, lighter walkers were being torn apart by the Imperial ones. If Anakin didn't finish whatever was going on in the Command Center, they would be in trouble, Leia thought.

* * *

When the figure in front of Luke turned their head, the young Skywalker got a better view of his features. He was a young man, early thirties at most, with a mane of bright red hair flowing behind him. His cheeks were accented with a thin, wispy beard of the same color. His double-bladed blue lightsaber provided a stark contrast to the dark gray poncho he wore over his dark clothes.

"We'll take them together," he grunted shortly.

Luke nodded, bringing his green blade into the ready position in front of him, stepping forward to stand shoulder to shoulder with the newcomer. Before them, the two inquisitors had clambered to their feet to study the stranger with mild disinterest. Luke could tell they were shaken by the manner of his arrival, but they were not deterred from their mission.

The pink Twi'lek cackled. "Another Jedi to kill, we must be the lucky winners."

"Try the unfortunate losers," the stranger shot back, eliciting a growl from the Devaronian.

The pair brandished their dual red blades and charged in irritation. Luke didn't think the stranger's comeback was all that impressive, but he dashed forward nevertheless, meeting the blade of the slender Twi'lek in its path. The stranger's blue blade met the Devaronian's as well, and a fierce duel ensued between the two pairs of combatants. Having never faced this form of lightsaber combat, Makashi, he was struggling to follow the graceful moves of the Twi-lek, yet she was also having trouble with Luke's more powerful swings.

Luke pressed his advantage, forcing her backwards and watching as her smug confidence turned to fear and anger at the prospect of losing. The duel to Luke's left was much closer, though. The stranger's dual blue blades were like a whirlwind, spinning left and right, overhead swings, blocks in techniques foreign to Luke. The Devaronian, however, was holding his own, red blade seeming to appear at last minute every time.

Turning his attention back to his own fight, Luke swept at the Sister's feet, rolling underneath her when she jumped to avoid the blade. When he stood, Luke extended his saber, it resting just above her right shoulder as he stood behind her.

"Yield," he said calmly.

She growled in frustration, red blade extinguishing as her lightsaber hit the durasteel of the landing pad. Glancing back at the other duel, the stranger had finally found an opening. He'd switched to a single-blade style, favoring jabs and thrusts at the large target of the Brother. The red, horned inquisitor was having trouble keeping up with the stranger's speed, and as such, was pierced once in his right shoulder, instantly collapsing his defenses. The stranger's blade flew to the Devaronian's throat, coming to a rest several millimeters away.

The red-haired, scruffy stranger nodded to Luke, who returned the gesture before glancing back up towards the Command Center, where blaster fire and lightsaber clashes could still be heard, silently hoping that his father would be able to take Vader down.

* * *

The second duel between the two of them was much like the first, Anakin found. Everywhere either of their blades, the other's alternate color would meet it. Except this time, Vader was on the heavy offensive, forcing Anakin to give ground through sheer, overwhelming force, something the tall Jedi was not accustomed to.

Nevertheless, as Vader brought his saber down in a one-handed overhead swing, Anakin's came up to halt it in its tracks, forcing a blade lock. Vader attempted to bear down on Anakin, but the Jedi simply smirked and moved his face closer to Vader's mask.

The Dark Lord stared at Anakin for a few seconds, both of them straining to win this contest of strength. His mask lowered, and his eyes locked on to Anakin's belt. His breathing stabilized for a few seconds, and he abruptly stepped back from Anakin, his saber lowering to his right side. Anakin, unsure of Vader's intentions, kept his saber at the ready. Vader simply stared for a few seconds before speaking.

"That weapon, it does not belong to you."

Anakin's eyes never left the empty void that was Vader's mask. "Anakin Skywalker crafted this weapon, and you are no longer him."

Though Vader's smirk was hidden behind a mask, it could be heard in his voice. "I _killed_ Anakin Skywalker, just like so many other Jedi. That weapon killed more Jedi during the Purge than I have since. That is why you fear to use it in battle. You feel the darkness that surrounds it. Shall I tell you of those it has slaughtered? Master Cin Drallig was one of the first. Quite a few padawans, but even more younglings. They fought back, an admirable attempt, were they not simply brainwashed Jedi children."

As soon as those words had left Vader's voicebox, Anakin was on him like a hellstorm. Rage-fueled swings forced the Dark Lord on the defensive, his black boots thudding heavily on the durasteel floor a he gave ground to the ferocious Jedi. Anakin hammered at Vader so hard, that he forced the duel into the hallway, completely away from the firefight.

Even as Anakin swung, he could feel the tendrils of darkness creep up from his belt and latch themselves in his mind, only adding further wood to the fire. In an instant, he felt the presence of everyone the blade had ever killed, remembering some of them that he had also experienced, but those quickly ceased, moving on to Force-sensitives. For an moment, he felt Count Dooku's presence, but that was quickly replaced by the agony of Jedi Masters, Knights, Padawans, and younglings.

Tears streamed down his face as he hammered at the defences of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Vader seemed to be unaffected, though, his Form III Soresu stance shifting to meet Anakin's powerful strikes, reminding him much of Obi-Wan's fighting style. The attacks never ceased, though Anakin did reign himself in after a bit, switching back to his more precise Djem So rather than wild swings.

Thrust, parry, block, backhand, their blades met between them, purple flashes illuminating the hallway with each clash of the sabers. The two separated when Anakin unleashed a massive Force push, sending Vader careening down the hallway, slamming into the wall at the end. The Dark Lord rose ti his feet, glaring at Anakin through an unchanging mask. He sheathed his saber and rached his left hand behind him, towards the dent he'd just put in the wall.

A large chunk of the steel came away, and the damaged square plate was sent Anakin's way. The Jedi sliced it in half with one hand, then sheathed his blade so he could use both hands to crumple the pieces of durasteel into two jagged spheres. He returned them to their sender with a push, but Vader was ready. He'd ripped another panel off of the walls, using it to catch the two spheres, all three pieces clattering to the ground before a massive ten-foot spike darted towards Anakin, thrown by Vader.

Anakin tried to sidestep, but the spike followed his movements. Having no time to draw his weapon, Anakin caught it with his bare hands, but the force carried him backwards, straight into the wall behind him, causing his grip to slip and the spike to dig into the left side of his abdomen, drawing blood. Yelling in pain, Anakin threw the spike to the ground and pressed his left hand to the wound, drawing his saber with his right.

Just as he was about to rush at Vader, two figures appeared in the hallway to Anakin's right. One was Luke, green saber held at the ready, and the other was an unknown redheaded man, a dual-bladed blue saber in his hands. The two flanked Anakin as he stood, facing Vader with renewed confidence, but the Dark Lord was gone. Evidently, he'd sensed the arrival of Anakin's reinforcements, and had made himself scarce.

Deactivating his saber, Anakin took a deep breath. Luke moved to support him, but Anakin shoved him away, instead turning to the stranger. "Who's this?"

The redhead extended his hand. "Cal Kestis."

* * *

The battle had quickly shifted in their favor with the arrival of the unknown ship. Add a squadron of bombers to the mix from the victorious space battle, and the Imperials were fleeing with their tails between their legs. Obi-Wan was taking a headcount to measure casualties when the ship finally moved to set down on the landing pad above. Nodding to Boil and Wolffe to continue, Obi-Wan motioned for Leia to follow him up to the Command Center. They found a side staircase and emerged to a welcome sight. The ship had just lowered itself, and a group of wookiees surrounded two cuffed prisoners. Rex and Doom were conversing with Chewie and a disgruntled Han.

Just as Obi-Wan and Leia began their approach, a set of doors to their right hissed open, revealing Luke and Anakin, accompanied by an unfamiliar face. Obi-Wan raised his hand in greeting to the Skywalkers before resting his hands on his hips.

"The battle was a success. All Imperial forces are routed, thanks to our air support," he stated.

Anakin nodded. "Good. Means we have control of the planet. Alpha better not have damaged my ship."

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly, but his eyes shifted to the stranger. "I believe we have yet to be acquainted. I'm-"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I know," the man nodded, hia hand rising to point at himself with his thumb. "Cal Kestis."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed for a moment as he stroked his beard, mind searching for the name. "Jaro Tapal's apprentice?" he remembered, prompting Cal to nod.

Anakin visibly winced as Luke applied a gauze to the wound in his side. "Cal here says he's been a freedom fighter ever since just after the Purge."

Cal nodded. "That's right. Me and my crew have been hunting Inquisitors for years."

"How dangerous is your crew?" Leia asked, wide-eyed.

Cal's gaze dropped. "There used to be more of us. Now, it's just me and Greez."

The other followed his pointing hand to the small, white-haired Latero that was stepping off of the blue and silver ship, both arms on his left side waving to a few of the wookiees. He then waved at Cal and his group from afar, the redhead returning the action.

"What happened to them?" Luke asked.

Cal sighed. "Vader. We used to have possession of a holocron that contained a list of all Force-sensitive children in the galaxy, but we destroyed it to keep it out of the Empire's hands for good. But Vader didn't know that we'd destroyed it, so he hunted us to the corners of the galaxy. When he finally caught up with us, Greez and I were off running errands. When we came back, Merrin and Cere - their names - were dead. All of their fingernails were missing, and they were executed by lightsaber. Vader tortured them for information. I've been hunting him and his Inquisitors ever since. Greez and I are all eachother have."

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan offered, but Cal shrugged it off. "I've almost taken down their entire order. These two's capture," Cal motioned to the two captive inquisitors, "leave only three, including Vader."

"Vader's mine," Anakin grunted.

Cal stiffened. "Oh yeah? Looks like you can't handle him," he said, pointing to Anakin's bloody wound.

"He got lucky. Look, I don't care what he's done to you, your crew, your master, your friends, I don't care. He's mine," Anakin growled, locking eyes with Cal.

Luckily, for who, he couldn't say, but Obi-Wan stepped in to interrupt the argument. "Calm yourselves. Especially you," he said to Anakin, who rolled his eyes.

Obi-Wan turned to Cal. "We're with the Rebellion. Now, I'm sure Chancellor Mothma wouldn't mind having another Jedi around, we seem to be multiplying exponentially lately. Would you join us?"

After a few seconds consideration, he nodded. "I'd have to talk to Greez first, but I don't see why not. So what are you guys? The remnants of the Order? Last I'd heard, both of you were dead."

"It's a long story, but the short version is we were pulled here from the past by master Yoda before his death, and we seem to have no way of returning to our own time, leaving us with nothing better to do than help put an end to the Empire," Obi-Wan explained.

Cal blinked. "Huh."

Luke chuckled. "He's officially the person to have taken that the best."

"So this Rebel Alliance, who's all in it?" Cal asked.

Leia looked offended. "You mean you haven't heard of us at all?"

"Oh, we've heard whispers, but you can't exactly hide from Inquisitors and a Dark Lord in the nicest of places. We'd spend months at a time going underground because the Inquisitors were too close on our tails."

"Well, Mon Mothma is the Chancellor, from Chandrila. Perhaps our strongest supporter is Mon Calamari, as well as numerous other outcasts and runaways that hate the Empire. Also, the arrival of Anakin made it possible to bring the clones to our banner," Leia explained.

"Did you say clones?" Cal asked, prompting the four others to nod. "It was nice meeting all of you," he said through gritted teeth, lightly brushing past Luke and Obi-Wan.

"Was is something I said?" Leia asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. I think I have an idea, though. I'll be back," the Jedi Master said, striding after Cal. He followed the young Jedi into the ship that he and Greez had arrived in. On the side, next to the door, two names, one of which Obi-Wan recognized, had been scratched into the hull: Cere Junda and Merrin.

Remembering that Cere was a Jedi Master, Obi-Wan nodded to himself, silently mourning her loss, though he'd never met this version of her. Obi-Wan's own timeline saw Cere still happily alive, as well as her young padawan, Trilla.

Stopping in the doorway, Obi-Wan glanced around the cabin. It was surprisingly spacious for such a narrow ship. To the right, a holotable sat, and the cockpit was beyond. The left led to the cabins, a large living area with several couches and seats was in the center. On the far wall, a glass terrarium had several plants growing in it. Their bright colors suggested they were tended to daily by one of the crew members.

Cal was seated on one of the sofas, leaning forward with his head buried in his hands. Obi-Wan lightly rapped his knuckles on the side of the doorframe, Cal's head rising to the sound. "May I come in?" the Jedi Master asked.

Cal motioned to the couches, and Obi-Wan took a seat a comfortable distance away from Cal. He sat in silence for a few moments, allowing Cal a moment with his thoughts before broaching the subject.

"I believe I understand your reluctance to work with clones. They caused the death of your master, did they not?"

After several moments, Cal nodded. "They did. The same soldiers that joked with me every day, encouraging me through my training, gunned him down right in front of me. He died in my arms, his parting gift to me being this," Cal said, producing his lightsaber hilt.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I had assumed as much. In my timeline, the Purge never happened, so I have no inkling of what you have been through, but I can tell you one thing: these are good men. Yes, they are flawed, as are we all, but they stood up to the tyrannical powers that tried to force them to do their bidding. I have fought with them on two occasions now, and it feels no different than the Clone Wars. One bad deed does not the man make."

Cal chuckled lightly. "You didn't see what they did. I was just a child. Because of them, I had to survive on my own for five years as a scrapper until Cere and Greez found me."

"Yes, but without the death of your master, you would never have been a scrapper, which in turn would mean you would never meet Cere and Greez, meaning you wouldn't be here at this very moment. My Master taught me that everything that happens is the will of the Force, and nothing we do can change anything," Obi-Wan explained.

Cal scoffed. "So it was the will of the Force to wipe out its guardians of light?"

"I cannot presume to understand the will of the Force. It works in mysterious ways. But I'll tell you what I can understand: good men when I see them. Every one of these men, not clones, is a great man. Virtually any member of the Alliance will tell you otherwise, Anakin and Luke included. Now I arrived much later than Anakin, and from what I'm told, the Alliance was wary of the clones at first, just as you are. But now, they are apart of it as much as the next man. They have become an integral part of the fight against the Empire, the very thing that they once helped build. They aren't mindless killing machines, they're men, men who can choose for themselves."

Cal was silent for a few moments, taking in all that Obi-Wan had said. Finally, he dropped his head, releasing a great sigh. "I'll join the Alliance. Anything to oppose the Empire. But It'll take me a while to even be able to talk to any of the clones. I have too many bad memories associated with them."

OBi-Wan nodded. "I understand. Take your time, though I would encourage you to hurry, for we may not survive this war long enough for you to come around."

Cal smirked. "Seems as though that title of yours is well-deserved, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement. "Indeed. I still hate it all the same."


	27. Chapter 27

**To all my loyal readers:**

I regret to inform you that I will be placing this story on hiatus. Due to interest in other subjects, as well as a new story that I have been writing, I can no longer write this story to the best of my ability. My duty, I feel, is to provide the best content that I possibly can, and I cannot do that if I have no current motivation or interest in doing so. And so, I am forced to take this action to spare all of you from what will surely become a lackluster story if I do not. I hope that I do not lose too many of you, and that you will look forward to this story's return as much as I will.

**Regards, WhiteBear**


End file.
